Warmness On The Soul
by Jazz425
Summary: The Winchester brothers found themselves in Forks, Washington, looking into strange attacks when the sheriff's daughter, Bella, is missing. When Bella's world collides with the boys, chaos follows at every turn and she becomes someone she never thought she could be. Set in New Moon and Season 1 of Supernatural. AU. Bella/Dean.
1. The End in the Beginning

**Here's chapter one! (YAY!) Just so you guys know it does jump from different points of views A LOT but we let you know when that happens. Starts in** _ **New Moon**_ **for Twilight and we are using Season 1 Sam and Dean but not following all of the** _ **Supernatural**_ **timeline.**

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Chapter 1 Playlist**

 _ **You Found Me-The Fray**_

 _ **My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Room for Happiness- Kaskade**_

 _ **Burning House- Cam**_

 _ **Like a Fool- Keira Knightly**_

 _ **Again- Flyleaf**_

 _Sometimes it's worse to have lost than to have never loved at all. Cause it's a curse to feel love and to feel it all dissolve._

"Edward," I mumbled as I stumbled through the dark forest. The words he told me before he left were still piercing through my heart. _It'll be like I never existed._ How couldn't he exist if I could still feel the pain of him leaving? The events that just occurred completely shocked me. I thought he loved me. He promised me he wouldn't leave me. He _lied_. I didn't know if the fact that he lied to me hurt more than the fact that I wasn't good enough for him. I would have to go with the latter.

It was getting harder to see where I was headed. It was getting harder to breathe and hold back the sobs that threatened to rack my body. I continued stumbling through the thick set of trees and branches hoping that Edward would change his mind and find me. Who was I kidding? He didn't want me to think he existed and just left me out here. I should be angry but all I can feel is grief. My heart was shredding into a million pieces; it was worse than when James had crushed my leg and when I had venom coursing through my veins.

My erratic breathing and shaking form didn't help me as I continued to stumble through this endless forest. My foot got caught under a root from a tree that was sticking out from the ground; my arms flew out and protected my face from the hard impact. The pain that should have registered from falling never did. All I could feel was the pain of the loss. I tried to get up but failed making me give up completely. I lie down on my side and curl up in a fetal position causing the sobs to break through.

(Third Person's POV)

"Don't you think it's too late to be going to the police station to ask questions Sammy?" Dean asked as he set his duffle bag down by the motel bed he would be sleeping on tonight.

"We shouldn't waste any time Dean. Dad could be on this case and the sooner we find him the sooner we find yellow eyes," he was getting his suit out and ready so they could leave as soon as they had the chance.

"We don't even know if this is a case. So some people went missing and some claimed to have seen Yogi. This is a town that has a lot of forest and a lot of animals. It could _actually_ just be animal attacks," he sat down on his bed as he watched Sam grab his things out of his duffle in a hurry. He was worried about him. Ever since Jessica, Sam's late girlfriend, had been killed by Yellow Eyes he seemed to just want to hunt anything and everything that went bump in the night. He wanted revenge which Dean understood—the same son of a bitch killed his mother when he was just a kid—he wanted to kill the bastard too but doing it on little to no sleep and thinking this was a case when it probably wasn't was just going to get them killed.

"I'm telling you Dean this is a case. They've never had animal attacks before and now all of a sudden the animals have gone all crazy on them? Not likely. This is one of our gigs trust me," he looked Dean straight in the eyes as he said the last of his statement. Without seeing if Dean believed him or not he went into the bathroom and started getting ready.

Dean shook his head at the bathroom door before sighing and getting ready himself. It was dark out already so other than going out to eat this seemed a bit ridiculous. It could wait until the morning there hadn't been anyone killed for a few days and there was way too much ground to cover this late to try and find any clues or possible lost survivors.

When the boys arrived at the police station there was only one cop on site. Not much of a surprise since it's already late. Being that this is a town they had never heard of in their lives it wasn't much a surprise that there would only be one officer on call. They straightened out their suits and got their badges ready before they walked into the small police station of Forks, Washington.

There were two desks on either side of the entrance and one desk that was straight ahead that stated that it belonged to the chief of police in this small town. Unfortunately the chief of police was not there but there was a man on the desk left of the entrance just playing solitaire on his computer. He was a young man that looked like he had just graduated from the academy. He had light brown eyes that went with his dark brown military cropped hair. He had some muscle on him but was mostly just lean and looked like he should be sitting over a microscope instead of strapping a 22.

He looked up from his computer screen, bored from the inactivity, when the boys walked in. "How may I help you gentlemen?" his voice completely gave away his mood at the moment. He took a look at the boys suspiciously, inspecting their suits in curiosity.

Dean and Sam flashed their badges at him right away before Sam spoke up, "I'm Agent Johnson and this is my partner Agent Smith. We're here about the recent animal attacks."

The man looked at him with a quizzical brow, "What does the FBI have to do with animal attacks?"

"That's classified," Dean replied back with a stern expression. He didn't care what this officer thought of them. He wasn't the officer they needed to speak to. They couldn't do anything without the Chief of police's permission so there was no need to butter up to this guy.

The officer, also known as Boyd, clenched his jaw and glared at Dean annoyed by his reply, "Well can't tell you anything without the chief of police present and he's busy at the moment."

The fact that the scrawny officer admitted that the chief was busy instead of off duty made Sam a bit hopeful again that something could be figured out tonight. He didn't want to go back to the motel room just to fall asleep and see _her_ again. It was always the same nightmare and it always made him wake up in terror and dread.

"Where can we find the Chief?" Dean asked as he walked over and looked around the Chief's desk. His eyes looked over the picture he had on his desk of a little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair. She didn't look like she wanted to take the picture which was evident by the grimace on her face. _Cute kid,_ Dean thought as he kept looking around.

"He's out looking for his daughter," the officer said as he went back to playing solitaire.

"What happened to his daughter?" Sam asked both curious and concerned they might be too late for the next 'animal attack.'

"She's been missing for a few hours; left a suspicious note saying she was taking a walk in the woods and would be home in time to make dinner. Chief got home but she wasn't there. He has a whole rescue team out there looking for her."

"Well, we can help. Where are they looking for her at?" Sam asked him while he looked over at Dean in confusion. Dean just kept staring at a picture on the chief's desk with a puzzled look on his face.

After the officer told them that it was at Chief Swan's house and gave him the chief's address Sam and Dean left the station quickly and headed straight there.

* * *

"Anything?" Charlie asked as some more Quileute boys came back from the woods behind his house. The boys just shook their heads. Charlie went back to looking at the map that showed the land behind his house.

"Maybe I should call the Cullen's," Charlie didn't like the Cullen's not for one bit—well except for Alice.

"The Cullen's are gone Charlie," Harry, one of Charlie's best friends, informed him.

"What? Gone where?" Charlie was concerned that possibly his daughter had left town with them and didn't want him to know about it.

"They moved. They aren't coming back," Harry said sounding so sure of his words.

It dawned on Charlie then. The note from the house said she had gone to take a walk with Edward. And the note was definitely not in his daughter's sloppy handwriting. Fury quickly spread through his chest. What if that boy did something to his precious daughter and just left her out there to rot? What if he's too late? Charlie was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a loud rumble and tires approaching.

If it was the Cullen's they had something fierce coming to them. Without even thinking, he stormed towards where the sound had come from but came to a halt when he saw two grown men closing the doors to a black 1967 Chevy Impala. He knew the car and everything about it since it's been his dream car for ages but he could never get a hand on one. The men walked towards him both in suits and looking like professionals.

One of the men was shorter than the other with green eyes and a sandy brown color to his hair. He was well built and obviously the older of the two. The other was extremely tall with green eyes and brown hair. They looked to be related but Charlie soon found that he was wrong.

"Chief Swan?" The taller one asked him. The fact that Charlie was still wearing his uniform from work made it clear that he was _in fact_ Chief Swan.

"Yeah that's me. How can I help?" He wanted them to just tell him whatever they needed to know so he could go back to looking for his daughter whom he was hoping was still alive.

"We actually want to help you," the tall one said. He went to shake Charlie's hand which Charlie took without hesitation, "I'm Agent Johnson this is my partner Agent Smith. We came about the animal attacks but Officer Boyd told us about your daughter and we'd like to help."

Charlie went and shook Dean's hand which was short and firm. "It's nice of you boys to want to help but it's easy to get lost in these parts of the woods," Charlie had started walking back to his cruiser where he had left the map on the trunk of the car.

Sam and Dean followed him, "Actually sir we're hunters," Dean gave Sam a slightly panicked yet stern look, "We hunt for deer and what not whenever we get the chance. We never get lost. My partner is good at tracking so we may be of some use."

Charlie still looked at the two men hesitantly. They showed that they were FBI but could he trust them to find his daughter? "Look sir we know you don't know us but we also know that we won't be able to do our jobs about these animal attacks until your daughter is found and safe at home," Sam put a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder. It couldn't hurt. The more people that went out looking for Bells the better.

"Okay look," Charlie said as he showed them the note in his pocket and the map, "I thought this note was weird when I read it but didn't think anything of it. My friend Harry just informed me that my daughter's boyfriend and his family just up and left and in this note, which was clearly written by this Edmund fellow, says she went out to walk with him. The note is not in my daughters writing and no one can find her."

"Just let us do what we do best and we'll promise to bring her home to you safe and sound," Dean was the one to speak up now. "We'll get our hunting gear out of the car, since there have been animal attacks around here, and make sure your daughter is safe."

Charlie nodded and watched as the two men went and pulled out what looked to be a colt and a sawed off shotgun. He didn't question their choice of weapons. He didn't care if they even went out there and shot Edmund themselves, if he was still out there, because if his daughter was hurt in any way he'd be happy to see a bullet right between the son of bitches eyes.

* * *

"You think she's still alive?" Dean asked as they were making their way through the trees and branches.

"I hope so. I hope we're not too late," Sam replied as he searched around.

"You think she might be another victim in our case if she isn't alive?" Dean asked knowing the answer to his question.

"You never know Dean," Sam stopped to see a pair of shoes prints in the loose dirt. "Looks like they may have been standing here," he said as he bent down to look at them closer.

"What kind of boyfriend leaves their girlfriend in the forest all alone?" It was a rhetorical question that Dean asked since he knew what the answer to that was too. He could see what looked like converse sneakers and dress shoe prints in the dirt. The weird thing is that the dress shoe print doesn't have a trace of ever leaving while the converse sneaker prints, which he assumed was the daughters, seemed like they stumbled frantically away.

Sam had stayed behind determined to look for traces of blood or an attack since the boyfriends shoe prints never left the scene. Dean followed the Chief's daughter's footsteps until they disappeared thanks to the fact that the dirt soon turned into grass. He kept an eye out for any broken branches that seemed fresh, which he found plenty of. This girl wasn't very careful when she was walking that was evident enough in the amount of broken branches Dean was able to follow.

He came to a stop when he heard what sounded like whimpering sounds. He quickly ran towards the noise thinking that the girl was hurt or in danger. He came to a halt when he found the girl between two fallen trees on the ground curled in a fetal position. She was crying, something Dean wasn't so good at dealing with. He approached her slowly but she didn't seem to even realize he was there. He stopped right in front of her and slowly bent down to her level.

"Hey," he said softly. She had stopped crying which made him think she had noticed him. But she just stayed quiet and stared out at the forest. He realized that this girl seemed to be in some sort of shock. "I'm going to pick you up okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Your father sent me."

It seemed like she had registered something he had said, "Charlie," she whispered out. Dean only assumed that was her father's name.

He put his arms under her head and legs and lifted her up in his arms. She wasn't heavy, even with the amount of clothes she was wearing. He could feel her trembling as he picked her up. She was as cold as ice which made him shudder involuntarily. He laid her against his chest as he started walking back from where he came.

Her body was starting to warm up and her trembling slowly seized to a stop. He looked down at her to make sure she was still breathing. He hadn't seen any kind of wounds or harm but since she seemed to be in shock he couldn't be too sure. Her head was limp against his arm exposing the light cream skin of her throat. It looked like she had passed out; hopefully from exhaustion.

(Deans POV)

"You found her. Is she okay?" Sam asked as I caught up to him and we started walking side by side towards the Chief's house.

"She looked like she was in shock. I think she passed out," I replied as I adjusted her in my arms and continued walking.

"Edward," she whispered causing me to look over at her face. Her eyes were open half way as she looked up at the forest trees. I looked at Sam who was looking at the girl in what seemed like empathy.

"Any trace of the dick that left her here?" I asked as I looked from her face to where I was walking.

"No, it's like he just disappeared. Maybe he was taken from the trees?" Sam asked as he looked above us.

"By what? And I thought him and his family left town?" It didn't make sense. What would just up and take him from the trees? And if he left town with his family obviously that wasn't possible.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something in dad's journal. We won't know more until we look into these animal attacks," he said with a shake to his head.

I could see the opening of the trees where Chief Swan was. I hurriedly got through the trees to let the chief know his daughter was fine. A small scrawny boy with dark skin and long black hair looked from us to Chief Swan, "Charlie!" he called to him. Charlie looked over at us and quickly ran to his daughter.

"Is she hurt? Where was she?" he asked as he approached us. I gently handed his daughter over to him.

"She was lying on the ground between some trees. She looks fine but she seems to be in shock," I told him as he adjusted her in his arms and started walking towards his house. The rest of the group seemed to tell him a few words and started leaving. We decided to follow him to the house since he hadn't said a word to us and we had just saved his daughter.

Sam went and helped him open the back door to the house. He mumbled a thank you and went inside.

(Third Persons POV)

Sam and Dean followed Charlie inside the house. They looked around the kitchen and followed Charlie to the living room. Charlie gently placed Bella on the couch, placing a pillow under her head. Dean went over and grabbed a blanket that was laying on the recliner by the couch and handed it to Charlie. He took it from him and placed it over Bella's body gently as if her body would shatter if he did it the wrong way.

He moved the hair away from her face and took a good look at her just to make sure she was okay. He was so relieved that she wasn't hurt; he kissed her forehead lightly and stroked her cheeks slowly. He didn't care that he had company and they were watching intently. All he cared about was the fact that his daughter was home and she was safe. He stood up slowly, as he was bent down to her level to get a better look, and faced the men that saved his daughters life.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you. If it wasn't for you she could have been out there long enough to catch a cold," he looked back over at his daughters sleeping form and then looked back at the men. Charlie wasn't a man to show emotion in front of people, let alone strangers, but he owed them a lot. His daughter could have been the next animal attack that had been found amongst the forest of Forks and Seattle Washington. If anything happened to her he didn't know how he could live with himself.

Dean just nodded in understanding, "Glad we could help. We'll just get out of your hair. We can come over tomorrow morning to discuss the animal attacks, if that's alright with you sir."

"Yeah, of course. I'll have all the information about the animal attacks brought here. I won't go into work tomorrow. I need to make sure Bells is okay," he glanced back at her at the last statement.

"Of course. We'll be by tomorrow about that," Sam answered.

"And to make sure your daughter is alright," Dean replied back nudging Sam in the ribs slightly.

Sam was confused by it, "That too, of course. Good night Chief Swan," he shook Charlie's hand.

"Call me Charlie. After all, you boys did save my daughter," Charlie said as he went and shook Dean's hand.

Dean shook it with a small smile on his face and a nod, "It wasn't any trouble at all. We'll see you tomorrow Charlie." The boys turned and left through the front door.

(Bella's POV)

I could register someone talking to me. The voice was deep but smooth and calmed me down for a bit. I didn't recognize who the voice belonged to but it had an effect on me that I couldn't understand. Especially since my heart was still tearing painfully into pieces. The only thing the voice said that seemed to register to me was the word father. How long had I been out here? Charlie was probably worried about me.

I couldn't make my body move though. The pain was too much for me to bear. "Charlie," I managed to whisper out to let the stranger know that I had understood something that he had said to me. I felt a pair of arms go under my neck and legs. I didn't fight against them; what was the point of fighting? As far as I was concerned I didn't want to fight anymore. I just want to give up and stop living. There is no place for me here on this earth. He told me I didn't belong in his world. If I didn't belong in his world, where it felt like I was supposed to be, then what world was I supposed to live in?

Where did I belong? What was the point of being in this world when I didn't fit in? I could feel the arms lift me up and put me up against something warm and hard but not as hard as Edward. Just his name alone was making my heart scream in pain; I couldn't help but tremble as the pain spread through me. The arms readjusted me causing my head to flop back. This body was completely different from the one I'm used to. It had a way of warming me to my core making the trembling stop altogether.

My mind raced as the thoughts of Edward flooded through my subconscious, "Edward," I needed to find him. I wanted to tell him to let me be with him that I wouldn't be in the way. The thought sounded pathetic. Even I shouldn't stoop that low no matter what state I'm in. He made it clear that I wasn't good enough for him and that I didn't belong in his world. He didn't love me; I was just a distraction to him; something to entertain him until he got bored of me.

I could hear the first voice I heard talking to another voice. This one wasn't as deep or rough; it was slightly silky which reminded me of Ed- _his_ voice. I could hear what they were saying but none of it registered in my mind. As far as I was concerned they were speaking gibberish. I could feel the body against me move me up closer causing my head to move up and against him. I could hear the rhythm of his heart beat; my heart slowly followed the rhythm, not having heard a heart beat in someone's chest that was carrying me in a long time.

The sound was soothing. It made me forget at the moment what had happened that had me up against this body in the first place. I could feel my left cheek warming up against the warmth that seemed to be radiating off of this man. I felt safe and protected at the moment. I knew I didn't have to worry about where they were taking me. It was a ridiculous notion that my heart and body knew that they were here to help but it was true. I opened my eyes for a moment trying to look at the being that made me feel safe again but slightly in a different way I suppose.

My eyes opened slightly but all I could see was a strong jaw with slight stubble on it. My face was too close to this person to know what they looked like. I closed my eyes again and before I knew what happened next I fell into a deep slumber.

(Third Persons POV)

Sam and Dean got dressed the next morning but decided to dress casually since they were meeting Charlie at his house. It was official business but the fact that the man wanted to talk about everything at home made it seem unofficial. No need to walk in in a suit and tie and intimidate the man and his daughter. As soon as they were dressed and had everything they would need they jumped into the Impala and headed to the house they had left a little over 12 hours ago.

"How do you think she's doing?" Sam asked; they were in the car driving towards Charlie's house.

"I don't know Sam," Dean seemed to be in deep thought but Sam couldn't figure out about what. Dean didn't sleep very well last night. Sam kept waking him up with his screaming and yelling for Jessica. He wanted to wake him up from the nightmare that was Sam's reality a few months ago but he knew Sam didn't want him to know about the nightmares period. Sam didn't have any knowledge that he talked in his sleep and since he never mentioned them to Dean he figured he didn't want him to know.

It hurt to see his brother crying out in pain the way he did when he was sleeping. Dean himself never knew what it was like to have loved and lost—literally—but from what he was hearing in Sam's voice from the nightmares he didn't want to know. Love seemed to be something that would just weaken a person. Especially hunters like himself; any evil son of a bitch out there would try to hurt someone a hunter loved to make him weak. And Dean could see that clear in Sam's face and hear it in his voice at night. Dean didn't want that; it was bad enough they tried to kill his family to get to him but to add someone who wasn't related into the picture just wasn't right.

This is why he did what he did. He had one-night stands when he had the chance; no strings attached. Having a relationship and starting a family wasn't possible for hunters. His father joined the business _because_ they killed Dean's mother but trying to start a family when you're already in this sort of business was just death and heartbreak guaranteed. And unfortunately his brother had just learned that the hard way a few months ago with Jessica's death.

Dean pulled up and parked in front of Charlie's house. They both got out and headed for the door. Dean knocked and waited patiently for the Chief to open up. It was around ten in the morning and knowing he was a cop, and probably for years now since he's chief, they knew he'd be awake at around this time. They heard footsteps come to the door and Charlie answered, "Good morning boys."

"Morning chief…hope we didn't wake you," Sam was just being polite since it was obvious Charlie had been awake by the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing some old dark jean wranglers and a white shirt with a red plaid button up over it.

"Not at all boys come in," he opened the door for them to walk in and lead them to the living room.

Dean noticed that the girl was missing from the couch, "How's your daughter doing?" he asked as him and Sam took a seat.

He went over and sat on the recliner, "I moved her up to her room last night after you guys left that way I could look through the files again about the animal attacks in the morning. She's still asleep so hard to tell how she's dealing," he rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"You notice anything…unusual about the animal attacks," Sam asked. He looked at the files on the table in front of them and looked to Charlie for permission.

Charlie nodded to Sam before answering, "Well other than the fact that they weren't completely mauled to death, than no."

Dean wasn't really interested in the files all too much. This was more Sam's thing than it was his. He was glancing at all the pictures along the fire place across from them that were obviously of Charlie's daughter. She seemed to have gone through an awkward stage at one point but he had to admit that the little girl in all those pictures were just as beautiful as the woman she was now. He didn't have a chance to take a good look at her but from what he saw when she was in his arms, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

She wasn't like the other girls he fooled around with. They were all beautiful in their own way but that's all they were. They only had their looks; when he looked into their eyes he didn't see anything special. There was no kindness or innocence or any kind of emotion in their eyes. And part of him wondered what it would be like to be with someone that actually had those things but he knew it was best that they didn't. It would just make things harder for him when he had to slip away at night while they were sleeping.

It may be weird to think he knew she was different from the rest of the girls he found attractive but just seeing her eyes through all the years she had grown; he could see how much more mature she was for her age. Just looking into her eyes you'd think she was around 26 years old like Dean himself. Dean was thrown off his train of thought when he heard a scream coming from upstairs.

Charlie quickly got off the recliner, where he had been leaning over towards Sam, and ran up the stairs. Dean and Sam quickly followed his trail, guns in hand ready and prepared. They followed Charlie up the stairs and in a room that was to the left of the staircase. He slammed the door open and quickly assessed the room before going to his daughter. Once the boys realized there was no threat in the room they put their weapons back.

 **Tell us what you think! We'll try to update every week but it's not a guarantee since both of us get really busy! Here's our website that's dedicated specifically for this story and will be getting updates as well:**


	2. All That I Had

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We own all our mistakes…we have reread and proofread this story (which right now is more than 300 pages) more than 5 times and somehow always find mistakes so we apologize for that. Oh and please be patient with our sad mope Bella she'll get over it sooner or later.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed our story! That makes us happier than when Dean has pie! :D**

 **Chapter 2 Playlist**

 _ **Possibility- Lykke Li**_

 _ **Afraid- Motley Crue**_

 _ **3 Libras – A Perfect Circle**_

 _ **Shouldn't Come Back- Demi Lovato**_

 _ **Crawling- Linkin Park**_

 _ **Previously on Warmness On The Soul:**_

 _ **He slammed the door open and quickly assessed the room before going to his daughter. Once the boys realized there was no threat in the room they put their weapons back.**_

 _Maybe you shouldn't come back to me. Trying to forget should be easier than this._

(Bella's POV)

" _It'll be as if I never existed,_ " Edward said as his form slowly faded out in front of me. My heart raced as I walked towards his fading image just to have him disappear as my hand went out to reach him. " _You don't belong in my world Bella._ " I couldn't see him but his voice echoed off the forest trees making me start looking around for him.

"Edward! Please don't do this!" I yelled as I looked for him frantically along the trees. "I love you! Please don't leave me!"

" _I don't want you to come with me,_ " his voice sounded rough and seething with anger. It seemed closer than it should be.

"You don't…want…me?" my heart was beating erratically in my chest. I turned around, feeling a presence behind me, and looked up to see what was once an angelic face, look like a demonic one. His lips were sneered back exposing his pearly white teeth that were covered in blood. The blood was dripping from his mouth down his chin and onto the floor. His eyes weren't topaz anymore they were the darkest red I had ever seen.

His sneer turned into a smile that made me take a few steps back. This wasn't the man I knew and loved. I was scared of the man in front of me; if you could call him a man. I have never been afraid of him before. I felt something wet run down my neck. I slowly put my fingers up to the sticky wetness and brought it out for me to see. There was blood on my fingers; too much blood. The rusty metallic scent reached my nostrils making my head spin.

I looked back at him unable to breathe, "No," he said through his mischievous grin. Before I had time to make a run from the man I loved he lunged at me causing me to scream as I felt the pain of him roughly attacking my open wound.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I felt something nudging at my arm causing me to bolt into a sitting position and look at my surroundings. I was home and drenched in sweat from the nightmare I had just had. My vision was blurry from the tears that continued to pour down my face. My breath was shaky and I had a hard time getting _his_ face out of my mind. I felt a hand brush away the hair that had fallen against my sticky wet forehead.

I looked up with watery eyes to see my dad with a sad expression across his face. I looked into his eyes and noted a hint of anger there but I didn't understand from what. As far as I could tell it was morning since it was the usually slightly overcast day coming through my window. I wiped away the tears from my face and sniffled, "Sorry," I whispered.

He looked at me a bit confused, "You have nothing to be sorry for Bella." I nodded and took in a shaky breath. I slowly started to collect myself when I felt more eyes on me than there should be. I looked over at my door to see two men standing there awkwardly. One was taller than the other but they looked to be related.

The shorter one was buffer than the taller one. He had these piercing green eyes and sandy brown hair that was tousled on top of his head. Nothing like _his_ hair but it still looked good. The one next to him was lean and a bit scrawny. He had brown hair and green eyes as well. His hair was starting to grow out and flop. Looking into his eyes I could feel a sense of empathy in them. It seemed as though he lost someone as well.

I was about to ask Charlie who they were when I noticed something about the shorter, more attractive looking one. He had a strong jaw with stubble. I remembered that jaw from last night. He was the one that found me. The shorter one cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "We'll wait for you downstairs." They both turned and left the room quietly.

I cleared my throat and looked back at Charlie, "Who are they?"

"FBI. They're looking into the animal attacks. They found you last night," he told me as he got up and off the bed. Charlie wasn't one to deal with tears and emotions, so I knew he was starting to feel awkward being in the room just as much as those men out there.

I pulled the covers off of me and realized I was still wearing the same clothes as last night—except for my jacket and boots. "I'm gonna…take a shower and get dressed." It was Saturday which meant I didn't have to go to school but I knew Charlie would want to know what happened last night. I didn't really want to have that discussion but it wasn't something I could just completely avoid either.

He nodded his head and walked towards the door, "I'll be downstairs with them going over the cases. You can come down when you're ready." I nodded at him and watched him leave. The first thing I did was go straight to the photo album on my computer desk. It was the album my mom gave me for my birthday but I hadn't left it there. I walked over and opened it. There were pictures missing. Anything that had to do with _them_ was no longer there. And I realized that was true with everything else I had of them. Everything about them was completely gone. It really was as if they never existed; and part of me wondered if I had dreamt the whole thing.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I couldn't keep my eyes off her face. I knew we should have turned around and given Charlie privacy with his daughter but there was just something about her. I recognized the pain in her voice and in her eyes because I had all too well became familiar with them when I looked at Sam. She was in pain. And from what Charlie told us yesterday, before we went looking for her, it's because she loved this Edward guy and he was gone. I didn't know if he was gone voluntarily or because something supernatural took him away. Either way she knew he was gone and she was feeling the pain of it.

She was sweating and breathing heavily. She apologized to her dad for something I didn't know but it seems like Charlie didn't know either based on his reply to that apology. It took her awhile but soon she realized they weren't alone. She looked over at us and seemed to be studying what were clearly two strangers at the entrance of her bedroom. I could see her looking us up and down trying to take us in. She seemed to see something in Sam that made the look in her eyes change from curiosity to empathy.

She seemed to be giving me one last glance when her expression changed. She was staring at me and I didn't understand why and what exactly she was looking at. She blinked a few times as she continued to look at me; starting to make me feel uncomfortable, "We'll wait for you downstairs." I was looking at her but I was sending this information to Charlie. Sam and I turned around and left the room. We went back into the living room; Sam went back to sitting on the couch looking through the files while I walked to the fireplace and took a closer look at the picture of Charlie's daughter which we came to find was named Bella.

Her name suited her well. She was sweating and panting but I could still see her beauty through it all. Some people may have seen her as a plain beauty but when you looked into those chocolate colored eyes you knew there was more to her. The last picture he had of her looked like she might have been in middle school or freshman year of high school. She had an awkward smile on her face like she didn't want to be there. Her hair was straight, long, and brown and her eyes were the same chocolate brown they were now. But there was something in these eyes that weren't in the eyes of the pained girl upstairs.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I got out of the shower and made my way downstairs slowly. I didn't want to face Charlie so I was hoping the men were still here. I was relieved when I got to the bottom of the staircase and saw them there looking through papers on the coffee table in the living room. I decided I should formally introduce myself and thank them for what they did. They hadn't noticed that I had entered the room as I made my way slowly over. The first person to notice me was the short guy; I twirled my hair through my fingers and smiled at him timidly. I put my hand out and cleared my throat, "Hi, I'm Bella."

He took my hand gently into his and the warmth that I felt yesterday against his chest radiated through my hand and up my arm, "I'm Dean," he cleared his throat, "Dean Smith. This is my partner Agent Johnson."

I nodded and took Johnson's hand. "You can call me Sam," he replied before letting go.

I looked back at Dean, "Umm thanks…for finding me…out there." I couldn't exactly say he saved me since I wasn't in any danger; maybe in danger of getting a cold but other than that the only thing that could kill me left me there with a broken heart.

He nodded, "No problem." I went over and sat on the arm chair that was sitting across from Charlie's recliner. Dean was sitting on the couch by Sam, he was at the end of the couch that was closer to the arm chair I was sitting in. I leaned over and looked at the papers they were going through.

"Is this on the animal attacks?" I didn't want to stay quiet. If I kept my mind busy then I couldn't think about _him._

"Yeah Bells, nothing for you to concern yourself with," Charlie replied as he was looking over what looked like a report. I noticed a picture hiding under the papers and slid it out from underneath them. I took the picture into my hands and stared at it. It was a picture of a boy probably a little younger than me with blonde hair. He had a huge wound on his neck that was covered in dry blood.

His eyes were closed so I couldn't see what color they were. I didn't find him familiar but the injury he had on his neck was the same injury I had felt in my dream. Without thinking about it I said, "This isn't an animal attack." I could have slapped myself across the forehead then. That was something that shouldn't have slipped out. What was I gonna say that I thought it was?

"What else can it be?" Charlie asked. I looked up at him and ran my fingers through my still damp hair.

"I don't know. But what kind of animal just attacks one area of the body and doesn't…maul the rest of it. Animals don't leave bodies there with meat on their bones," why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I looked back at the picture and realized that this was more than saving someone's secret. This boy doesn't have the chance to live in a world that he belonged in, yet I have a chance to live in this world where I don't fit in anywhere. It wasn't fair. I'd trade my life for this boy in a heartbeat. It was obvious that a vampire did this; but which one and why? The only vampires I knew were the Cullen's and the nomads that passed through last year.

I looked up to see Dean staring at me. He seemed to be thinking about what I said. "The last time this happened was last year. Remember Bells? They got Waylon; a friend of mine. Weird thing is he was on a boat. He could have easily just turned it on and left but he didn't," Charlie told Dean and Sam. The nomads had gotten Waylon. The thing is that one of those nomads is dead but there are still two out there. Why would they come back though?

I shook my head and looked back at Charlie, "Maybe we should go explore the woods. Check to see if it's actually an animal doing this or not."

"No way I'm letting you go out there young lady. It's too dangerous," he replied back in a stern voice.

"I never said I was going alone I meant that we four should go. Who knows maybe someone is out there and they're hurt or about to become someone's lunch," doing something distracting would do me some good until I was alone. Being alone with my thoughts right now wasn't going to end well for me.

"Someone?" Charlie asked in confusion.

I looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"You said they'd be _someone's_ lunch. Not something," he clarified. Did I really just let that slip? Maybe it would be better for me to be in my own thoughts right now. I looked over to see both Sam and Dean looking at me questionably. They must think I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy.

Sam and Dean stood up from the couch, "Well, we have to head to Seattle to check out what they have before we start putting this puzzle together," Sam spoke up. I stood up, as did Charlie, to walk them to the door. Sam and Charlie walked in front talking about Seattle and their cases. I looked to my right to find Dean was walking beside me. He gently placed a hand on my arm making me look up at him. We stopped walking, letting Charlie and Sam get a good distance from us.

"Look, if you need anything or need to talk about something that you think has to do with the case give me a call," he handed me a small card with his name and his phone number on it. I took it and just nodded my head. "And try not to look for this…thing alone," I looked back up at him at that, "Don't get me wrong, it's a good idea, but you should probably let the professionals handle it. Just in case."

He seemed to be saying this out of concern. It wasn't that he thought I would get in the way but that I would get hurt. At least that's how my brain registered it. I don't think I can take anymore speeches about how I'm not good enough for people. I nodded again, "I won't. Thank you…again…for everything." He nodded and lightly touched the top of my arm in a welcoming and soothing manner. I could feel the warmth spread through my arm. There was something about this man that had my body telling me he was good and would protect me.

Without even thinking about it or realizing what I was doing I closed the space between us and embraced him in a hug. The minute my arms were around him I felt toasty inside and out. Since he wasn't expecting the hug he just had his arms straight out. He hesitantly patted the top of my back which made me realize that I had probably crossed a boundary and looked like a desperate girl. I quickly stepped away and cleared my throat; my cheeks were starting to warm up from embarrassment. I looked over to find Charlie and Sam just staring at me. I looked back up at Dean, "Sorry. I'm just…umm…grateful. For…yesterday," I was stumbling with my words since I didn't really know why I had the urge to hug the strange man in the first place.

Hugging wasn't something I did a lot. It was rare for me to hug someone back, let alone give someone the hug. I played with the hair at the back of my neck as my blush just intensified. I looked down and avoided everyone's stares. "That's alright. And really it wasn't a problem," Dean said before making his way to Sam at the door. "We'll get in touch with you soon Charlie," he said as he made his way out the front door. Charlie closed the door behind them and turned to look at me.

"What as that all about?" he asked confused.

I shook my head and started for the kitchen, "Nothing." I walked in and started making lunch for Charlie and myself. I don't know if I could eat anything but I should probably force some of it down, for Charlie's sake. I made him his favorite sandwich and placed the plate in front of the chair he sits on at the kitchen table. He walked over and sat down. Once I was done making my own half sandwich, I sat down beside him.

We ate in silence for a while until Charlie finally spoke up, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but…I need to know what happened."

I looked down at my plate as the throbbing in my heart started again. I didn't want to talk about _him_ or _them_. I batted my eyes to blink back the tears and sighed, "He broke up with me." I didn't think I needed to say much more. He just took me out there to leave me and left.

"Look kid, I know it's hard to get over your first love but with time it goes away," I wondered if he was talking about Renee; he had this far distant look in his eyes like he was remembering something from a long time ago. He shook his head and looked back at me, "Just like wounds, hearts heal too. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt right now, what he did, but with time you'll forget all about him. And when that happens, you'll have a huge weight lifted from you telling you that you're free." I felt a bit awkward having this conversation with Charlie. He never said meaningful words like this to me or showed any kind of emotion.

I hoped what he said was true. I didn't know how much longer I could deal with this pain; but I also didn't know how to live or be me without _him_ around. I love him. How am I ever supposed to stop loving him like he stopped loving me? I'm just human it's not easy for me to just up and forget him but obviously it was easy for him. I needed a distraction. It seemed that the whole time I was trying to figure things out about the animal attacks was when I didn't feel the pain of losing _him_.

Charlie got up and stretched, "Well, since it seems like you're doing fine, I think I'll go into the station today. Might be another animal attack reported."

"Yeah go, you shouldn't stay here for me. You guys need to figure out that whole situation," I told him as I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink. There was no reason for Charlie to stay because even with him here I'd still be alone with my thoughts. And if he left I might be able to figure something out that'll keep me distracted. He placed a hand on my shoulder before turning and going upstairs to put his uniform on.

* * *

(A few months later)

I placed my phone in the cup holder of my truck before turning my back to my house and driving away. After Charlie had left –to go fishing with Harry—I tried to figure out what to do with myself. I cleaned the house spotless, which only took me about 2 hours, but it wasn't enough time. Charlie wouldn't be home until it was well pass dark and even if he did come home, I didn't have anything to do. I was trying to move on like Charlie had told me so many months ago but it was so hard.

Just looking around my room had me feeling like I was insane. Was he even real? What if he was all part of some crazy fantasy world I had thought up? There was no trace of him left behind. It literally felt like my chest was being ripped in half. I had to place my arm around my torso to keep myself together. After that I couldn't stay anymore so I decided to go hiking.

After packing some things in my backpack and putting on my hiking boots I got into my truck. After finding the same turnout that _he_ had taken me to before, I stopped at the side of the road; the last time I had been here was with _him_. I needed to go to our meadow and see if it was real; if any of it was real. The absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest, but in a way—I'm glad. The pain is the only reminder that he was real; that they all were.

I grabbed my backpack and left my truck. I headed on the trail that _he_ had showed me. I couldn't quite remember if we had followed the trail or not but I continued to make my way through. My chest kept aching more as the memories of _him_ bringing me here made its way to the front of my mind. It felt like it had been hours since I started walking but luckily it wasn't dark yet. I was getting ready to just stop and give up when I saw it. There was an opening among the trees that lead to the clearing. I stumbled through the trees and entered the clearing with a raw pain throbbing around the edges of my heart.

It was nothing like I remembered. There were no flowers like before. There wasn't even anything green. The whole clearing was dead; just like my heart felt. It was like the entire clearing was mocking me, my relationship with _him_ , and my current status of living. The flowers that were once vibrant and blossoming were nowhere to be seen. All that lay in its wake now was dead brown grass that looked and felt like hay. I wrapped my arms around my torso as the memory of us laying here after he told me his secret played in my mind. I knelt down and touched the dead grass with my fingertips. I clenched my eyes shut and held onto my chest tighter. I took in a deep breath and stood up quickly. I had to get out of here before I literally fell apart. I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me that I didn't think I'd ever see again.

"Laurent," I said as he took a step towards me. It was then that I remembered that I didn't have anyone here to help me. Not like I did last time. He was on the other side of the clearing but even if I tried to run I wouldn't have a chance.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullen's, but, the house was empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" he started walking to the left of me making me walk in the opposite direction.

I took in a shaky breath and cleared my throat, "Yeah. You could say that." What was I going to do?

"Do the Cullen's visit often?" I was afraid he'd ask me something like that. He only wanted to know if he could strike or not. My heart was racing erratically in my chest again. I was actually afraid.

"Yeah, absolutely. All the time," I informed him. It was a big fat lie but there was nothing else I can do. If I didn't lie it would tell him that he could attack at any moment. "I'll tell them that you stopped by. I probably shouldn't tell...Edward. He's pretty protective."

"But he's far away isn't he?" he asked. Oh no. What was I supposed to say to that? I blinked furiously as my heart sped up. No doubt he could hear it from where he was standing.

"Why are you here?" I asked to change the subject. Was he the reason these people were getting killed?

"I came as a favor to Victoria," he answered. My heart felt like it stopped for a minute.

"Victoria," I whispered; the red-headed vampire that had a thing for James.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's. Victoria feels it's only fair if she kills Edwards mate, giving he killed hers. An eye for an eye," he smirked at this comment. She was after me. She wanted me dead because _his_ family had killed James. I didn't know if I should be scared or angry that they had left at such an inconvenient time. That they killed a vampire and since I'm human his mate decided to kill _me_ instead; an easy kill. How was that fair?

He was starting to walk towards me slowly. I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind, "Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you." That by far was the biggest lie I had said. He didn't care anymore, so would knowing I was dead because of him make him feel any remorse?

"Oh, I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected? Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help myself. You're so mouth-watering," he started making his way towards me making my heart beat faster than ever and making me realize that I needed to start begging.

"Please don't. I mean, you helped us," my voice was shaky and the tears were just about to brim over from the fear. I didn't realize how much I wanted to actually live. I felt like my life was over not even ten minutes ago yet here I was begging to live, and for what? To keep living without _him_? To keep feeling this pain that _he_ caused by leaving?

Suddenly he was right in front of me. He had his hands by my face like he was tempted to try and comfort me, "Shhhh…don't be afraid. I'm doing this out of kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly and painfully, whereas I'll make it quick. I promise; you will feel nothing." He was trying to sound comforting and reassure me that I'd be dead in an instant. It wasn't something I wanted and running would do me no good. I decided I should just accept my fate and be grateful that it wasn't going to be a long and painful one.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of his teeth to sink into my neck like I had dreamt about not too long ago.

"Well you sure are the darkest vamp I've ever seen," my heartbeat slowed immediately once I recognized the voice. They had suddenly up and left after the last time I saw them and I hadn't seen them ever since. As soon as I realized who it was my heart started back up. I opened my eyes and looked over to find Sam and Dean standing across the clearing—there was something different about the way they looked—exactly where Laurent had been not even a minute ago.

Laurent stopped and turned around to look at them, "You'll leave if you know what's best for you vermin." I was scared for them. They didn't know what they were dealing with. I looked over at Dean with what I hoped was pleading eyes. I was begging for him to leave; to save himself.

"You know you shouldn't speak that way to the people that can kill you with no remorse," Dean smirked back at him.

Laurent chuckled at this remark, "You have no idea what you are dealing with." And he sure as hell didn't. It was hard for a vampire to kill another one let alone a human to try to kill one.

"Bella do me a favor," Dean told me as he continued looking at Laurent. He glanced over at me as he started to pull something out from behind his back, "Duck." I saw the machete in his hand and didn't even question what he asked me to do. I ducked down and covered my head with my hands. I heard a flop on the floor next to me making me look down. Laurent's head was lying by my bent knees causing me to stand up and back away quickly.

I looked over at his body to see it slowly fall to its knees before slumping completely over. I couldn't help but start to panic. What the hell just happened? I looked over at Sam and Dean and watched as they lit a match and dropped it on Laurent's body. His body went up in flames faster than if they had doused gas all over him. I watched as Sam went over and picked up Laurent's head and tossed it on the fire with the flames that had started to die down. The flames went wild again as his head caught fire. His body was nothing but ash underneath it.

I looked back at Sam and Dean in complete awe, "Who are you guys? I doubt you're really FBI."

"Look we'd like to explain everything but we need to get you home. It's going to start getting dark soon," Dean told me as he walked passed me and pulled the machete out from the tree that was behind me.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked me over to my truck. I had a million questions running through my head but I stayed quiet. It was hard enough to walk through the forest but to walk and talk would just have me landing on my hands and knees. "We'll follow you," Sam said as I started getting into my truck and them their car. I nodded and started towards my house making sure that Sam and Dean were behind me.

I parked my truck in the driveway and got out. Sam and Dean parked in front of the house and got out of their car. I waited for them to walk towards me before opening the front door and walking into the kitchen. They closed the door behind them and followed me in. "Okay so tell me," I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest. They sat down in front of me and put their arms on the table.

"I want to know how you knew him," Dean said with this stern hard look in his eyes. He seemed angry at something I had done.

"No. No way. You owe me an explanation. I can easily rat you guys out to Charlie," I threatened. He glared at me and looked away. I looked over to Sam hoping he'd tell me something.

"We're hunters," Sam said as he rubbed at his face. Hunters? What does he mean by that?

"As in hunting deer and things?"

"And _things_ ," Dean said in irritation, causing me to throw him a questioning glance.

Did they just happen to run across us while hunting? How'd they know how to kill Laurent? I turned my attention back to Sam since it seemed like Dean wasn't going to give me any answers.

Sam shook his head, "We hunt and kill the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters; the list goes on and on. We find it and kill it." Wait...is it possible that everything's true, the fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there isn't anything sane and normal at all? I guess since vampires exist then why not anything else. So they knew how to kill Laurent; which means they know how to kill… _him._

"You just kill them? What if they aren't all bad? Do you kill them anyways?" They had left me here to get killed by their own kind but that didn't mean I wanted them dead. They hadn't hurt anybody.

"Damn straight," Dean replied with a huff.

My heart picked up at his words, "But-but they never hurt anybody! You can't kill them! They haven't hurt anyone," I whispered the last part in defeat. They hurt me. Not physically but you get the gist. I sat down on the chair in front of me and covered my face with my hands. I wanted nothing more than to cry but it never came.

"Who are you talking about Bella?" Sam asked gently.

I pulled my hands down and looked down at them on the table, "They moved away from here around the time you guys first showed up." I couldn't bring myself to say anything more as I stared at the scar on my arm intently. The numb feeling I had been feeling ever since _they_ left returned. It took me awhile to realize that someone had placed their hands over my own. I blinked a few times and looked up.

Sam smiled at me softly, with empathy yet again in his eyes. There was something else though. I could see the pain in his eyes that wasn't there before. I looked over and met Dean's gaze. The same look was in his eyes but the expression on his face told me he hadn't dealt with the pain yet.

I looked back at Sam once Dean looked away with an angered expression. "Are you talking about Edward?" he asked. I took in a shaky breath and looked back down at my hands.

"He hasn't hurt anyone. He's a vegetarian. That's what they called themselves. They only drink from animals," my voice was monotone and I couldn't stop it. The numb feeling was there to protect me from the pain which I was grateful for.

"We aren't going to hurt him Bella. We only hunt down those who hurt others," Sam told me in a reassuring voice. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes to see if he was telling me the truth. I could tell that a lot had happened since I last saw them and by the way Dean was acting this decision was made recently and he didn't like it.

"Thank you," I told him with watery eyes. I blinked my eyes causing the tears to brim over. I went and wiped them away before looking over at Dean again. "What happened?" I asked him before looking over at Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

I sighed, "You guys just up and left without even figuring anything out about the animal attacks. Not to mention," I glanced back at Dean, "I can see it in your eyes," I looked back at Sam, "It's the same thing I see when I look in the mirror." Sam sighed this time and looked down at his hands.

"It's a long story," Sam replied. I looked over at Dean to find him glaring at me.

"You have no idea what it is like," Dean said to me through his teeth.

"I didn't mean-," he cut me off making me close my mouth shut.

"What? You think you know what it's like to lose someone just because some vamp left you?" he slowly got out of the chair and started leaning over the table to sneer this in my face. My eyes immediately watered at how cruel his words came out.

 **Please let us know what you think! And don't feel afraid to leave a review a lot of people have favorited and alerted the story, which is awesome, but leaving a review would be pretty awesome too! We don't bite ;) Guests are allowed to leave reviews as well, we just have to accept them…which we will.**

 **Visit our site! We post the story here too and sometimes we put some pictures we made up here as well. Just realized that the link didn't show so here it is with spaces between:** **jazfia fiction . wordpress . com**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Let The Flames Begin

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Once again all mistakes are our own and we apologize. Hope you like this new chapter along with the playlist. Oh and WARNING: there is cussing in this chapter for those of you who are young or don't like to be surprised by it. And Dean can be a little harsh but you'll understand why in later chapters.**

 **PLEASE READ: Our timeline is a little different then the books. In our story Bella got to Forks a year before she did in Twilight which is when all the events of that book happened which means she dated Edward for almost a year if not more until he dumped her the following year after her birthday…which is when our story started. If this confuses you and you don't care about the timeline then just ignore this and if you do care and are confused leave a review or PM me.**

 **Chapter 3 Playlist**

 _ **Let the Flames Begin- Paramore**_

 _ **Mr. Know it All- Kelly Clarkson**_

 _ **Last Chance- Kaskade**_

 _ **Firestarter- Demi Lovato**_

 _ **Previously on Warmness On The Soul:**_

" _ **What? You think you know what it's like to lose someone just because some vamp left you?" he slowly got out of the chair and started leaning over the table to sneer this in my face. My eyes immediately watered at how cruel his words came out.**_

 _Please don't break me and leave me with nothing at all._

(Bella's POV)

"Dean!" Sam said in shock.

"No Sammy! This is bullshit!" he looked back at me to direct words that I thought would make me fall apart right then and there, "You think you know loss?! Let me guess, if Charlie died all of a sudden you wouldn't care would you? Because you're precious bloodsucker isn't here and left you behind to rot! Losing the so-called love of your life is nothing compared to what Sam and I have been through. Sam's girlfriend died _!_ She _died_! And you're fucking pining about how someone _decided_ to leave you! Someone that decided that you weren't worth their fucking time!"

The pain was back and seemed to have doubled. There was something else inside of me that seemed to have awakened. Something I hadn't noticed was there before. I stood up from my chair—tears were rolling down my cheeks—and looked Dean straight in the eyes. Before I even knew what I had done I saw his head fly back and watched him grab at his bleeding nose. I looked at my closed fist as the anger started to dissipate. He looked at me in shock as he looked down at the blood that was on his hands.

"I don't know what you went through or who you lost but that gives you no fucking right to come into _my_ house and yell at me like if you were my goddam father! I may not have lost anyone like you have but that doesn't mean the pain isn't real! Just like you loved whoever died, I loved him! I was willing to give everything to him and his family and they just all up and left me like I was nothing! I'm sorry that you lost someone close to you but I would've rather lost someone, to death, than to know that the people I loved so much decided they never loved me in the first place! Would you have fucking liked that this person chose to leave you because you're you?! That they couldn't stand being with you _so much_ that they left town and most likely the state altogether?!" I was up in his face pushing into his chest not caring that he didn't budge but just took it.

I looked into his eyes to see that his were watery. Apparently I had struck some sort of nerve. Just looking into his eyes made my anger disappear altogether; there was something there that just made me calm down; just like when I first met him but I didn't know what or why. My heart was breaking but this time it wasn't for me it was for Dean. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that losing whoever it was had just brought back whatever hurt he had experienced before.

My hands that were clenching his shirt slowly unclenched and stayed there. I blinked a few times causing the tears that had started forming to brim over. Shaking my head lightly, not breaking his gaze I said, "I'm sorry Dean. I…I shouldn't have done that. I-I overreacted." My heart felt heavy as I went over what I just said in my head. I was being selfish. This man had lost someone close to him and I was making a big deal about someone breaking up with me. Why was I sulking so much for the last several months? That wasn't going to make them love me or bring them back.

I rubbed at my temples as I realized how self-centered and pathetic I had been. I was too busy pitying myself to care what other people were feeling around me. I shouldn't be like this. I should have been over him by now and dating someone new. That's what a normal person would do. Why am I such a freak? I felt a hand on my shoulder making me turn around and look at Sam, "It's okay Bella. It's good to let it out."

I nodded before I went and hugged him around his waist. Poor Sam; his love died. He had no chance of ever getting her back. She died and she loved him just like he loved her and that was cruelly taken away from him too soon. He wrapped his arms around me as I tightened my hold on him. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes with a sad smile, "It's okay Bella. Time heals all wounds." It was the same thing Charlie had told me. Charlie may have healed from his past relationship but I wondered if Sam has as well.

I looked over at Dean to see that he had a cut on his nose that was bleeding. I went over to the cupboard and took out the first aid kit. I walked over to Dean and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Sit. I'll fix you up." He sat down reluctantly and faced me. While I cleaned the area around his nose I tried to make eye contact but his eyes were fixed on the floor. "I'm sorry I hit you," I swabbed his nose with a cotton ball doused in alcohol. He winced from the pain but didn't say anything. I grabbed a band aid from the kit just to have his hand stop me.

"No. No band aids. I don't want to look like a little bitch," he told me. I didn't realize that he didn't let go of my hand until a strange warming sensation swept over me. I looked down at our hands before looking up to find that he was already staring. I found myself not being able to look away and it seemed like we just got caught in a moment that shouldn't have lasted more than a couple of seconds. It was obvious that I found Dean attractive; I mean who wouldn't find those green eyes, sandy brown hair, and muscular body attractive? Sure, Edward was beautiful in a godly way but Dean, he was beautiful in a very human and manly way and it was something I hadn't ever experienced before.

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat causing his brother to pull his hand away and return his eyes to the floor. I dropped the band aid back in the box while purposely letting my hair fall over my blushing face. I reached for a small bottle that I noticed caught his attention.

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"Liquid band aid. No one will know you have it on," I opened it and lightly put some on his cut. I wiped away the rest of the blood and put the kit back.

He got up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you." I was about to reply when I heard the familiar sound of a car door closing.

"Charlie's here. Any ideas on what you guys are gonna tell him?" I didn't want them to rat me out to Charlie. If he knew that I was out there alone he'd flip and send me off to Renee's.

Just then the door opened and he started walking towards us. He came to a sudden halt not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen, "What are you boys doing here?" he asked confused. Sam went over and shook his hand as did Dean.

"Sorry to stop by sir we're here to try and resolve the same problem from before. We thought we'd stop by and see how Bella was doing as well," Sam said as he glanced over at me.

My dad looked at me and gave me a confused look, "Bells?"

"Yeah?" why was he looking so confused?

He shook his head and walked over to me, "Nothing, I'm just surprised you're down here." My heart clenched at his words. I was so busy in self-pity that I had been neglecting Charlie. He chose to have me here. He _wanted_ me here and I had been neglecting him this whole time.

"I was going to start making dinner," I looked over at the boys, "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

Sam looked like he was about to decline, "Come on son, I insist you both stay," Charlie said as he patted Sam's shoulder.

* * *

After dinner we all sat in the living room. I could never understand how eating a meal could change the mood in men so much. It was like I was looking at an entirely different Dean than the one I had punched earlier. He had a content look on his face as he patted his belly. He leaned back against the couch and looked over at me, "Thanks for dinner. Best meal I've ever had."

I didn't know what to say. He was actually being nice to me when not even a few hours ago it looked like he was ready to bite my head off. "Yup, Bells sure knows how to cook a good homemade meal," Charlie told Dean as he practically mimicked what Dean was doing. The only one that seemed sane was Sam. He was smiling at me but he didn't have that 'no worries in the world' look because of this meal.

I just nodded my head as I pressed my lips into a fine line. I was never good at taking compliments especially after being in a zombie state for many months. I was standing by the arm chair I had sat on all those months ago when I first met Sam and Dean. I looked down at my feet awkwardly and mumbled a quiet, "No problem." I could feel them all staring at me making a blush slowly creep up my cheeks. I cleared my throat—a bad habit I was starting to form from feeling awkward—and looked up at Charlie. He had this grin on his face that both had me curious and confused. To say his grin wasn't contagious would be a lie.

"What?" I asked him as I rubbed the back of my neck; a slight grin trying to fight its way to my lips.

"It's just…haven't seen you like this in months. It's nice to see some life in your face," he got up as he was saying this until he was in front of me. He lightly kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around me as he faced the boys.

My blush just deepened by the gesture and his words. I must have done a number on Charlie because you wouldn't catch him showing these kinds of emotions to anyone _ever_. Was I really that bad? How couldn't I see that I was causing him so much pain? I bit my bottom lip and shook my head lightly from the thoughts. A sweet aroma entered the air causing the boys to practically drool like dogs right there in front of us.

I chuckled at them lightly, "Like that smell ha?"

"God yes, what is it?" Dean was practically ready to jump off the couch and attack whatever was making the smell.

I smiled as I pulled away from my dad's one armed embrace, "Pie; cherry pie. It should be out of the oven soon." I walked over to the kitchen grabbing a mitt before opening the oven and looking at the pie I had made from scratch. It was almost done just needed a few more minutes. I closed the oven door and threw my mitt on the kitchen counter before looking over to find Dean watching me from the kitchen entrance. I looked around him to find that my dad and Sam were engrossed in some conversation that I couldn't hear from here.

I looked back at Dean before leaning against the countertop. He walked over until he was standing in front of me but we still had a good few feet of distance between us. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said today," I knew what he was saying was sincere but I could tell by the way he held his body and the way his voice sounded that it wasn't like him to apologize.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, "You don't have to," I paused to take in his reaction, "But if you hadn't said those things to me I probably never would have opened my eyes." I looked back over at Charlie and sighed, "The one person that wants me around, and all I did for the past several months was ignore him. I acted like he didn't exist just like I should have acted towards _them_." Charlie and Sam seemed to have been getting along. They were both laughing at something one of them had said and just seeing Charlie so happy made me smile. He looked like he hadn't had a good laugh in a long while and I knew it was because of me.

"My dad really likes you guys," I told Dean before looking back at him, "He doesn't have many friends around here."

Dean looked over at Charlie before responding, "Wish we could stay longer but as soon as this case is over we're leaving. He seems like a great guy though."

"Yeah, we're going to need to talk about that," I grabbed the mitt off the counter before taking the pie out—carefully—from the oven. I placed the pie on the stove to let it cool down before turning back to Dean.

"How are you going to get your dad to let us talk to you alone?" he asked knowing what I meant.

"The sooner you and Sam leave, the better. I can lie to Charlie and tell him I'm going to the movies with a friend. The fact that I'm getting out of the house and hanging out with people, will have him saying yes before I even finish asking him."

Dean nodded slowly at my plan, "No pie?" he asked in what sounded like a wounded voice.

I chuckled, "I'll sneak some with me for you guys." I looked back at Charlie to find that they were headed over, "I still have your number so when I get out of here I'll call and ask where you want to meet up."

"So the pie ready Bells?" Charlie asked as he entered the kitchen with Sam behind him.

"Well we need to get going Charlie," Dean said before I could even answer Charlie's question. He walked over and stood by Sam who gave him a curious look.

"You sure you don't want to stay for pie? Bella bakes the best one in the county," Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

"We'd love to but it's getting late and there are some grieving families we need to talk to," Dean explained with a convincing sad expression. Charlie nodded as he started leading them to the front door. I followed slowly behind them knowing I didn't really need to say my goodbyes since I would be seeing them soon.

"Okay, well, it was nice of you boys to come around. If you need anything don't hesitate to call or drop by," he shook both their hands before letting them walk out the door and closing it behind them.

"Guess it's just you and me Bells," Charlie said as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Actually dad…Jessica called. She invited me to go watch a movie with her and some other friends from school. Is it okay if I go?" I asked cautiously as I fiddled around with the ring on my finger.

"Jessica Stanley?" he asked as he looked down at the time on his watch. "Who else is going?"

"Umm just Angela and possibly Ben since that's Angela's boyfriend," I may not have been hanging out with them recently but I kind of still knew what was going on. I mean at the time it was just one ear out the other but now that I've opened my eyes to reality I can remember.

"Okay but don't be back too late. Call me if something happens," he said as he laid a kiss on my head and walked over to the living room. He clicked on the sports channel and was in his own little world in seconds. I sliced him a piece of pie and took it to him before I wrapped the rest of the pie up and got the keys to my truck.

"I'm leaving now dad. See you in a few hours," I told him before I walked out the door and went straight to my truck. I put the pie in the passenger seat and went through my backpack that I had left in here earlier searching for my wallet. I pulled out the card that Dean had given me a few months ago and dialed the number on my cell.

"Yeah?" he asked after the third ring and the sound of a click indicated that someone had picked up.

"It's me. Where are we meeting up?"

* * *

I cautiously got out of my truck with the pie and looked at my surrounding. Feeling like no one was around or watching me I made my way up the stairs of the motel that the brothers were staying in and looked for the number that Dean had given to me. I stopped outside of room 123—very easy number to remember—and lifted my fist to knock. For some reason I was hesitant in doing so; afraid even. I didn't know why this was suddenly coming over me but it took me a good minute to actually knock on their door.

Was it cause I hadn't been alone with these men for longer than thirty minutes without an argument starting? I waited patiently for one of them to open the door. And after a minute of waiting my heart began to beat rapidly. Did they lie to me and leave? I knocked again with more force and was treated with silence. With a trembling hand I reached for the doorknob. Would they consider me barging in even though I was invited and they were expecting me?

I took a deep breath and, finally finding some courage in me, twisted the knob that was in my hand and to my surprise it was unlocked. I opened the door slowly and looked through what I was slowly revealing. The sight in front of me had my heart speed up in my chest. I could see the lamp thrown on the floor broken with sparks of electricity coming out of it.

"Dean?" I asked before I opened the door all the way. My eyes widened in fear as I saw Sam's slumped form lying on the floor between the beds. I looked up when I caught a movement to the left of me. My heart dropped to my stomach at the scene in front of me. A pale hand was holding Dean up by his throat against the far wall to the left of the room. I quickly looked over to find Victoria smirking at me.

Dean was struggling against the hand on his throat; trying to pry it off with what looked like all his might as his legs kicked under him. The panic quickly made its way through my body as I watched how defenseless Dean looked beside her. "My, my, my, look who decided to stop by," her voice was just as velvety as _his_ but with a much more menacing tone behind it. Without even thinking I placed the pie on the table that was to the right moving the long blade that was covered in blood to the side with it.

She couldn't do this. Not to Dean. Not to Sam. "Leave him alone," I said in a deep hard tone that I didn't even recognize as my own. My jaw was clenched and my eyes were slightly watery. My hands balled up into fists at my sides as I felt anger rise from my chest. The anger that was pulsing through me wasn't the same as before though. I could still feel the dread and panic underneath it causing it to somehow be quite more ferocious than before.

She looked at me for a split of a second before her head fell back and her laugh filled the room. It reminded me of the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz. A chill crept up my spine making it quite painful when I fought back the urge to shiver in response to it. "You're pathetic you know that? You look like a child that's ready to throw a tantrum. I don't understand what he ever saw in a mere human like you. You definitely didn't deserve to live instead of my dear James."

I clenched my jaw and fought the tears that were threatening to spill back. I don't know what came over me but I felt this need to say something that would cause her to drop Dean before he ended up passed out or worse, dead. "James got what he deserved," I seethed out, "It's too bad you weren't there for it _Vicky_. It was quite entertaining to watch as he screamed in complete agony. You wouldn't think a _leech_ like James would be one to beg for his life while he was being ripped apart limb from limb." Her eyes were more glossy than usual; if she could cry I'm pretty sure she'd be balling like a baby right now. "It was quite _pathetic_ to watch him struggle against the Cullen's screaming out your name like if you'd be able to hear him from Forks and save him," a smirk broke out of on my face as I saw my words strike a nerve.

She let go of Dean and screamed towards me. I barely had time to see Dean fall to the floor from my peripheral's before she was racing toward me; most likely a blur in most people's eyes but since mine had never left hers it all seemed to be in slow motion. I knew what I was about to do wouldn't affect her in the least but it'd let someone know that I didn't go down without a fight. They could tell Charlie when they went to tell him the bad news that I was fighting for my life.

I quickly grabbed the handle of the blade that was near the pie off the table with a firm grip. I had just gotten the blade gripped tightly in my hand before we started flying through the air. The flight was short as we hit the bathroom door causing it to break off its hinges and fall. My back hit the broken door hard—the doorknob jabbing into my back painfully. I ignored the pain as much as I could. She hovered over me with her teeth bared I watched as her head went down towards my neck causing the adrenaline to course through my veins once again. I lifted my hand with the blade gripped tightly and brought it down to the side of her neck.

I didn't expect the blade to slide into her neck so easily and I definitely didn't expect for her to stop what she was doing and look into my eyes with shock. Her curly hair stayed perfectly still above my face. I slowly let go of the blade and looked at her in confusion. She seemed to still be awake but she wasn't moving. I quickly scrambled out from underneath her and leaned my back against the toilet, not keeping my eyes away from her. What was happening? My chest heaved up and down from my erratic breathing. I'm sure my eyes were wide open but since they've been like that since this all started I couldn't really tell.

It took me a few minutes to realize that someone was talking; none of this was making sense in my mind and I was trying to process it and figure out what the hell was going on. "Bella," the instant the voice was actually heard I felt a calming sensation take over me. I blinked a few times and looked up to find Dean staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

I quickly scrambled up to my feet and wrapped my arms around him, "You're okay," I murmured against his chest. A huge sense of relief washed over me as I realized that I didn't add another death to the list of 'animal attacks' that had been happening around here because of me. The tears quickly started rolling down my cheeks and I grabbed onto him tighter, "I thought she was going to—she was going to—and Sam—I'm so happy you're okay," I was completely stumbling over my words and what my mind was processing way too fast for my lips.

I felt his arms lightly go around my waist, "Shhhh it's okay. It's over now." I fisted the back of his shirt into my hand as small sobs started to break through my lips. I didn't want to let go of him. He was the only thing that was making all of this seem real. He was my only proof that I wasn't going insane and that I hadn't dreamt this all up in another nightmare of mine. After a few minutes of crying in Dean's arms I pulled away and wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. I looked up at Dean and stared into his eyes. I don't know why but every time I looked into those soft green eyes there was no questioning my safety.

"Dean?" Sam asked with a grunt. We both looked over to see Sam rubbing his head as he was getting to his feet. Dean walked over to him while I looked back at Victoria making sure she was still put. She hadn't moved an inch since I had stabbed her in the neck. I slowly walked over to her; my legs trembled as I got closer. Sam and Dean were talking behind me but I was too focused on Victoria to listen in on what they were saying.

I made my way around her once again before sitting on the toilet slowly and staring at her. It was so surreal to be face-to-face with her without her trying to kill me. I felt like I should say something to her. I just didn't know what that exactly was. In a way I had told her everything I wanted to tell her before she attacked me but those words alone and her reaction to it weren't enough.

"We need to hurry up and take her somewhere before it wears off," Sam said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Wears off? What do you mean? What did I do to her?" I asked as I stood up.

Sam and Dean each got a different end of Victoria's body and lifted her up. "We'll explain on the way," Sam replied as they checked the surroundings outside their room before proceeding to take her to the car. I closed the motel room door behind me and followed them. I watched as they opened the trunk to their Impala and threw her in there. They closed the trunk and quickly jumped in the car. I quickly followed suit and got in the back seat.

"Okay so tell me what's going on now," I leaned forward in my seat and stuck my head between the two as Dean sped away from the motel.

"The blade you stabbed her with was covered in dead man's blood," Dean replied back; his eyes never leaving the road.

"Dead man's blood," I repeated. There was no use in asking what it was because it was pretty much self-explanatory. "But that doesn't affect vampires," I stated as I went through all the ways to hurt and kill a vampire through my head.

"We actually weren't too sure that it would work since these seem to be a different kind of vampire," Sam explained before he pointed out an opening on the side of the road to Dean. They both jumped out of the car after Dean had turned it off. I quickly got out after them and followed them through the line of trees once they had got her out of the trunk. I was carrying Dean's duffle bag which I only assumed had the same tools he used on Laurent.

The bag was heavier than I thought it would be which was making my back ache in pain, finally feeling the aftermath of the attack. I wasn't sure I'd be able to move in the morning. I stumbled slowly behind them mentally cursing my clumsiness every time I tripped over something; most likely the air. The boys were too determined to get to where they were going to realize that I was having a difficult time catching up because of my lack of grounded stability. We finally made it to a clearing similar to the one we were at earlier.

My head started to throb as I realized that this was the second time today that I had almost become a nomad's lunch. What was Victoria doing with Sam and Dean in the first place? And how did she know that I was heading over to see them? Had she been watching me? Did Laurent somehow warn her before he became a pile of ash?

They dropped Victoria in the middle and looked over at me. I knew they would need the duffle bag to finish the job. But something had me stop from walking over to them. What happens once Victoria is dead? Would they leave again? I stared back between the two brothers making my heart strings tug and not in a good way. There was something about them; something that told me that I wanted them to stay. It was unreasonable for me to want to have two men that I really didn't know nothing about to stay here…for me.

I shook my head and walked over to them ignoring their questioning expressions. I handed Dean the duffle avoiding eye contact. I decided to look back at Victoria instead. Once this was over with I wouldn't have anyone coming after me anymore. I'd be free and that alone scared me. Once he took the bag from my hands I bent down and crouched in front of her looking at her in the eyes, "Can she talk?" I asked. I wanted to ask her something. I wanted her to answer some questions that maybe even the boys didn't know.

"The only way she can talk is if we remove the blade. It'll slowly start to make the paralysis wear off which means she'd be able to move in a few minutes," Sam answered after what seemed like minutes of unanswered silence.

"I need to ask her something," I told them before I went over and yanked the blade out. I didn't wait for permission because that would just make this harder for me to do. Blade still in hand, elbows resting on my knees; I tightened the grip on the blade and gave her a hard look, "How did you find me?"

She didn't say anything which just made the grip on the blade tighter, "I know you knew where I lived but how exactly did you know I was going to that motel to talk with them?" I may not be a vampire but the one human ability that I had that never failed me was the sense of knowing when I'm being watched. That's how I had caught _him_ watching me sleep at night. She clenched her jaw and gave me a hard look that told me that she didn't want me to know. I needed to know; this wasn't an answer that I could just let go with her true death.

I looked at the blade in my hands that was still covered in what I assumed was dead man's blood since vampires don't bleed. I looked back at her face before I lifted the blade and sliced at her right cheek. She yelled out in pain and rage; making me pull the knife away, "Talk," I told her in a hard stern voice.

She looked into my eyes again, "I can smell him," she spit out between her pearly whites. I didn't understand what that meant. Who did she smell and what did it have to do with me?

"Smell who?" I asked.

"James," she clenched her jaw once again and looked away from me.

"James is dead," I didn't like that she was lying to me. Didn't she see that I had the upper hand here?

"I know," she sneered out looking back at me. All I could see was hate in her eyes.

"Explain," I told her.

"You _smell_ like him," she told me. I didn't understand. It wasn't like I was with James yesterday that had been more than a year ago.

 **So what do you guys think? Tell us your theories in a review! We hope you enjoyed it and didn't mind the cussing too much. We realized that the chapters have been kind of long so we're going to shorten them a little bit from here on out. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell us your theories!**

 **Once again here's our website check it out: jazfia fiction . wordpress . com**


	4. Tearing at the Seams

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **So there is a little more cussing in this chapter just so you know. There is slight violence in this chapter as well. Also unless indicated, it will stay Bella's POV.**

 **Chapter 4 Playlist:**

 _ **Angel on my Shoulder – Kaskade**_

 _ **Over You – Daughtry**_

 _ **Brick by Boring Brick – Paramore**_

 _ **Elastic Heart (Piano Version) – Sia**_

 _ **Part of me – Katy Perry**_

 _ **Previously on Warmness On The Soul:**_

" _ **You smell like him," she told me. I didn't understand. It wasn't like I was with James yesterday that had been more than a year ago.**_

 _When you slammed the front door shut a lot of others opened up._

"How?" I asked as I moved my face closer to hers. Her eyes moved to the scar that was on my wrist. I looked down at it and covered it with my hand, kind of understanding what she had just revealed to me.

"His venom runs through _your_ veins," she didn't seem to like that little fact, "I could smell him on them miles away."

The blade slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor with a thud. My head pounded harder than it had before. My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest any second, "What does that mean?" I asked her with a slight panic in my voice.

She smirked, "Oh, don't worry you aren't special enough to become one of us."

My heart dropped at her words, " _You're not good for me,"_ his voice seemed to echo in my head as the memory played out. _"Not good enough for you."_ I picked up the blade from the floor and with a scream full of anger and hurt I violently thrust the blade into the top of her head. A pair of strong arms went around me holding me back from doing any further damage, "I hate you!" My voice echoed along the forest trees sounding like it was mocking me, "I fucking hate all of you filthy bloodsuckers!"

I struggled against the arms around me, thrashing erratically to let them release me. I needed to do this. I needed to finish her even if it was the last thing I did. I thrust my elbow behind me hitting them in the gut, a loud grunt sounding behind me as they let me go. I grabbed the machete that Dean had conveniently placed on top of his duffle bag and swung violently at Victoria's still body. The last thing I chopped off was her head from what was left of her shoulders. "I'll make sure that every last one of your fucking kind ends up just like you. I will _personally_ make sure that each and every one of you worthless bloodsucking demons suffers the way I made you suffer. The last thing your fucking _people_ will see is the grin on my face as I set their lifeless bodies up in flames."

Angry that I didn't have anything else of her to chop, I threw the machete towards a tree to my right before walking over to Dean and snatching the matches out of his hand. I light one and make sure she was looking me in the eyes. I grinned at her, "See you in hell." I dropped the match and she instantly went up in flames. I tossed the matches on the floor beside me and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the fire dance around her chopped up body parts. I felt this immense amount of weight lift from my shoulders.

I didn't want to feel like I wasn't enough for them anymore. I wanted to make them feel the pain I had felt. I wanted them to suffer the same way I had. Why was their life worth more than mine? Immortality is out of the question since this is the second vamp today that's had its life ended. They were just as desperate and pathetic as I was. They went their whole lives being bored and finding distractions and killing however many people they wanted along the way. That was going to change. I wasn't going to let any vampire that roamed this earth—and had hurt someone—live to see another day.

* * *

I walked into the motel room and asserted the damage. The walk back to the Impala and the ride back here was quiet. I didn't mind it since I had a lot of things to think through. "What are you guys going to do with this mess?" I asked before I made my way to a bed and sat down. It was dark out and I knew I'd have to be heading home to Charlie soon. The problem was that I looked like and probably smelled like I had been in a bar fight.

Sam looked around before running his hand through his hair and sitting down on the bed opposite to me, "We'll just have to pay the manager for the damages." I nodded and looked down at my clothes to inspect the damage. I had dirt all over my clothes with specks of dry blood and some slightly burned holes. I could only imagine what my face looked like. I brushed my hair behind my ear and looked up through my lashes at Dean. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. Was he angry? Proud? Confused?

I didn't know why I cared about what he thought of me in the first place. It was undeniable that I found him attractive, they both were—but for some reason, which was beyond me, I had this need to know what he thought of me.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Charlie when he sees me like this," I broke the silence in the room hoping this would make one of them tell me what they were thinking about so hard.

"We can't let you go back home looking like that. Maybe you should tell Charlie you're spending the night at your friend's house," Sam suggested. It was the only idea that was proposed and I couldn't think of anything else. I nodded before getting off the bed and leaving the room. I had left my phone in the cup holder in my truck. I got inside the truck and quickly dialed the house to let Charlie know the news. He seemed reluctant but after pleading with him for a few minutes he caved in. I ended the call with Charlie and just looked out my windshield in thought. I had never slept in the same room with two men before; especially strangers.

I shoved my phone in my jeans and got out of my car. I walked back to the room and knocked before walking in. Sam was working on the bathroom door fixing it as best as he could. I looked over and found Dean sitting on the bed I was on before with my pie on the nightstand and a fork in hand. I sat over at the table by the entrance of the room and watched as Sam fixed the door. I wanted to shower and figure out what the sleeping arrangements were.

Once Sam seemed to be happy that the door closed he put his tools away and sat on the bed opposite of Dean's. I rubbed my neck awkwardly and looked over at Sam, "You have anything that might fit me? I kind of don't want to sleep in dirty clothes." Sam got up and started going through his duffle bag from the floor. He pulled out a very small black tank top and a pair of cotton boy shorts.

"Is this okay?" he asked as I stood up and walked over to him.

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, thanks. Is it okay if I take a shower?" My voice came out small and quiet.

"Yeah, of course you can," Sam said as he stood up and handed me his clothes. He gently took my hand making me look up at him, "If you need to talk about anything. I'm here."

I smiled lightly at him before going in for a hug. This was the most I had hugged anyone in my entire life. There was just something about Sam and Dean that made me feel like we had known each other for a long time, when in reality I didn't even know their last names. "Thank you Sam," I muffled into his bottom chest. He wasn't much taller than Dean but Dean was still short enough for my head to rest against his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

I pulled away and tucked my hair behind my ears before turning around and going into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned the shower on. Once it was at the perfect temperature I started removing my clothes. I glanced at the mirror and was about to get in the shower when something caught my eye. I looked back at my reflection and stopped breathing. The girl looking back at me in the mirror wasn't familiar to me. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had huge dark circles under her eyes. She was as pale as a filthy bloodsucker with the same lifeless face.

I inspected the rest of my body and noticed how my ribs were showing without me even sucking a breath in. I noticed the bruises that were starting to form around my shoulders and torso. I turned my body to look at my back and saw the blackest bruise I had ever seen in my life; it was in the shape of the bathroom doorknob. I touched it and hissed quietly from the pain. I took one last look at my strange reflection before I jumped in the shower and let the hot water relax my sore and stiffened muscles.

After washing everything thoroughly, I turned the water off and dried off. I slipped on the tank top and shorts Sam had given me before picking up my dirty clothes and walking out of the bathroom. I had already folded my clothes so I just placed them on a chair by the table before turning around. I looked over to find Sam doing something on his laptop and Dean sitting against the headboard of the bed watching the television that was across from it. I ran my fingers through my hair doing my best to take out the knots since I didn't have a brush.

I noticed that Dean had left a slice of pie on the nightstand beside him so I made my way towards it. I could feel his gaze on me as I walked in front of the small television and towards the nightstand beside him. I picked up the tin that the pie was in and the fork that Dean had used and leaned awkwardly against the wall. I looked up to meet Dean's gaze as I placed a piece of the pie into my mouth.

I chewed slowly and watched him with curiosity as he blinked a few times and squirmed on the bed trying to get comfortable. I continued to eat the pie not realizing how hungry I had been feeling this whole time. I licked my lips once I was done and went to put the tin in the trash and the fork on the table. I turned around and twirled my hair between my fingers before clearing my throat to get both their attentions, although I knew Dean was looking at me the whole time. "Umm where do I sleep?" I asked looking over at Sam as he looked away from the computer screen.

Sam closed his laptop and looked over at Dean, "Dean and I thought it would be best if you slept in his bed, if that's okay with you. I tend to hog the bed when I'm sleeping," he told me with a small smile.

I bit my lip and nodded as I looked over at Dean. His attention was back on the television, "Sure, that's fine by me I guess." I couldn't exactly ask them to sleep on the hard floor when they were the ones paying for the room and I was just an unexpected guest that wasn't supposed to stay the night. I walked over to Dean's bed and pulled the covers back on the side that he wasn't lying on. I got on the bed and slid in making my body face Sam's bed. I felt like things were weird between me and Dean. There was something he was leaving unspoken that made the air around us feel thick with tension; or maybe I was just overthinking everything.

I wrapped the covers around me and closed my eyes as my head hit the pillow. I didn't want to think about today's events. It was just too much to take in and too many emotions that played out through all of it. I felt the bed lift behind me indicating that Dean had gotten off the bed. I opened my eyes and looked over to find him grabbing what looked like sweatpants from his duffle bag before heading straight for the bathroom. After a few minutes I heard the shower turn on making me relax. I moved my body a bit closer towards the middle of the bed and a bit further away from the edge. I didn't want to fall to the floor in my sleep.

I glanced over at Sam to find him looking at his computer screen again. I closed my eyes and prayed that tonight I wouldn't have any nightmares. After everything that's happened today I didn't think that I'd be having nightmares about _him_ leaving again. I didn't need them to hear me screaming or talking in my sleep. Sleeping in the same bed as Dean was embarrassing enough.

 _I looked at my surroundings confused at how I had gotten here. Looking around I recognized that I was in my old ballet studio again. My heart hammered painfully in my chest before I started to make a run for the exit. I stopped when a familiar vampire that I hadn't seen in a year was suddenly in front of me. He tilted his head to the side before he grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me across the room. My head hit the corner of a squired pillar painfully. I grabbed at the back of my head only to see blood run down my fingers._

 _My breathing accelerated as my head started to spin. I pushed myself against the pillar when he was suddenly in front of me. He grabbed at my chin roughly, "Who gave you the right to hurt her?" he sneered at me as he took in a big whiff of my blood. His eyes rolled towards the back of his head as he took in a deep breath. "I can see why he decided to make you his blood whore."_

 _I struggled against the hand on my chin trying to get free of his grasp. "I'm not his blood whore," I said through closed teeth, "I'm nothing to him," I turned my head to look back at him, "And he's nothing to me." My heart was beating frantically in my chest as I felt his hand run up my shin. I closed my eyes tight knowing what was going to happen next. But it never came; my eyes flew open as soon as I heard a gun go off._

 _This isn't supposed to happen. Who's here? Edward wouldn't use a gun against James. I looked around James to see a pair of fierce green eyes and a strong jaw that was far too familiar. "No! Don't! Leave!" I pleaded to him. I couldn't see him get hurt._

" _Not a chance sweetheart," he replied back with a smirk as he cocked his shotgun. Why did he have a gun? He knew that guns didn't work on vampires!_

 _I looked back at James with pleading eyes, "Please don't hurt him." He opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by what sounded like another gunshot. He clenched his jaw and glared at me before gripping my shin around his hand so tight that I could hear the bones make a sickening cracking sound._

"Bella!" my eyes snapped open and I bolted up in bed trying to catch my breath. My hand flew up to my chest as my heart beat uncontrollably against it. A rough hand was instantly on my back rubbing soothing circles to calm me down. The warmth from the hand had me knowing who it was instantaneously; there was only one person that I knew that had skin so warm that one touch would make me feel toasty immediately.

I slowly looked over to my right and glanced up at Dean through my lashes. His face was just inches away from mine. I could feel his breath against my face; so warm and sweet. I took in a shaky breath as my heart rate and breathing started returning back to normal. "Sorry," my voice cracked a bit from what I only assumed was the screaming I was doing. I looked back over towards Sam to find him still fast asleep. He must have been a heavy sleeper.

He brought his other hand up and reached towards my face. My breathing hitched again not from fear but rather from anticipation. He looked into my eyes reassuring me that he wasn't going to hurt me. His hand gently brushed against my cheek as he tucked the hair that was sticking to the side of my face behind my ear. My eyes watered at the gesture feeling much appreciated for it. His thumb gently caressed my cheek making my tears start to overflow.

I leaned into him, placing my head at the crook of his neck as I sobbed silently. All the events of the day started getting to me; too much had happened for me _not_ to break down crying. He pulled my body closer to his and wrapped his arms around me before gently laying us both down on the bed. The last thing I remember before the darkness of sweet slumber overcame me was Dean whispering sweet consoling nothings into my ear as he ran his hand along my hair.

 **Hope you liked the little fluff there. Please tell us what you think! Was this chapter too short? Should we go back to the long chapters or find some kind of in-between? Thanks for reading : )**

 **Here's our website…please check it out its completely dedicated to this story which means it has some pictures I made: jazfia fiction . wordpress . com**


	5. Pulling Me Down

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Any mistakes found are our own. Another short-ish chapter—let us know if you like the shorter chapters or preferred the longer ones or if we need to find some kind of in-between. If I remember correctly in the books Bella is a vegetarian but please remember this is AU and in our story she isn't.**

 **Chapter 5 Playlist:**

 _ **Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift**_

 _ **I Caught Myself – Paramore**_

 _ **Heavy Fire – Adam Lambert**_

 _ **I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Previously on Warmness On The Soul:**_

 _ **The last thing I remember before the darkness of sweet slumber overcame me was Dean whispering sweet consoling nothings into my ear as he ran his hand along my hair.**_

 _Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

I was awakened to the sound of two males quietly talking to each other and I also realized that the body that was keeping me warm was no longer next to me. "So what do we do?" I recognized Sam's voice asking who I could only assume was Dean.

"I think we need to ask her what the vamp meant about the whole venom thing," his voice was traveling from one end of the room to the other indicating that he was pacing.

"Okay but what do we do after that?" Sam asked slowly from what I assumed was his bed. There was a pause from both Dean's voice and the sound of his feet along the floor. "Why don't we see if Bobby can help," Sam seemed to be running out of ideas and from the silence I heard right before then, I guess Dean was too.

The pacing continued, "Yeah that's a good idea," he seemed to be thinking of something else entirely from the sound of his voice.

"There's nothing to worry about Dean. We both know that she's not going to turn and since we technically just finished our case here, I think we should go back to Bobby's and do some research on these vamps and on the effects the venom will have on Bella."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach at his words. They were leaving again. Why was I so bothered by this idea? All threats here were gone and I was perfectly safe now. School would be over with soon and I'd be graduating high school which meant I had all the time in the world to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I decided that it was time to finally get up when it had been silent in the room for several minutes. I blinked my eyes open before getting into an upright position. I looked over to find Dean sitting at the table and Sam on his bed.

I pulled the covers back and placed my feet on the cold carpet before standing up and heading to the bathroom without a word. I didn't know what to say. It was no secret that I was a horrible liar and to pretend that I didn't hear their conversation would be hard. Just looking at Dean would make me start to blush remembering last night. He had been so kind and comforting; something he seemed to cover up very well. After using the bathroom I realized that I wouldn't be able to go home in these clothes without Charlie asking me questions.

I used the little Listerine that the motel provided to clean my mouth until I could use my toothbrush at home. I combed my fingers through my hair to tame what looked like a lions mane as best as I could. Once I looked decent enough to leave the bathroom I took a deep breath to calm myself before opening the door and walking out. "Good morning Bella," Sam greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back as I started heading towards the table Dean was sitting on, "Good morning Sam." I sat down on the chair across from Dean's and quickly slipped my shoes on, "I'm gonna go see if I have any extra clothes in my truck." I stood up and grabbed the keys off the table before leaving the motel room. I wasn't surprised to find that it was once again an overcast day in the small city of Forks. I quickly made my way to my truck and found my backpack in the passenger seat.

I was rushed with relief when I found a clean pair of dark blue skinny jeans at the bottom of my backpack. I had packed an extra pair of jeans just in case I ended up ruining my jeans on my hike; I couldn't let my dad know that I had gone out hiking when there were people showing up dead in the woods by animal attacks. I looked around to see if I could find a shirt to wear, only coming up with one of Charlie's in the glove department. Charlie must have left it in there when he burrowed my truck to go fishing last weekend. I brought the blue and red plaid button up shirt to my nose to see if it was clean. It smelled like French vanilla which wasn't surprising since the car freshener had been right on top of it.

I gathered the clothes up in my arms and headed back to the room. As soon as I closed the door behind me I noticed that Dean wasn't in the room and since the bathroom door was wide open that meant he had left. "Where's Dean?" I asked Sam as I put my keys on the table.

"He went out to go get us lunch," he looked up at me a little surprised, "You didn't see him?"

I shook my head as I threw my shoes off, "Is it okay if I keep your tank top? The only shirt I could find in my truck was one of Charlie's and it's kind of big."

"Yeah go for it. It was getting a little too small for me anyway," he replied back with a small smirk on his lips.

"Thanks," I went over to the bathroom and quickly changed. I left Charlie's shirt unbuttoned showing off the tank top that Sam let me have underneath it. I folded the shorts that Sam let me use and placed them over my arm before stepping out of the bathroom. I was hit with the smell of beef and bacon making my stomach growl and my mouth water. It felt like I hadn't eaten in ages and with the whole zombie state I had gone through for several months in reality I hadn't.

I placed Sam's shorts on his bed and walked back over to the table to put my shoes back on. I had to remember that I was supposed to be completely unaware that they had planned on talking to me and then leaving. Dean cleared his throat loudly making me sit back up, after tying my shoes, and look at him, "What's up?" I asked.

"I got you a bacon burger," he said as he handed me a wrapped up burger, "And a coke." I took the burger from his hands and took a sip from the coke that was set down beside me.

"Thanks…you really didn't have to," I told him as I unwrapped the burger and took a bite.

They both chuckled at me before they started digging into their food as well. I couldn't help but stare at Dean as he stuffed his mouth with his burger causing a little bit of grease to dribble down his chin. All I wanted to do was go over there and lick it off of him before replacing the burger with my mouth. I coughed slightly choking on my burger before taking a long sip of my coke. My cheeks started heating up from the shock of my own thoughts. I had never even had thoughts like that with Edward; these were a lot…naughtier than the ones I had about Edward.

Once we finished eating, the boys had me sit on the bed so they could ask me a few questions about what Victoria had said. "We know this is a touchy…subject but we really need to know as much as possible about the whole James thing," Sam said softly.

I nodded and took a deep breath as I looked down at my fidgety hands, "I met James, Laurent, and Victoria last year…" I told them the story without ever looking at them and without ever pausing to let them ask any questions. I just wanted to tell them the story as soon as I could. The fact that I had a nightmare related to this one memory made me want it out in the open faster.

"So this…Ed guy sucked the venom out before it was too late?" Dean asked most likely trying to process everything.

I sighed, "Yes; the fact that she said that I still have James' venom in me means that he obviously did a very poor job of that. What I don't understand is how they didn't notice afterward that I smelled different." It was truly baffling me that none of them had ever mentioned this to me? Did they think it was normal? Or maybe they didn't care? Most likely the latter.

"I don't know Bella," Sam said in thought before standing up and pacing. I glanced over at Dean before placing my eyes back on Sam; I wonder what Dean was thinking of all this. He was just staring at the nightstand that was between the beds with a hard look on his face. "Dean and I have decided that we should go and try to figure things out. And since the threat here is over with we know you'd be safe."

I just nodded slowly already knowing all this. It wasn't like I could just leave anyway I still have to finish school and I didn't really know Sam and Dean. I didn't even know if they were really related or what their real last names were. They obviously weren't getting as attached as I was since they didn't even trust me enough to mention this Bobby guy they were going to go see.

I got off the bed and went to stand in front of Sam, "Thanks Sam. It means a lot that you guys are willing to try and figure this out. I'll be fine here, I have Charlie and this is where I…belong," the word seemed wrong and the way it came out probably made it obvious that I didn't really know what it meant to belong. I sighed and gave Sam a sad smile, "Well I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna want to leave before dark and I should be getting home before Charlie starts to worry."

I went over and grabbed my folded dirty clothes and the keys to my truck, "We'll follow you home," Dean announced as he grabbed his duffle bag off the floor. Sam followed suit and before I knew it I was driving home with the Impala behind me. I noticed Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway but didn't much care for it since I needed to prepare myself for the real goodbye. I was never good with dealing with goodbyes; the last one that had happened nearly ripped me apart.

I parked my truck beside the cruiser before I slowly got out of the truck, closing the door behind me, and walked over to Sam and Dean. They were leaning against the trunk of the Impala waiting for me. I tucked my hands into my pockets to keep from shaking, "So…guess this is it," I told them making this moment feel even more final than any other goodbye I had ever experienced.

"We'll be back, Bella," Sam said with a sad smile before closing the distance between us and embracing me in a hug. I couldn't help but smile back as I tried to wrap my arms around him.

I pulled away with a grin, "Try not to grow anymore while you're gone," I chuckled, "I doubt Dean wants to cut a hole in his car for you."

He shook his head with a smile on his face, "I'll try."

I smiled back before looking over at Dean, making my smile falter a bit. From what I had figured out about Dean, the little amount of time we had spent together, I knew he wouldn't make a move to hug me. Even though I really wanted to have one last hug with him before possibly saying goodbye forever, I didn't have the courage to do it. I kicked at the dirt on the floor and cleared my throat, "Thanks for everything Dean."

He just continued to stare at me with a blank look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Maybe he was trying to get a point across. What that point was is beyond me. I knew that I reacted in a weird way to Dean but I also knew that there couldn't be anything there. He was leaving and I had to stay here, so there was nothing there. No future. Nothing.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly from the silence, "Well, I need to head inside before Charlie comes out here with his shotgun to get rid of you guys," I looked over at Sam and smiled.

He smiled back before once again bringing me in for a hug. I had a feeling this one had more to do with his brothers behavior. I hugged him tighter than I had before in need of the comfort before I pulled away. I looked back at Dean to see him looking down at his feet trying to act nonchalant. My heart beat frantically in my chest as I summoned the courage to do something Bella Swan usually never did.

I walked over to him placing a hand gently on his shoulder before giving him a small peck on his cheek, "Goodbye Dean." I backed away from his softening expression and said goodbye to Sam again before turning away from them and heading inside. I turned around once inside the house to watch them ride off.

I felt Charlie come up behind me, "What was that about?" he asked.

My heart seemed to slowly sink further into my stomach as the car got further away from the front of my house, "Nothing. I just ran into them this morning. They took me out to eat. They're leaving town."

"They took you out to eat?" he asked questionably.

I finally closed the front door once I couldn't see the Impala and turned around to look at Charlie, "Yeah. They aren't that much older than me. And…well, I like them. They're really nice."

"Yeah I could tell those two were good the moment they offered to help look for you," we walked over towards the stairs; me wanting to head for my room and he following me.

"Yeah they're good guys," I nodded in agreement before I started walking up the stairs to go to my room.

 **Please leave a review. We really want to know what you think. Thank you for reading!**

 **Here's the link to our website! There are pics I made with Photoshop with each chapter so check it out: jazfia fiction . wordpress . com**


	6. Feeling Empty

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Once again all the mistakes are our own. So this chapter is a bit longer. We are trying to keep it a certain length but sometimes it doesn't end in a good place so we make it a little longer (or shorter). Anyways hope you like the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6 Playlist:**

 _ **Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**_

 _ **MSK – Yellowcard**_

 _ **Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**_

 _ **Bleeding Out –Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **Pressure –Paramore**_

 _ **Previously on Warmness On The Soul:**_

" _ **Yeah they're good guys," I nodded in agreement before I started walking up the stairs to go to my room.**_

 _Wicked dreams, they come when I sleep alone, so I stay awake thinking._

"Hey, Dean; it's me, Bella. Look I know you guys said that it may take a while to figure things out about the whole venom thing I just wanted to check in to see how it was…going. No pressure."

It had been a few days since the boys left and I was having a hard time finding something to do during my free time. Instead of letting myself get stuck in my thoughts I used all my extra time and energy into school work. Charlie had already asked me about what my plans were after high school but I honestly couldn't give him an answer for that. At one time I had seen myself going to college and getting a degree in literature but that dream seemed so wrong and distant now.

It was naïve of me to think that I could live a normal life when I've never been normal. I didn't think like other people did and I just couldn't relate to them that easy. All my life I had been the one taking care of the ones I loved. I gave them my everything and usually got nothing in return for it. I really didn't mind it; but this just made me different than other people my age. We had nothing in common and we couldn't relate to each other. My mother Renee was my only friend growing up.

I had kind of made friends here in Forks but we never hang out together away from school. We had, before the Cullen's became part of my life which just drove them away from getting any closer to me. Now that they were gone we'd hang out at school but when it came to after school activities I wasn't usually invited. And I was okay with that because I wouldn't know how to act around them anyway.

Charlie seemed to notice that something was up with me and looked concerned that I might slip back into my zombie state; but that was something I was trying my hardest not to do. I continued to have my nightmares once again but this time Edward was never to be seen. It was always of James attacking me in the ballet studio and Dean trying to save the day. At one point Sam would come in but it didn't matter because I couldn't do anything while James drained the life out of them right in front of me.

It was odd for me to admit this but I missed Sam and Dean. It was stupid of me to miss them when I didn't even know them but there was something there that made it feel like we'd known each other for years. They hadn't made any kind of contact with me since they left and it actually hurt a little. I at least expected Sam to maybe check in but they never did. I was starting to get worried that something had happened. Or that maybe they forgot about me. I knew there was little to no chance of them ever coming back but I had a little hope inside of me that they would.

* * *

"Hey, it's me again. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm starting to get worried. Charlie says there's been some hikers reporting seeing a big bear in the woods. No one's missing or dead so I guess there isn't really anything to be worried about. I just thought maybe you should know…umm, call me."

Another few days have passed and I still hadn't gotten any word from Sam or Dean. Not even a text. It was starting to sink in that maybe they didn't like me the way I liked them. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't bother me but it did. This always seemed to happen to me. What was wrong with me? There had to be something wrong with me for people to be running away from me whenever they got the chance.

Charlie had once again asked me about my plans after graduating and once again I didn't have an answer. I started thinking about what I had told Victoria and wondered if I'd really be able to do it. Part of me was begging me to become a hunter like Sam and Dean to take out every damn vamp if possible. Vampires had ruined my life and I wasn't going to do nothing about it. Was I?

I shouldn't be letting those dead dipshits get away with murder and thinking that they're all high and mighty when they're nothing but scum. I had a hatred for them like I had never had before. I used to be so innocent before, not having an evil bone in my body, but after what these bloodsuckers did to me that had to change. And change it did, because if I ever got a chance at learning how to kill these lifeless fucks I'd take it in a heartbeat.

* * *

"It's me again…Bella. Look I just wanted to apologize for being such a pest. I don't know what I was expecting by calling you. You guys aren't coming back and its fine. By now I'm used to it. No one in my life stays in it for long. I just wanted to tell you that if you guys are still looking into the venom thing to just stop. I don't want to be the reason why you guys stop going on your cases and stop saving people. I'm not worth it. Thanks for trying though. I think I'll be fine without knowing and without…you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…goodbye."

It had already been a month since they left and like always there wasn't a word so to say that I had given up on them was a bit of an understatement. The hole that had been replaced by hatred for Edward in my chest was once again tearing at the seams. I couldn't understand why though. I didn't love either of those boys, for crying out loud I barely knew them. I think it was just the fact that these boys had endangered themselves to save me that hurt.

I thought for once that someone had thought that I was worth it. That maybe…just maybe, I was good enough for someone but once again I was proved wrong. I guess the hurt I was feeling was of rejection. I was never one to take rejection lightly but after years of being picked last in gym class I thought I had gotten used to it. Apparently not. I had wanted nothing more than to fit in with those boys and they decided that I didn't fit in with them.

And just like that I wasn't good enough for yet another two people that had walked into my life. It was like the whole Edward thing all over again except this time love wasn't a factor. But just like Edward they both left willingly and decided that they could find better. And _that_ they could.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my table where Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Ben were already sitting. This had become a normal routine for me but the only person that seemed to try and understand me was Angela. She was kind, and in a genuine way, unlike Jessica but at least Jessica was decent enough to pretend. I had just sat on the table to hear Angela arguing with everyone that she had seen something in the woods.

"I'm serious you guys. It was jet black and huge. On all fours it was still taller than a human," she seemed a bit upset that they weren't taking her seriously. I could understand where she was coming from because if I had told anyone about the Cullen's they'd probably think I was crazy too.

"Maybe it was a bear," Jessica suggested after seeing how upset this conversation was making Angela. Angela seemed to be taking her words into consideration.

"Either way I know I saw it," Angela said after a snide remark from Mike about aliens and probing.

I placed my backpack on the floor and sat down between Mike and Jessica which put me conveniently across the table from Angela. "I believe you," I told Angela. "My dad has been getting reports from the station about possible bear sightings. Thing is the bear these people describe is way bigger and taller than any bear known in the U.S."

She gave me a smile that told me she was grateful that I had put my input. I was glad to help since she was one of my only friends here that didn't treat me like I was a freak. Angela smirked at Mike and Ben making them both shut up. I shook my head with a grin before I started nibbling on a baby carrot. Getting random sighting reports from hikers at the station had me thinking that _maybe_ there was something out there but now that Angela had confirmed that she herself, a local here in Forks, had seen it, I couldn't just brush it off as a coincidence.

I ignored the conversations my friends were having amongst each other as I started thinking about what this _thing_ could possibly be. The problem was the only thing I knew that existed was vampires. Sam had mentioned something about werewolves and shape shifters but without knowing more about them I wouldn't be able to say that that was what this thing was. Sam and Dean obviously weren't coming anymore since it had been about two months since they had left. The fact that this _thing_ hasn't killed anyone, as far as we know, yet made me wonder what the point of it scaring people was.

Yet that little known fact told me what I wanted to do once I graduated—which was in two days. If this thing wasn't hurting people then there was no harm in me going out there to look for it.

* * *

"Congratulations," my dad said before bringing me in for a hug. "You did it kiddo," he pulled away with a smile on his face. He seemed to be beaming at the fact that his only daughter graduated from high school with a GPA of a 4.0. My father was the only one here to celebrate with me since my mother and Phil were too busy traveling with Phil's team around the country. I wasn't upset at the fact that she wasn't there but I felt like something was missing. Throughout the entire ceremony I kept hoping and wishing that I'd catch a faintly familiar set of green eyes and sandy brown hair in the crowd. It was a ridiculous notion since they didn't know I was graduating from high school. Yet for some reason there was still a little bit of hope deep inside of me that somehow they'd know—just like they had known to find me when I was facing Laurent.

I was a bit disappointed that they didn't show up but then again I didn't tell them I was graduating either—not that I didn't want to I just didn't have the courage to call him again after the last voicemail I had left. And to ask them to drop everything to see me graduate seemed selfish of me so I had fought the urge to do it and now here I am after the ceremony; just me and my dad.

"How about we go out to the diner to celebrate?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started heading for the car.

"Sounds good," I told him with a small smile on my face. I just wanted the rest of the night to pass so I could get up in the morning and go for a hike—of course I wouldn't be going until after Charlie left for work. If I went tomorrow and found nothing then I didn't know what I was going to do. How would I distract myself now that school was out? I couldn't go hiking every day because just walking through a bunch of trees would leave my mind free to wander.

I had applied for several colleges but deep down I knew that college wasn't for me. Sure I knew it would be a great distraction and that I'd have plenty of work to keep me occupied but I just couldn't see myself doing it. All I could see myself do is start training to be a better fighter so I could take down every godforsaken bloodsucker that walked among us. Maybe I could take some sort of boxing or karate class. I wonder how Sam and Dean learned.

* * *

"Dean it's me, Bella. I know I said I wouldn't bother you anymore but I thought I should let you know that I decided to go look for this mysterious bear on my own. Since no one has gone missing or has been killed it should be safe for me to just look around. Most of the sightings have been in La Push which is just a few miles away from Forks. Tell you the truth I don't know why I called just to tell you this but I feel like someone should know where I went just in case something _happens_."

I parked my car at the side of the road where the trail started and put my backpack on before starting out on my adventure. I had put some water bottles, a first aid kit, and some other useless knick knacks in there before I left my house. The weather today was actually nice but knowing this part of Washington I knew it wouldn't last long. I took advantage though and put my jacket in my backpack before rolling my sleeves up to let my arms soak in as much vitamin D as possible.

I was deep in the woods now after what seemed like hours of stumbling and tripping. I wonder if they'd teach me how to stop being a klutz in one of those boxing classes. If I ever wanted to hunt things on my own I needed to learn how to walk without falling over first. I was walking through some trees trying my best not to stumble and fall when I noticed a small clearing up ahead. I guess with all these deer around there had to be some meadows around right?

I was walking towards the edge of the trees slowly when something shiny caught my eye. I stopped and looked down to see that the sun was shining through some of the trees but it wasn't the sun that I was getting the reflection from. I looked down at the scar James had left on my right arm to see that a small patch of light was beaming down on it and my skin there was reflecting off from it like a diamond. I had seen this before when Edward showed me why he couldn't walk around in Forks when it was sunny out.

It was always so overcast that I never noticed that it had done that before. It kind of scared me to see it shining like a vampire's skin. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end. I could feel someone watching me from a distance. I slowly looked up to see if I could see whatever it was. The urge to run came over me as soon as I saw a big pair of what looked like yellowish eyes through the trees across from the clearing. After hearing a low growl I didn't even hesitate to turn around and run.

I didn't know where I was heading all I knew was that there was something out there and it was coming for me. My adrenaline was kicking in letting me run without falling to the ground. My chest was starting to get pains from the lack of exercise but I pushed myself to move as fast as I could. I could hear what sounded like dogs snapping and growls coming from behind me. I knew they weren't much further behind but that wasn't going to make me stop. I came to a halt when I ran out of ground to run on. I was on the edge of a cliff that out looked the ocean that was moving below it. It was a steep drop but I knew I didn't have a choice I had already lost time by stopping here.

I quickly threw my backpack off and glanced back to see how close they were. My eyes went wide as a long black snout with large barred teeth came into view. That was all the motivation I needed to make the jump. Without even thinking about how I was going to do this, I turned back towards the cliff and jumped feet first hoping I wouldn't hit any rocks on my way down. The adrenaline coursing through my veins increased as I felt my body start plummeting towards the ocean. The air around me was getting colder as I got closer and before I knew it I was engulfed by the freezing cold water.

I quickly swam to the top and took in some much needed air. Turning around to face the beach—which was pretty far away—I noticed a huge wave coming over me. I didn't know what to do; there was no way for me to swim away from this. I held my breath as the wave slammed into me causing me to once again go below the water. The current under the water was just as bad as the tidal waves above. I couldn't make my way to the top of the ocean to get any air and the current kept making me go back.

I kicked and moved my arms as much as I could but it wasn't working. I tried one last time before a current slammed into my body making me go back with such a force that the back of my head hit something. There was a sharp dull ache throbbing, making my head feel like it was spinning and my body feel like it didn't belong to me. All the adrenaline from before had disappeared just as quickly as it had come. I didn't have the strength to move anymore. My body went limp and I could feel myself sinking down further into the ocean.

My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. It felt like the ocean water was scrubbing the insides of my lungs. My mind felt fuzzy. I realized that this was probably it. This was how I was going to die. I opened my eyes slightly still trying to fight against the fog that was threatening to overcome me. I could see images passing before my eyes of things that once were. Memories of life before death.

I could see myself with Renee shopping and doing crazy things she'd drag me to. An image of Charlie and me going fishing; him teaching me how to shoot. After that all I could see were those beautiful piercing green eyes with that soft sandy brown hair and strong jaw. The feeling of his arms holding me and the sound of his voice whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I closed my eyes letting the fog win as his voice wrapped me with comfort.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I looked down at my phone to see that Bella was calling again. I quickly hit the power button to ignore her call before looking back at the road. Sam looked over at me with a questioning look, "Was that Bella?" he asked.

I nodded but kept my eyes on the road only seeing him through my peripherals, "Yup."

"Are you ever going to answer her calls? I mean we're almost in Forks anyways, why not just answer it?" Sam had been pestering me to answer Bella's calls ever since she called me the first time.

He didn't understand why I was ignoring her calls in the first place. I couldn't let myself talk to her. I had barely known the girl yet she had this weird affect over me and it scared the living shit out of me. I felt like I needed to protect and comfort her above all else but if I did that someone would get killed. I couldn't let myself do the things my heart and body wanted me to do. She shouldn't be dragged into this sort of life, she could forget all about the supernatural and just live a normal life, so I was hoping she'd get the hint when I never answered her calls or ever called her back.

I couldn't let myself start having _feelings_ for someone, like Sam had done once. I wasn't going to go through what he did. I already went through hell when dad died; I sure as hell wasn't going to go through it all over again for a damn girl. Sam knew that there was something there, that's why he'd try to bring her up every chance he got. All it did was piss me the fuck off. Just the fact that I was thinking I was starting to have _feelings_ for her was ridiculous.

I don't really know anything about her or her me. Yet she kept calling. The first voicemail she left me sounded like she was desperate to find something out. The second one seemed like she was just trying to find some excuse to call me; don't get me wrong I didn't mind her leaving me voicemails especially when I got to hear her voice, but I was trying my best to keep her and any thoughts of her at bay and she wasn't exactly helping. The third voicemail she left had me feeling like a complete dick for ignoring her calls. She sounded completely defeated and lifeless and it made me feel like shit that I had made that poor girl feel that way; I was almost just as bad as doucheward when he left her.

After that she hadn't called me in a while; I was almost tempted to call her just to hear her voice again. I couldn't figure out why she had such an effect on me; the girl was a complete mess the first time we met her and the second time was even worse. I have to admit she has some spark in her and deep down she has some potential to kick ass but she lets her feelings get in the way too much. She went completely bat-shit crazy on the red-head which was a bit of a turn on to see her enjoy killing the bitch.

Something I couldn't deny that I had towards her was attraction. There were just certain things she did that made me look like a horn-dog. The way she would look up at me through her long eyelashes, the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, and the way she played with her hair drove me crazy. All I wanted to do was just jump on that girl and show her what a good time was.

My phone buzzed indicating she had left, yet again, another voicemail. I'd listen to it later since we were almost in Forks anyway. "What, you want me to answer it while I'm driving Sam?" I scoffed in a mocking tone. He shook his head and looked out the window not liking my odd sense of humor.

"Wouldn't kill you to talk to her," he mumbled.

I ignored his comment as I pulled into the same motel we had stayed in last time. I waited against the trunk with both our duffle bags, just waiting for Sam to get us a room. I looked at my phone just staring at the screen that said '1 New Voicemail'. I wanted to listen to it but Sam would be back any second now and I didn't want him to start butting in. Soon enough Sam started walking back towards me with a grin on his face, "Guess what room we got?" he asked before taking his duffle from my shoulder.

I took the spare key from him and looked down at the number. We were in the same motel room we had gotten before: Room 123; easy number, but _way_ too many memories. I shook my head before following Sam towards our room. As soon as we got our shit settled we started discussing our 'maybe' case.

"I still don't think it's anything," I told Sam as I flipped through the channels on the small television. Everything in the room looked the same causing a sense of déjà vu to come over me.

"I still think we should check it out. If you want I'll go asking questions to these people that reported seeing the bear and you can go to Bella's house and ask Charlie," he was taking his FBI suit out as he told this to me.

"What if the chief isn't home?" I asked still flipping through the channels not really paying attention to what I was seeing.

"I called the station and he's not supposed to be going in for another hour or so. So if you hurry up you might catch him before he leaves," and with that he went into the bathroom and started to change.

I sighed as I looked at the empty spot on the bed next to me giving up on the television as a distraction. I could still remember that night when I woke her up from a bad dream she was having. I nearly shitted myself when she had started screaming; not surprised at all that Sam hadn't been awakened by it. I wasn't even planning on sleeping in the bed next to her; I was already getting ready to sleep on the floor but her nightmares had stopped that from happening.

The door to the bathroom opened up breaking me away from my soon-to-be horny thoughts—thankfully. I got off the bed and followed Sam out of the room. He went to go call a cab while I got into the Impala and started heading to Charlie's house. After a few minutes of driving I decided to check that voicemail Bella had left me.

" _Dean it's me, Bella. I know I said I wouldn't bother you anymore but I thought I should let you know that I decided to go look for this mysterious bear on my own. Since no one has gone missing or has been killed it should be safe for me to just look around. Most of the sightings have been in La Push which is just a few miles away from Forks. Tell you the truth I don't know why I called just to tell you this but I feel like someone should know where I went just in case something_ happens. _"_

As soon as she told me where she was headed I did a U-turn and sped off towards the direction of La Push. I couldn't believe she would do something so reckless. What if something happened to her? If I would have just sucked it up and answered her call in the first place she wouldn't be facing god knows what kinds of danger right now. Knowing that Charlie wasn't at the station yet I went as fast as my baby would let me go. Soon enough I was coming towards the fork in the road; one lead me straight to the beach and the other towards the woods. I took the right side of the fork and started driving uphill, around the mountain, towards the woods.

I caught a glimpse of someone moving in my peripherals making me look over to see if it was her. There she was at the edge of a cliff; I slammed down on the brakes—thankfully no one was behind me—and took a careful look at what she was doing. She removed what looked like her backpack from her back before turning around to look at something. Within seconds she faced the ocean again and jumped. My heart plummeted with her, panic and adrenaline coursing through me. I quickly put my baby into reverse, knowing it would take too long to try and do a U-turn. I went downhill in reverse as fast as I could until the fork was once again in front of me.

I put her into drive and sped off to the left towards the beach. I skidded to a stop in the parking lot, which was a few yards away from the shoreline, before getting out and making a run for it. As I did I scanned the water to see if I could get any kind of glimpse of her. Once my feet hit the water I saw her head pop out from under the water gasping for air. I jumped in and began swimming towards the direction I had seen her. I stopped once I was closer and looked around but didn't see her reemerging anywhere.

The current was fast and hard but I was able to fight against it with the adrenaline. I took a breath and went under the water to look around for her. My eyes burned from the saltiness of the sea but I pushed on. I finally got a glimpse of a pale white hand sinking down making my heart race in relief. I swam towards her—my lungs begged for air but I didn't have time—and took a hold of her hand once I was within distance of it.

I yanked on her arm hard pulling her up against me until I had her from around the waist. I brought us up to the surface gasping for some much needed air and started swimming back towards the shore.

 **So what do you guys think? Jot down a line or two and tell us. Hope you guys are enjoying it! Once again here's a link to our website where we post both chapters and pictures of the story: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	7. Feel Again

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own. Like I've mentioned before we have re-read the story countless times and always find mistakes (and the story is almost 400 pages long).** **WARNING:** **Slight lemon going on in this chapter. When it starts getting sexy just skip the paragraph and move on.**

 **Chapter 7 Playlist:**

 _ **Baby be Mine – Michael Jackson**_

 _ **Feel Again –One Republic**_

 _ **Hero –Enrique Iglesias**_

 _ **Sparks Fly –Taylor Swift**_

 _ **Previously on Warmness On The Soul:**_

 _ **I yanked on her arm hard pulling her up against me until I had her from around the waist. I brought us up to the surface gasping for some much needed air and started swimming back towards the shore.**_

 _You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

 _but I kind of know that I won't get far._

(Bella's POV)

"Come on dammit. Breathe," the voice seemed distant but I recognized who it was immediately. It was the same voice that had coaxed me to sleep. There was a pressure against my lips before there was a different harder kind of pressure against my chest. I coughed lightly, the need to breathe coming to me, as the water from in my lungs came up. It hurt to breathe but I couldn't stop doing it; it felt like it had been so long since my last breath.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to meet the same green ones from before, "Dean?" my voice came out raspy from all the sea salt.

He put his arm around my back and lifted me up against his knees, "What the hell were you doing?" he asked clearly upset.

The situation was hard to explain and since my throat felt just as raw as my lungs I didn't want to say more than I should, "Running?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed you know that?" he asked still upset. My body started to shiver as a cold breeze blew through. He slowly picked me up against his chest like the time we had first met. "We need to get you out of these clothes," was all he said as he started walking back towards his car. I didn't notice anything around me as I rested my head against the crook of his neck shivering from the warmth of him.

Before I knew it he placed me in the passenger seat of his car and sped off. My mind wandered through the silence; what was he doing here? Did he come because of my last voicemail and if so where was he that he got to me so fast? He had turned the heat on to full blast but it wasn't really helping; if anything it was making me colder. I placed my pale numb fingers closer to one of the vents making me shiver and my teeth chatter.

I looked at Dean through my peripherals to see if he still looked angry. He still seemed to have that upset stern look on his face but from what I figured out about him he usually always wore that face to hide his real emotions. Another wave of shivers hit me, "God I'm f-freaking f-freezing," I stuttered out before looking over at Dean, "How are you not cold?"

He pursed his lips into a line before he answered, "I wasn't in the water as long as you were sweetheart." My heart fluttered from the nickname he just gave me. I had never heard him call me that before except in my dreams. He looked at his phone, having had just made a call, before flipping it closed and tossing it gently on the dashboard. "Come closer. I won't bite, I promise."

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly slid over and wrapped my arms around the one that wasn't occupied. I rested my cheek against his shoulder and shivered a little more as the warmth started to spread through me. I looked down and realized that he had put one of his jackets on me; must have been when he put me in the car. I looked down at his hands and started tracing the lines on his palms.

A memory of my mother dragging me to a palm reader flew to the front of my mind. She had been excited to see what she had to say about her new boyfriend Phil. I just tagged along to get out of the house. I wasn't planning on getting my palm read but Renee insisted. The lady had started with the line that goes down the middle of your palm; she called it the life line. It was supposed to tell you if you were going to live long or not. Apparently she could see me getting in a lot of accidents but with my klutziness that was no surprise.

She then moved to the line that went horizontal across my palm and told me this was my love line. She explained to me that if you looked closely you could see that there were two lines and they intertwined with each other. She told me that one line was me while the other was my future boyfriend or husband. She started from the thumb end of the line and told me that the lines on my hand showed that I would have a boyfriend that I would be completely in love with. But his love wasn't so strong and would quickly fade after a year or two.

She showed me how one of the lines was fading while the other kept going strong and kept weaving around the other line meaning I would still be madly in love with them. She continued to show me that the line that was fading disappeared and broke off and away from my love line. She then went to explain that I would start a new relationship with someone but it would start off slow. There wouldn't be intense love right away like the first love I had.

She told me that the second relationship would also be my last one. That the love we had for each other was so strong that no one could tear it apart; we were tightly bound. I found that hard to believe at the time since I wasn't really interested in getting into a relationship. Before we left I asked her how I would know who the second person was just out of curiosity. All she said was, "when both your hands meet…you'll know."

I could feel the warmth from his arm starting to make me feel parts of my body again, "You're so hot," I muttered out like an idiot. I was grateful that my cheeks were red before that statement came out because now they were burning from embarrassment.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, "Took you that long to notice ha?"

I smiled against his shoulder and shook my head, "You know what I mean."

"What can I say? It's a Winchester thing. Of course I got all the good looks I mean…you've seen Sammy," he joked with a smirk in his voice. Winchester? Must be their last name.

I couldn't help but think about how strange it was that he had this weird warming effect on me that Sam didn't. "No, it's a Dean thing. It's like you're your own personal sun." The car went silent after that making my cheeks once again burn in embarrassment at the fact that apparently my mouth didn't have a filter at the moment. Thankfully he had already slowed to a stop making me move away and see where we were.

I couldn't understand why he had brought me here when I needed dry clothes. I followed him out of the Impala and wrapped his jacket tighter around me as we headed towards his room. I was right behind him not wanting to be out here longer than I had to be. He went to the door and unlocked it; he had only slipped inside for a few seconds before he quickly but silently closed the door again. I was standing right next to Dean—practically up against him—and looked up at him confused, "Why aren't we going inside?"

He turned around and away from the door and looked at me while he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. What did he see in there? He cleared his throat, "Umm seems like Sam's kind of…occupied at the moment."

I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. Sam seemed fine with us being around while he did his research on his laptop. Why was this any different? "What do you…?" my question died before I could get it out of my mouth when a very loud and distinct moan came from behind Dean. I could hear the springs protest at whatever they were doing in there, making me blush furiously, "Oh."

"Yeah," Dean dragged out as he slowly started walking back to his car.

"Let's just go to my place until he is…not…occupied," being a virgin sucked in situations like these.

"What about your dad?" Dean asked before we both got into the Impala.

I looked over at the time, "He should be at work by now." Dean just nodded before he took off and started heading to my house. I was back to sitting next to the door again not wanting to make things awkward between us by me snuggling up to him after hearing his brother having sex. The sound of the woman moaning in pleasure wouldn't leave my mind. And it wasn't because I was traumatized by the sound but because I was curious to know what had been done to make a sound like that come out of a woman in the first place.

I rested my cheek against the cold window needing the cold to cool down my burning cheeks. My mind went from hearing the woman moaning to fantasizing in seconds. I could see myself laying on the bed with nothing but a lacy bra and panties as Dean came over me and placed kisses all along my neck until his lips started moving down towards my breasts. He took one in his hand while he tore the lace away from my other leaving it exposed. He looked into my eyes and all I could see was the hungry lust he had for me before he moved his head down and gently wrapped his lips around my nipple. I gasped from pleasure arching my back in need of more.

The pit of my stomach did a small summersault in excitement before I felt the moisture between my legs. I crossed my legs over feeling like I had to hide my arousal even though it wasn't visible. I was so desperate and ready that if anyone got near the lower half of my body right now I might start dry humping it. I had never been this turned on before; it was completely new to me. I never felt this desperate to have sex when I was with Edward. Sure, I had the sweet innocent fantasy of making love but there were never any images to go along with it. The fact that it was Dean that I was fantasizing about came as a shock as well. I had always found him attractive but never in my mind had I had any sort of sexual fantasy about him.

Edward and I had made out before but it wasn't so hot that I felt frustrated that we didn't get further. I just accepted that he wasn't ready or didn't want to hurt me and the feeling went away. So to say this was a little different was a complete understatement. Knowing that Dean might notice once we got to my house that I was acting stranger than usual I tried my best to push back the feeling.

This was not an easy task. I felt the throbbing between my legs start moving up as I pushed the feelings further away. My stomach went from doing happy summersaults to twisting and knotting making me start to feel sick. I was starting to feel myself sweat from the queasy feeling. We were getting closer to my house making my foot bounce up and down in anxiety. I really didn't want to get sick in Dean's car because from what I had caught on, this car meant the world to him.

As soon as Dean had pulled up along the front of my house I opened the door and shut it behind me before running for the front door. I twisted the doorknob finding it locked. I bounced up and down as I took the keys—that were miraculously in my jeans—out of my pocket and quickly unlocked the door. I left it wide open with the key still in the knob as I quickly ran up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat cover up and emptied my stomach.

All that was coming up was sea water which made my nose and throat burn more than usual vomit did. I felt a comforting hand rub circles on my back making me relax while the other hand was pulling the hair away from my face so I wouldn't get my sea salt puke all over it—not that it made a difference because it was already drenched in sea water. I finally stopped and took in deep breaths as I reached over and pushed the handle down to make it flush. I got up and went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out with Listerine before looking up at the mirror to find Dean leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled his arms away from his chest and yanked his hands into his pockets. I nodded at him through the mirror before I turned around and started making my way to my room. I went over to my drawers and got out a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top along with undergarments. When I turned around I found Dean looking around the room curiously. It hadn't changed much since he had seen it last.

I decided to take a quick shower to get all the sea water and sand out of my hair and off my body. I went back into my room and stopped when I found Dean was kneeling down at the foot of my bed looking intently at a floorboard with a knife in his hand. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"This floorboard was creaking," he said not taking his eyes off of it.

"So you took the knife out to kill it?" I asked with a bit of humor.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes, "No, I want to know what's under it." He slipped the knife in a crack and slowly lifted it up. I got on my knees next to him as he placed the floorboard to the side. I watched as he reached in and started taking things out. He took out what looked like a photo and handed it to me. I reached over and looked down at the familiar photo that I had folded in half not so long ago.

I stared at the girl that once was as she looked up lovingly at the man she thought she loved. I unfolded the picture to reveal the pale skinned man that I thought I knew. "Is that him?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

I sighed, "Yup." I placed my fingers on the top middle of the picture and tore it in half before placing the pieces on top of each other and repeating the process, "I think we should just leave the rest in there. I don't need any of that crap anyways." I tossed the torn pieces in the hole and got up to my feet. Dean quickly put his knife away and put the floorboard back before standing up and looking over at me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed before falling back on it, "What are we gonna do until Sam is done?" I felt the left side of the bed sink beside me indicating that Dean had sat down.

He surprised me by following my suit and lying beside me, "I don't know. Usually this situation is reversed," he admitted.

I propped my head on my hand and looked over at him, "Why did you and Sam come back?"

Dean looked over at me and mimicked my position, "Sam thought the bear thing might be a case."

I was a bit disappointed that it wasn't because of me, "Oh," I paused and fiddled with a thread on the comforter, "I'm sorry I called you so much when you were away."

He placed his free hand over mine making me look up at him, "You don't need to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing it's me. I should have answered or at least called you back."

My heart seemed to have slowed to a painful thud when I realized that he wasn't taking his hand away. I slowly turned my hand over so that our palms were touching. I looked up at him through my lashes, "Thank you for saving me. Again."

"What were you running from Bella?" he asked as he lightly caressed the side of my thumb with his.

I licked my lips, feeling that they were dry, and took a deep breath, "It wasn't a bear."

"What wasn't a bear?"

"They found me. I don't know what they were but they weren't lying when they said it was huge. It definitely wasn't natural," I shook my head as I pictured the long snout with the barred teeth. I bit my bottom lip remembering the feeling that went through me when I heard the thing growl at me, "It wanted to kill me."

He gave me a confused look, "How do you know?"

I decided that I couldn't be having this conversation in this position so I sat up and sat Indian style but kept facing Dean and never let my hand leave his. I tucked my hair behind my ear as he sat up as well, "I know I'm a bit of a danger magnet but you can't tell me that it's a coincidence that those things get seen a ton of times and don't hurt anyone who saw them, yet when they see me they attack."

I continued to play with his hand not wanting to let it go. "Don't worry we'll figure it out," Dean said in a soft voice.

I looked up at him and smiled lightly, "I know. I trust you." The last time I had said those words it was to a man that didn't deserve my trust. I shouldn't have trusted him knowing what he was. "You hungry? I can cook dinner for us," I said finally letting go of his hand and getting off the bed.

He stood up with me, "Sure, I can eat," he replied back with a smile.

I smiled back as I headed towards the stairs to go to the kitchen, "I have a feeling you're the kind of man that never refuses a meal."

The phone rang in the kitchen making me quickly go down the rest of the stairs, "Hello?" I asked before turning around to find Dean walking in.

"Hey Bells, it's me," Charlie had this tone in his voice that made the smile that had been on my face slowly disappear. "I tried to call you on your cell but it kept going to voicemail."

"Uh, yeah I dropped it in the sink when I was washing dishes. What's wrong?" I asked knowing he was calling to tell me something bad. Dean looked me over probably wondering who was on the other line and what had me so worried.

He sighed shakily through the phone making me hold my breath. I had never heard Charlie do something like that. It sounded like he might cry at any minute, "It's Harry," he finally said. Harry was Charlie's fishing buddy. He had helped when I had disappeared in the woods a few months ago.

"What happened?" At those words Dean came over to me and watched my face intently.

"He had a heart attack," his voice was filled with defeat.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned by what his answer may be.

"No. He didn't make it," he finally said. I could hear crying in the background making me blink a few times as I tried to process his words. I had never really been close to Harry but I had just seen him a few days ago and knowing he was dead now seemed so surreal.

"I'm sorry dad. Is there anything you need me to do?" I wanted to help him during this time. He had tried to help me when I was in pain so it was only right that I did the same for him.

"No, it's okay Bells. Look, I just called to let you know I was going to stay over here at Harry's place to keep an eye on Sue. I'm also gonna be helping with planning the funeral, so I won't be coming home tonight. Will you be okay alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just do what you got to do. I'm sorry about Harry," I said again.

"Thanks Bells. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone with a sigh, "Charlie's friend died today," I told Dean. "Apparently I have the house to myself tonight." I went over to get the things I would need for dinner.

"Why do you call your dad by his first name?" Dean asked curiously to break the silence we were having while we ate dinner.

"I didn't grow up with him. My parents got divorced when I was one and my mom won custody over me," I explained with a slight shrug. "I only ever got to see him one month a year in the summer and that wasn't until I turned nine," I said as I picked at the food on my plate.

We finished eating the rest of our dinner in silence. It was far from an awkward silence but there was really nothing to say at the moment. It seemed to be getting darker and Sam still hadn't called to say he was done yet. How long could sex take? After dinner I started making another homemade pie since Dean seemed to have loved the last one.

"You know, Sam doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just up and leave without a word after a one-night stand," I told Dean as I worked on the pie.

"How do you figure?" he asked as he watched me intently.

"Well, if he really wanted to just leave without her knowing why would he have taken her back to your guys' room?" I went and got the fresh cherries out of the fridge before going back to the dough I had left on the counter.

"Okay true...where is this headed?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Maybe you should just stay here tonight? I mean, he might not have the guts to kick the girl out until the morning and my dad isn't coming home anyway," I shrugged acting like it wasn't a big deal when all I wanted was for him to stay and hold me all night. I looked away with slight wide eyes from the shock of my own thoughts once again.

He nodded and came over to take a cherry, "Sounds good to me." I slapped his hand away before he could get one, "What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"Don't touch my cherries," I glared at him playfully.

 **So probably not the lemons you were hoping for but keep reading and it may just happen soon. Anyway leave a review with your thoughts…we love to hear from you guys :) Here's the link to our website: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	8. Stay the Night

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Once again all mistakes belong to us and we apologize for any that we've made.**

 **LEMON WARNING : ****So to some people what is written would be considered a lemon (to us, not so much) but we're warning you anyways.**

 **So this chapter is shorter than any other chapter we've posted and we have a reason for that. If we had made it any longer too much would have happened in one chapter. So we wanted you guys to let this sink in before what's waiting you hits you in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 Playlist:**

 _ **Dressed in Black – Sia**_

 _ **Stay the Night – Zedd ft. Hayley Williams**_

 _ **I Don't Believe You (She Acts Like We Never Have Met) – Bob Dylan**_

 **Previously on Warmness on The Soul:**

" _ **Don't touch my cherries," I glared at him playfully.**_

 _And then you crossed my path_

 _You quelled my fears, you made me laugh_

 _Then you covered my heart in kisses_

He smirked and tried to get one again. I took some flour and flicked it at him making his jaw drop in slight shock; before I knew it we were having a flour fight. The phone rang and since Dean was closest he picked up the phone with a chuckle, "Swan Residence. Hello?"

He threw a cherry at me making me squeal, "Dean! Not the cherries!" I said laughing the whole time. Dean hung up the phone and gave me playful smirk. This was the most fun I had in ages. I ran away from him throwing some more flour at him before I made my way up the stairs.

He quickly ran after me making me run towards my room. I stopped at the end of the bed and realized I had just cornered myself. I turned around and Dean fell on top of me tickling my sides. I squirmed underneath him laughing harder than I had ever laughed before. "Uncle! Uncle!" I pleaded trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was with him; it was unusual of me to be so comfortable with someone I barely knew anything about.

Dean stayed on top of me, smiling. My breathing started to calm down as I continued to stare up at him. His smile slowly faded as he stared attentively into my eyes. I licked my lips tasting some flour that was there and reached up to lightly brush my thumb across Dean's bottom lip removing some flour. His lips parted as his eyes went down to look at mine. My breathing was starting to quicken, as was his.

He blinked a few times as he looked back into my eyes. I could see that he was about to pull away but I couldn't let him do it. I needed it just as much as he did. I put my hand to the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

He seemed a bit resistant at first but after a few seconds he gave in. He wrapped his arms around my body bringing my chest closer to his. The hand that was behind his neck slipped up and grabbed at his hair. His tongue teased my lips begging for entrance and I quickly complied. I had never done this with Edward. He never wanted to kiss with our mouths open.

I had been missing out. This was one of the best feelings I had ever had. My body was lighting up like a Christmas tree with excitement. The moisture between my legs was getting to the point where I was going to need to change my panties. He pulled away from the kiss to let me breathe and moved his kisses to my neck. I was breathing heavily, my skin flushing from the trail of kisses he was leaving me. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up. He pulled away for a second to let me pull his shirt off.

I threw his shirt over to the side and bit my lip as I looked at his extremely hot, toned chest. He watched me as I ran my hand over his chest, his breathing hitching from the contact, and slid them down to his abs. He got back on top of me and went back to kissing my neck. I felt his hands go the hem of my tank top as he started to raise it up slowly. He stopped to rub smooth circles against my hip making my breathing hitch.

He grabbed the hem of my top again and started pulling it up. He pulled away from me just long enough to pull my tank top over my head. He tossed it to the side and stopped to take me in. This would normally be the part where I blushed in embarrassment at a man looking at me without a shirt on but I was too turned on at the moment to care. I _wanted_ him to stare at me.

"Have you ever done this before?" his voice was deeper than usual and it came out a bit out of breath because of his heavy breathing.

I just looked into his eyes as I felt a finger gently go over the material of my bra. I shook my head in answer to his question. A look of disappointment flashed in his eyes. His hand paused under my breast as he considered what I just nonverbally told him. "Please don't stop," I begged as I placed my hand back on his bare chest.

"Bella…your first time shouldn't be like this," he explained.

"Dean," his name came out in what sounded like a soft moan, "Please," I begged not caring anymore. "I want you," I told him as I stared into his eyes. I brought my hand to the back of his neck again, "I _need_ you."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth his eyes had nothing but lust in them. "You sure?" he asked again as his hand twitched by my breast. I gasped lightly wanting him to touch more.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to close the space between us. He understood that this was my way of telling him _yes._ "You're so beautiful," he breathed out.

I collapsed on top of him breathless and weak at the knees. He wrapped his arms around me trying to catch his breath. I placed my head at the crook of his neck and closed my eyes as I let my body slowly ride the high.

I felt Dean kiss my forehead and run a hand over my hair before placing it at the small of my back. It had been a long time since I felt this happy and relaxed and I knew that if I had done this with Edward instead, it would have been horrible. Dean was incredible. He put my needs first and touched me with such tenderness. This was something that just made my heart grow fonder for Dean. I listened to the beat of his heart as it slowly started to beat back to normal as I fell asleep.

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

The next morning came with a smile upon Bella's face that quickly turned into a confused expression as she reached her hand out only to find the space next to her empty. She got out of bed and decided she'd shower and get dressed before she went out looking for Dean. This gave her time to think things over. Although last night had been the best night of her life, she wasn't too sure how Dean had seen it. He had obviously confessed to her, before everything had happened, that he occasionally had one-night stands. And the fact that he wasn't next to her when she had awakened kind of meant that she was considered just another one-night stand.

She didn't like this conclusion and if anything it made her feel this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach and it definitely wasn't a good one. No matter how Dean saw the situation she couldn't bring herself to regret what had happened last night. She would simply have to push down her feelings and pretend like whatever happened last night didn't mean anything to her. When in reality it meant everything to her.

She slowly made her way downstairs only to come to a halt when she heard Dean's voice coming from the living room. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but based on what was being said she couldn't help it.

"This whole situation is fucked up Sam," Dean had a certain edge to his voice that immediately made her jump to the conclusion that the conversation was about her. Since she couldn't hear a reply from Sam, she assumed Dean was talking to him on the phone.

"No Sam, don't even start. We both know last night shouldn't have happened," he let out an exaggerated sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. Bella didn't know that he wasn't talking about their situation but rather the situation Sam had gotten himself into. Sam had ended up sleeping with one of the witnesses he had interrogated last night and sometime after they had finished, she had somehow gotten herself possessed. If Sam had been more careful this would have never happened. Dean was only worried that they would do the same thing to Bella because of what they did last night.

It seemed like Yellow Eyes was after something and was trying to get to the Winchesters somehow. Possessing and killing the people they slept with was the only way he could think of to get under their skin. Bella felt this deep sense of dread and hurt course through her making her take a few deep breaths before she decided to make her presence known. She walked down the rest of the flight of stairs and made herself look away from Dean when she had locked eyes with him. She went into the kitchen so she could get herself something to eat and distract herself from her thoughts and emotions.

Dean hung up with Sam telling him he'd leave soon and they'd figure out what was going on. He didn't know how he should approach Bella. He had never taken a girl's virginity away and he wasn't too keen on the idea of having these feelings for her to begin with. He was happy about last night because for once it wasn't just about satisfying his needs and leaving. No, it was completely different this time and what he had seen in those big brown eyes made him feel something that his mind told him he shouldn't. She wasn't like the other girls, no—not even close, she wasn't doing it for fun, she was letting herself go and giving herself completely to him and it was something that Dean had never experienced before. It made him feel alive again and at the same time he dreaded feeling that way.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to talk about the situation without feeling awkward about it. Talking about sex was one thing but what had happened last night was something he wouldn't just call sex. Bella was standing at the fridge going through it when he came in. He stayed by the kitchen table and cleared his throat but it didn't seem to catch her attention. He swallowed hard before saying what he wanted to say, "Look…about last night…" where did he go from there?

She barely glanced at him as she took out the gallon of milk, "What about it?" her voice came out with a carelessness about it, as if what had happened last night was nothing. And she desperately wanted him to believe that since apparently what had happened last night was some kind of mistake to him. He took a good look at her and realized that she was indifferent about it. He felt something stir within him that made him regret ever bringing it up. He thought that this was something she'd like to talk about or that she'd at least acknowledge how great it had been for her as well as him. He soon came to realize he was kidding himself.

Whatever had happened last night apparently didn't matter to her and the fact that he thought it did matter made him push away those foreign feelings and bring back his anger. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Nothing. I have to get going. Sam and I have some…things to work out." She stopped what she was doing and pursed her lips as she looked at him. He was leaving. And of course it would be the morning after they had sex. So then this _was_ a one-night stand. She nodded and shrugged acting like him leaving wasn't such a big deal when in reality it was.

"See you around?" he didn't know if he'd see her again or if she'd even want to see him again for that matter. She was making it seem like this whole thing was nothing. It was hard to believe this was the same girl that had left him all those voicemails. She didn't even seem like the same girl as last night. She just nodded at his question and he took one last look at her before he walked out the front door.

 _But if you want me to, I can be just like you_

 _An' pretend that we never have touched._

 **Sorry this chapter is short the next one will be longer. We don't want to overwhelm you guys with what's going on (although it all doesn't happen at the exact same time in the timeline just so you know). We hope you liked our 'not-so lemon' lemon lol. Tell us what you think…feel free to tell us you think this happened too fast or that she's a whore or that you're happy about what happened…or whatever. We accept everyone's opinion…unless it's completely rude (which in that case it may get deleted). Sorry I'm rambling…please review!**

 **Check out our website which has some cool wallpapers/pictures I made of this chapter (if I do say so myself lol) here's the link: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	9. Slipped Away

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Any mistakes once again belong to us and once again we apologize for any really obvious and big mistakes. We've tried to fix them all but sometimes our brains just automatically read everything correctly already fixing our mistakes, so we don't notice them.**

 **So we don't consider what we wrote in this chapter GRAPHIC CONTENT but to others it may be considered that…so consider yourself WARNED. Also we must advise you that this chapter has some cursing in it.**

 **This chapter starts in Third Person's POV until otherwise noted.**

 **Chapter 9 Playlist:**

 _ **Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Nothing Left to Say – Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **Requiem On Water – Imperial Mammoth**_

 _ **Stand in the Rain – Superchick**_

 **Previously on Warmness on The Soul:**

 _ **She didn't even seem like the same girl as last night. She just nodded at his question and he took one last look at her before he walked out the front door.**_

 _And though your arms and legs are under_

 _Love will be the echo in your_

 _Ears when all is lost in plunder_

 _My love will be there still_

A few days had passed and she hadn't heard from Dean or Sam. She had seen them driving around town and Charlie had said they had gone by the station a few times. During those days they had the wake and the funeral for Harry. Oddly enough most of the Quileute's seem to have been missing for the funeral. To say that it was sad that most of the town didn't show up would be an understatement. Jacob didn't even show up to the funeral, which Bella found odd since Billy did show up. He kept giving her these weird looks but she ignored them and made sure to be there for Charlie.

He had been acting strange since after the funeral. He didn't seem like himself but she could only imagine what it was like to have your best friend die. So, of course she blamed it on that but Charlie knew better. He was trapped inside of himself and he didn't know how to escape. Something had taken over him and he didn't have the slightest idea what it was; he just knew it was something evil. He couldn't recall when was the last time he had seen Bella or talked to the boys. Whatever was going on was something that he could only assume nobody seemed to notice. He could hear conversations from time to time but he never had the strength to actually try to understand the words being said.

It wasn't until he recognized Bella's voice that he decided to try and hear what was going on. He had asked her about her day and she answered him without realizing that it wasn't her father talking to her. Charlie didn't feel like fighting it but once he felt what this things intention was he started to fight it. He didn't know how but he used his anger towards the thing and his love for Bella and tried to take over with that. It seemed like whatever was in him didn't know how to deal with emotions like love and he soon found that he was back and in control.

Bella was chopping up vegetables at the counter and he was only a few feet away. "Bella," his voice came out strained and pained. It was hard for him to stay in control. This thing was fighting hard against him. Its only goal was to take over and take Bella from here and if it had to kill her in the process it would. That was why Charlie had to act quickly because his daughter's life depended on it. She stopped her chopping and looked over at Charlie in confusion. He had sounded normal not even two minutes ago and now he looked like he was in some sort of pain.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked as she put the knife down and wiped her hands on a towel.

He quickly looked over at the knife she set down and knew what he had to do, the problem was he didn't have the strength to both fight this off and make a move from his spot, "Bella," he said again in the same voice. He gave her this pleading look before saying, "Kill me."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion by the strange request. She couldn't have heard him right. "What?" she asked confused. She noticed him looking at her with the same pleading eyes and then back at the knife on the table. "No," she said with a shake to her head. _Had he gone crazy? Why would he ask her to do something like that? Was this because of Harry?_ She couldn't comprehend why he would want that.

She jumped back in surprise when it seemed like he was coming at her, before she had time to realize what was happening, Charlie had grabbed the knife and plunged it in his chest. "No!" her scream echoed throughout the house. Dean and Sam happened to have been on their way over when they heard Bella scream. They quickly closed the distance between them and the house and ran inside. They ran in just in time to see the thick black smoke escaping out of Charlie's mouth and towards the ceiling.

Bella had never seen anything like it and she was completely confused on what was going on. Before she had time to question it, the smoke had completely disappeared and Charlie had fallen to the floor. She ran over to him and tried to assess the damage. She didn't know how to deal with an injury this grave. "Dad?" she looked over at his face. He was still conscious but he could feel himself slipping into the darkness.

Blood trickled out of his mouth as he spoke, "Bells," his voice came out in a breathless whisper. He knew he didn't have much time left and he needed to tell Bella before he died.

Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks, "Shh, don't talk," she begged him.

He lifted his hand up with what little strength he had left and placed it on her cheek. She took his hand in hers and smiled lightly, a soft sob escaping her lips. "I love you kid," he had used the last of his breath to tell her this. It wasn't often enough he had told her and he needed her to know. His hand went limp under hers and she watched as the life slowly disappeared from his eyes.

"Dad?" she didn't want to believe it. "Daddy?" her voice barely came out above a whisper. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as realization kicked in. She shook him by the shoulders, "Dad! Wake up!" She shook harder convinced that if she did it hard enough he would wake up and tell her he was alright. She felt a hand go to her shoulder but she ignored it and she continued shaking him, "Wake up! Wake up! Dad!"

She was pulled away from him by Dean who had grabbed her around the waist. She struggled in his arms, "Bella. Bella! He's gone!" he told her. She struggled against him until he let her go. She moved away from him and looked over at Charlie who was now a few feet away from her and the view to his face was blocked by the kitchen table. Her chest was heaving up and down as she continued to breathe heavily.

She didn't know what to feel. Her emotions seemed to be going from feeling dread to remorse. Her thoughts weren't any better as her reasons for those emotions ran faster than she could actually think. Her hands went up into her hair and she tugged at the roots. She felt like she was going crazy. Her body was shaking and she felt like she was suffocating. Suffocating from her thoughts. Suffocating from her emotions. Suffocating from the sympathetic stares she was receiving.

She glanced up at them and happened to notice the back door and before the boys knew it she was bolting towards it. She needed to escape; to get away from their stares and from her father's now lifeless body. She slammed the door open and ran as fast as her legs could take her towards the woods in her backyard. She threw all her energy and strength into making her legs keep pushing her further into the woods. Her lungs and sides ached but she kept moving. She couldn't come to terms with it. She had just lost the last person in this world that loved her. Sure there was Renee and Phil but she knew they weren't really parent material. Proof of her childhood would be evident enough.

" _I love you kid."_ Just as the memory of Charlie's last words hit her, her foot got caught on a branch and she fell on her hands and knees. As soon as her hands had stopped the fall, a sob escaped her lips. The hole that she had once felt in her chest because of Edward was nothing compared to this. It literally felt like someone had ripped her heart out. And who was to blame for this? No one but herself. If she had never gotten herself mixed up with this supernatural bullshit Charlie would still be alive and she knew it. This was all her fault. _No. No. no no no no no no no no. No!_

She sat back on her legs and tugged at the roots of her hair again. She tugged harder as the loudest scream of anguish came from her and echoed through the forest trees. She soon found herself weak and tired. She wrapped her arms around her chest, for if she didn't it felt like it would rip open. Her sobs were making it hard for her to breathe. And the pain of the loss was just making her sob harder.

Dean ran out after Bella without question. He had lost track of her but quickly found his way again when he heard her scream not too far ahead. He quickly ran in her direction and slowed down once he saw her only a few feet away from him with her arms around her chest and loud sobs coming from her. He slowly made his way to her and could hear her murmuring something under her breath.

He knew what she was feeling for he had been there not too long ago. She was taking it just about as hard as he had; the only difference was that she wasn't afraid to show her emotions like he had. She didn't bottle them up inside. He kneeled down beside her and hesitated. He wasn't one for dealing with emotional girls and he never knew what to do in situations like this. The last time she was all emotional she was in and out of consciousness. This time was different. He was facing her, watching her as she cried. This was a different kind of pain and sadness she was feeling than the first time they had met.

"I'm so sorry daddy," she was mumbling this in a whisper as she continued to sob and hold herself together. Dean realized that she was taking the blame. Guilt rose within him as he realized that the reason for this happening was his fault, not hers. Sam's fling had gotten possessed and now Bella's father. Although he couldn't understand why Bella's father had been the one possessed instead of her. A part of him was grateful it was Charlie instead. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Bella was the one dead on the kitchen floor instead of Charlie.

He tried his best to distance himself from her after that morning. He was feeling things that would only lead to trouble and he knew he needed to forget about it. But the task was harder than it seemed. He was constantly thinking about her and no matter what he tried to do to distract himself she was always there on his mind. She was doing something to him no other girl had ever done and it scared him.

He gently moved her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked over at him and tried to interpret his look. He seemed empathetic and that's all she felt she needed at the moment. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tight and held her close to him. He felt her body shake against him as she continued to cry. This was the only thing he could think to do. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. He didn't want to upset her; that was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

After Bella had cried herself to sleep against Dean, he had carried her back to the house and placed her on her bed in her room. Sam and Dean decided they'd stay the night to keep an eye on Bella. Dean would go up to her room to check on her every hour.

"Does she have any family we can call?" Dean asked Sam as he came back from checking on Bella and sat on the couch next to him.

Sam was on his laptop trying to find out more information about Charlie and Bella. Sam knew she was eighteen which meant she could live on her own but what he found about her family he didn't like. "No."

"No?" Dean asked confused, "So what her mom is dead too?"

Sam turned the laptop towards him to let him read the article. Once Dean had read through it, he ran a hand through his hair and fell back onto the couch. "So she's an orphan," his heart stuttered at the thought of this girl having no family left. Just like him and Sam. How was she going to take it?

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to sudden pain in my chest causing me to sit up. I gasped and clutched at my heart not really knowing what was going on. I could feel my heart clenching and stuttering as if it were ready to give out. Fear prickled at my skin causing the hairs to stand up at the back of my neck, then just as fast as the pain had come, it was gone. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked around the room.

I couldn't remember how I got here. The last person I remember being with was Dean, so I assume that's who brought me to my bed. An awful feeling of dread ran through me as I realized that I was alone … _truly_ alone. I let my eyes settle on my lap not really knowing what to do with myself. My eyes began to water when something on my arm caught my attention.

There were these tiny little spots scattered over my arm in small clusters, they surrounded my scar perfectly. The shiny mark was practically outlined with little dots. I rubbed at them but nothing happened. I wet my thumb with my tongue and rubbed till it hurt but again they didn't disappear. They didn't even smear. _What the hell?_ My skin started turning pink and red where I irritated the skin.

I could hear muffled voices then footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked down at my arm then back at the door just as Dean walked in. He stopped at the entrance and just looked at me. I was about to ask him what had happened to my arm when I noticed the look on his face. He had this worried yet pained look on his face that discreetly made me turn my arm over to cover my scar. The last thing I needed was for him to be concerned about me and have something happen to him too.

I looked away from his gaze and looked back down at the comforter. The pain in his eyes was all too familiar and right now I don't really feel like going back to that pain. I looked back at him when I heard him start moving towards me. He came over and sat down on the bed with his back towards me. Any other time I would have questioned his silence but taking on the events that happened, his silence was understood. It seemed like neither of us knew what to say.

I pursed my lips and swallowed down the lump that had started forming in my throat, "Is he…is he still…down…there?" I said in a small voice.

He shook his head, "He's in the backyard."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean he's in the backyard?" He stayed silent causing panic to rise in me. I quickly got off the bed and stood up to face him, "What do you mean he's in the backyard?" I pressed on harder. He stood up too and looked at my face but all I could do was glare at him. My heart started fluttering unwillingly again causing a strange pain to radiate through my chest. I quickly pushed passed Dean, catching him off guard, and started running down the stairs as fast as I could without falling.

As soon as I was out the door, I came to sudden halt at the sight in front of me. The first thing I noticed was the smell; it smelled like cooking meat. The second thing I noticed was the fire which was right underneath what looked like a body wrapped in a sheet. Sam was standing by it with a solemn expression on his face. Anger and terror quickly filled me, "What the hell are you doing?!" Sam looked up at me and I ran at him, he didn't really react even when I pushed him with full running force.

"We had to Bella," Sam said with a frown trying to grab my shoulder. I quickly smacked his hands away and pushed him again.

"What do you mean you had to?" I said pounding my fists on his chest. It bothered me that he wasn't even fazed by it so in a swift motion I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back a bit but before I could do anything else a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Let go of me!" I yelled. I wanted to hurt him.

"Stop it Bella, stop it!" Dean shouted in a low growl. I kicked and attempted to squirm out of his arms. Then slowly his warmth trickled into me and the hurting in my chest died down. _How could they do this to him?_ My body relaxed and Dean loosened his grip on me; I turned my body to face his and started to cry into his chest. In a small shaky voice I simply asked, "Why?"

"Charlie died a supernatural death… he was possessed by a demon," Dean said.

I stopped crying, taking in what he was telling me. I stepped back and had to check his face to see if he was serious. It stayed stern and unflinching, no sign of lies or a stupid badly timed joke. "You guys are serious. Demons are real too?!" Dean seemed surprised, I bet he was waiting for a ' _you're crazy'_ or something along those lines but after some of the things I've seen how could I not believe them. "How do you guys know it was a demon?" I asked glancing back at Sam.

"You remember that black smoke that came out of your dad? That was demon smoke," Dean said dryly.

"Plus your kitchen still reeks of sulfur," Sam added. "Those are signs of a demonic possession. We had to burn his body to make sure he was left in peace, otherwise he could have been possessed again and used to get information from his mind or to mess with you," he paused for a bit. "We're sorry Bella. It was for the best," he gave me a solemn look as I noticed two small thin red lines across his cheek.

I took a step towards Sam and gently caressed the marks I had left on his face, "I'm sorry." My eyes noticed a movement on my arm by my scar. The black marks I had noticed before that were surrounding my scar seemed to have slightly be trailing from their spot making small thin lines. It looked like someone had grabbed a black pen and started making lines only to stop almost right away.

I looked back into his eyes as he gave me a small smile and took the hand on his cheek in his, "its fine Bella." He squeezed it lightly before letting it go; I sighed internally from relief that he hadn't noticed. I bit my lip and nodded before running my hand through my hair and looking back at what was left of my father's corpse. The fire was almost out meaning there was basically nothing left. I wrapped my arms around my torso and let out a shaky sigh as a stray tear glided down my cheek.

My entire body froze at the sudden voice that I hadn't heard in months, "Bella?" My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes went wide. I turned around to find none other than Alice Cullen standing there in front of me, just a few yards away. I was shocked; she wasn't supposed to come back. They were supposed to act like they never existed and I see now that they weren't keeping that promise. I clenched my jaw and glared at her, crossing my arms over my chest. She and her family were the reason I was in this stupid mess and why Charlie was dead in the first place. If I hadn't involved myself with them, if they would have left me alone, none of this would have happened.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She gave me a confused expression before quickly replacing it with a blank emotionless face, "Bella, I need to talk to you," she glanced questioningly at Sam and Dean before looking back at me, "Alone," she finished.

I bit the top of my lip with my bottom teeth before clenching my jaw, "No."

She gave me a bewildered look, "No?"

"I don't care about anything you have to say to me. As far as I'm concerned you're dead to me," I declared with a stern voice.

She gave me a slightly pleading look before saying, "Bella, please. It's about Edward."

"Don't even mention that fucking douche bag to me," I sneered, "Ever since you and your _precious_ family left, my life has been a living fucking hell. My father _died_ today. I don't care about you or your fucking family. All I want right at this moment is for you and your fucking kind to burn."

"I'm sorry about Charlie but you _need_ to come with me," she made a move towards me causing me to take a step back and the boys to automatically react. Sam and Dean lunged at her; Sam barely misses her neck with a knife he quickly pulled from his jacket. Dean swiftly follows and quicker than I can process what happened, Alice was on the ground. She looked up in complete shock, eyes wild and angry with a deep cut across her cheek. It seemed like she was dizzy and couldn't stay concentrated, Dean made a move towards her again but I think she figured out she didn't stand a chance. With the blink of an eye she was gone; the boys looked around still alert until we heard a car speed off.

"So…who was that exactly?" Sam asked as he turned to look back at me.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Does it matter?"

"Uh, yeah the bitch just tried to attack you," Dean said in a stern voice wiping the blade on his jeans and slipping it into a sheath.

I bit my lip and turned back towards the ashes of my father, "Alice." I answered even though I wasn't really in the mood to talk about the Cullen's.

"Why does she care so much about Edward?" Sam asked, his voice moving towards me.

"She's his sister. Well not hissister _-_ sister; she's from the same coven," I said in an exasperated voice.

 **Okay so we know some of you will be a little angry about what we did but it was necessary. We hope you enjoyed the chapter either way! Feel free to criticize our work we like to hear what people think. Just please no rude comments. And let us know what you think about the whole black lines on Bella's arm thing and any other theories about things that happened in this chapter. Thank you.**

 **I made a wallpaper for this chapter as well so feel free to visit our website and check it out!**

 **Here's the link: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	10. I'll See You Again

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As always we own our own mistakes and we apologize. Okay so some people probably think she's not devastated enough after what happened but remember Bella is the 'suffer in silence' type…so she deals with her pain differently.**

 **By the way…we would like to thank all our readers you guys truly leave the best reviews and some of them are hilarious! So thanks for reviewing…and for the laughs! :)**

 **And on a side note the whole marks on her arm thing seems to be getting theories from some of you; while some of you are right others are wrong but we'll be revealing everything about the marks in later chapters to come so don't worry it will be explained sooner or later.**

 **Chapter 10 Playlist:**

 _ **I'll See You Again – Westlife**_

 _ **Dance With My Father –Luther Vandross**_

 _ **See You Again –Charlie Puth**_

 _ **Back in Black –AC/DC (Song featured/mentioned in the chapter)**_

 _ **Can't Fight This Feeling –REO Speedwagon (Song featured/mentioned in the chapter)**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **Why does she care so much about Edward?" Sam asked, his voice moving towards me.**_

" _ **She's his sister. Well not his sister-sister; she's from the same coven," I said in an exasperated voice.**_

 _So let the light guide your way_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take will always lead you home._

I sat on the steps as I watched the smoke from the ashes slowly fade away. Sam's footsteps came into the kitchen and walked towards me.

"Bella..." he paused "Do you want to keep the ashes or maybe scatter them someplace?"

I looked at him with a solemn look, "Scatter them, and I know the perfect place. He always loved fishing at the lake," a slight smile made its way to my lips thinking about it.

Sam mirrored my expression and nodded in understanding; he went back into the kitchen and came out with a mason jar. He went over to the ashes, got down on one knee and carefully scooped them into the jar; I walked over to him just as he was finishing. After placing the lid on the jar he handed it to me. I looked at it and a small pain crept into my chest. I was just at a loss of words from looking at this little jar and thinking that this is what's left of my dad. I hugged the jar and cradled it against my chest. It began to rain, so me and Sam headed inside.

Dean still hadn't come back from getting us some food. The conversation we had earlier about the Cullen's still ran through my mind. It was obvious they had never run into vampires that did what the Cullen's did; that was evident when I explained to them that the Cullen's had considered themselves a family instead of a coven. They had never heard of a vampire that sparkled in the sun.

Dean's reaction kept running through my mind causing my lips to quirk up into a small smile. His exact words were: "These aren't vampire's man. These are douche bags."

I was sitting on the couch when Sam decided to join me, "Does it usually take your brother this long to get food?"

"Umm, I'm sure he won't be too much longer," he said checking the watch on his wrist.

We sat there quietly for a few moments when I decided to break the silence, "What does your family think of you guys doing this? I mean, it's pretty dangerous right, aren't they worried something might happen to you?"

"That's the thing about this life Bella. Something always happens to make someone want to do this," he paused, contemplating what to say, "Our mother was murdered by a demon when Dean and I were just kids." He stopped for a second but continued, "I got out of the life to go to college but wanted back in when my girlfriend got killed the same way our mom did. We found out the same demon that killed them killed our father 4 months ago, so we don't really have anyone to worry about us. We live on our hope that we can avenge them and take down every evil thing we can so that what happened to us does not happen to anyone else."

I realize now that they had avoided telling me about their dad because of how hard it must have been on them but knowing this made me feel even closer to the boys. They knew exactly how I felt and that made me feel even worse about the fit I threw after I woke up. Without giving it another thought I threw my arms around Sam's torso and buried my head at the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me too and rested his chin on the top of my head, "I'm so sorry Sam."

The door suddenly swung open, letting in cold air. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" Dean asked in a kind of humored tone making both me and Sam jump up and let each other go as if we were caught doing something bad. Dean gave Sam a weird expression; I looked at Sam to see him wiping tears from his eyes. "Is this a chick flick moment, because… I can come back later?"

"No, Bella and I were just talking," he said adjusting his clothes. Dean avoided asking about what and just came in with bags of food. I didn't think I was hungry until the smell of the food hit me.

"Mmm, that smells good," I recognized the smell; it had to be from the Carver Café.

"I heard it was the best burger in town so I couldn't pass it up," Dean chimed; clearly happy he was getting to eat. He handed Sam and me a burger and fries. I smiled at the thought that me and my dad would get to enjoy a last meal from the Carver Café together. We ate in silence after that until Dean said between bites, "So have you finished packing yet?"

I stopped in the middle of taking a bite of my burger and looked at Dean with a confused expression, "Packing? What am I supposed to be packing for?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "You guys didn't talk about this," Dean said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…" Sam apologized to both of us, it seemed. "We got caught up talking about other things."

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" I interrupted. Sam was about to start saying something but his brother cut him off.

"Bella, we can't stay here. We have to leave but we can't leave you here either. You have to come with us so we can keep you safe," he said in a calm careful manner. I was about to argue, thinking that I couldn't leave this place behind, but after rationalizing things I realized I didn't have anything here anymore. Charlie was gone and I didn't really have any friends either. I also definitely needed protection, not just from vampires and demons but those things in the woods.

"Okay…yeah. Thank you for not just leaving me here like _they_ did," I smiled at them. Dean again seemed surprised at my answer.

"Alright, go ahead and finish eating and we'll help you after," Dean spoke in a chipper relieved tone.

I kept thinking about how the Cullen's would act like they were so good just because they lived among us and didn't kill us; then these two boys, that had nothing but each other, risk their lives for people they didn't even know. They were a real family; they were the ones who were actually good.

I went upstairs and started packing once I had finished my meal. I didn't have many clothes to pack and since everything was for a cold and rainy place I knew that these clothes would be useless at some point. They didn't exactly tell me where they were taking me but I was hoping it wasn't somewhere like Forks. Sam and Dean had stayed downstairs making me going into Charlie's room one last time a bit more private. As soon as I walked in my eyes began to water; the room smelled like him, it was a scent I wouldn't be around anymore.

I went over to his bed slowly and stopped to pick up the plaid jacket he left on it. It was the same jacket he was wearing when he gave me my truck; which was also something I wouldn't have anymore. I put his jacket on and breathed in the collar before looking around his room again. This wasn't a place I would come into often. I went over to his nightstand and decided I would take his badge with me along with a photo of the two of us taken at Carver Café after my graduation.

These were the little things I would have left of my father. And these were the things that I would never let go. I put the picture in my wallet and clipped the badge to my waistband before taking one last look around the room and heading downstairs. "Okay, I think I'm ready," I announced once I made it down the last step and approached Sam and Dean in the living room.

Dean turned the television off before walking towards the door behind Sam. They both gave me a weird look as I put my duffle bag on my shoulder ready to get going. "That's all you're taking?" Dean asked surprised.

I pursed my lips and looked at my duffle before looking at him, "Uh, yeah. Why? Am I supposed to be taking a suitcase full or something?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "I think my brother is just surprised that a girl isn't taking a bunch of clothes."

I nodded and went to open the front door, "Well I'm not like most girls; I'm not one to care about fashion that much." We all started towards the Impala, Dean and Sam were ahead of me.

I watched as Dean smirked at his brother, "She has less clothes than you do Sammy," he nudged at Sam's side. I smiled lightly before I handed over my duffle to Dean so he could throw it in the trunk as I got into the back seat. I stared at the house that I once called home as he drove away. Now we were headed for the place where I'd tell Charlie goodbye for the last time.

* * *

Sam and Dean were behind me, waiting by the Impala, while I stood at the edge of the dock and stared into the mason jar which held my father's ashes. I sighed and looked out to the lake, "I'm sorry this happened to you dad. If I could go back and change the decision I made to get involved in this mess, I would. I hope that wherever you are is better than here because right now here isn't doing very good for me, especially without you." I sniffled as the tears started to spring to my eyes and a lump started to form in my throat, "You don't have to worry. Sam and Dean will take care of me… I love you dad." I opened the jar slowly pouring his ashes towards the lake, "I will miss you so much."

As soon as the jar was empty I placed it on the dock and just watched as some of his ashes flew in the air and the rest floated on the surface of the water. I heard footsteps approaching me but didn't look. As soon as they were behind me I knew who it was. The warmth spread through me making the painful feeling in my chest automatically die down.

"Your father was a good man," Dean said in a low voice, he was standing so close to me that if he spoke any louder it would have hurt my ear.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded in agreement, "He was." I felt this tension in the air around us as if something needed to be said. I slowly turned around and looked up into his green eyes. He looked back into my eyes for a bit before lifting his hand up to reveal a necklace with an antique heart shaped pendant. It was the size of a half dollar and had a pentagram engraved onto it.

"I got this for you," he said as he lightly placed it on my palm once I had lifted it up, "It has some of Charlie's ashes in it."

I took the pendant and stared at it as the tears started to form again. This was so sweet and considerate of him that no words that I said would explain how grateful I was for it. I grasped the pendant in my hand lightly before I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against the crook of his neck, "Thank you." His arms wrapped around me and instantly an invisible security blanket hugged me. I knew that I should be ignoring this since my father had _just_ died and I had _just_ spread his ashes but this feeling I got when I was with and around Dean was undeniable. It was something I could not control and part of me was worried about that.

After a few more moments of holding on to each other I pulled away and gave him a small smile with watery eyes. I lifted the necklace and asked him with my eyes if he'd put it on me. He took the necklace from me as I turned around and lifted my hair off my neck. He placed it softly on my neck and clasped it; his fingers lingered on the back of my neck before he pulled away. I glanced at him before looking back at the lake one last time, "Let's go."

Apparently Bobby lived in South Dakota in a town called Sioux Falls which was about a day's journey but according to Sam we'd get there within 20 hours or so and would only make stops to eat, get gas, and use the restroom. Which was a more embarrassing situation for me then it was for them. The first few hours were a bit awkward with nothing but the engine, our breathing, and eventually Dean's playlist. And by playlist I mean the cassette tapes of classic rock he played over and over again.

After using the restroom and getting some snacks at a gas station, Sam and I waited in the car while Dean filled up the Impala. We had just entered Idaho and were gonna be getting to Montana in just a few hours. Sam was going through a small box of the cassette tapes, "This guy is so behind on this century," Sam said as he continued looking through it.

I leaned forward from the back seat to look at the tapes, "Wow," I said as I recognized some of the bands that Charlie used to listen to when he was younger; he had owned and would listen to the same bands when he picked me up every summer since I was nine.

"What?" Dean asked as he got into his seat and closed the door.

"You seriously need to update your cassette tape collection," Sam said as Dean started the car.

"Why?" he asked confused.

Sam gave him an incredulous look but it seemed Dean wasn't getting it so I decided to speak up, "Well for one they're cassette tapes."

He glanced back at me before driving off, "She's right Dean. I mean look at this, Black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica?" he questioned as he pulled out the tapes one by one.

Dean took the last tape from him and put it in, "House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole." I smiled and leaned back into my seat before looking out the window. The song Back in Black from AC/DC started and my smile faltered a bit knowing that this was one of Charlie's favorite songs when I was younger. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away. Based on the bands I had seen in the box, and the ones that Sam had mentioned, I was going to have to get used to listening to music that Charlie used to listen to; it seemed Dean and Charlie had the same taste.

After a few more hours of listening to Dean's cassettes, which had played over and over that I remembered all the songs and knew the lyrics, he decided to turn the radio on. I was a bit surprised when Dean didn't change the station because this sure didn't seem to be a song Dean would willingly listen to. The song 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon was playing on the radio.

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight…" he started singing along. Both Sam and I were stunned. I have to admit that Dean sang nice and caused me to get slight goose bumps over my body. His voice was definitely a sexy one but I still found it a bit shocking to hear him singing such a cheesy song from a guy with _that_ much hair.

When the song was at the end of the ballad I decided to speak, "You're kidding right?" No one seemed to make a move to turn down the music so I leaned forward and lowered it down.

"What?" Dean asked casually.

"REO Speedwagon? Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart," Dean defended.

I let out a small chuckle and leaned back into my seat, "He sings it from the hair," I smirked, "There's a difference." Sam turned his face towards the window and chuckled while Dean gave him an annoyed look. Dean went back to listening to his tapes and within a few hours we passed a sign that read Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I was getting a little nervous having to finally meet the guy who tried to help with my scar thing two months ago. Since things were happening so fast I had a feeling this guy had no idea I was coming.

Other than knowing about my scar and how I smell like a certain vampire, I didn't know how much he knew about me. Did they talk about me when they were here? Or did they discuss me like I was just a case? We pulled up to a huge gate that was open and had the sign 'Singer Auto Salvage' above it in huge letters. He stopped the Impala in front of the house and they started getting out. I followed suit and walked behind them as they casually strolled up the steps and started walking inside. This must have been the place they considered home at some point if they were able to walk in like they owned the place.

"What the hell are you idjits doing back so early?" I heard a gruff voice say as I entered the house and quietly closed the door behind me.

"Change of plans," Sam said as he went to the fridge and got out a few beers.

I awkwardly made my way over and stood at the entrance of what looked like the living room with my hands tucked into the pockets of my jeans. The man that spoke earlier, whose name is Bobby if I remember correctly, was sitting at a desk that had stacks of books and papers on it. He looked to be about 10 to 15 years older than Charlie. He had a reddish-brown beard and mustache and was wearing a green and white baseball cap which showed a bit of his greying hair.

He was looking through a book and hadn't noticed me yet. I looked over and watched Sam hand Dean a beer just waiting for Bobby to notice I was in the room. "Hey Bobby," Sam called as he made his way over and stood next to me. Bobby then looked up and caught eyes with me. His eyes were a nice blue color; seemed like I was the only person with muddy brown eyes which were dull while everyone else in the room had beautiful colored eyes that seemed vibrant.

"Hell, that should have been the first thing you idjits mentioned," he said before he stood up and started his way over to me. I smiled gently at him and clasped the pendant on my neck with my left hand.

"Sorry Bobby. This is Bella. Bella this is Bobby," Sam introduced just as he came up and shook my hand.

I tucked the hair behind my ear, "Nice to meet you," I murmured remembering my manners.

"You too. Hope these boys have been treating you right," he told me as he started heading towards the fridge.

Dean made a scoffing noise causing me to glance in his direction, "Like we would treat a lady any other way." Dean and Bobby went into a discussion about women and Dean's manners which quickly lost my interest as I walked over to the pile of books on the table that Bobby had been sitting at. I immediately recognized one of the covers, which was partially hidden under a book about exorcisms. I had the same book on my bookshelf at home; or at least the place that used to be my home.

I gently took the book out from underneath it and stared at the cover. I had bought the book when I was figuring out what Edward was; this book helped confirm my suspicions. "We got that from a store in Port Angeles after the whole Victoria incident," Sam said from beside me.

I put the book back down and looked back up at him, "I have the same book."

"Really?" he asked surprised, "Is that how you figured out the whole vampire thing?" he asked curiously.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I kind of figured it out by myself. The book just helped confirm that I wasn't losing my mind."

"You just…figured it out…" he seemed baffled by the news.

I smiled at his surprised and confused expression, "Yes Sam. Don't be so surprised."

He smiled back, "But how?" The story he wanted me to tell him was kind of a long one and one I wasn't sure I wanted to discuss.

As if reading my mind, Dean came over, "So there are two bedrooms other than Bobby's. You'll take the bedroom that's upstairs and down the hall to your right," he told me before turning to Sam, "Play you for it?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Once they had their fists on top of their palm I decided to interrupt, "I'll take the couch."

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me, "You're the guest Bella," Sam said.

"Yeah, the uninvited guest. I insist on staying on the couch," I stated. They both opened their mouths to speak so I decided to speak instead, "No, seriously it's best if I stay down here anyway. I'd probably trip down the stairs in the middle of the night if I wanted to get a glass of water or something."

"Can't have that sweetheart. If you stay down here Bobby will have our asses," Dean told me with a slight smirk on his face before turning back to look at Sam with his fist back in position. I sighed in defeat and watched as they played 'rock-paper-scissors.' Dean played rock while Sam played paper, needless to say Sam won. Sam smiled while Dean grunted in annoyance, "How does paper beat a rock?"

After a few more minutes of bickering Sam went out to the car to get all our duffle bags. I stood awkwardly by the entrance of the living room and watched as Dean started making the couch as comfortable as possible so he could sleep on it. Bobby went back over to his desk and turned the lamp on before going through his books and papers again; seemed like Bobby wasn't going to sleep anytime soon even though it was already passed midnight.

Sam came in and handed me my duffle bag which I placed on my shoulder before looking back at Dean. He grabbed his duffle from Sam and looked at me hesitantly as if he wanted to say something. I pressed my lips into a fine line, "Night," I told him as I turned around to follow Sam upstairs. I ignored the sudden pain in my right arm and continued following Sam.

"Good night," I heard him reply back lightly. Sam showed me to my room.

"Make yourself at home Bella," he tried to smile then made his way to his room in a yawn.

 **So for those of you that didn't put two and two together the reason Dean was being so mean and rude a few chapters ago to Bella was because they had just lost their father. Everyone kept wondering why he was being so rude so there's your explanation. Hope that helped. And once again if you have any theories about anything in the chapter or want to point something out feel free to do so. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Here's the link once again to our website where we post the story along with pictures I photoshopped: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	11. We've Only Just Begun

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Once again our mistakes are our own! So this chapter jumps between POV's but we let you know when it does so keep an eye out! There is light cursing in this chapter and a barely even there (basically non-existent) lemon as well. Make sure to leave a review when you're done reading! We love to hear from you!**

 **Some of these songs actually fit better with the last chapter but they can still kind of work for this one. We're not even sure if you guys play attention to the playlist so please let us know if we should even add it on here or if it's just a waste of time.**

 **Chapter 11 Playlist:**

 _ **Chasing Cars –Snow Patrol**_

 _ **Someone's Watching Over Me –Hilary Duff**_

 _ **Pack It Up –The Pretenders**_

 _ **We've Only Just Begun –Carpenters**_

 _ **Waking Life –Beck**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **Good night," I heard him reply back lightly. Sam showed me to my room.**_

 _ **"Make yourself at home Bella," he tried to smile then made his way to his room in a yawn.**_

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's watching over me._

At first things were a bit awkward in the house, with me being the only female and the only stranger. After a few days they started to get used to my presence and most of the time I just kept to myself. They decided to teach me self-defense to keep us busy. They were looking for a demon they called Yellow Eyes and so far they were coming up empty on any good information which seemed to anger them at times. After a few times, I ended up getting some bruises but that was something that came with the lessons. Dean avoided practicing with me and I had a feeling part of it was because of the fact that we had slept together.

I was outside in the junkyard sitting on the hood of a beaten up car; I had found this spot after my second day here. It was the place I decided I wanted to come to when I felt like being alone or when I needed to think. At the moment all I could think about was Charlie and how I had let him down. The guilt still ate at me every day that the reason Charlie had died was because of me. I leaned back on my palms and sighed as I looked at the stars above me. The weather here was better than Forks that was for sure, it was cold at night but there was never any rain. My time here has been peaceful and at the same time it felt like I was actually doing something with it.

I didn't look down when I heard footsteps approaching the back of the car. The lights from the stars were too fascinating at the moment for me to care which of the guys was approaching me. I saw through my peripherals that it was Dean. He sat on the hood next to me and looked up as well. "Did you not get to see the stars where you lived?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly and shook my head before looking back down at my hands, "It's always raining so I could never do this. And I didn't have much time to actually enjoy the weather in Phoenix."

"You used to live in Phoenix?" he asked as he handed me the bottle he was holding. I didn't think much of it but just took it thinking he just needed me to hold it for a bit while he did something.

I placed the bottle in my lap and fidgeted with the cap, "Yeah with my mom and her husband."

"Why did you decide to live with your dad?" I looked over at him to find him staring at me intently as if he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

I bit my bottom lip and shrugged, "All my life I've been taking care of my mom. She didn't really have the personality or brains to take care of herself. When she got married to Phil it kind of made me feel like a third wheel; she really didn't need me to take care of her anymore," I sighed and looked back down at the bottle, "So I decided it was time to live with my dad and actually get to know him."

I finally took a look at the drink and realized it was whiskey. I handed it back to him realizing that there was no reason for me to hold it, "You want some?" he asked as he gently started taking the bottle by the neck.

I hesitated about actually giving it back to him. I was kind of curious to know what it tasted like and I've read and seen that it helps with grief at times; or at least at numbing the pain. We stayed there both holding the bottle for a bit before I decided to speak, "I've never…drank before."

"Not even on your 21st?" he asked surprised and baffled by my statement.

I smiled lightly at the fact that he thought I was older than I actually was, "I'll let you know in about 2 years or so."

His eyes widened and he stared at me, "What?"

His reaction was a bit funny which was making the smile on my face stay in place, "I'm not 21 yet." His hand slowly started to slip from the bottle so I took it and placed it on my lap.

For a moment it seemed as though he was trying to count on his fingers. He frantically jumped off the car and almost ran to the house tripping over his own feet but he suddenly stopped. He turned back to me and recomposed himself. I kept a confused look on my face even though I kind of wanted to laugh.

"So, in a couple years huh?" he asked, still looking a little frantic.

"Yeah, I've had opportunities but never really wanted to, being the daughter of a cop and all."

"So um . . ." his voice broke a bit "so- how old are you again?" he asked with his voice going up a few octaves as he spoke. He stood a few feet from me seeming anxious for an answer.

I smirked back at him, "I'll be 19 in a couple months."

I watched as he instantly relaxed making me laugh, "What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Your reaction," I smiled as I shook my head, "Priceless." He gave me a slight annoyed look before taking a seat back next to me again. I unscrewed the bottle of whiskey and took a swig of it. It burned my throat and made my eyes water a bit but I was happy that I didn't start coughing and embarrassing myself like I had seen so many other teenagers do. The warmth of the alcohol reminded me of how it felt when Dean would get near me. It slowly started to spread to my insides.

I passed the bottle back to Dean and watched as he did the same as I had done. "So what brings you out here?" I asked him once he passed the bottle back to me.

"I can ask you the same question. You've been coming out here a lot lately," he noted.

I took another drink and nodded as I handed it back to him, "I like it out here. It's easier to think." He nodded in agreement and took another drink himself. I could already feel my head start to feel fuzzy; apparently I couldn't handle my liquor yet. "Do you like doing what you do?" I asked wanting to keep some kind of conversation between us.

"Yes and no," he replied back after being quiet for a while. I looked at him for an explanation. He glanced at me before looking back at the bottle in his hands, "I've been doing this since I was kid. It wasn't exactly something Sam and I had a choice about. The problem with this job is that it's dangerous. People die doing what we do and we accept that because it's the only way for hunters. We can't settle down and live a normal life. That isn't an option for us because even if we had that for just a small amount of time something evil would come around and kill everything and everyone we love." The way he was talking to me about it seemed like he was trying to warn me yet I can hear the devastation in his voice knowing that what he was saying was true. "There's no getting out of this life once you're in it."

I was a bit surprised that he was opening up like this to me. I couldn't tell if he was just telling me this to warn me away from it or if the alcohol was already affecting him. Either way I was happy that he was actually opening up a little; no matter the situation. I took the bottle from him and took another drink, "Looks like I'm stuck in it."

"No you aren't. You still have a choice," he insisted.

I shook my head and took another drink, "I got stuck into this life the moment that vampire decided to stick around. The stupid thing is I let him." I rubbed at my face before taking another drink.

"That's not true," he asserted as he shook his head. His tone angered me as if he knew what was best for me. I'm pretty sure the alcohol had something to do with it but I couldn't stop.

I jumped off the hood of the car, "Seriously?!" I turned around to look at him, "Stop saying that! That fucking asshole told me that because I _knew_ about them that his stupid leaders would come after me! I'm basically a dead woman. Especially if you keep negating the fact that I'm stuck in this life just like you and Sam are. Without you guys helping me…I really won't be able to tell you about my 21st."

"Bella calm down. I never said we would leave you alone; I'm just trying to tell you that your life doesn't have to end up like ours. We are revenge driven. We have seen so much shit that it would send any normal person howling to the nut house. . . Even if we win, we still lose and usually somebody we loved," the anger and despair made his voice rougher than usual. His eyes glossed over as if he were to cry.

I felt the warmth again; I hadn't noticed it at the time but he had grabbed my hands almost in a pleading motion. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his touch that was making me get really hot. He was so close to me, our eyes locked and this feeling inside rose up within me. It burned but in a way I hadn't felt before, he and I both leaned in. He cupped my face with his hand and the warmth trickled into my face, I felt _so_ hot I suddenly felt sick.

I barely pushed him aside in time before I puked. The after burn and taste of the alcohol coming back up made me gag even more.

"Ugh," I stood up straight again to find him looking at me with a smirk.

"Next time you're sticking to beer. You okay?" he asked genuinely concerned but still with a humored tone to his voice.

My head rushed as I tried to gain control of my gag reflex. "Isn't beer gross though? It smells gross," I said but remembering the smell of beer made me almost lose it again. He made a weird face.

"Alright, let's go inside and get you some water … and some mouthwash."

I blushed instantly knowing that he probably made that face because of my breath which I'm sure smelled like vomit.

He put one arm around my shoulder and we began to head to the house. "Don't sweat it, you'll get used to it," he chuckled and patted me on my back lightly before we went inside.

* * *

It had already been about a week and a half since I had gotten here with the boys. The self-defense lessons were still going and I was getting better at it. And Dean was still refusing to participate in those lessons; which now could be because of that almost kiss we had just a few days before. We had continued our little talks out in the junkyard; he'd bring out a different kind of beer he had bought that same day so I could find the one I liked.

I was still having a hard time sleeping. Thankfully I wasn't waking everyone up with my screams this time around. I'd just wake up crying with a heavy feeling in my chest. I was doing my best to ignore the strange thing going on with my scar on my arm. The dots had started turning into these weird veiny lines and since they were black it was both gross and scary. I really didn't want to worry the guys about it since they seemed to be worried about Yellow Eyes already.

Tonight was one of those nights; I had woken up with that heavy feeling in my chest and tears streaming down my face. Knowing that if I fell asleep I would just have the same dream about Charlie again, I decided to get up. I wiped at my face before getting up off the bed and silently padding my way out of my room and down the stairs as carefully as possible. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase when I realized that the television was on and I could hear what sounded like western music. I looked over at the couch to see Dean was lying down watching it. As soon as he saw me standing there he sat upright, seeming a bit panicked, "Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

I wiped at my face again, realizing that I hadn't exactly wiped all the tears away, and nodded as I slowly started making my way over to him, "I'm fine." I took in a breath and ran my hand through my hair unsure on what to do.

"Want to join me?" he asked as he patted the spot next to him. I bit my lip and nodded before making my way over and gently sitting beside him. I smiled at him lightly when I noticed that he was still looking at me. He quickly looked away from me to the screen. I looked over at the screen and was only able to recognize one person in this old film: Clint Eastwood.

I smirked, "Guess I should have known you'd be into westerns."

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he continued looking at the screen.

"Kind of goes with the whole classic rock thing," I shrugged. He just hummed back in response making me look away from him and at the screen. I hadn't realized how close I was sitting next to him until I felt that warmth spread through me. I instinctively leaned in closer to his side and relaxed. It still baffled me on why he made me feel this way. Even though I knew that I didn't feel anything for Edward anymore, I knew that I thought I had loved him at some point but these kinds of things never happened with him. Then again he never tried making a sexual move on me either; which I'm thankful he hadn't.

All the lack of sleep from the last week and a half was starting to get to me now that I was actually able to relax. My eyes started to droop but I fought to keep my eyes open; to no avail.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I had been having a hard time sleeping the last couple of nights. The fact that I was keeping from Bella that her mom and stepdad were missing was eating at me. I had to tell her at some point; especially if I wanted to get sleep any time soon. I sat there half paying attention to the movie, half worrying about Bella. I then saw her standing at the stairs; I quickly sat up "Are you okay?"

She ran her hands through her hair "I'm fine," she smiled and walked over to me. "I just couldn't sleep," she leaned forward and pushed me slightly so that my back was against the couch. She straddled me and ran her hands down my chest while I wrapped mine around her. I let my hands wander, one trailing its way to her breasts and one down the back of her shorts causing her to let out a light moan.

I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs; I quickly snapped out of it and sat up just to see Bella standing at the bottom of the stairs. I panicked a little, recapping on the thoughts I was just having about her. "Are you okay?" _Wow, talk about Deja vu._

She wiped her face and nodded as she started to make her way over to me. "I'm fine," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. That motion I always found attractive but now it was a total turn on.

"Want to join me?" I asked patting the place next to me on the couch. She sat down lightly and I kept my eyes on her. I noticed her eyes were a little watery and quickly turned to look at the screen again.

"Guess I should have known you'd be into westerns," she said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked just wondering if she really was okay.

"Kind of goes with the whole classic rock thing," she stated.

I simply hummed back in response trying not to think too much on how close she was to me. She leaned in even closer and I could feel her body relaxing against me. I kept my mind off my dirty thought and just focused on how much I just wanted to protect her. Her breathing changed and as I looked down to my shoulder, I noticed she had fallen asleep. I laid a light kiss on the crown of her head and went back to watching my movie. I don't know if I had the same effect on her but every time she was this close to me it felt right. Indescribable warmth rose up in me and I realized that one way or another I would fight for us…against every big bad son of a bitch out there.

As gently as possible I moved my arm away from her causing her head to roll towards my chest before I wrapped my arm around her. A small sigh escaped her lips as I slowly ran my fingers up and down her arm. I looked down at her and kissed her temple before actually paying attention to the movie again.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

The first thing I realized when I was coming to was that I wasn't crying and there wasn't a heavy feeling in my chest. The next thing I noticed was that there was this incredible warmth that filled me both inside and out. What I really should have noticed was the fact that my mattress was slowly moving up and down…as if breathing. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that it wasn't my mattress at all but rather Dean. My head was laying on his chest and about half my body was on top of him to keep from falling off the couch.

He was still sound asleep and he seemed peaceful. It made me smile a bit to see him this relaxed. "Morning," Sam said in a chipper voice causing me to jump and yelp as I fell off the couch and landed hard on my backside.

I sat up and glared at Sam who was standing with a cup of coffee by the entrance of the living room. He was chuckling, trying to hide his smile behind his mug, "You sure know how to scare a girl. You know, Sam," I continued as I started getting up, "this is why you never get laid." A deep groggy laugh filled the room making me look behind me to find Dean laughing.

"You've been hanging out with Dean too much," Sam said with a shake to his head as he turned around to head back into the kitchen.

"She's got you there Sammy," Dean told him making me smile back at him. I'll admit at first watching the brothers bicker at each other was a bit awkward but after a few days I realized that it was actually quite entertaining.

After going back upstairs and taking a shower and getting dressed, I came back downstairs to see that the guys were eating some donuts that someone had gotten while I was in the shower. "Has the paper come yet?" I asked as I bounded towards the kitchen.

"Wasn't here this morning," Sam said before he took a sip from his mug. I nodded and walked to the front door, stepping outside to find the newspaper on the steps. I picked it up and started back inside. I opened it up and right when I entered the kitchen I froze. There on the front cover was a picture of me and Charlie. It was the same picture I had in my wallet that I had taken from Charlie before I left the house. The article explained how we were both missing without a trace and that no one had any idea where we were. Since Charlie was chief of police they believe us both to be in danger.

The part that made my stomach coil and my heart clench painfully was the fact that Renee and Phil were also missing. And apparently they've been missing for quite some time. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Bella?" I heard Bobby ask. I looked up at him unsure on what to say, "What's wrong?" he asked. By now I realized that all three men were around me waiting for an answer. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat down and shakily handed Bobby the paper. I watched as he skimmed through it, "Balls."

As soon as Dean took the paper away from Bobby, he and Sam were both reading it; Bobby was helping me walk over to a chair in the kitchen. I sat down and took in a deep breath as I tried to let it sink in. Sure, I wasn't close to my mother but she was still my mother that didn't mean I didn't love her. Had they gone missing because of me? Was it a cold one or yet another demon? If it was a demon I'd have to conclude that there was obviously one after me. "What does this mean?" I asked in a small voice before looking up to find all their concerned faces.

"We…we don't know," Sam said in defeat.

"Is there…is there something after me?" I asked before adding, "Other than the obvious I mean."

Bobby placed a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him, "From what I've been able to gather Yellow Eyes might just be targeting you too."

My brows furrowed in confusion, "But why?" I nervously clasped my pendant in my hand waiting for an answer.

"We think it may have something to do with that bite of yours," he continued as he pointed to my arm. I had sleeves on to cover it up but I couldn't help but cover it lightly with my hand and rub at it. There was no way I was going to show them how it looked.

"You think it has something to do with the fact that I smell like a vampire?" I asked timidly. By now the guys had also taken their seats except for Bobby who continued to stand next to me.

"Yeah we think so," he said with a sigh, "I'm still trying to look into it." I nodded before running a hand through my hair, looking back at the boys. So this demon was after all of us and apparently we all wanted the same thing. We wanted to kill this asshole and avenge our parents.

 **Okay so we had a few cute Dean and Bella moments and a fantasy from Dean. Tell us what you thought about the chapter. Let us know what your favorite part was.**

 **Here's the link to our website where we post these chapters and photo-shopped pictures of our story as well: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	12. Where do we go From Here?

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **So once again all mistake are our own…we hope there aren't many. Not much to warn you about for this chapter…hope you like it! Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter!**

 **Let us know what we could do to get you guys to review…we had like 10 different people reviewing at one point and now we only have about 4 or 5 faithful reviewers. So let us know what can be done to help you guys review!**

 **Since no one said anything about the playlist we will try to continue doing it. There may be times where we just put one or two songs.**

 **Chapter 12 Playlist:**

 _ **I Don't Want To Be Alone –Charlie Belle**_

 _ **King of Anything –Sara Bareilles**_

 _ **Rocks –Imagine Dragons**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **So this demon was after all of us and apparently we all wanted the same thing. We wanted to kill this asshole and avenge our parents.**_

 _All my life I've tried to make everybody happy_

 _While I just hurt and hide_

 _Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

A few days had passed and it was now about two weeks since we had gotten here. We had kept doing our research on Yellow Eyes but were coming up empty. I decided to give up looking for a bit and decided to start lunch when one of Bobby's many phones rang. He answered it but I didn't pay much attention to what was said until he hung up and announced, "Looks like we got a case, boys."

I stopped what I was doing and joined them in the living room, "What's the case?" Sam asked curiously.

"Seems like there's been reporting's of a bear at Blackwater Ridge, Colorado and there are some people that have gone missing," Bobby announced as he walked over to his desk and started looking over some papers. It looked like he was looking for something specific.

"A bear?" I asked, making my presence known, once I realized that the same thing had sort of happened in Forks.

"Yeah and I know what you're thinking and you may just be right," Bobby said.

"Okay," Dean said as he got up off the couch, "Guess we better start heading out soon." Sam followed suit and I suddenly realized that they intended on going without me.

"I'm coming with you," I stated trying my best to hide the insecurity in my voice of being abandoned again.

"Absolutely not," Dean said with a stern voice. He seemed a bit angry that I would mention even going along.

"It would be safer for you to stay here with Bobby," Sam said gently. I looked back at Dean to see him still looking at me with the same expression and in reality it hurt to know it was directed at me. A slight pain ran through my arm, where my scar was, causing me to rub at it.

I shook my head, "No. Look you guys aren't the only ones stuck in this life now. The same thing that killed your parents got mine so, unfortunately, you're stuck with me. So I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"You wanna bet?" Dean said with a serious tone. He stalked towards me and before I knew what he was doing he had lifted me up and thrown me onto his shoulder. I yelped in surprise ready to protest when he was starting to walk towards the stairs when both Sam and Bobby beat me to it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at him in a scolding voice.

"Boy put the girl down!" Bobby yelled. Dean stopped and hesitated before dropping me to my feet.

"Come on Bobby! She can't go with us. It's too dangerous!" Dean declared once he had turned back to look at Bobby. I straightened my clothes out with a small huff of annoyance.

"Dean, she's seen these things before. She's your best bet when it comes to figuring out what they are."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked up at Dean. He grunted at me in response before walking out the front door and slamming the door in the process. "Don't get too cocky girl," Bobby told me making me lose the smirk, "That shit will get you six feet under." I pressed my lips into a tight line and nodded before I went up to my room and started packing my duffle once again.

Within minutes we had our duffle bags in the trunk and were speeding away from Bobby's. There was this thick tension in the air of the car that was making me a bit claustrophobic. Sam broke the silence. "Bella, when this was happening in La Push did they identify an M.O. for these things," I sighed in relief when he had finally spoken up.

"Well, when they were in La Push there was no report of any deaths, just sightings. People seeing what they thought were a huge bear while driving by or hiking through the woods. No one ever went missing though," I said with a shrug.

"How are we so sure these are the same creatures?" Dean piped in, obviously still upset about the whole situation.

"We don't," Sam told him, "But it's better to know everything about the thing Bella encountered just in case it is the same thing."

The next nine hours or so didn't go by as fast I had hoped. Things were still quite awkward in the car so I decided to look out the window and watch nature pass. By the time we got to Blackwater Ridge it was dark out so we immediately found a motel to stay at. I grabbed my duffle out of the trunk and waited by the hood of the car with Sam, "How long will he be mad at me?" I asked Sam as I watched for Dean to show up.

"He's more…upset than mad. He's just worried about you," before I could ask him anything else Dean came out of the office and started heading our way.

He came over and held out two keys, "Adjoined rooms. One has two beds the other only one." He handed me a key without really looking at me and started walking towards the room. I looked at the room number and walked over to the room right next to theirs before walking in at the same time they had. I put my duffle on the chair by the entrance of the room before plopping myself on the bed. I heard the doorknob of the door that had the rooms connecting jiggle, "Mind opening the door," Dean said from the other side.

I rolled my eyes before getting off the bed and unlocking the door and opening it, "May I help you Mr. Winchester?" I asked as I walked back to the bed and plopped back down on it.

"Best if we keep the door open so we can keep an eye on you," he said as he looked around my room before his eyes landed on me.

I got back up from the bed and went over to my duffle as I started getting clothes out, "Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower." I turned to find him nod at me before walking back into his room. I kind of regretted doing it since it seemed like he might have wanted to say something. I sighed and went to take my shower.

I went over to their room while drying my hair to see what they were doing. Seemed like Dean had gone to get some Chinese food and pushed a box towards me when he saw me standing at the entrance of their room. I threw the towel back onto my bed in my room before walking over and getting the box. Sam was eating his on his bed while he was on his computer.

Not wanting to make things awkward or even tenser with Dean, I went over and sat down by Sam to see what he was working on. "Find anything?" I asked as I twirled some noodles on my fork.

"Yeah, seems like this isn't the first time a string of missing persons has been reported here. The same thing happened twenty three years ago," he said as he went through some articles he was reading.

I paused, "Twenty three years ago? So what it comes back every twenty three years like Jeepers Creepers?"

A small smirk appeared on Sam's face, "Yeah, although I doubt it comes back just to get body parts."

Dean got up after a while and went into the shower. After that I decided it was time to get some sleep so I said goodnight to Sam and went back to my room. I could see Sam and Dean's beds through the door that connected our rooms together. I was starting to fall asleep when this sudden feeling came over me. It felt like someone was watching me; I opened my eyes and found that Dean was lying down on his bed towards me but his eyes were closed. I lifted my head to look at the window and found that the curtain was pulled back.

As quietly as I could manage, I sat up and got off the bed. I walked over to the window and took a look out; I froze and held my breath when I thought I caught a glimpse of glowing eyes. As quickly as I thought I had saw them they had disappeared. I shook my head, thinking that maybe I was half asleep, and closed the curtain and made sure the door was locked before heading back to bed. Shaking my head, I got back under the covers and lay down in the same position as before.

I was having the best dream ever about Dean when I was suddenly awoken by someone's screams. I bolted up in bed and scrambled out of it. I grabbed the knife that was in my duffle and ran into the boys' room before coming to a halt. I was surprised to find that it was Sam screaming and what was even more surprising was that he was still asleep. I glanced over and realized that Dean's bed was empty. I dropped the knife and made my way over to Sam who was still thrashing violently on the bed while crying out in agony.

Part of me wonders if this is what I had looked like when Charlie would come into my room to wake me from my nightmares. "Hey," I said gently as I tried to stroke his hair, "Hey! Wake up Sam!" I shouted a little louder as I shook his shoulder. His eyes snapped open before he bolted up into a sitting position breathing heavily. He had tears running down his face; it was the first time I had actually seen Sam cry. I rubbed soothing circles on his back which seemed to only make things worse.

As soon as I had sat down next to him he wrapped his arms around me placing his face against the side of my head. I laid my cheek against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his frame to continue the soothing circles. His body shook a bit against me causing me to tighten my arms around him. After a few minutes he slowly pulled away from me, "Sorry," he croaked.

I shook my head and smiled lightly at him, "Don't be Sam," I reached up and gently wiped away his tears with my thumbs, "I know exactly what you're going through. So there's no need to apologize." He looked me in the eyes but didn't say anything; I didn't have any siblings but I could only imagine this is what having one would be like. I smiled at him again as I brushed his hair away from his eyes. He smiled back and took my hand in his.

Just then the door burst open making us both turn back to find Dean staring at us a bit confused with a box and bag in hand. I gave him a slight mixed up look before looking back at Sam and squeezing his hand. I got off the bed and turned to find Dean right in front of me with my knife in hand, "This yours?" he asked. I nodded and took it from him carefully before heading back to my room. I went into the bathroom and got dressed for the day; it was almost eight in the morning so there was no point in going back to bed.

After I was ready I went back into the guys' room and took a donut and carton of milk before sitting down on Sam's bed and watching Dean. He was eating his white powdered donut while it left some powder on his upper lip and nose. I grinned at how silly he looked and shook my head, "What?" he asked confused.

Just then Sam came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. I quickly covered my eyes, "Oh geez Sam put some freaking clothes on!" Dean was laughing and I didn't drop my hand until I heard the bathroom door close again. I shook my head with a grin before getting up and walking over to Dean who had finally stopped laughing. I was at a standstill in front of him and watched as his face turned into a serious one while he looked back at me. I lightly brushed my thumb across his upper lip and nose before wiping it off on a napkin, "You need to learn how to eat powdered donuts right."

He leaned back a bit and wiped his face with his hand before giving me an embarrassed smile. He wiped his hand on his pants and cleared his throat. "So did Sam have another nightmare?" he asked, face serious again.

"Yeah, he freaked me out. I ran into the room and he was thrashing around on his bed; is that normal?" I had to ask if it was always that bad.

Dean looked at the floor then back at me. "Not always, it only gets that bad when he drinks to try to knock out," he stated as he reached under Sam's bed next to me and pulled out an almost finished plastic jug of vodka.

I pressed my lips into a line; I couldn't help but want to say something but knew I couldn't because I tried to do the same thing unsuccessfully. Dean just looked at the bottle with a fury I couldn't describe. I feel like he just hated seeing someone he loved so torn up and knowing he really couldn't do anything about it. He placed the bottle on the nightstand and stood up. "Alright, get ready we're going on a hike," he paused and turned to look at my clothes again.

"Never mind . . ." he walked over to the bathroom door, "Come on Sam. Get a move on!"

"Are we going to look for this bear thing?" I asked before I went back into my room and grabbed my knife, placing it in the waist of my jeans behind my back. I walked back into the room in time for Sam to come out dressed and ready, "We ready to go?" I asked. I was a bit eager to actually do something other than self-defense lessons and researching.

We all left the room and got into the Impala before taking off, "Where exactly are we going?" I asked, curious on why it involved hiking; something I wasn't too fond of. It always seemed like something happened when I went hiking, and it was never something good.

"We're going out to the trail area where all the disappearances have taken place," Sam said while going over the morning paper. "It seems like someone else went missing a few days ago. His sister says he went hiking with a few friends but he hasn't contacted her for a few days now." No one had ever found the bodies of the people that went missing twenty three years ago, so it was probably safe to say that her brother was probably dead.

We pulled off onto a trail dirt road similar to the one Edward had taken me to when he took me hiking. Yet again another experience that I wish had never happened and that I could forget. "Okay, let's hunt this son of a bitch down," Dean announced with a smile, practically jumping out of the car. Sam and I followed suit before the boys dug into the trunk. Dean stashed a blade in his coat and one in his boot while placing a gun in the waist of his jeans on his right hip. Sam loaded a duffle bag with salt, shotgun shells, and a gallon of gasoline. He took the bullets out of his gun and got a box of really shiny ammo out.

"Are those silver bullets?" I asked curiously. I couldn't understand why they were taking so much stuff and what really baffled me was the gasoline.

"Yeah, we like to be ready for anything, so we load up," he glanced over at me with a smile before pushing the fully loaded clip into the gun. "Are you guys ready?" Sam and I nodded to his question; all the while I was thinking I should have asked for a gun.

We set out into the forest; they told me we need to try to find where the last people set up camp, to get a clear lead. Sam suddenly stopped, "I think these are footprints." He got down on one knee and observed the mark in the dirt.

"That's a big sucker; you weren't kidding these things have to be way bigger than humans," Dean said raising an eyebrow with a slightly baffled look on his face.

"Bella, you did say it looked like an animal right?" Sam asked while he continued observing the print.

"Yeah," I answered not really sure what he was getting at. I looked down at the print he was observing.

"These aren't animal prints. These almost look human but they're at least twice as big as any normal persons, and look these lines above the toes would imply that it has something like claws," he paused for a second. "These aren't animal prints but they're also not human." I nodded, thinking that we had already kind of thought that what we were after wasn't human.

I looked up at Dean for his confirmation on the subject but something caught his attention. He motioned for us to be quiet by putting his finger to his lips before pulling out the gun from his pants and stalking up to some bushes. He opened a gap between the leaves and peeked through.

"Holy crap," he mumbled before he looked back at us and signaled us over. We stepped through the brush to a scene right out of a horror movie. It used to be a camp site but now the tents were torn to shreds, supplies were thrown everywhere, and blood was splattered over most of the area. Sam was at the tents taking a look at the claw marks; he raised his hand up to it comparing his hand to the marks.

"Guys, look at this. Its claws must be huge," he sounded really worried as if he didn't like where the dots were connecting. We heard rustling in the trees, it seemed to jump around but it was either invisible or way too fast for us to even see. I started to panic thinking that maybe I shouldn't have come but I couldn't be like that though; my fear could be the death of me. I then found myself standing in between the boys; both had their guns out and aimed at the rustles ready to shoot if anything leaped out at us. I pulled out my knife, instantly regretting that I hadn't asked for a gun, and readied myself but then it stopped.

"HELP ME!" we suddenly heard someone yelling. We all turned to where the voice was coming from. "HELP!" It was a man's voice and he was screaming in desperation. I automatically moved, heading towards the voice when a strong warm hand abruptly caught my arm, stopping me.

"No, Bella. Wait," Dean ordered still looking out into the trees.

I followed his gaze but couldn't see anything. "We have to help him," I whispered.

Once again we heard the screams, "Help Me!" This time the screams turned into a twisted growl that made my skin crawl.

"What-what is it?" I asked my voice starting to shake in slight fear. I looked over to Sam who had pulled their dads old leather journal out of his coat and began skimming through it. He stopped and read through a page intently.

"Dammit. Dean we have to get out of here," the way he spoke those words made me panic even more. I felt a stinging itching sensation from my arm and chest but pushed it out of my mind.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked still alert and looking around.

"There's only _one_ thing that can move like that," alarm laced his words, "It's a Wendigo."

 **So this chapter is a little shorter than the rest…about a page and a half or two shorter. Sorry about that but we thought it would be best to end the chapter here. So let us know your theories about the chapter or your favorite part. Was Bella half asleep or did she see something in the woods? And if so what was it? What do you think Dean wanted to tell her? Let us know your thoughts we love to hear from you guys!**

 **Once again here's the link to our website where you can find our story and some wallpapers I made to go along with it.**

 **Website: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	13. Glory and Gore

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As always the mistakes are our own and we apologize. Wendigo episode…hope you guys like it! Please read the authors note at the end! Thank you!**

 **Fun fact: The title for this chapter was going to be the title of the story. We obviously decided to change that.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW!**

 **Chapter 13 Playlist:**

 _ **Glory and Gore –Lorde**_

 _ **Bump in The Night –All-stars**_

 _ **Fly By Night –Rush (Featured in the actual Wendigo episode)**_

 _ **Not a Pretty Girl –Ani DeFranco**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **There's only one thing that can move like that," alarm laced his words, "It's a Wendigo."**_

 _I am not a pretty girl,_

 _That is not what I do._

 _I ain't no damsel in distress,_

 _And I don't need to be rescued._

I heard of this thing before from a TV show called _Charmed_ , it showed a monster called a Wendigo. All I remembered was that the thing was ugly as fuck and a lot of trouble. Now I knew I should have asked for a freaking gun.

Dean's eyes widened, "Are you sure Sam?" Dean pressed on.

"Think about it, the claws and the footprints…the way it can mimic a human voice," Sam responded.

"What do we do? We can't just leave, we have to kill it," my words came out strong, no fear in them at all. I was surprised; just a few minutes ago I was shaking in terror, now I felt like freaking Zena warrior princess.

"Okay, we have to move or else were gonna be sitting ducks. Let's go," Dean lead the way through the trees. It was quiet now a little too quiet but we kept going. "These are basically useless," he referred to the gun, "We need fire, the only way to kill it is to torch the sucker."

"We need to go back to the car to get a flame thrower or something," Dean said in a gruff voice. A roar rang out behind me, we all quickly turned causing me to lose my balance and fall on my ass. My blade had grazed against my jeans ripping through the material and slicing at my skin on the side of my thigh before it plunged into the dirt. I got the blade back in my hand before Sam rapidly got me back on my feet. It didn't hurt too much especially since the adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

It seemed to be running circles around us when it stopped and we heard it slowly approach us. Dean fired into its general direction, "We have to split up, you guys head back to the Impala. I'll meet you there," he ordered.

"No, Dean…"Sam was about to argue but Dean cut him off.

"Dammit, Sammy. Go!" he yelled.

"Wait, no! We can't just let you go out there alone Dean," I pleaded with him, worried about his safety.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart," Dean replied back before turning to leave. Sam grabbed my arm and for a second I struggled against him but eventually I gave in and we started running through the brush. I was surprised I was managing to stay upright. I could hear Dean yelling out in the distance, "Come and get me you son of a bitch! I taste good!" Fear crippled in me at the thought of Dean using himself as bait.

Nothing looked familiar to me but then again it was just green leaves and brown branches everywhere. "Sam, I don't think we're going the right way. I feel like we're going in circles," we slowed down to a stop, Sam looked around us.

"I think you're right," he admitted. It was way too quiet again but it was a good thing this time. I could hear running water; according to the map we had, the river ran almost parallel to the road. This meant if we kept going we would eventually come across the road.

"I think I hear the river, let's go this way," I pointed opposite the direction of the water sound.

"Sound's good. Let's go," Sam complied. We were about to start running again when the creature came down from the trees above, not even 30 feet from us. Sam and I froze thinking that maybe somehow it would not see us. It sniffed the air and looked directly at us. The creature let out a loud roar and charged. Sam pulled me back and stood in front of me to protect me.

It raised a pale, long, clawed arm and swatted Sam into a tree. I ran over to him and tried to put myself between the monster and Sam. "Run Bella," he grunted in pain. Once again it charged but this time stopped inches away from me.

It looked like it was straight out of a nightmare. Its skin was almost translucent; I could clearly see the vein like lines running through it. I could see every single bone and muscle move under its skin as it leaned in closer. Its face was wrinkled and twisted and now right next to mine, it looked like a horribly mutated human. Its eyes were sunken in but with an aluminous glow; teeth snarling while it hunched over me. I swallowed hard in fear at his close proximity.

It sniffed around me as I glanced down at Sam, through my peripherals, to see him looking terrified and confused. I could only imagine what my face portrayed. It huffed and roared one more time before it straightened up and as soon as it had showed up it disappeared into the forest. I stood there a few more minutes in shock that the thing hadn't attacked me or dragged me away. "What just happened?" I asked still dazed.

Sam got up and dusted off his clothes, "I don't know. Something about you obviously made him think twice about doing anything."

I turned to look at him, "But why?"

He took me by the arm gently, "I don't know but we need to hurry and get to the Impala to get some weapons before that thing gets to Dean." I nodded in agreement and quickly followed him back towards the road that would lead us to the Impala. Once we reached the road we saw the Impala not too far from us and ran for it. Sam got there before me and quickly opened the trunk. I got there just in time for him to give me a flare gun while he continued looking.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice called out in agony. My heart stopped before it started beating rapidly against my chest and clenching painfully. I looked over at the trees beside us before glancing back at Sam with a pleading and worried look.

"It's not him Bella," he told me as he took a look at me before continuing his search, "It's that thing, it's pretending to be him to draw us in."

"Sammy!" his scream was louder this time and sounded as if it took a lot out of him. Both adrenaline and anxiety coursed through me causing my hands to shake lightly. All I could do was picture Dean laying somewhere out there, badly hurt, with that thing trying to finish him off.

"I have to find him!" I yelled at Sam before I started taking off towards the woods.

"Bella, wait! It's dangerous!" Sam yelled back.

"It doesn't want me, remember?! You find the blowtorch, I'll find Dean!" I yelled back before heading back toward the direction I heard Dean screaming from. I was a good ways in and he hadn't said a thing since. "Dean!" I yelled out desperate for him to respond back. There was no response so I decided to start running in the direction my gut said felt right. I came to abrupt halt when the Wendigo suddenly appeared in front of me.

My breathing hitched when I realized it had blood around its mouth and dribbling from its chin. I cautiously looked away from it and looked up into the tree he had jumped down from. My heart soared in my chest as my eyes settled on the limp body that was barely balancing on the tree. I couldn't recognize whose body it was; the clothes didn't seem familiar which made me feel a bit better. Before I could try and take a look at the face, which seemed to be a man, the branch holding the body broke and it was plummeting towards me. With a shriek, I jumped back just in time to get out of its way but ended up falling down hard on my back.

Instead of giving me self-defense lessons they should have taught me how to _not_ fall on my ass every time danger is near. I looked up to find the thing coming towards me; guess whatever had scared it before wasn't scaring it now. I crawled backwards on my hands and feet trying to put space between us and to find where the flare gun had landed but wasn't having any luck. I looked over to my right once I caught sight of a handle of a different gun. I quickly glanced at the thing before grabbing the gun and aiming for its head. I shot it right between the eyes causing its head to fly back but it was still standing. "Fuck!" I yelled in frustration before continuing to empty the clip into its head.

It seemed to get angry at every shot that penetrated its head and would roar almost every time I shot it. As soon as the bullets had finished, I tossed the gun at its head and continued to scramble backwards on the ground. It was only a few feet away from me now, with one last loud roar it charged at me making me cover my face with my hands waiting for the hard blow. A loud shrill shriek suddenly filled the air making me go from covering my face to covering my ears. I looked up to see a flare in the things stomach; its skin went up in flames. I quickly stumbled back trying to get out of its way while it fell, when someone grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up pulling me away from it.

My breathing was heavy and my limbs were a bit shaky from both the adrenaline and fear. My back was against the person that had just saved me from the horrible burning thing; warmth quickly spread through my chest causing my body to relax slightly. Knowing who it was, I quickly turned around and embraced him in a tight hug, my arms around his midsection and my head snuggled against his chest, "Thank god you're okay," I breathed out.

He hesitated for a second before lightly placing his arms around me. After a minute or so I pulled back and looked at him to make sure he really was okay. "Takes a lot more than a Wendigo to take me down sweetheart," he said with a smirk before he walked around me and picked up the gun I had thrown at the Wendigo earlier.

I bit my lip and shook my head just as Sam appeared with the flamethrower in his arms ready to start a fire, "Okay, I'm here. Let's torch the thing," Sam announced.

I walked over to Sam with a smile and patted his shoulder, "Got here about 2 minutes too late Sam."

I stopped behind Sam and turned around waiting for them to start heading towards the car, "What happened? I thought I told you two to go to the car?" Dean asked; I could only assume he finally realized that Sam and I had separated.

I pressed my lips into a line and decided to stay quiet; last time I had spoken my mind it ended with Dean being mad at me which was something I didn't like. "We ran into the Wendigo before we could get to the car," Sam told him as he turned the flamethrower off.

Dean stopped in front of Sam and looked us both over, "How the hell did you get away to be able make it to the car?" he was both shocked and confused on how we were still alive. I noticed that he kept giving me a questionable look. I gave him a confused look myself before looking down at my feet.

"We don't know why but it didn't attack Bella," Sam said as he turned around to glance at me giving me a small reassuring smile. I gave him a small smile in return that quickly disappeared as soon as I met Dean's gaze.

His questionable look was even more pronounced now, "So you thought it would be smart to split up?" Dean questioned looking right at me.

I bit my lip and let out a sigh, "No, I knew it was a bad idea but…"

"But what?" Dean asked with a slight stern tone to his voice.

"I had to make sure you were okay," I replied back as I ran a hand through my hair and met his gaze once again.

"I told you not to worry about it. You could have gotten yourself killed!" his voice came out upset this time.

I huffed out in frustration, "How can I not worry?! It _could_ have been you that was calling out for Sam. I couldn't just leave you out there for that _thing_ to munch on!"

His face quickly turned into one of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

This time Sam decided to answer, "It was mimicking your voice Dean. It was trying to draw us in by making it seem like you were calling me for help."

"Oh," he replied back lamely before looking back at me with a pointed look, "you still shouldn't have left Sam."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed."

He shook his head exasperated and walked passed me, his shoulder lightly brushing against mine on the way, so we could head for the Impala, "The difference is I know what I'm doing."

I walked after him, Sam behind us listening quietly, "Yeah, well, instead of teaching me about self-defense you should have been training me instead." Dean stayed quiet to that but proceeded to lead us towards his car. I tripped over a branch on the floor and rammed into Dean's back causing him to stop walking. I stepped away from him and huffed out in frustration, "You guys seriously need to teach me how to freaking stop tripping over everything. It's infuriating."

They both chuckled at that, breaking the tension that was in the air. Once we were in the car and heading back to the motel, I decided to ask what was on my mind, "So what do you guys usually do after you finish a hunt? Go back to Bobby's or…?"

We ended up stopping at one of those gas station/fast food chains/stores so that Dean could get gas and Sam could get some food for us. I got down and went into the store to look around. There was a section of the small store, which was really part of the gas station, which had the breakables; I completely avoided that section and went straight for the books. It felt like it had been ages since the last time I read something that didn't have to do with the supernatural things in my life. I recognized some of the titles but decided not to buy books I already had which was hard to do since most of the other books involved vampires.

With a slightly frustrated sigh I turned around and almost ran into Dean, a small audible gasp escaping my lips. He gave me a smirk, "Find anything you like sweetheart?"

I bit my lip with a small smile and shook my head, "Nope," I said making the 'p' pop, "Nothing but cheesy vampire romance novels. Something I'm _definitely_ not interested in." _Anymore._ He nodded and looked at the shelf behind me; I could tell he was about to say some quirky remark that would most likely upset me so I decided to cut him off, "So we all ready to go?" I asked as I threw my thumb towards the direction of the car.

He looked back at me staring into my eyes as if he was trying to find something there, "Yeah, I'll be there in a second. Just gotta pay." I nodded, stepped around him, and headed for the car. Sam was already inside munching on a carrot from his salad. By the time I got into the back seat Dean was already heading out with a bag in hand.

It didn't take long for us to get to the motel and get inside. I took my burger and fries and sat on Dean's bed and watched as Dean sat at the small table in the room and ate while Sam sat on his bed and looked on his laptop for something. I realized when the boys ate—with me in the room in particular—it would get kind of quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence but rather a quite peaceful one.

I got up and went to my room after I was finished eating to get my things out for a shower. "Uh, Bella?" I heard Dean ask from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I replied back as I pulled out some clothes from my duffle bag before realizing that I didn't know if we were staying or going. "Are we staying the night again?" I asked before turning around to once again find Dean in front of me. "Gosh! You seriously need to stop doing that," I breathed out as I placed my hand over my chest. My heart was hammering against it from both surprise and anticipation.

My heart sped up when I noticed his hand go towards my hip. _What's he doing?_ My breath caught in my throat and I kept my gaze locked with his until, "You're bleeding all over the place." He brought his hand up to show the blood on his fingertips; my blood. The smell instantly filled my senses and soon my heart was beating too slow and the room was starting to spin. My knees trembled beneath me and my body started to feel like it wasn't my own, "Whoa," Dean said as he caught me around the waist. "You okay?" he asked. I focused on his beautiful green eyes and soon started to feel better.

I took in a deep breath and placed my hands on his chest before shaking my head lightly, "Yeah," I got a grip of myself and stood straight so he wouldn't have to hold me anymore, "Sorry," I ran a hand through my hair and took in a breath, "Still a bit squeamish when it comes to blood."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and threw my arm over his shoulder so he could guide me over to his room and onto his bed. "What happened?" Sam asked as he pushed his laptop off his lap and rushed over to me.

"It's just a cut, it's no big deal," I told Sam as Dean went through his duffle for something. Sam went into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel to apply pressure on the cut. Dean came over with a pair of scissors making me give him a quizzical look, "Uh…what's that for?"

He smirked, "Gotta cut off those jeans sweetheart."

I pressed my lips into a line, "Well, they're ruined anyway so go for it." I leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're probably gonna need stitches," Sam said his voice coming from my left.

"Yippee," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Wouldn't be the first stitches I got."

"You really are accident prone aren't you?" Sam asked, which I was thankful for at the moment. Dean had a firm hand on my thigh as he slowly and gently started cutting my jean leg, lifting my leg when needed.

"You have _no_ idea," I murmured as I placed my arm over my eyes. I felt as Dean took off my shoe before he pulled off the leg of my jean. "So which one of you boys know how to stitch without leaving scars?"

After they let me get a little buzzed Sam stitched me up and cleaned the area around the wound. "So _are_ we staying the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam and I have some things to finish up before we leave," Dean said before taking a swig of his beer and standing up from the table.

"We do?" Sam asked muddled.

Dean gave him a stern look and I realized that they needed to discuss something that apparently I couldn't or shouldn't know. Part of me should have been mad or at least upset about that but I trusted Dean to tell me whatever it was when the time came. I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could do some more research on Yellow Eyes," Sam suggested. I looked at his laptop and gave him an uncertain look, "Or not," he said.

I watched as Sam left my side and made his way towards the door. I sat up on Dean's bed and watched as Dean got the bag that he had from the store earlier. "Behave yourself. No homework," he said with a pointed look, "Read some porn," he tossed a book at me. It was one of the books I saw at the store; '50 Shades of Grey' the book about S&M. I blushed 50 shades of red as I looked back at him. He smirked at me and winked before leaving the room altogether. I looked down at the book and sighed deciding I'd read it after I took a shower.

 **So why do you think the Wendigo backed off from Bella the first time? What did you guys think of the chapter? We know the case went by pretty fast but we just made them get lucky with this one…they won't be so lucky next time. Please leave a review on what you thought or what your favorite part was, we love to hear from you! And remember guests are welcome to leave reviews as well.**

 **We made a community for this story on Google+ If you have a google + please join our community or spread the word! Thank you! Here's the link (I hope the link works…if not you can just search for Warmness On The Soul and you should be able to find it): u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **Here's the link to our website where you can find both the chapters on there and the wallpapers I made for them: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	14. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As always any mistakes belong to us. As indicated this chapter starts in Dean's POV and then switches to Bella's. The italicized part in this chapter is a sort of flashback just in case it wasn't obvious for some of you.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 14 Playlist:**

 _ **Secrets – One Republic**_

 _ **Suburban Nights –Sean Nicholas Savage**_

 _ **Paperweights – Roo Panes**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **He smirked at me and winked before leaving the room altogether. I looked down at the book and sighed deciding I'd read it after I took a shower.**_

 _You tell me you can take it all,_

 _And none of my warnings make you feel less small._

(Dean's POV)

I drove to the nearest bar in town while Sam just continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer on why we had left Bella alone. It wasn't something I wanted to do but I needed to talk to Sam about what happened out there in the woods today. We walked in, sat at a table, and ordered our drinks before I finally looked at Sam. "What's going on Dean? What was so important that we had to leave Bella alone at the motel?"

The waitress came by with a smile on her face as she set our drinks down. I just gave her a nod and looked at Sam taking a sip, "Something happened out in the woods. I ran into someone."

Sam gave me a confused look, "Who?"

 _I was silently walking through the woods, waiting to hear the thing come after me. I heard a twig snap from behind me making me turn around, gun ready. I was taken aback when I realized it wasn't the Wendigo but rather a large, bulky, tan skinned guy that seemed like he had been taking a shit ton of steroids. I didn't know what to say; I mean… why the hell wasn't this guy wearing a shirt? I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable from the silence._

 _"You need to stay away from her," he said in a slight gruff tone as if he had just hit puberty._

 _I stared at him completely baffled, "Who?" Was the Wendigo a chick?_

 _"Bella," he said with a clenched jaw. What the hell? What does this guy know about Bella?_

 _"How do you know her?" I asked with a bit of a defensive tone._

 _"Don't worry about it," he practically growled out, "Just do what I say. She's dangerous; you need to keep away from her."_

 _I clenched my jaw at the unanswered question and tightened the grip on my gun, "And why the hell should I listen to you?"_

 _I watched as his body shook and he clenched his fists tightly to his sides, "I'm trying to help you buddy. She's going to get you killed, so just be careful and watch your back when she's around. She can't be trusted." And with that the strange man child ran leaving me there with more questions than answers. I wanted to go after him and ask him what the hell he was talking about. How the hell was Bella dangerous? The girl trips on air for crying out loud._

"That's all he said?" Sam asked just as confused as I had been.

"Yeah and the dick doesn't even tell me his name or how the hell he knows her in the first place," I huffed out as I took a drink from my glass.

"So what should we make of it? I mean, I don't see Bella as dangerous. Sure, she's a bit of a danger magnet but in our line of business that's kind of part of the job," Sam said with a shrug.

I rubbed my face before finishing off my glass and staring at it, "I don't get what he meant by saying we shouldn't trust her," I paused and looked up at Sam, "You think there's something she isn't telling us?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know," he paused to take a drink, "I feel like she's told us everything we need to know. I mean the girl has only been involved with the supernatural for like two years or so. There can't be much to hide and if she's hiding something, I doubt it's something that'll get us in more danger than we already are."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right," my mind went back to the Wendigo information that Sam had revealed earlier, "So why do you think it didn't attack her?"

"Tell you the truth I think it has to do with her vamp scent thing," Sam confessed before finishing his drink and standing up, "We should get going. We don't want to leave that girl alone for too long."

I took out some cash and threw it on the table while I nodded to him, "That's for sure. Girl seems to find trouble left and right." I was just hoping she took my advice of staying in the motel room and out of trouble. She didn't belong in this world; I was afraid something would happen to her, but most of all I'm afraid of losing her. I knew we couldn't leave her, she had no one left, but I didn't know how to keep her out of this. Now she wants to be trained to be a hunter, if I do it I'm encouraging her to hunt, but if I don't then she might get killed.

I sat in silence in the Impala while Sam went on about how I should get an iPod. I glanced over at my brother and thought about how he was almost out of this stupid crap and I dragged him back in. We had lost everything, the only thing we had was each other, and Bobby of course. Now we also had Bella, someone who knew exactly what we have been through.

We pulled up to the motel, got out of the car, and walked up to the door. There was this small fear I had that I would open the door and find her insides all over the walls. I pushed the door open to find her in Sam's bed, asleep on her side, book still in hand. She was so beautiful, hair draped over the pillow but she still looked sad. Sam came from behind me, ran up to the bed and jumped.

"BOO!" he screamed really loud making her jump, snap up, and fall off the bed.

"Shit!" she yelled from the floor, both me and Sammy laughed out loud.

"You…asshole," she climbed over the bed and pounced on Sam's back. She locked her arms around him when he got off the bed and started running around the room. I was laughing so hard; I couldn't help but think that it had been a while since I had such a good time. I smiled as I closed the door behind me after Sam tossed Bella back onto the bed. I want to keep this family without worrying about losing them to some _thing ._ So I will help train Bella, and keep fighting until this thing with yellow eyes was finished.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

We had been at Bobby's about three weeks now and since day one I had been getting my lessons on training; although the first few days were lessons on 'how not to fall on my ass every five minutes.' It took some time but after about a week, or so, I was actually able to keep my balance like a normal human being. I was a bit surprised that Dean was agreeing to help this time. At first it was hard to keep my footing around him; he had this weird effect on me that made me go weak at the knees. After so many lessons, and after getting yelled at for not concentrating, I learned to make my weak, shaky knees stronger in his presence.

Throughout the weeks it was getting harder to hide my right arm. I had noticed while I was taking a shower that the weird black veiny things were making their way up my arm. My whole arm was pretty much covered in these nasty black spider veins and upon notice I realized that it was starting to lose feeling and had a strange cold numb feeling to it. The guys kept making comments about why I was wearing long sleeves during practice but I just made the excuse that it would help protect me from bruises a little bit; which was a complete lie. I was starting to get a little worried about it but since the boys were worried about yellow eyes and finding a new case, I didn't want to bother them with it.

There were times when Dean and even Sam noticed how it was getting a bit harder for me to move my arm. The skin seemed to be getting tighter and harder, so I hardly felt anything when I ended up getting hit there. They'd give me a questionable look, grab my arm to steady it and place it in front of me in a defensive position before telling me to use it to block a punch or to concentrate. I'd just nod and take a deep breath before doing what they say; hoping the whole time that they wouldn't notice how cold my arm was.

Dean noticed that something was going on though. I was sitting at my usual spot in the junkyard looking over my arm until I heard footsteps. I quickly pulled my sleeve down and crossed my arms over my chest before looking back to see Dean approaching, "Hey," he said as he took the seat next to me and handed me a beer. I took it with my left hand; grateful he was sitting to my left instead of my right, and took a sip.

"Hey," I replied back.

He took a couple swigs of his beer before breaking the silence, "You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

I bit my lip and looked down at the beer bottle in my lap, "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting…weird lately," he paused making me look over at him. He gave me an expression that told me this is where I would explain why, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

I ran a hand through my hair as I took in a shaky breath, "Umm, it's nothing really. Just…been thinking about Charlie and Renee," I lied.

He nodded his head in response, "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

The gesture was sweet but I couldn't help but smirk, "What happened to no chick flick moments?"

He put his hands up defensively in a mock gesture, "Hey, as far as anyone knows, this never happened. And I'll deny it if anyone says anything."

I laughed and shook my head while a smirk played on his lips, "Thanks," I said once the silence had taken over again. "I really appreciate what you guys have done for me," I smiled at him lightly before taking another drink.

He wrapped his arm around me and I froze. It wasn't because of his actions _per say_ it was because his hand landed perfectly on my right arm. "Damn you're freezing," he rubbed at my arm lightly; "We should get inside before you end up catching a cold."

That had happened about a week ago, and after that incident I tried my best to keep on a brave face and conceal my feelings. The last week of my training also had us doing tons and tons of research on yellow eyes. Apparently there had been demon activity going on, more than usual, so we were trying to see if we could track him down somehow. We were also looking into some small cases for me to join in on, to sort of ease me in. They were thinking something along the lines of a ghost that we could simply salt and burn but not much of those were coming up.

I was looking up a newspaper article on some girls that had been going missing in Pennsylvania. Sam was on the couch on his laptop and Bobby was at his desk going through his books; I was at a small desk that was at the other end of the room by the doorway when I felt Dean standing behind me. I glanced up at him through my lashes to find that he was leaning over me reading what I had on the screen. I looked back at the screen and tried to concentrate but I was suddenly feeling very hot and flustered. I quickly pushed both my sleeves up and made myself look at the screen and focus on the words.

"What the heck is that?" Dean asked before taking my arm in his hand. I tried to yank my arm away but he tightened his hold on it. I bit my lip and looked over to find that Bobby and Sam had their eyes on me now. My breathing was starting to become uneven and my eyes were watering at the fact that I was stupid enough to let this slip. "Bella!" he practically yelled causing me to jump in my seat, my arm still tightly in his hold.

* * *

 **Sorry for making the chapter short but we haven't had a good cliffhanger in a while. So…what do you think? What was your favorite part? Let us know. Oh and I'm guessing you know who Dean ran into but let us know who you think it was…you may be wrong…or right. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review we love hearing from you!**

 **So we're thinking of giving everyone that reviews a sneak peek/preview of the next chapter…but you have to review to get the small preview. We're hoping we'll know by the time we post this chapter if we will or not…but we most likely will. So please review :)**

 **And here's a link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **Once again here's a link to our website where you can find the chapters along with wallpapers/pictures I made to go with it: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	15. Unwanted

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Once again all mistakes are our own! So I hope giving you guys a preview when you review has inspired you to write something. Anyways here it is and we're back to our regular length chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15 Playlist:**

 _ **Don't You Give Up On Me –Lissie**_

 _ **Human –Christina Perri**_

 _ **Unwanted –Avril Lavigne**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **My breathing was starting to become uneven and my eyes were watering at the fact that I was stupid enough to let this slip. "Bella!" he practically yelled causing me to jump in my seat, my arm still tightly in his hold.**_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

"Answer me," the tone in his voice was gruff and commanding.

I tried my best to blink away the tears, "I…it's nothing. Nothing." My answer was pathetic. I was avoiding looking at him, knowing he'd see the lie in my eyes, that's if he hadn't already heard it in my voice.

I yelped in surprise when he yanked me to my feet, "Don't bullshit me sweetheart," his voice was colder than I'd ever heard it before. "How long have you had this?" I looked into his cold green eyes as he asked but decided to stay quiet. My heart was clenching painfully in my chest as I stared back at him. I didn't like this side of Dean. I watched as anger burned in his eyes before he suddenly tore my sleeve open with his hands. The pain in my chest intensified before I felt the familiar sensation on my shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened causing me to look down to see what had him so shocked. I watched as the black spider veins began to spread right before my eyes. They went up my shoulder before starting to spread on my back and chest. My breathing hitched in my throat before I looked back at Dean horrified. I had never really seen it spread before; I had only ever seen what it looked like afterwards.

"Dean," Bobby said in warning. He was standing behind Dean now and had placed a hand on his shoulder. I watched as Dean's eyes went from surprised to apologetic. He gently let go of my arm and took a step back. "Let's not lose our heads here, boy." Sam came over to me with a small supportive smile before looking at my arm.

I looked back at Dean to find him once again clenching his jaw, "So when were you going to tell us about this?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I don't know," I said through clenched teeth.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us Bella?!" he asked his voice raising an octave or two with his temper.

"I didn't want you to worry, okay?! You guys have enough shit on your plates I didn't want to add to it!" I shouted back as I took a step towards him.

"So you decided to keep this from us until when? Ha? Until it covered your body, until you were dead?!" he shouted in return.

I winced and looked down in defeat, "I'm sorry." My heart clenched again before the feeling spread a bit on my chest.

"You two done yet?" Bobby asked making me look up at him. We stayed quiet in response as I locked eyes with Dean again. "How about you tell us when this started?" Bobby suggested.

I pressed my lips into a line and looked down at my right arm, "When my dad died. It was just these weird freckle looking things at first." I looked back up to watch Dean clench and unclench his jaw in anger.

Dean left the room before Sam started examining my arm and Bobby said he would start doing some research. The only thing I wanted to do was talk to Dean. As soon as Sam was done, and was doing research himself, I went out of the house to the junkyard and looked around. I walked towards my spot thinking he had left and came to a halt when I found Dean sitting down where I usually sat. He had a bottle of whiskey in hand and was looking straight ahead at nothing. I slowly made my way over to him and leaned against the hood of the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," I murmured as I watched my feet kick at the dirt.

"Don't worry about it," he said in a hard tone. I looked over at him to see him drink a big gulp of the whiskey, "Doesn't matter."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "No, it does. I completely screwed this all up. I should have told you guys from the start."

He just stayed quiet as he continued to stare at nothing. I didn't know how much he had drank but it seemed like it was enough to numb his emotions. I placed myself in front of him and looked up into his eyes, "I just want you to know that I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't do this to hurt you…or Sammy."

"No one said anything about being hurt," he stated in a blunt voice.

I sighed and stepped away from him, "Fine. I guess I'll talk to you when you're sober." I took one last look at him before walking away and heading back to Bobby's house. I could tell that I messed something up with Dean. He had this look in his eye that seemed to show betrayal. He trusted me to confide in him and I let him down. I went up to my room, avoiding the looks of Bobby and Sam, and collapsed on my bed. I felt horrible about the whole situation but what hurt the most was the looks Dean had given me. I curled up into a ball and clutched at my pendant as the tears quickly came.

After a while I decided to stop sulking in my self-pity and take a shower. After changing into my pajamas I went back into bed, it was well past midnight now, and tried to get some shut eye. I was in the middle of tossing and turning when I heard a familiar roar coming from outside. I quickly got off the bed and went down the hall from my room to the window that faced the front of the house. My heart clenched in my chest as I watched Sam get into the Impala. I quickly turned around and ran down the stairs opening the front door and running out onto the yard just to see the Impala speed off and away from sight.

I stood there, breathless, as I watched the dust slowly settle back down to the ground. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach before I made my way inside and loudly smacked my hand down on Bobby's desk to get his attention. "Where did they go Bobby?" I asked still a bit breathless.

"I told them idjits it was a bad idea," he mumbled as he placed his book down.

"You have to tell me Bobby. Please," I begged. He sighed as he rubbed his hand down his beard before writing something down on a paper and sliding it over to me.

"Be careful," he warned as I took the paper from him. "Another girl just went missing a few hours ago, her name was Teresa." He informed me before I quickly went upstairs to pack. I got dressed and packed up before getting the keys to a truck that Bobby had fixed up, it reminded me of my old truck back home…or well, back at Forks. It had the same problem my old one had which meant I was probably gonna be a few hours behind the boys. I was actually happy that Dean had gotten me a smartphone a few weeks ago; the GPS was the only thing getting me there.

* * *

I smiled at the landlord graciously, "Yeah, I've heard wonders about the place. A friend of mine told me it was to die for." He wasn't too much taller than me with a beer belly and a kind face.

He smiled back as we turned the corner, "Yeah, I've fixed the place up. Every room comes furnished which at the price I'm giving it, is a good deal."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean's voice suddenly rang out from in front of us. I looked over to find both Sam and Dean with confused looks on their faces.

I smiled at him, "There you are sweetie," I walked over and wrapped my arm around Dean's waist glancing up at him before looking back at the landlord, "This is my boyfriend Dean and his friend Sam," I pointed towards Sam with my thumb. I had to suppress the shiver that ran down my spine at calling Dean my boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you," the landlord said to them before looking back at me, "Quite a gal you've got here."

I smiled at him for his polite words. I held back a yelp as Dean smacked my ass, "Oh yeah, she's a pistol."

"So did you check out the apartment?" I asked the guys, only to find clueless expressions on both their faces, "The one for rent." _Really?_

"Yup. Place is great," Dean replied back making me relax with relief that he finally caught up and we weren't about to get caught in our lie.

"How'd you get in?" the landlord questioned.

"It was open," Dean stated with clear confidence to make it believable.

I tucked my hair behind my ears and glanced back at the landlord, "So umm," _god what was his name?_ "Ed, when did the last tenant leave?"

"She left about a month ago not even paying for last month's rent," he grumbled in annoyance.

I smiled back at him, "I guess her loss will be our gain. Cause if Dean-y likes it than I _love_ it."

I looked up at Dean with a slight smirk, only to have him give me a fake grin, "Oh, honey," he soothed out before smacking me on the ass again.

I shook my head and smiled before pulling out some cash I had put aside for this and handing it over to Ed, "We'll take it." Dean and Sam were already inside when the landlord walked off and I stepped in.

"I got dibs on the bed," I called out as I dropped my duffle bag onto the ground by the couch. I plopped down on the couch and crossed my legs on the coffee table, "So, what? Didn't think I was needed because I'm not a blonde?" Sam was looking out the window with his laptop in hand, trying to avoid looking at me, while Dean stood with his arms crossed over his chest just staring at me. Didn't seem like either of them had anything to say. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?" Dean asked with that same stern tone to his voice.

"For saving your asses," I said with a raised brow.

"Where'd you get the cash?" Sam asked looking away from the window and at me.

My brows furrowed together in confusion on why he asked me about _that_ in particular, "Working," I explained. They both waited for me to elaborate, "At a Sporting Goods store in Forks," I continued. They still stayed silent, "I got the money out the same day we left my house. Took it out of an ATM," I huffed out in annoyance, "Do I really have to explain this to you? Shouldn't the question have been 'How'd you find us Bella?' or 'What the hell are you doing here?' But no, apparently you guys are more interested in how I got my money."

I got up pulled my own file from my duffle bag, went over to the table and sat back down on a chair, "Can we get on with this case now?" I asked frustrated while trying to change subjects.

They both just stood there, Sam seemed a little peeved but still tried to smile. Dean on the other hand read angry all over, arms crossed over his chest and an expression I could only describe as completely ticked off. I leaned back slightly on the chair while I started going over the facts of the case. Sam finally settled on the chair across from me and listened; Dean started pacing towards us slowly.

"We know it likes pretty little blondes, but we must be missing something. Like why is it here? Why did it pick this place to haunt?" I stated very matter-of-factly. I kept watching Dean out of my peripherals.

"Here are some pictures we found of the building before and after it was built. It used to be just an empty lot," Sam said pulling out their file. I noticed Dean was just a few steps away now as I scanned the papers. I got lost looking at the pictures when I noticed something, and I was about to point it out before I felt as if the chair got pulled out from under me. I freaked out and clutched the table yanking it towards me to regain my balance making it squeak against the tile floor. I huffed out the breath I had swallowed in panic and looked up to find Dean walking away, still with an angry look on his face but a smirk spread across his lips. I gave him a death stare before returning to my point.

"Look at this one," I said as I lay down one of the pictures on the table.

"Yeah, I already told you it was an empty lot," Sam reiterated confused.

"No, look at the building next door. The windows are barred; we're next door to a prison," I told him knowing it was something important.

Sam took the page and began flipping through his info, "Good job Bella, see I found this report that says they would execute people next door," he gave me a small smile before opening his laptop to look something else up. Dean at this point was laying down with his feet on the couch and his head against the arm rest. His eyes shifted towards me as I scowled at him. I felt the pain start at my arm and crawl slowly into my chest making me look away from him and down at my hands that were clenched on the table.

"Oh my god," Sam rings out making me forget about the pain. "Okay. So I was going through a list of the inmates that were here and found the name _Herman Webster Mudgett_ …" he looked up and glanced at both of us expecting a response but only found confused stares. "That was H. H. Holmes' real name. He was America's first serial killer before anyone even knew what a serial killer was," his face went from seeming kind of excited to worried.

"Alright, so that shouldn't be too hard. We find where he is buried, dig it up and salt and burn the bones right?" I said confidently trying to demonstrate what I had learned. Dean finally spoke up.

"Is he buried in town at least?" he asked maintaining his same position on the couch.

"Yeah, but it's not that easy. He is buried in town but his body was incased in a couple tons of concrete," Sam said while Dean gently knocked his head on the arm of the couch and growled in annoyance before getting up from the couch.

"What … why?" I could only imagine just how confused my facial expression was.

"The story says that he didn't want any one mutilating his corpse," he paused with a sarcastic smirk, "Cause' you know that's what he used to do, but we have a bigger problem. He designed this building to have spaces in the walls to hide bodies and even put a torture chamber somewhere in the foundation," he spoke while still scrolling through some information on his screen.

"So what you're saying is the last girl could still be alive. She could be in the walls?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"We need sledge hammers or anything we could use to bash in the walls," Dean finally spoke again. I jumped into action going over to my bag and quickly pulling out a crow bar but before I knew it, it was yanked out of my hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean spoke smoothly and still on edge.

"I'm coming with, this is my hunt; you guys said so," I argued reaching to grab my crow bar back but given that he was taller than me he was able to pull it away easily.

"Oh no, that was before we found out that you've been lying to us," he said, his expression unchanging. I was taken a-back by the way he said it; that I had been lying. I didn't think it was exactly lying. I just wanted to avoid _this_ ; being so caught up on this that we wouldn't be able to work properly because they were worried about me. I gave Sam a pleading look even though I already knew he wouldn't argue against his brothers' decision.

"What am I going to do here? What if it comes after me?" I pressed on. Dean pushed by me with a scoff.

"You're not its type, remember? But just in case," he said while getting a carton of salt out of his duffle bag. I gave up, knowing I couldn't argue with that. He poured a practically perfect circle around me; I still couldn't do that, it would always be a wonky oval. I stood there defeated as they walked out the door.

"Stay in the circle, we'll be back in a few," Sam shouted through the door before I heard it lock.

They had only been gone for a few minutes when I sat down on the floor and pouted in my circle. I was angry but still moping over what Dean said; I didn't want him to think that I straight up lied. I suddenly heard a distant yell, I sat in silence almost holding my breath to make sure I was hearing right. I heard it again; without thinking, I jumped up, went to Sam's bag, pulled out a small iron blade, and tucked in into my jeans.

I ran down the hall following the panicked screams. I would slow down only to make sure I wasn't going past where I should be. I heard her clearly now; I stopped and knocked frantically at the door.

"Help!" she cried out.

"Open the door!" I shouted back desperately.

"Help me please!" she cried out again.

I pushed the blade between the door and its frame and pushed my body against it till it opened before quickly tucking it back into my jeans. There was a creepy ghost hand grabbing the girl from her hair and pulling her to the vent. I went to grab her by the feet, managing to pull her away and falling into the couch in the process. She grabbed onto me and sobbed when the lights started flickering and some nasty black ooze started spilling through the vent grate.

"Shit. Get up!" I ordered the girl. His fingers poked out of the vent again and went to grab the girl. I pushed her out of the way just in time but I felt it's cold grasp around my ankle and fell to the floor. He was pulling _me_ towards the vent now…towards him. I looked around horrified wanting to find something to grab onto but there was nothing, only the smooth tile. I did what I often saw in movies and tried to dig my nails into the floor with no success. My nails just glided against it giving me no grip, which was for the better, I thought for a split second, because in the movies the nails would always end up lifting in a 'too painful to watch' scene.

I was inches from the vent now, kicking, trying to free myself from this nightmare. I glanced back at the girl but she was against the opposite corner of the room looking at me in shock. Then I remembered the knife; I went to grab it but before I could even get my fingers on it everything went black.

 **Oooh another cliffhanger…sorry. Well, let us know what you think of the chapter. Do you agree with Dean on the fact that what Bella did was straight up lie or do you have a different opinion on it? What did you guys think of Bella calling Dean her boyfriend to the apartment manager? Any favorite parts of the chapter? Let us know! Please review and if you do we'll give you a small preview of the next chapter!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	16. Surrender

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes belong to us and we apologize. So there are no warnings for this chapter...guess all we have to say is: Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter, thank you!**

 **Chapter 16 Playlist:**

 _ **Don't Let Me Down –Chainsmokers ft. Daya**_

 _ **Cold as Ice –Foreigner**_

 _ **Surrender –Cheap Trick**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I glanced back at the girl but she was against the opposite corner of the room looking at me in shock. Then I remembered the knife; I went to grab it but before I could even get my fingers on it everything went black.**_

 _You never take advice_

 _Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

I was sitting on the floor, in my circle of salt, in what looked like the apartment room but everything was dark. All I could see were silhouettes of furniture; one part of the room was darker than the rest except for two small yellow glowing lights. A rough laugh filled the dark room when a figure stepped out of the dark. They weren't lights, they were eyes. I could see subtle features on his face and noticed he was dragging something behind him. The room began to glow an eerie red and it became clear what it was he was dragging. It was Charlie, my dead fathers limp body.

I jumped to my feet, "Let him go you monster!" I screamed looking away from Charlie and back to meet the demons gaze. He looked human but his face was twisted into a maniacal grin.

"What-ever you say," his grin widened as he let Charlie's corpse hit the floor. "Go get her!" He barked out the order in an echoing growl.

Charlie's body began twitching and cracking, he stood straight up and twisted his body to face me. This was no longer my father. Its eyes were black holes and his mouth hung open unnaturally wide. It took a step and its spine cracked making his shoulders slump forward as it let out a howl that hurt my ears. This thing started running for me, I turned to run but I hit an invisible wall. The salt had me trapped inside; my hands pounded against the force field. I look back horrified, watching as it got closer. I began to scream, it crossed the salt line that I couldn't, and lunged at me.

I woke up hearing screams before realizing they were my own. My eyes adjusted as my mind tried to process what was happening. It was humid and cold, a small concrete space with barely enough room to move in. I swallowed a deep breath when I noticed bloody scratch marks in the cement directly above my face. Someone was in here before me clawing for their life as they lost their mind. My eyes began to water but I knew that if I started crying I might lose my own mind so I blinked the tears away.

On one side the space was solid concrete but the other was steel, probably the way he stuffed the bodies in here. It had a small gap in it, just enough to look out or for him to look in. I shifted my body turning it to the steel door and started to kick my foot against it but there wasn't enough room to get enough momentum for a good kick. I grunted in frustration when I heard a small voice.

"Hey…hey," the voice whispered. I pressed my face against the cold steel so that I could see out.

"Teresa, is that you?" I asked loudly to make sure she heard me clearly.

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"I know this isn't very comforting but…I'm here to rescue you," I tried to keep the fear out of my voice but failed at the end. I could hear light shuffled footsteps and grumbles.

"He's out there," she said with a shaky voice. "He's going to kill us!"

"Shh, just stay quiet," I said. I heard her sobs turn into low whimpers as I turned to face away from the opening so he couldn't see me. I felt a cold breath down my neck.

"So pretty…you're so beautiful," Holmes spoke in a creepy crackly voice. He ran a cold, rough hand over my arm, starting at my wrist, making its way up to my shoulder. I squeaked in disgust. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it from my head. As I groaned the pain away, I again remembered about the blade and slowly pulled it from my jeans, having it ready in my hand.

"I like your hair," he said softly. I glanced over my shoulder to see his hand coming out through the gap but before he could touch me again, I stabbed the knife through his hand. It smoked where his hand came into contact with the knife and he retracted his arm screaming in agony.

"Take that you creepy son of a bitch!" I yelled. Everything was quiet now; I wondered when he was coming back.

A few minutes had passed as I still attempted to calm Teresa down. "My friends are on their way. They'll be here soon," I started getting light headed when I noticed the smell: Chloroform. Teresa didn't say anything; I pushed my face to the steel again to look out.

"Teresa! Answer me, are you okay?" I shouted but still no response, she'd been here a lot longer than I had, so it probably got to her a lot faster than it did me. I wanted to panic but instead I took slow shallow breaths when I heard loud footsteps getting closer.

"Bella!?" I recognized Sam's voice.

"Here!" I cried out. "We're over here!" I could barely see out but managed to see them come in through what looked like a gated tunnel.

"Get Teresa she's in here somewhere," I told them as Dean came straight towards me and got me out while Sam looked in the other chambers for Teresa. I crawled out breathing in the air; it was a little less musty out here but still reeked of chloroform. Dean cupped my face in his hand and checked me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded before he wrapped his arms around me.

"I found her!" Sam shouted pulling the unconscious girl out and cradling her in his arm.

"Okay, Bella I know this is going to be hard but we can't burn it, so we're gonna have to trap it…" he said as he pulled me from his embrace and looked me straight on, "You have to be the bait." I almost wanted to argue but I realized Teresa was in no condition to be playing bait.

"Alright," I said bravely and this time I succeeded.

* * *

Dean and Sam were silently waiting out of sight while I sat in the middle of the chamber room just waiting for it to show. They told me not to move at all until they gave me the signal, so when I got that feeling that something was behind me, I had to fight to not turn or run. I was starting to get nervous, this thing was getting closer but Sam and Dean were nowhere.

"Now!" Dean shouted. I immediately jumped up and ran through the gate slamming it behind me. Sam fired at something on the wall causing the trap to fall into place. Salt ran down the walls covering every exit forming a circle, leaving Holmes gibbering and screaming in terror. We watched for a second to make sure there was not a break in the circle and then bolted out of there leaving his echoed cries behind us.

Sam and I were standing in a back alley outside of the tunnels that came up into a sewer cap, waiting for Dean to come back with the car. "What's going to happen if it rains and it washes away the salt?" I asked, unsure how to complete this case.

Sam smiled, "We would have to come back or …" As if on cue a cement truck rolled down the alley. I looked at the driver to find Dean with a badass look on his face, arm out the window backing up the truck into place. Sam signaled him to stop and dropped the cement feeder into place. We all smiled at each other while the cement poured out into the hole trapping Holmes in a stone grave and this time forever.

We all made our way back to the apartment and it wasn't until Dean had tossed his keys onto the table that I realized that he was still mad at me. "Not so bad for my first real case," I said as I walked over and collapsed onto the small armchair.

"Are you serious right now?" Dean asked with a slightly peeved voice.

I sighed and rested my head back, "What?" I wasn't really in the mood for another lecture or another fight.

"You almost got yourself killed _again_! Do you have any idea how _worried_ we were? How worried _I_ was?" he was pacing back and forth now from between the couch and the small kitchen table.

I gripped at my hair lightly, "Seriously? You guys get almost-killed all the time. What makes it so different that it was me this time? I helped save that girl's life," I said as I finally looked over at him. He had stopped pacing and was standing not too far from me. "I helped save both their lives Dean. And I'm pretty sure that if I stayed put in your freaking salt circle that thing would have grabbed her in the apartment and Teresa would have suffocated."

He clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. I stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on one of his arms, "I'm sorry I had you guys worried but seriously I'm fine. No harm done."

I took a step back from him and watched as he put a hand in his pocket to pull something out. He walked over to the table and placed it down before saying, "I'm gonna shower." I watched as he went into the bedroom, taking his jacket off in the process.

I looked back on the table to see Charlie's badge laying there. I didn't even realize I had lost it; must have been during the struggle. I went over to my duffle and placed it in there before grabbing a tank top to sleep in; I decided that since I was sleeping alone, there would be no harm in showing my nasty spider veins. I went into the bedroom and changed into my tank top and short shorts, "Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked from the other side of the door. I went over and stepped out of the room leaving the door open and following Sam out to the kitchen table.

I tossed my clothes into my duffle before walking over and sitting down in a chair next to Sam with a smile, "What's up?" I had to admit I was impressed that he wasn't staring at my freakish spider veins the whole time.

He smiled back and sighed, "It's about Dean," he murmured.

My smile faltered a bit, "What about him?" I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about him, especially before I was going to go to sleep and when he was in the other room.

"I don't want you to think he's acting this way towards you cause' he's mad. Yes, he's upset that you decided to keep this from us but he was really worried about you earlier," he said in a soft voice.

"I know," I murmured as I looked down at my hands on the table, "I know he's upset about what I did and I get that he sees it differently than I do."

"What do you mean?" he asked making me look back at him.

"He thinks what I did was lie but I didn't. I mean yes, I kept this to myself instead of telling you guys but I did it so it wasn't another worry to add to your guys' shoulders. You guys already have enough of that going on," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

He pressed his lips and nodded slowly. There wasn't much else to say after that, so I patted Sam's hand lightly before walking over to my place of slumber and laying down before pulling the covers over me. I was instantly in a deep sleep.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I walked out of the bathroom after getting into my pajamas to find the place quiet. I looked over at the bed but it seemed untouched meaning Bella wasn't sleeping in it. _Wonder if I can call dibs now?_ I looked out the door to see the top of Bella's head, her brown locks partially covering her forehead. Her face was tucked underneath the rest of the blanket. _Screw it, I'll sleep in it._ I went over to the left side of the bed and got under the covers. I decided to sleep on my side so I could see Bella through the door to keep an eye on her. I didn't need another son of a bitch snatching her away from me.

 _We were headed down the stairs, to the level below us, when the screaming started. Sam and I looked at each other before running back, up the flight of stairs, and down the halls trying to follow the screams. We stopped as soon as the screaming stopped, hearing nothing, just silence. Seconds later, a short distinct scream rang out and I instinctively went running to the door from where it came only to find it wide open and a blonde girl curled up in a corner with a horrified look on her face._

 _We walked in, looked around but she was all alone. "What happened?" I asked as I looked back at her._

" _It…it took her," she mumbled out as she pointed towards the vent. I looked over towards the vent to see a badge lying on the ground next to it: it was Charlie's. I quickly went over and picked it up as I stared back into the vent. My heart instantly sunk to the pit of my stomach as I realized what the blonde had just said. The thing got Bella._

" _Fuck!" I yelled out as I gripped onto Charlie's badge and turned around to look at Sam._

" _What? What is it Dean?" he asked completely confused._

" _That evil son of a bitch has Bella. This is exactly what I was scared would happen! Fuck!" I yelled as I kicked the vent as hard as I could._

 _I looked behind me when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder to find Sam with a concerned expression, "We'll find her Dean." After making sure the girl was okay and getting as much information about Bella from her as possible we went back to the apartment to regroup and come up with a strategic plan._

" _Why the hell did the son of a bitch take her anyway? She's doesn't even have blonde hair- like anywhere," I said before I went over and grabbed my shotgun from my duffle bag._

" _How would you know?" Sam asked confused. I quickly looked away from him and tried to look at anything else before looking down at my gun, "Wait did you two…?"_

 _I cleared my throat, "Now's not the time Sammy. We need to find her."_

I glanced out the door at Bella to see her move slightly before settling back to sleep. I closed my eyes when I suddenly felt something brush against the back of my neck. My eyes snapped open when I felt it again. Slowly I reached over and placed my hand on the back of my neck before gently grabbing whatever it was and bringing it over so I could see it. What looked to be brown hair was pressed between my fingers; Holmes and how he liked to keep souvenirs of his victims ran across my mind. "What the fuck?!" I shouted as I quickly jumped out of bed.

"Seriously? What's with the shouting?" Bella asked groggily as she suddenly popped out from under the covers revealing her tank top and short shorts. She looked over at me, then looked back towards her chest, before quickly grabbing the covers and covering herself up, "What the hell are you doing in my bed you perv?"

I looked back at her with wide eyes, "I-uh-," I pointed out to the couch, where I once thought she was, then put my hand down before clearing my throat awkwardly and rubbing the back of my neck giving her an awkward smile. I turned around to head out of the room and into the living room to find Sam in the door way; I smacked him on the back of the head as I walked by, "Cut your hair Sam," I said in a low gruff tone before walking over and claiming the couch he had been sleeping on. _She acts like I've never seen her naked before_.

"What the heck just happened?" Sam grunted through a sleepy voice before I wrapped myself in the blanket and knocked out.

* * *

We had been driving for a while now. We passed a big sign that read: _You are now leaving Iowa._ Sam woke up stretching his arm over his head.

"How long was I out?" he yawned.

"Only about 45 minutes, but at least you didn't wake up screaming this time," I glanced over to him.

"Yeah, progress," he winced. "So …you and Bella?" he continued.

I cleared my throat, ignoring him, while I thought of something else to say but came up with nothing. For once I didn't want to brag about someone I slept with because it wasn't the same with everyone else as it was with her. The headlights to her truck were still shinning in the rear view mirror.

"Sammy, it's none of your business. Stay out of it," I said blatantly, keeping my eyes on the road. The sun was setting and less and less cars seemed to drive by us.

"Wow. You guys did!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Sam," I grunted furrowing my brow.

"Relax. I actually think she would be good for you Dean. I can tell you care about her," he grinned.

"Can you drop it? That isn't gonna happen. We know all too well what happens to the people we care about in this business," I spouted out before I realized how harsh it had come out.

I glanced over again, "I'm sorry Sammy…"

"Don't worry about it; what I'm trying to say is she could be a good reason to get out," he said before it got quiet in the car. I looked up in the rear view mirror and the headlights were no longer insight. Small sparks flashed lightly as I pulled a quick U-turn.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam yelled, slamming against his door because he wasn't prepared. The tires screeched against the asphalt, barely making the complete turn in time to watch a huge fireball shoot into the sky with a loud boom. I brought the Impala to a sudden stop as Sam basically jumped out of the car and ran towards the upside down truck; I soon followed suit.

"Bella!" we shouted in unison, but the fire had engulfed the truck making it impossible to get near it. A knot got caught in my throat, "Bella!" I choked out in a scream still loud enough to echo in the dark.

I heard shuffles coming from the other side of the truck and I began to run to them hopeful that it was Bella but stopped in my tracks. The same son of a bitch that had killed my mom was _dragging_ Bella by the hair.

"Let her go," I commanded swiftly pulling my gun from my waistband and aiming at him, knowing it was pointless since it had no effect on him. Sam ran up behind me when I noticed a sly smirk on his face and yellow eyes glowing in an eerier manner as the fire reflected off them. Bella grunted trying to get free, she kicked and flailed her arm but nothing loosened his grip.

"I see you guys haven't been taking care of my special prodigy very well," he spoke suavely, yanking her to her feet before yanking her shirt back to reveal her weird black spider veins. He pulled out a gun and pressed it against her temple. It looked like an old revolver with some very distinct markings on it. It was the colt.

"Since when does a demon need a gun to kill someone?" I said looking back at Sam's confused face.

"This is just leverage Dean; if I wanted to kill her she would already be dead. She's my special prodigy after all," he said yanking on her hair again. I took a step closer.

"Ah-ah-ah. One more step," he threatened by pushing the barrel harder to Bella's head. "Thing is I'm really interested in our precious Bella here and I think she will make a great addition to my army," he looked past me and was now looking at Sam.

"You should come too Sammy. We'll be real close, just like family," he smiled with a wink.

"You son of a bitch!" I let out in a scream moving forward to close in but he disappeared taking Bella with him. Me and Sam looked at each other then looked around but we were alone; just a burning truck next to us that was beginning to die out.

* * *

 **Kidnapped again?! "Danger Magnet" has got to be Bella's middle name LOL. We promise Bella will be a 'non-danger magnet' in upcoming chapters. Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger there. What did you guys think? What did you think about Dean's reaction to Bella not listening to him? Or about Sam's reaction to finding out about Dean and Bella? And what did you guys think about Bella's nightmare? Tell us what your favorite part was! We love to hear from you! My birthday is this upcoming Monday so reviews from you guys would be an awesome present! ;) As a present to you, if you review we'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Until next Friday!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	17. New Horizon

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Once again all mistakes are our own! So this chapter is SHORT. We've decided that every once awhile we'll be doing this so that you aren't bombarded with too much information at once. So couldn't really find any songs for the chapter so we just stuck with the one; hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Chapter 17 Theme Song:**

 _ **Don't Look Back –Boston**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **You son of a bitch!" I let out in a scream moving forward to close in but he disappeared taking Bella with him. Me and Sam looked at each other then looked around but we were alone; just a burning truck next to us that was beginning to die out.**_

 _Don't look back_

 _A new day is breakin'_

 _It's been too long since I felt this way_

(Bella's POV)

I woke up with a slight pang in my head and the feeling of a cold breeze around me. I opened my eyes to find the man with the yellow eyes beside me, "Hello there, precious."

I quickly got to my feet, "What the hell do you want with me?" I asked once the dizziness from getting up too fast passed. He instantly went to my side and grabbed my arm a little too roughly.

I yanked myself away from him and looked around to find a dark skinned man in a military outfit sitting on a log by a fire. He stood up when he noticed us and glared at the demon, "I've done what you asked. I'm the only one left, now let me go."

I looked back to the demon, "I don't think so Jake. You still have one more thing to do for me."

Jake clenched his jaw, "And why the hell should I do anything for you?"

"Because if you want your _dear_ family to stay alive than you'll complete this last task for me," he walked passed me to get in front of Jake. "See all I need you to do is," he pulled the colt out once again, "Take this gun and use it as a key."

"A key? To what?" I asked confused.

He looked back at me, "Was I talking to you dearest?"

I glared at him before rolling my eyes and looking back at Jake, "What exactly does this key do?" he asked.

"That is no matter to you. All you need to know is that if you do this for me I promise you and your family health and wealth for the rest of your years. And for generations to come," he smiled menacingly as if he had just made a threat. Which I suppose in a way he had.

Jake took the gun and looked at it, "Fine," he said in defeat, "Where's it at?"

Yellow eyes turned around and pointed towards the west, "You continue in that direction, you'll eventually find an old crypt."

Jake started walking, "Not so fast," yellow eyes said making Jake stop in his tracks, "Bella, you're going with him."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And what if I decide to run?" I asked.

"Oh, that won't happen," he looked back at Jake, "If she runs, you kill her. Feel free to get creative." I clenched my jaw at his words and huffed before walking over to Jake. Jake continued walking and I followed him quietly at first.

"Jake, you can't do this," I said breaking the silence.

He glanced back at me before looking ahead again, "Why not?"

"Seriously? He's a demon, whatever this key opens it can't be good. For all you know it'll bring on the damn apocalypse," I reasoned as I continued behind him.

"Yeah? Well I don't care, I only want my family to be okay," he stated before walking faster.

"This may bring on the end of the world and you don't care. No wonder that son of a bitch picked you," I grumbled.

He turned around swiftly and placed the gun under my chin, "You better watch your mouth girl."

I stared into his eyes, "Go ahead," I moved an inch closer to him, "That demon back there won't be very happy if you kill me just because I was asking too many questions. See you're not the only one that he has plans for. Don't want your family to get hurt now do you?" I raised my brows in a way to provoke him.

"I'll just tell him you tried to run," he smirked pushing down the hammer of the gun.

"You really think he won't know; demons can get into your head dumbass," I spoke with confidence hiding the fear in my voice. He clenched his jaw before swiftly moving away from me and starting to walk again.

It had been some time now but it was still really dark out, "What time is it?" I asked.

Jake looked down to his watch, "Ten o'clock." Was I only knocked out for a few minutes? "You were asleep all day; would have left without you but apparently I had to wait for you to wake up," he seemed slightly annoyed by the fact.

We came upon the gate to the cemetery, "Well, sorry to delay your plans on ending the world; didn't realize there was a rush while I was unconscious." We were walking around and avoiding the gravestones, the crypt was now in plain sight.

"Shut up," he practically yelled back at me.

I didn't really like being yelled at, especially by a man, "Make me," I challenged. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. I watched as his eyes glowed this weird yellowish color for half a second and a creepy low whisper echoed his words, "Shut up and stay here."

He turned to walk away, "I'm not a dog, and I'm not just going to listen to you." He came to a halt again and stared back at me in shock.

I walked passed him but he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back to meet his gaze, "How did you do that?" He stared at me with these intense eyes as he tightened his grip.

I clenched my jaw, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Now…let. go."

"You heard the lady," my heart soared at the sound of his voice. It wasn't exactly the voice I expected but right now Bobby would do.

Bobby lunged at Jake just as I was grabbed around the waist and taken behind a very tall and large gravestone. I turned around, still in their arms, and looked up to find just the face I had been hoping to see. I smiled up at him before he said, "Stay here." I nodded, my smile instantly fading away, and watched him leave. I leaned against the stone and sighed feeling more useless than ever. I should be out there fighting with them; I watched carefully and waited to see if I had an opportunity to jump in.

"Shoot him," I heard a woman say making me realize that the commotion had stopped. I peeked around the stone to see Dean, Sam, Bobby, and a woman standing beside Jake. Jake had the colt in hand and was only mere inches away from the door. The woman was pointing a gun to her head and was shaking as if trying to fight it.

"Just stop," Sam said, "Let her go."

Jake shook his head, "Drop the guns or I'll make her blow her brains out." My heart sped in my chest as realization hit me. He could control minds; that's what he was trying to do to me earlier and it didn't work. Now he had this woman with a gun to her own head; she must have been a close friend because with almost no second thought they did what he said.

All too soon Jake was putting the gun into the door while the boys took the gun out of the woman's hand and away from her head just as it fired. Sam tackled Jake to the ground and stood up over him, "Please. Don't do this." Sam pointed his gun towards Jakes head and pulled the trigger making me jump in surprise. I didn't know if I should stay put or run over to help them out.

They stared at the door before Bobby exclaimed, "Take cover!" My eyes widened as I watched Dean run and crouch over me as we took cover behind the same gravestone. Less than a minute later he was pulling away from me making me stand up as he did.

I peeked out behind the grave stone, the door had burst open. A bright red light glared out as smoky misty figures appeared to make their way out of it. Roars and light screeching sounded out from within the door and giant smoke clouds bolted towards the sky.

"We need to close it!" Bobby yelled out. The woman, Bobby, and Sam ran towards the doors; the woman and Sam taking one side while Bobby took the other side on his own. I quickly ran over to him and started pushing with him. The sound from the door was deafening and the push against it was just getting stronger. I looked over to Sam but he wasn't there anymore and it was just the woman by herself now.

I glanced behind me looking for where Sam had gone. My heart sank in my chest at the sight of Sam pinned against a tree and Dean lying on the ground by a headstone. Without even thinking about it, I left Bobby and started running towards Dean. Once I was closer I noticed the gash on his head and the pained look on his face. I looked over to the right to find yellow eyes not too far from Dean, his glare set upon him. I started seeing blood coming out of his mouth making me run to him faster, "Dean!"

My heart hammered hard against my chest, "Dean!" I called out again. I skidded to his side instantly, getting down on my knees, and looked him over, "What are you doing to him?!" I screamed at yellow eyes before looking back at Dean. Within seconds his face relaxed and he took a deep breath looking at me in confusion. "Are you okay?" I asked. He glanced down at himself before wiping his hand across his mouth to wipe the blood away.

"What?" I heard the demon ask, making me look over at him, "How are you doing that?!" he asked with an angry tint to his voice that was directed towards me. I gave him a confused expression but stayed silent, "How are you protecting him? You're blocking my power," he said the last part between his teeth. He suddenly moved to come at me when I noticed a figure behind him. I looked over to find a man, although now a ghost, in his mid-forties with brown eyes, looking over at me and Dean before wrapping his arms around yellow eyes. The body that was being possessed fell to the floor while the man struggled with the black smoke.

I looked to the ground to see the colt just a few feet away. I crawled over just as the smoke flung the man off him and started going into the body it was in before. I grabbed the gun, just as he opened his eyes, and looked back at Dean, who was watching me. I threw the gun in his direction and watched him catch it perfectly before pointing towards the demon that was now on his feet. He looked at Dean in shock, eyes wide and glowing yellow. He pulled the trigger, giving him no chance to escape; the bullet hit him right in the forehead.

I watched as this weird electricity shook the body making a zapping noise before the yellow glow disappeared from his eyes. The body instantly fell to the ground, lifeless, meaning we had finally killed it. I realized that everything had gone silent just as he had fallen. I looked over to see that Bobby and the woman had finally gotten the gates closed, making the terrible sounds coming from it stop.

I stared back down at the man that had gotten my dad killed and possibly my mom and Phil too. It seemed so surreal that he was finally gone. A sense of justice calmed me but it still didn't change the fact that my parents were dead. I blinked away the tears and pushed the thoughts away before looking back to find Dean and Sam standing up and staring at the man that had helped before. They all had tears in their eyes; that's when I noticed that Dean kind of looked like him, which made me realize it must be their father. I slowly stood up and watched as their dad walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face.

He looked over at Sam and did the same as the tears slowly slid down his cheeks. I knew I should probably look away and give them a moment but I couldn't stop looking at him. At last he looked over at me and gave me a warm smile which completely threw me off guard. I smiled back timidly before he looked away and took a step back from Dean. We all watched as a bright light illuminated his chest until it completely engulfed him and then he was gone. It seemed like their father had found peace after all.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Any thoughts on Bella blocking Azazel's powers? How do you think the boys are going to take it? Tell us what your favorite part was! Please review and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Thank you!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	18. Breathe Me

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As always all mistakes are our own. No warnings for this chapter. We've given up on warning about cussing cause it rare for there NOT to be any. What can we say…we love to cuss! :D**

 **To our guest reviewer Sandra from Seattle, WA: We are very happy to read that you are enjoying our slow Dean/Bella buildup :) Also, you need to totally get an account to take advantage of the previews we give when you leave a review!**

 **Chapter 18 Playlist:**

 _ **Breathe Me –Sia**_

 _ **Catch –Dresses (Currently one of my favorite songs!)**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **We all watched as a bright light illuminated his chest until it completely engulfed him and then he was gone. It seemed like their father had found peace after all.**_

 _How am I supposed to run to you?_

 _How am I gonna lay my body down?_

 _I don't know the words to make_

 _Make you leave your weapons on the ground_

We had just gotten to Bobby's and I was more than relieved about that fact. The whole ride back Dean had been ignoring me whenever I made a comment or asked something and Sam would answer me with short replies. I was starting to get the feeling that they were mad at me for some reason. So when we had finally arrived at Bobby's, I was tripping on my way out of the car trying to get away from the tense atmosphere.

I had nothing to take out of the trunk because of the accident, letting me quickly make my way over to Bobby and Ellen—we had finally gotten introductions back at the cemetery. Ellen gave me a weary smile having me return it before I glanced back towards the boys. They were both at the trunk of the Impala getting their things out. I went inside after Ellen and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I had a feeling I was about to get another lecture, which was something I should be use to by now when it came to this family. I had only ever gotten _one_ lecture and it was from Charlie, about the time I had just left Forks because of James.

The boys came in a few minutes later; I watched as Dean threw his duffle a little too hard onto the floor, making me wince a bit. Sam came in giving me a suspicious look, something he had never done before. I stood up quickly, a bit of anger from the situation getting to me, and looked over at them with a small huff.

"Okay, what's the deal with you two?" I asked which was answered with silence, "I don't know if you guys are man-strating or just being assholes but seriously just stop already. The one that should be any sort of angry at me should be Bobby since I was driving _his_ truck."

I looked over at Bobby to find him at his desk with Ellen. They were both looking something over but when Bobby was mentioned he looked up at me briefly before looking back down. I looked back at the boys just to find that they were right in front of me now causing me to take a step back. The back of my knees hit the edge of the couch making me fall back on it with a small yelp. I stared up at the boys feeling defenseless and ganged up on. I looked back over at Bobby for help but apparently whatever he and Ellen were doing was more important.

Dean leaned forward and looked me in the eyes with a cold hard stare, "What else have you been keeping from us?" At first his voice was low and smooth but it soon grew louder and a bit more menacing.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to ask without a stutter. I didn't like this interrogation thing they were doing at all. It made me feel like a mouse surrounded by a bunch of cats.

"I'm talking about what happened at the cemetery," Dean said a bit calmer now but still with that edge to his voice.

"A lot of things happened at the cemetery Dean," I said through gritted teeth, "You'll have to be more specific."

"That thing with that guy at the cemetery," Sam said with a slightly softer tone to his voice than Dean's.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Jake and I didn't do anything, "What _thing_?" I asked confused.

"He tried to control your mind dammit!" Dean shouted making me wince from the unexpectedness of it.

I pressed my lips into a line and adjusted myself on the couch, "Oh that. Well … I don't know."

"Don't give me that crap, what the hell aren't you telling us? Cause it had nothing to do with his mojo since it worked wonders on Ellen!" Dean yelled out the last part.

I clenched my jaw and shrugged, "I'm not keeping anything from you. I don't know why it didn't work. Trust me I asked myself the same question but figured it was just dumb luck; there's _nothing_ special about me," I was trying to act nonchalant about it. I had no answers for why it didn't work on me and I did feel bad that it had worked on Ellen and almost killed her.

"Yeah, right," Dean said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "What about the thing you did with yellow eyes?!"

My anger was getting the best of me no matter how hard I was trying to stay calm. I stood up quickly making the boys take a step back in surprise, "What do you want me to say Dean?! Ha?! You want me to freaking lie to you, is that it?!" I yelled as I took a step closer to him. His expression seemed to slowly be changing. "I have no idea what the hell happened back there! I swear," my emotions were starting to get the best of me but I quickly pushed them back and looked away from him. I took a moment to recollect myself before looking back at him and then Sam, "I wish I knew what the hell happened back there but I was just as surprised as everyone else."

Sam and Dean got quiet, "Maybe I'm just a fucking freak!" I noticed I finally got Ellen's and Bobby's attention before locking gazes with Dean. There was a knock at the door and Ellen quickly got up and went over to it. Sam had stepped back and was leaning against the wall now; Dean stayed in the same place with a softer expression, almost sympathetic.

"Hey, baby," Ellen said greeting a young blonde girl with a hug as she walked in; she couldn't be past 16, maybe 17. Dean walked away from me and went to stand next to Sam who was facing the girl.

"Hey guys," she smiled, a cute kind of buck toothed smile at them before rushing over to hug them. Sam wrapped his arms around her and picked her up a little before putting her down again. Then she went to hug Dean and he greeted her with a big smile.

"How's it going sweetheart?" she placed a hand on his shoulder almost seductively and gave a coy smile before hugging him tightly; slight jealousy came over me. She then looked around the room with her eyes resting on me. "Oh hello," she said letting go of Dean.

"Bella, this is Jo," Ellen signaled at the girl while she closed the door and walked over to us. "She's my daughter. Jo, this is Bella."

Jo stretched her arm out with a big smile in motion of a handshake. I delayed a little before reaching out myself and accepting the gesture. I gave my best effort of a smile but given the circumstance, I didn't even want to be in the room. She went to Bobby and hugged him as they started to chat amongst each other; I was feeling like an outsider so I decided to sneak off to my room. On my way up the stairs I locked eyes with Dean just before they all disappeared into the kitchen.

I sat on my bed in just my bra and some pajama shorts starring at myself in the mirror; the black veiny things had already covered most of my right upper torso. For the first time in a long time since Charlie died I actually felt alone. I could hear mumbled words and laughs coming from downstairs and the loneliness sunk in a little more. I stared at my hands when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye; it was spreading down my thigh. The veiny things went past my shorts, almost to my knee. I got off the bed and watched in the mirror as it webbed across my belly. My breathing got shallow as I let go of the tears I had been trying to ignore.

I had fallen asleep but was woken up by someone talking outside in the hall. I rolled onto my back and laid there quietly listening.

"I'm surprised you haven't tossed me some cheap pick up line like you usually do. So either something is wrong or someone's been praying and Dean Winchester has turned into a gentleman," it was Jo and I was pretty sure she was talking to Dean.

"What can I say? I guess miracles do happen," he scoffed at her remark. I made a disgusted face thinking about how young she was and how Dean would apparently flirt with her. I know it wasn't any of my business but I kept listening anyway.

"Didn't you have a birthday not too long ago?" he asked with some humor in his voice.

"Yeah back in April," she laughed lightly.

"How old are you now?" he asked in a way that sounded like he wanted to change the subject.

"19. . ." she paused for a long time as if to say something else. _Oh my gosh. She doesn't look 19; she looks like a little girl. What the heck?_

"I'm sorry Dean, my mom told me about your dad," it got quiet between them. I couldn't hear anything anymore until they said good night to each other. A door closed and then I heard Dean clearing his throat as the sound of his boots descended down the stairs. Bobby probably made Sam give up his room to Ellen and Jo. My stomach suddenly growled as I realized I hadn't eaten anything in a long time, especially since I had gone upstairs soon after we got here.

I swiftly put on a sweater and went down stairs almost bumping into Ellen on the way down.

"Bella, what's wrong dear?" she asked in a very motherly fashion, something I wasn't really used to.

"Nothing just got hungry. I was so tired earlier I didn't get to eat," I lied…a little.

"We left you some pizza in the fridge. There's not much in the house right now. Good night," she said before going past me, up the stairs and into the room with Jo.

I went past the couch where Sam was already sound asleep snoring, and into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table, drinking a beer, when I walked in, he looked up at me and I pursed my lips into a disingenuous smile. I got the pizza box out of the fridge and put it on the table across from Dean before sitting down.

He cleared his throat. "What now?" I was still a little angry from earlier.

"I just wanted to say…" he began before I cut him off.

"What? That you're sorry for how you acted?" I snapped at him.

"Yeah…" he answered kind of frustrated, "…and I shouldn't have been that way towards you. You're family now, Bella. I'm sorry and I will trust you from now on," he gave me a look that warmed me up inside and immediately made me regret my attitude towards him. My body relaxed, feeling the release of the tension I was holding onto. I opened the pizza box and even though it was cold, it smelled good; I dug in. There was more than half a pizza in there so I politely offered Dean a slice.

"No thanks. I had half of one to myself earlier, I'm still good," he said rubbing his belly. "Aren't you going to heat it up though?" he asked making a grossed out face.

"Are you kidding me? I love cold pizza," I responded a little too enthusiastically. He chuckled after drinking the rest of his beer.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight," he said before leaving. I ate two more slices, closed the box and put it back in the fridge. I walked out into the living room just to see him laying out some blankets on the floor.

"Is that where you're sleeping?" I asked disbelievingly. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

I felt bad that he had to sleep down here on the hard floor when I had plenty of room in my bed. "You should sleep with me," I blurted out without thinking causing his head to snap up in surprise. "Not _with_ me. I mean like in the room. In bed. It's big enough…" he still had the same surprised look on his face with something like disappointment there as well. "Never mind," I gave up, blushing hard and thankfully it was dark enough that he most likely couldn't see but I still let my hair fall over my face instinctively.

"Actually, that sounds good. I wouldn't mind sleeping in a soft bed with a pretty girl," he winked playfully making me blush more and laugh nervously. He grabbed his pillow and followed me upstairs. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. He settled on one side of the bed and I on the other. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. At first I wasn't sleepy but the sound of his smooth even breathing soon changed that; soothing me into a deep sleep.

I woke up feeling completely rested, something I haven't felt in a very- _very_ long time. And I soon realized why. It seemed like the only time I could get a good night's sleep was when Dean was sleeping next to me. My back was up against his chest, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was lying flat under my neck. I could feel his chest moving against my back from his breathing. I didn't want to move; if I woke Dean up then things would probably get awkward from the position we were in.

After a few minutes of drifting in and out of sleep, I opened my eyes and looked over to see Dean's hand, and the rest of his arm, in front of my face. I slowly brought my hand up and started tracing the lines on his palm. I placed my palm against his and held my breath when I watched as his fingers intertwined with mine. His thumb gently caressed the side of mine making me smile lightly at the gesture. He moved his hand away from my waist making me think he was gonna pull away from me and get up but instead I felt as his finger lightly caressed the skin on my shoulder.

I would have thought it was a loving gesture but I soon realized what he was doing; he was tracing the black veins. The smile that was on my face immediately disappeared and I let go of his hand before I moved away from him and turned around to face him. I was lying on my side now, facing him. He had this concern look etched on his face as he looked away from my eyes and looked down at the rest of my body. I bit my lip and held the tears at bay as I watched him take in just how much more it had spread.

"When did it spread?" he asked in a deep gruff voice. I was relieved that he didn't have any hint of anger in his voice. At the same time I could hear some other kind of emotion that I couldn't decipher.

I cleared my throat and looked down at the black veins that were on the top of my thighs, passed my shorts, "Last night," I whispered. He stayed silent making me sigh before I decided to get up and head for the bathroom. I ended up bumping into Jo on the way; I apologized quickly but I still was able to catch the look she gave me when she noticed the veins. I quickly entered the bathroom not wanting her to gawk at me like I was some sort of freak. After taking a shower and getting ready, making sure to wear pants and a long sleeved shirt, I went down to the kitchen.

I immediately stopped and inhaled the scent of bacon in the air. Since I was the one that usually cooked in the house I could only assume that Ellen or Jo decided to cook today. I went over to find Ellen cooking, what seemed to be more food, at the stove while Dean was shoving mouthfuls. Sam was sitting next to him eating slowly like a normal person and Jo was sitting next to Dean just smiling at him while she ate. My steps faltered a bit seeing that the smile didn't seem like an innocent one.

I pushed the jealously down and ignored Dean and Jo as I walked over to Ellen, "Need any help?"

"Sure honey, why don't you start on the pancakes," she said as she nodded towards the batter.

"On it," I said with a smile as I went over to the fridge and got the ingredients for one of my recipes. I kept my mind occupied with what I was doing every time I heard a giggle come out of Jo's mouth. I liked Ellen and all but I was hoping she'd leave soon cause' her daughter was starting to get on my nerves.

I placed the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, ignoring Jo as she stared at the skin exposed on my chest, before sitting down myself to eat breakfast. I glanced up at Dean to find him staring as well making this uneasy feeling come over me. I looked over at Sam to find him on his laptop staring at the screen intently while he slowly continued eating. I smiled at that, thankful that one person in the room wasn't staring, "Whatcha working on Sam?" I asked as I continued watching him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Just looking for a case."

"You don't ever just stop and relax do you?" I said with a small chuckle.

His smile grew a little larger, "You know me so well."

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Oh come on Sam we just killed the big bad demon. Live a little," I said as I nudged his side lightly. He sighed, "Have a little fun," I added. I finished my plate and picked up Sam's now empty plate before placing them in the sink.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" he asked curiously as he eyed me over.

I gave him a thoughtful look before the smile spread across my face, "How about you and me," Dean gave me a wide eyed look making me pause before finishing, "…have a little competition."

I stood by his side and waited for his answer, "What kind of competition did you have in mind?" he asked confused.

I grinned, "Oh just a little shooting competition."

He stood up placing his laptop on the now empty kitchen table, "Shooting? Do you even know how to use a gun?"

I scoffed, " _Please_. Cops daughter remember?"

"Whoa wait," Jo said making us all stop and look over at her. We had been making our way into the living room, Dean and Jo had been following behind us. "Your dad's a cop?" she asked surprised.

My brows furrowed, "Yeah…" I said slowly. I sighed, "Well at least he was until he passed."

"Oh. Sorry," she apologized before looking over at Dean.

I pressed my lips and nodded before looking back at Sam to find a grim expression on his face, "So we doing this?" I asked, the smile returning to my face.

He grinned, "Fine. I'll go get the gear," he said before walking out the front door to the Impala. I walked in the opposite direction to the back door and went out back into the junkyard. I sat down on the steps and looked around as I waited for Sam.

"So what's up with the things all over her body?" I heard Jo say from inside. I don't think she knew the window next to them was open.

"What about it?" Dean asked his voice a little colder than usual.

"What is it? I mean…it's kind of gross and scary looking," I could tell she was staring at the back of my head. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them feeling completely vulnerable.

"It's nothing for you to concern your little blonde head with. If you have a problem with seeing it, then don't. It's as simple as that," his voice came out harsher than it had before. I smiled at the fact that he was defending me.

"What's been up with you lately?" she asked with the same harsh tone. He didn't have time to answer because Sam had come through and walked passed me with the equipment. I popped back up and smiled; we were gonna have some good old fun.

After about an hour and a half of shooting, we all went inside to watch a movie. This time I had Sam go rent some new movies so we wouldn't get stuck watching Dean's westerns. Jo had been keeping her distance from Dean ever since their oh-so-not-quiet conversation inside and it actually made me a bit happy. I was sitting on the couch between the boys feeling happier than I had in a long time. The couch wasn't very big so I had my back up against Sam's chest, leaning on him with his arm draped over my shoulder, and had my legs sprawled over Dean's lap.

"Princess looks comfortable," Bobby commented when he walked into the room.

I grinned at him, "What can I say? You have a small couch and two huge boys. There was no way in hell I was sitting on the floor."

Bobby shook his head and chuckled before walking away to the kitchen. I moved my head back and looked up at Sam to find him with the same grin on his face, "What's got you so happy?" I asked before moving slightly so my neck wasn't stretched so much and I was looking at him from the side. His hand went up and ruffled my hair, "Hey!" I complained throwing his hand off my head and fixing my hair.

"Just the sister I never wanted," he cooed in a mocking tone.

I lightly elbowed him in the chest, "Shut up," I laughed out.

"Ouch," he complained as he rubbed at his chest, "that hurt."

I rolled my eyes with the same smile still in place before settling back the way I was before. I looked over to the kitchen to find Bobby hugging Ellen and Jo; they both had their duffle bags over their shoulders. I moved my legs off Dean and sat up straight to let the boys off the couch to say their goodbyes. Part of me wanted to just stay in my spot but Ellen had been good with me and it would be completely rude of me not to say my goodbyes as well.

I got off the couch slowly and made my way over to Ellen giving her a hug. Over her shoulder I could see Dean hugging Jo before pulling away and chatting with her. I pulled away from Ellen and smiled at her, "Thanks for everything."

She smiled back and shook her head, "It was nothing hun. If you or the boys ever need any help just give me a ring. Bobby has my number."

I nodded, "Sure thing. See you around." She went over and hugged Sam and Dean before heading for the front door. Jo gave me a forced smile but didn't move to hug me and I was a bit thankful that she didn't because I had nothing _nice_ to say to her.

* * *

 **So this isn't much of a cliffhanger but…that's a good thing right? We know, we know, Dean acted a bit like a douche again…we tend to make him do that a lot ha? Well Dean has trust issues so that's why he can be a douche. Anyways what did you guys think about the argument and what Bella had to say? Any thoughts on Bella's weird vein thingy growing? How about your thoughts on Jo? We may have made her seem a little like a bitch and for anyone that was upset about that we apologize. Let us know what your favorite part was! Leave a review and we'll PM a preview of the next chapter!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	19. Trust Nobody

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own! So the POV changes a lot in this chapter but we've indicated whose POV it changes to each time. Another SHORT chapter…just want to let you guys let this information sink in. Like we said before we don't want to bombard you guys with too much information and we also don't want you guys thinking this is all happening in like a week…we have everything down on a timeline so let us know if you need us to tell/show you what the timeline looks like and we'll post it up for you.**

 **So only one song for this chapter once again…since it was short and not much emotions are going on its hard to find songs that fit.**

 **Chapter 19 Theme Song:**

 _ **Trust Me –The Fray**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **Jo gave me a forced smile but didn't move to hug me and I was a bit thankful that she didn't because I had nothing nice to say to her.**_

 _You can trust me trust nobody_

 _But I said you and me_

 _We don't have honesty_

 _The things we don't want to speak_

 _I'll try to get out but I never will_

While Sam and Dean went out to work on the Impala, I was sitting at the desk with Bobby trying to look for a possible case. I gave up looking and looked over at Bobby, watching him as he went through his books for something. "Hey Bobby," I said lightly trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked still looking through his books.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with a slight unsure look, "Shoot."

"How did you become a hunter? I mean I know Sam and Dean were raised into it…but what about you?" I asked curiously as I picked at my fingernails on the desk. I didn't want to pry but ever since I had met him I wanted to know. He may have the house a bit messy but I could still see that there was a feminine touch to it.

He ran his hand over his face with a sigh, "I wasn't brought up into this like the boys, I was married trying to start my own auto business," he paused for a second before continuing. "I didn't know about monsters or anything supernatural. So when a demon possessed my wife and went homicidal on me, I didn't know what to do. . . I stabbed her in the chest when she came after me," he glanced at me, letting me notice that his eyes were glazed over and a little watery. "That didn't stop her; I was cornered when this guy broke through the front door and sent that demon packing so fast. His name was Rufus, if it wasn't for him I would've gone away for killing her. He helped clean up and cover up her death; I went sorta crazy after that. I looked into everything-starting the book collection you see before you now."

I looked around the room at the books that were around us before settling my eyes back to Bobby, "I…I'm sorry Bobby. That sounds…awful." Was Bobby's story similar to other hunters? It made sense that stories like those were the only reason to get into a life like a hunters. This wasn't a life that someone chooses to live. It's the one that revenge and grief makes you start living. Losing people in a fucked up way and nothing to do because if you try to tell people they'll think you're crazy. The only thing left is hunting the things down.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

 _I was sitting at a lakeside, beer in hand, staring into the sunset enjoying the peace and quiet. I looked around half expecting Sam or even Bella to be around but it was just me. I started noticing the forest on the other side of the lake fading out and becoming almost translucent; I stood up and stared in disbelief. Something was coming; I could hear a light high pitched sound ringing from a distance. The whole place started getting brighter before it turned into a never ending white room. The ringing stopped and I began hearing whispers._

 _Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone standing not too far from me. I slowly turned to find Sam there, facing away from me. "Sam," and as soon as I called out, he started saying something in repetition._

" _Don't trust Bella, she's dangerous. Stay away," he repeated over and over before another voice chimed in. I turned to find Jo standing opposite of Sam, saying just what he was saying. Then Bobby and Ellen showed up, doing and saying the exact same thing. They stood around me, backs turned, repeating the same phrase._

" _Why? What do you guys mean?" I ran towards Jo but she disappeared. I looked back to Sam and find that he was gone too. In fact they all had disappeared but their voices still lingered in the air. I paced, the sound of their voices driving me mad, and then with a quick blink I was back at the lake._

I awoke to the smell of bacon making my stomach growl. I snapped my eyes open to the sound of a chuckle coming not too far from me. I looked over to find Bella leaning against the doorway of the living room with a spatula in hand, "Morning. I'd ask if you were hungry but…" she smiled, "That would kind of be a stupid question to ask…now wouldn't it."

I stared at her for a second, recalling the dream I had just woken up from. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. I could only assume she was confused about the fact that I didn't have some smart remark to that; or why I wasn't getting up for that matter. I cleared my throat and looked away before sitting up, "Damn straight." I tried my best to smile at her but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew something was off; even if she smiled back. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. She placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me with a small smile before setting down another three.

"Breakfast is ready boys!" she yelled out to Sam and Bobby. She placed cups of coffee down by every plate and gave me another small smile when she placed one down for me. I smiled back, still a bit unsure, before taking a sip. "So Sam is looking for a case. I don't know about you but I'm starting to go a little stir crazy just waiting here," she sat down and took a sip of her coffee and a bite of her bacon. I realized that I was staring when I noticed her cheeks starting to turn pink; she looked down and away as she chewed.

I looked down at my plate and started eating when Sam and Bobby came into the room and sat down as well. "So I think I might have something," Sam announced before digging in as well.

I looked up to find Bella with a grin on her face, "Finally!" A small smile came to my face as I shook my head. I couldn't understand why I shouldn't trust her. I keep getting these warnings that she's dangerous and shouldn't be trusted yet these sons of bitches never seemed to elaborate why. She seemed harmless enough; the only thing she'd kept from us was the weird spider vein thing. Everything else that happened seems to have surprised her as much as it had surprised us. So what was so dangerous about her?

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"I'm not gonna have to get dressed in a suit like you guys right?" I asked as I stuck my head between Sam and Dean. We were in the Impala on the way to our 'sort of' next case. Sam called it a 'sort of' case because there wasn't really much going on. No disappearances and no unusual deaths. In reality this didn't seem like a case at all but apparently I wasn't the only one feeling all cooped up in the house.

Sam chuckled lightly, "No I think for now you can get away with being…a detective."

We were in some city in Nebraska that wasn't too far from Bobby's house; just about five to six hours to get here. I stayed at a printing shop to make some fake IDs since I didn't really need a badge. The boys went over to talk to the suspects that had some suspicious activity happening in their shops; they were just a block away. I had just gotten the IDs when I got a call from Sam saying they were going to hit the block I was on next. I waited for them outside the shop while I looked around. It gave me some time to think about this morning and the ride over here. Dean was acting a little…off. He wasn't being short or showing any kind of anger towards me like he usually does when he's upset but there was something definitely off. I didn't know what it was but I was hoping he'd confide in me soon.

I shook the thoughts away before walking across the street once I saw them parking the Impala. "So where to next?" I asked once they got out of the car. Sam pointed to the place behind me making me turn around to see that it was a comic book store. "I'm gonna put my new…" I paused, "things in the car. I'll catch up with you guys."

Sam just nodded before they both headed inside; badges ready. I went over and placed my new IDs in my duffle bag in the backseat before closing the door and heading inside. I walked over to Sam and Dean to find them with surprised and confused looks on their faces. I looked over at the guy behind the counter to see him with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked the man with slight confusion.

"You're fans," the man behind the counter told them with the same smile. _Fans? Of what?_ I was completely lost on what the hell was going on. What, did they come in asking about a comic book or something?

"Fans of what?" Sam asked confusing me even more.

"What is LARPing?" Dean asked not letting the man respond to Sam. I had heard of LARPing before from my junior high years; a few nerds that I would speak to in class tended to do it and tried to convince me to join in; it definitely wasn't something that appealed to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked the man confused making my presence known. "What exactly are they LARPing?" I asked him.

"Like you don't know," he tells me before looking at Dean, "LARPing stands for Live-Action-Role-Play."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Dean said with slight annoyance at the unanswered questions.

"Wow, you guys are really into this," he said as he looked at all three of us slowly. "You're asking questions like the buildings haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... _Supernatural_. Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires." _Holy shit. What the…?_ "What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" I asked still in slight shock.

"Yeah that's it! And you're the new girl…uh think her name is Annabella."

"Isabella?" Sam corrected him.

"It's Bella," I said instinctively before pressing my lips into a tight line.

"And these…people are from a book?" Sam asked curiously. I looked up at him to find him with the same baffled expression we all seemed to be wearing.

"Books. It's a series. Not much people buy it. It has more of an underground cult group of fans," he got up and started walking over to a table that had books on them. We followed him and watched as he went through them, "Here they are," he pulled out two books, "The first and the last one to come out."

Dean and Sam took one each, " _Supernatural_ by Carver Edlund," Dean said as he read the front cover. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths." Truth was that didn't sound familiar at all so I had to assume it was the first book he had in hand; it was a case they must have done before they even knew me.

I walked over to be between the boys and peeked at the cover in Dean's hand. A giggle escaped my lips before I clamped a hand over my mouth. The cover had two men, one with long locks of dark hair and was shirtless while the other had short brown hair and looked to be in his late thirties; needless to say the cover was ridiculous. The only thing they got right was the Impala in the back ground. I looked up to find Dean glaring at me in annoyance. I looked away from him quickly, still trying to hide my laughter, and looked over to the book in Sam's hand.

Without even thinking about it, I yanked the book out of his hand and looked at the cover. The cover had the nasty wendigo standing over a girl with long brown hair, "What the…?" I said before turning it over. "Weeks after Bella's father's death, Bella and the boys find themselves looking into the disappearances of several local campers only to find that they're hunting a wendigo."

"We're gonna need all the copies of _Supernatural_ you've got," Sam said as he took the book back from me and looked it over.

We were back at the motel doing research on these books that apparently have been written about Sam and Dean's lives and now mine as well. I was lying on my bed reading the wendigo book while Dean was reading a book with a monster truck on it and Sam was at the table with his laptop open but book in hand. "This is crazy," I said as I sat up, "How the hell does this guy know about us? I mean he's gone into detail with everything including me hiding the spider veins."

"You got me," Sam said as he continued, "Oh geez," Sam said before abruptly putting the book, still open, on the table.

"What?" I asked before walking over to him and sitting on the seat next to him.

"Way too much information I didn't want to learn about you guys," he said before pulling the laptop closer to him with a slight disgusted look on his face.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of Dean's dream? Think there's any meaning to it? What do you guys think about them finding out about the** _ **Supernatural**_ **books? You guys excited for this 'episode/case' that's gonna involve the next chapter or so? I'm sure it's obvious what Sam had just read at the end…but let us know what you think it is and how you think Bella will react. Please leave a review…we love reviews as much as Dean loves pie :) Are you guys enjoying the chapter previews we send? Let us know!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	20. Misery

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We apologize for any major mistakes we have made and didn't catch. This chapter is longer than the last but a bit shorter than our long chapters…we thought we'd try to leave a good cliffhanger for this one.**

 **Chapter 20 Playlist:**

 _ **Death on Two Legs –Queen**_

 _ **We Used to be Friends –The Dandy Warhols**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **Way too much information I didn't want to learn about you guys," he said before pulling the laptop closer to him with a slight disgusted look on his face.**_

 _A long time ago, we used to be friends_

 _But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

"What?" I quickly grabbed the book and skimmed over the words before putting it back down with a blush, "Well I'm never having sex again," I said as I pushed it away and covered my face with my hands before moving them up to my hair. This book had details about Dean and I having sex…way too much detail. If I could die from embarrassment I would, right now.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Sam said holding back a humored smile.

I sighed before putting my hands back on the table, "Well…can't be as bad as you guys; with you guys being man-whores and all."

"Hey," Dean complained making me look over at him, "I resent that."

I rolled my eyes with a small smile before looking back to Sam, "Find anything online?"

"Not too much, just some information on the books publishing company; they aren't very popular apparently. But there are some fans," he turned his laptop towards Dean, who was now sitting on the other side of him, "Check it out."

He brought the laptop closer to himself and looked over the site, "Wow there are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls'," he said with a cocky grin. I raised an eyebrow causing the grin on his face to disappear before he cleared his throat and looked back at the screen. "What are Bean fans?" he asked confused.

"Bella and Dean fans," Sam answered.

My brows furrowed in confusion, "What?" I asked. I looked over at Dean to see him with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Obviously the subject was something he wasn't quite comfortable with. It just kind of made my old 'one night stand' theory less of a theory and more fact. I don't think he's used to hanging around the girls he has sex with for so long. Was I supposed to be seeing him as a brother now?

"And Beam?" he asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

Sam pressed his lips into a line, "Bella and Sam fans." A blush instantly flushed my cheeks and Sam pursed his lips at Dean. That made me more uncomfortable than hundreds of people knowing about me and Dean; I did see Sam as a brother so the idea of him and me…it just wasn't right.

"Wow," Dean said in thought, "what's a slash fan?" Part of me wanted him to stop asking so many questions. I didn't need to know that there were fans of me and Bobby next; that would be worse than the 'me and Sam' thing.

"Sam-slash-Dean," he said with an annoyed yet disgusted look on his face.

I blinked in surprise, "As in…"

"Yup," he said as he looked over at me.

"Care to fill me in?" Dean asked.

I pressed my lips into a line, "Its fans that go for you and Sam…together."

"Like together-together?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"They know we're brothers right?" Dean questioned.

"I don't think they care," I said with the same expression Sam had on his face.

"That-That's just sick," he said as he moved the laptop away from him. "We need to find this Carver Edlund and make him stop writing these damn books."

"We need to find out how the hell he knows everything," I mentioned before grabbing the laptop and searching through the site.

"Well yeah…that too," Dean said before walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing a beer.

"It's not going to be that easy. Apparently 'Carver Edlund' is his pen name," Sam announced making me sigh.

"Awesome," Dean said with sarcasm as he plopped down on his bed.

"Please tell me you found the address for the publisher," I told Sam before moving the laptop away from me and looking at him for an answer.

"Yup," Sam said as he took a sip of his beer.

I stood up, "Well, then, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." It seemed like I was the only one making a move to leave.

"Look, why don't Sam and I go to the publishers and get the guys address while you wait here. We'll come get you when we get the address," Dean said as he set his beer down and stood up.

I stood there, once again confused for the umpteenth time, and looked between the two, "Why do I have to stay here?"

"The publisher is a female," Sam said after a minute or so of silence, "It'd be easier if we…entice her to give up the authors address and since the books started off with just Dean and I, it would probably be easier. Plus we have experience with this."

"With what? Seducing women?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an incredulous look.

Dean let out a slight nervous chuckle making me look over at him, "We aren't going to seduce her Bella," Sam said as he gave Dean a questionable look, "We just have more experience with lying that's all."

I felt like they were trying to keep something from me but from Dean's weird chuckle, I realized that I wasn't really in the mood to watch him seduce the answer out of the woman. I sighed before walking over to the fridge, getting a beer, and plopping down on my bed, "Fine. Just don't take your sweet ass time with this."

"We'll be back in a jiffy," Dean said with a slight smirk before they both walked out and left me alone.

It had been about an hour when there was suddenly a knock on the door. I turned the TV off and looked over at the door a bit perplexed. Did the guys forget the key? I walked over cautiously and slowly turned the knob before opening the door. My limbs froze in place instantly when I realized who was standing there before me.

"Jacob?" I didn't get to know the kid for long but from what I can tell he seemed to have gotten on steroids since the last time I saw him. Before I could get a word out he swung at me making me duck down in time to miss the blow. "What the hell?!" I yelled as I took a step back into the room.

"I can ask you the same thing!" he yelled back in fury before swinging at me again. I ducked once more before putting my training into use and connecting my foot to his groin. He instantly doubled over letting me have enough time to run to my bed and pull my shotgun out. I aimed it at his head just as he started straightening up.

"I don't know what the fuck Billy taught you but that's no fucking way to say hello to an old friend," I cocked the gun to show him I was beyond pissed and serious.

He chuckled dryly, "Friend…right." I had to start considering the fact that this may not be really Jacob but rather a shape shifter or a demon.

"Well obviously the word means very little to you. Look I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, most likely steroids if you ask me, but if you don't stop your shit and get the fuck out of here…I'm going to fill your head with lead," I threatened through my clenched teeth realizing I was beginning to sound like the boys.

He backed away slowly towards the exit, "I don't know what the hell you are but the next time you see me I'll be ripping your throat out with my teeth."

I took a step closer, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm human."

"You can't lie to me bitch," he said through his teeth as his body started to shake. He obviously was confused about something which was really starting to make me think he was on some kind of acid trip. I knew I would need answers but at the moment I couldn't just let Jacob show himself to Sam and Dean. He'd just make them think I was lying and I'd end up losing their trust again. That was definitely not something I wanted to go through.

"Just get the fuck out of here before I put a bullet between your eyes," I told him as I took another step towards him. He looked at the gun then at me before finally turning around and running out the door. I went over and locked it before slowly walking back to my bed and putting the gun down. Jacob's visit had completely surprised me but the fact that he wants me dead is an even bigger shocker. Yes Jacob and I haven't really been close but why the hell would he want to kill me? And how did he find me?

He had to be human since the gun was reason enough for him to leave; if he was something supernatural he would have tried to kill me, gun or not. What the hell would make Jacob want me dead? I shook the thoughts away as I heard the front door being unlocked. I quickly placed the gun under my pillow again before lying down and trying to relax.

"Get up, we got the address," Dean announced as he entered the room. I sat up and grabbed my pistol from my bag, placing it in my waistband before heading for the door.

We all got into the car and Dean started driving off, "So I'm guessing you guys buttered up the publisher to get the address."

"Uh…I wouldn't exactly put it in those words but…yeah pretty much," Sam said with a shrug.

I pressed my lips into a line and leaned back in my seat with a slight nod. "Just so you guys know, while you were out flirting I had an old 'friend' drop by and tell me he would kill me," I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window.

"Who was it?" Sam asked making me look at him through the rearview mirror.

"Some dumb kid I've known since I was a little. He must've been strung out on something. I don't have any other explanation on why he would want me dead," I said a bit annoyed.

"Did he want anything else, other than wanting you dead?" Sam asked in concern.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked abruptly.

"I told him to leave or I would shoot him in the head… and he did. Just left, scared like a little bitch."

"Okay, so you're alright … right?" Dean asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm cool. People want me dead but yeah, I'm just _peachy_ ," I responded still kind of annoyed before I decided to calm down.

"Alright, we'll deal with this later, I promise," Dean said making me sigh in defeat.

I noticed Dean scanning me through the rear view mirror; we locked eyes for a brief moment but looked away just as he stopped in front of a ramshackle house. We all jumped out of the Impala and cautiously walked up the stairs and to the front door. We all looked at each other unsure of what we'll find on the other side and who should ring the doorbell. The boys continued to just look at each other making me shake my head with a sigh, "Really? It's just a doorbell." I rang the doorbell and we all waited in silence.

The door opened and revealed a short skinny man with sandy blonde hair and a beard; he was wearing his pajamas and a robe. He looked at us questionably, "Can I help you?"

I pressed my lips, "Yeah, actually we're here about your _Supernatural_ books."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Look, I can sign a few books for you guys but I'm kind of busy right now so…"

He moved to close the door but I slammed my hand against it making him stop, "Actually you may know these two yahoos back here," I said throwing my head back in their direction, "Sam and Dean…ring any bells?"

He looked back at them seeming confused and a bit scared, "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

He went and tried to close the door once again before Dean moved in front of me and stopped him, "See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." He suddenly shoved the door back making it open all the way before he stepped inside. Sam and I followed, me closing the door behind us, and looked around. His house was just as messy as the way he looked.

"Now, wait a minute. This isn't funny," he said with fear in his voice.

"Chuck is it?" Sam asked as the man nodded in reply. "We just want to know how you're doing it."

"I'm not doing anything," he said with a slight shake to his voice as he continued backing up and away from Dean.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked in an aggressive manner.

"What? No. I'm a writer," he replied back in confusion. I could tell the boys weren't buying it but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was telling the truth.

"So then how did you know about demons?" he continued to advance towards him, "And ghosts and vampires?"

I went over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder just as Chuck fell back onto the couch, "Calm down. Can't you tell the guy has no idea what you're talking about?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!" he said looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I asked confused. The boys stopped and stared at me taking me back a bit, "What?"

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Misery is a book by Stephen King," Sam said with a slight amused smile.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Sorry. Never really was into horror books."

"Look buddy this isn't a "Misery" thing and we definitely _aren't_ fans," Dean said once he looked back at Chuck.

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "This is Sam," I pointed to my right with my thumb, "And this is Dean," I said pointing to my left, "And I'm Bella."

"Sam, Dean, and Bella are fictional characters. I made them up!" he exclaimed in what seemed to be frustration and more panic.

I stayed inside Chuck's house looking around while Sam and Dean showed him the trunk of the Impala. I was looking at his bookshelf and noticed the title of a certain book that I had seen at the gas station a while back. I pulled it out just when they all entered the house once again, "Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?" I heard Chuck say just as he walked into the living room.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam. And that over there is Bella Swan," I walked over, book still in hand, and gave Chuck a timid smile. Poor guy.

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down," he said as he looked over us. I looked down at the book in my hand as Chuck got up to pour himself a drink. The title was _Twilight_ and the cover had a pair of hands holding an apple on it. I turned it over to read the back: _"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! How do you think she's going to react? Think we took it too far with the Twilight books being real? We personally thought it would be fun to write lol (which it was). What was your reaction about Jacob wanting Bella dead? Let us know what you think and we'll send you a preview for the next chapter! Reviews from you guys are AWESOME fyi so please let us hear your theories and thoughts.**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	21. The Girl That Died In The Woods

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **So as always all mistakes belong to us. So at some point it changes to Dean's POV then back to Bella's just to let you guys know but don't worry we let you know when it changes POVs. Wow, chapter 21 already…and we're barely on page 181 of the story and still have over 200 more pages to go…you guys excited?! No? Well we'll be excited for you, dammit! :)**

 **Chapter 21 Playlist:**

 _ **White Horse –Taylor Swift**_

 _ **Heal –Tom Odell**_

 _ **Never Let Me Go –Florence and the Machine**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I turned it over to read the back: "About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."**_

 _And take my past_

 _And take my sense_

 _Like an empty sail takes the wind_

 _And heal, heal, heal, heal_

My body froze, "What…" there was a lump stuck in my throat making me swallow hard before I looked up at all three of them and stopped my gaze on Chuck, "What the hell is this?" I asked with much more force to my voice.

"Umm…" he said staring back at me with wide eyes before taking a shot from his glass.

"Did you…?" I took a threatening step towards him, "Did you write a book about me?!" I yelled out in anger.

"I-It's my best seller. Apparently kids are into vampire love stories these days," he said with a shrug before taking another shot.

Anger boiled within me at the fact that he had written a book about my time with Edward. I started lunging at him before a pair of long arms grabbed me from behind and held me back, "You had no fucking right! You fucking dick!" It was bad enough that I regretted meeting the monster but now to have the whole wide world know about it just made me furious. Sure I was a bit upset about the sex scene with Dean in the _Supernatural_ books but those books weren't that popular and it wasn't like I regretted doing it. This was completely different; this was about the time I had been stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire and let him break my heart and it was something I wanted to forget ever happened.

"I didn't know you were real alright!" Chuck shouted back. "Look, I'm sorry but thanks to your story I'm able to afford food and shelter…I mean they made a movie about it for crying out loud. Lot more fans for that book," he smiled shaking his head in a proud notion.

Sam gave me the 'calm down' look before letting me go. I straightened myself out and let out a huff before he continued.

* * *

We got back to the motel still bewildered from finding out about these books and apparently movies about us. It was quiet when we got into the room and put our stuff down.

"Okay, I'm going to do some more research about … us," Sam suddenly said with a weird look on his face before he turned to grab his laptop.

"Hey, Bells would you mind picking up some food. I'm starving," Dean said smiling while plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. I was a little side swiped by the name he used; it was what my dad would call me.

"You alright Bella?" he added concerned.

I stood motionless for a moment before I finally reacted. "Yeah, sure," I absently responded. "What do you guys want?" I asked with a smile.

"How does Chili's sound to you guys?" Dean announced looking over at Sam, whom just nodded in agreement without really looking up from his computer. "Get me some sliders and a half rack of BBQ ribs … Oh and some chili cheese fries!" he said a little too excited, "and Sam probably wants some sort of geezer salad," he said leaning back into the couch. I quickly grabbed my room keys and looked over at Dean's keys to the Impala.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

"Alright be back soon, I'm taking the Impala. Bye," Bella said quickly before walking out the door. I was watching some random show called 'Dr. Sexy MD' when I hear my baby roar to life and speed off. I snapped up off the couch just in time to see Bella driving off in the Impala. I looked back at Sam who was already grinning at me, holding back a laugh; my eyes were wide in horror.

"C'mon Dean, relax. How bad could it be? If she does anything to it you'll just fix it," Sam said shrugging with a humored smile.

"Shut up Sam! Not helping," I plopped back down on the couch and began looking through the channels.

"Hey Sammy, they have that 'Twilight' movie on pay-per-view. We should watch it," I said smiling at Sam.

"I don't think Bella would like that Dean," Sam said barely looking up at me.

"Oh, what are you, her gay best friend?" I snapped back clicking yes on the 'accept the charges' screen and the movie began.

The movie went on and I'm over here thinking, how the hell is _this_ a national best seller, but then again our books are barely known. "These guys aren't even vampire's man; for god's sake they sparkle," I said looking over at Sam to find him really into the movie. He wasn't even looking at his screen anymore, just the TV.

"Woohoo. Hello," I said waving my arm at him. He snapped out of it, clearing his throat and pulling the laptop to him again. We were on the part where that James guy lures her to some ballet studio. This actress may not have looked anything like her but they wrote her character right; she was very dumb in the way she tried to protect someone that was actually capable of taking care of themselves. James threw her into a pillar and was about to kill her and all she was worried about was Edward.

The door slammed shut and I turned to see Bella standing by the door staring at the screen wide eyed. "What the hell are you guys watching?"

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Uh…" Dean hesitated to say anything. I quickly went to the table and put the food down.

" _No Edward, don't!"_ I heard a girl with a slightly deep voice scream from the TV making me look back at it.

I soon realized what it was they were watching, "Are you serious?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should be angry, intrigued, or confused about them watching this.

I crossed my arms over my chest with a slight huff before I went over and took a better look at the screen, "Seriously? I look nothing like this chick." Sure the girl was pale and had long brown hair like my own but she freaking had buck teeth. I looked back at the boys, "Why the hell are you watching this crap?"

"I know, she doesn't even look like you," Sam said.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "Wait … no, that's not the point; why are you guys watching this?"

"We're doing our research," Dean says with a cocky smile sitting back to continue watching the movie.

"I thought you guys were hungry," I said angrily pulling the food out of bags and dropping the boxes on the table a little too harshly. I grabbed my food and pulled out the plastic silverware from the bag. The soft melody from the movie made me sway causing me to relax a bit when I suddenly realized why it was familiar.

"C'mon turn off the movie and come eat," I said trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Hold on it's almost done," Dean said eyes still on the TV.

"No…" I went over to grab the remote. "Turn it off," I insisted.

Dean grabbed the remote before I could get my hands on it. "I paid for this movie I might as well watch the last few minutes," he hired the volume as the 2 characters danced in the gazebo and the room went silent.

" _Edward, why did you save me? If you just let the venom spread…I could be like you by now."_

" _You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this."_

" _I want you, always."_

I stared perplexed at the screen watching this scene from the outside, thinking how stupid I was. I noticed Dean was looking at me out of the corner of his eye with an incredulous sneer on his face.

" _So that's what you dream about becoming a monster,"_ fake Edward said, making Dean glance over at the screen then back to me.

" _I dream about being with you forever."_ Dean was now facing me completely; he had rotated his body towards me.

"Well, she was a stupid, naive bitch," I scoffed trying to lighten the mood but Dean looked livid.

"I can tell you guys right now, whoever they got to play Edward is way hotter than the real Edward," I continued almost rambling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean spouts out in a deep angered voice. "You were going to willingly sign up to be a damn vampire?"

I glanced at the screen but it was over, the credits began to roll and something else started playing but I was looking at Dean again. "Dean…" I began to speak until I heard the words I remember thinking once coming from the TV, then a growl that caught my attention making my head snap in the direction of the screen.

" _Jake Run!"_ I looked just in time to see Jacob leap into the air and transform into a giant wolf.

"Aw, fuck. Rewind that!" I ordered.

"Bella, stop trying to change the subject," Dean said still angry with a hint of confusion.

I huffed and yanked the remote out of Dean's hand to rewind the clip, "Here, look at this."

Sam came over and stood next to Dean. "What is it Bella?" Sam asked alarmed.

"Just watch dammit," I pressed. Dean stood arms crossed and watched with an annoyed expression.

" _Jake run!"_ the scene replayed.

"You see that?!" I pointed at the screen, "That's supposed to be Jacob." They looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Oh my gosh. You guys are lucky you got your looks. Jacob! My 'old' friend-that came to visit me earlier-and threatened to _kill_ me."

Realization hit them at the same time. "Oh crap. So, Jacobs a skin walker," Sam stated.

I was taken a back, "Skin walker, what's a skin walker? Wouldn't he be a werewolf, because you know … he turned into a _wolf_?"

Sam let out a small laugh, "No, Bella it doesn't actually work that way. Werewolves don't turn into wolves they just kind of become vicious and act on their instinct; they still look human-ish. Skin walkers are the only ones who can really transform into animals but unlike the werewolves they still have very human thoughts and emotions."

"Well, shit. So what are we going to do about this?"

"First things first Bella; what the hell was that?" Dean said gesturing towards the television.

"What do you want me to say? I already told you I was stupid, and naive; you have to know I don't think that way anymore. I'm not that stupid little girl anymore," I shouted, tears swelling up in my eyes from all the emotions I was feeling. Having to relive that crap and getting yelled at by Dean…again. I sat at the table and slumped my shoulders letting my hair drape over my face like I usually do in these situations.

"Bella," Sam spoke while sitting down next to me, "Why would you want to do something like that? Why would you want to be a vampire?" his voice was soft but there was something unpleasing behind it.

"How can you guys be mad at me for something like that? It's my past, are you guys going to lecture me about the test I failed my freshman year too? I know I was stupid, how many times do I have to say it?" I cleared my throat before glancing at Sam and looking at Dean who seemed guilty but still kind of upset.

He coughed and fidgeted for a bit before he said anything, "Bella, you're right. We may have – overreacted. It was just irritating to hear that you felt that way at some point …I mean, c'mon he would watch you sleep. How is that not rape-y?" he smirked.

I couldn't help but smile back as I shook my head slightly, "Yeah it never felt exactly…right when he…did that." I bit my lip lightly and looked back at the screen to see that I had paused the screen to the fake wolf, "Have you guys talked to Chuck since we left? I mean…how in the hell is there a part two to this if I met you guys?"

I looked over to see Sam shrug his shoulders, "We haven't talked to him but I can only assume he continued to make more profit."

I sighed as I slowly ran my fingers through my hair, "Great…just what I need, more people knowing about me…and to make matters worse it's not even the truth."

"There's nothing more for us here so we're gonna head back to Bobby's tomorrow morning," Sam announced after a long silence as he went over and grabbed his food.

After eating our food and settling on the sleeping arrangements; Sam and I got beds while Dean slept on the couch, I tried my best to drift off to sleep. Dean silently moved around the dark room drinking a beer; I watched him carefully not able to keep my eyes off him and go to sleep. I watched as he went over to the window and looked out cautiously. My heart melted a bit at the fact that he was keeping an eye out for me…I mean us. He walked back over to the couch and sat down with a slight sigh before taking another swig of his beer.

He seemed to be in deep thought when he suddenly glanced over to my bed and we locked eyes. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks making me close them and move slightly as if I was trying to get comfortable. I could still feel his eyes on me which made me open mine back up, just to make eye contact again. He had this intense look in his eyes that made my body tingle all over and my heart beat rapidly against my ribcage. He stood up, placing his beer on the side table by the couch, and slowly walked over to my bed lying down on the empty side beside me. He was lying on top of the covers and looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

I hadn't moved from the position I was laying in, which was on my side, so I had to move my head up to look up at him. "Dean," I said in a barely audible whisper. He acknowledged that he heard me by looking back down at me, "I just..." I bit my bottom lip lightly, "I just hope you know I'm not… _that_ girl anymore."

"I'm just wondering why someone would be _willing_ to turn into a vampire," he whispered back in a rough voice.

"I was young and naïve…I thought I was in love and at the time I thought that _that_ was all I wanted, so in my mind it wasn't a bad thing to…want that." He stayed silent as he continued to stare at the ceiling, "I'm not _her_ anymore Dean. That girl died in the woods the same day that you recused me. You don't know how…stupid I feel every time I think back on my past and remember how naïve I was. I wish I could go back and change it but the reality is…if I did that…then I probably would have never met you, Sam, or Bobby."

He turned his head slowly down to look at me again and I knew what I was going to say next would make me the most vulnerable I had ever been in a-long-while; "You, Sam, and Bobby are my family now. You guys are the _best_ part of my life and to some people that may be pathetic or even sad but for me…that's all I need to be happy. And I would never wish to _not_ meet you guys which means that I have to accept my past and all the mistakes I've made along the way. I just hope you can do the same cause if you can't…I don't know what I'll do. I don't want you mad at me for my past mistakes because…you're just too important to me. I can't lose you Dean…I don't know if I'd be able to handle that."

He moved onto his side to face me and gently caressed my cheek as he gazed into my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Bella. I promise." I blinked causing a few unshed tears to stray; he gently wiped them away with his thumb before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. I smiled at the warming sensation it caused before moving closer towards him and resting my forehead against his chest and wrapping one arm around him; he mimicked my movement and pulled me closer to him as he rested his chin on my head. This was the place that felt like home; it didn't matter that we didn't have a stable home to live in, all I needed was Dean, and Sam, and I was home. And nothing could make me happier than that lone fact.

* * *

 **So that last scene was kind of inspired by a certain scene in a certain other TV show…can you guess which one? We hope you liked the chapter and weren't bothered too much by the POV changing. What are your thoughts on the whole 'Twilight' being real thing? Did you guys like the fluff scene at the end? Let us know your favorite part! Please leave a review and we'll give you a preview for the next chapter!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	22. Fragile

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As usual, mistakes are on us. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. No warnings for this chapter…we hope you guys like it! Please leave a review below and if you're having trouble on what to write we usually leave a few questions you can try to answer.**

 **Chapter 22 Playlist:**

 _ **Bumper Cars –Alex & Sierra**_

 _ **Fragile –Gnash feat. Wrenn**_

 _ **Thank You –Meghan Trainor feat. R. City**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **This was the place that felt like home; it didn't matter that we didn't have a stable home to live in, all I needed was Dean, and Sam, and I was home. And nothing could make me happier than that lone fact.**_

 _You and me, we're bumper cars_

 _The more I try to get to you_

 _The more we crash apart_

After the boys had gone back to see Chuck and warn him not to write anymore books _or else,_ we were back on the road to Bobby's. It seemed to take less time to get to Bobby's than it did to get to Chucks. The boys were getting the luggage out of the truck while I bounced up the steps and walked into the house with a smile on my face; part of me was happy to be home and to see Bobby. My smile faltered and my heart dropped as I entered the house to find the kitchen table overturned and the chairs thrown about.

"Bobby?!" I called out panicked before storming into the living room and coming to a halt to find a man tied to a chair. His head hung, blood dripping, as if he were unconscious. I was about to yell for Sam and Dean before they came through the door and threw the bags on the floor when they noticed my alarmed expression. They drew their weapons and began to slink around the room. Sam went to the guy on the chair and lifted his head up by his hair, we didn't recognize him but the fact that he was in a devils trap was just bad.

"Bobby!" Dean spoke out loudly but there was no answer. "Bobby!" he cried out this time.

"I'm down here you idjits. How about ya'll give me a hand?" his voice rung out from the basement door. We rushed over to see him struggling up the stairs with some boxes.

"Well are ya'll just going to look at me or what?" I rushed over, gave him a smile, and took a box from his hands. As I inspected the box I noticed it was full of what I can only describe as very painful torture devices.

"So what the hell happened?" I asked as we entered the living room with the boxes in hand. I went over and placed mine on his desk before walking around the trap and looking at the demon again.

"This demonic son of a bitch came crashing in here looking for you," Bobby said as he placed his box next to mine.

"Me?" I asked confused. I hadn't really been in this business for long; how the hell did this thing know who I was? "What does he want with me?" I asked as I stared at the demon intently.

"Hell if I know…does it look like we sat and chatted over tea?" Bobby replied back sarcastically as he took out a flask of what I assumed was holy water.

"Well let's wake the sucker up and ask," Dean said as he took the flask from Bobby and splashed it on the guy making him wake up screaming. I cringed from the sound and took a step back making sure I wasn't still in the devils trap. I walked over to Dean and stood next to him before he walked over to the demon and grabbed him by the face, "What do you want with Bella?"

He glared up at Dean but didn't say a word. I could see Dean's grip getting harder, "Answer the question," he said through clenched teeth. The demon snarled before directing his glare at me. Dean poured more holy water on him making him yell out, Dean let go of his face to give him a backhand hard enough to make a hard snapping noise.

I took in a silent breath before turning around and walking into the kitchen. I had only ever encountered one demon so far and he was after me too. I knew I was a danger magnet but seriously was _everything_ out to get me? It was a lot to be taking in within a matter of hours; first the whole book thing and now this? I went over and picked up the table and put it in place along with the chairs before sitting on one myself.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat by me. I sighed as I rested my head on my hand and stared down at my hand on the table.

"Yeah," I paused and looked up at him with a weary smile taking in a shaky breath, "After we killed yellow eyes I thought things would be back to normal; where we went on cases just to save people and hunt things…you know? I thought that we wouldn't have any more demons looking for us. I'm not saying I want out or anything…cause oddly enough I like what we do but it's completely stressful and unnerving to find out that there is still someone out there hunting us down, personally."

Sam gave me a sympathetic look as he placed his hand over mine, "We'll find out who it is and everything will be fine Bella. I'd like to say that this would be the last time someone would come after you but it's not true. We've constantly had someone or something after us and just because we killed yellow eyes we know it's not going to stop. There will always be another big demon out there trying to stop us. The day they stop doing that is the day we know we stopped doing our jobs right…or possibly the day that we kill every single demon."

A scream filled the room followed by Dean yelling, "Who sent you?!" Sam and I both got up and went into the living room to find that Dean had already resorted to using weapons to torture him. The demon breathed heavily as smoke came out of the cut that Dean had just gave him on the side of his neck.

"It was the king!" the demon finally yelled out, his voice a bit raspy from the screaming. Dean moved back and out of the devils trap and looked over at Bobby for some kind of explanation.

"King… king of what?" I asked Dean as he looked over at me.

"And don't say king of Pop because I doubt Michael Jackson put a hit out on Bella," Dean said with sarcastic humor in his voice but still maintaining a stern glare on the demon.

"No, King of the Crossroads," the demon hissed out.

Dean sighed and wiped his bloody hands on a rag before running his hand over his face, "There are special kinds of demons that are called crossroad demons, and their job is to make deals with humans. The person can get whatever they want but it will cost them their souls, and after 10 years they will die and go straight to hell."

"Yeah but since when has there been a king? We've never heard of him," Sam explained further. He looked over at the demon, "What does the king of the crossroads want with Bella?"

When he didn't say anything Dean grabbed the knife again swishing the holy water in the gallon making the demon sigh, "There was a deal made and the King wants her." As soon as the words came out of his mouth everyone in the room turned to look at me; they all seemed upset about what he said.

"What?" I asked confused. Dean stabbed the knife into the demons leg causing him to scream in surprise more than pain.

"Hold that for me, will yah," Dean said in a smirk that quickly turned sour when he looked back at me grabbing my arm a little too roughly forcing me into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I asked. He let go of me once we were in the kitchen; Sam followed, "What's going on?"

"Did you do _it_?" Dean asked in a rough voice as he looked into my eyes, his face mere inches away from mine.

" _It_? The clown?!" I asked, perplexed. I looked over at Sam and my response seemed to have made him tense.

I looked back at Dean's stern appearance. "No, the deal! Did you make the deal?!"

I gave him a quizzical expression, "What?" Did I _not_ just have them explain to me about the whole crossroads thing?

"Answer the question Bella," Sam said in a less aggressive tone.

"No. Sheesh I just found out what a crossroad demon was. How the hell would I be able to make a deal?" I asked as I looked back into Dean's eyes. He took a step back and sighed before rubbing his face again. He seemed stressed out about the whole situation.

"Then who made the deal and what does it have to do with Bella?" Sam asked confused snapping out of his rigid state. Dean lightly touched the arm he had grabbed earlier before giving me an apologetic look and looking back towards the demon.

"Let's go find out," Dean said in a determined voice before he went back into the living room. "Who made the deal?" Dean asked yanking the knife out of the demons leg and quickly pouring holy water into the wound making the demon scream out in agony.

"Charles Swan," he huffed.

My heart stopped in my chest as did my breathing, "What? No, my dad didn't know anything about the supernatural."

"It wasn't your father," the demon grunted out, still pissed about being tortured. "It was Charles Swan the first."

"What was the deal?" Sam asked next.

The demon sighed, "He wanted protection from the supernatural for his entire family including future generations. He knew he couldn't trust the king of the crossroads word though; so he had all of them have a kind of magical protection that ran in their blood."

"How did he even know about making deals?" Dean asked confused.

"He was the hunter everyone wanted dead," the demon grunted.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. Did he just say that my great-great-whatever great grandfather was a hunter?

"What does the demon want with Bella?" Dean asked again as he splashed holy water on the knife that was in his hands. The demon stayed silent this time. Just as Dean took a step towards him the demon smirked before releasing himself from his restraints and throwing Dean back.

"Dean!" my heart soared in my chest as I watched him fly towards the wall and hit it with a thud. I went to grab the knife on the floor only to feel a strong kick hit me in the abdomen making me fly across the room and crash against the desk. The same desk I was sitting at when Dean discovered my black spider veins. The desk broke under me and pain instantly radiated through my body causing me to go in and out of consciousness.

I woke up, after having passed out, just in time to see the demon knock out both Bobby and Sam. A strange, new pain overcame me making me realize that I had worse injuries than I thought. My entire hand was wet with something warm; I brought it up towards my face. Bright red blood dripped off my shaking hand; I went into a trance placing it back onto the floor. I watched Dean stand up, cocking a shot gun and blasting the demon in the chest. The demon wasn't fazed at all, if anything it was just getting him more upset. Just as the demon took another menacing step towards Dean, a man appeared behind him and touched the demons head. I closed my eyes as a bright light illuminated the room and the demon screamed in agony.

As soon as the screaming stopped I opened my eyes again to see the demons body fall to the floor; his eyes were gone and looked hollowed out. My breathing became a bit erratic as I felt my legs become numb. Dean looked at the man in the trench coat in alarm, "What are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord," his voice came out rough and emotionless. Sam and Bobby got up and stared at the man like he had two heads.

My body began to shake and my vision was starting to blur in and out, "D-Dean?" I stuttered out. I watched as they all turned to me and rushed over immediately; everyone except the so called angel. I watched the panic look in their eyes as they stared at my stomach in horror. I was too scared to look down; I didn't need to look to know that something was sticking out of my body because I could feel it. Dean got on his knees by my head and gently placed my head on his lap. I looked up at him to find what looked like sadness, anger, and guilt in his eyes.

"I'll call an ambulance," Bobby said as he hurried out of the living room. I looked over at Sam who was looking back at me with tears in his eyes.

My eyes watered as reality hit me and the tears brimmed over, "S-Sam?"

He grabbed my hand which I barely felt, "I'm right here." He tried his best to give me a reassuring smile but I could see in his eyes that he was scared.

"I…I'm cold," my voice trembled. I watched as more tears sprang to his eyes. He was crying now and just the look on his face made the dread I felt intensify.

"Shh," Dean said as he stroked my hair, "You're gonna be fine. Right Sammy?" He looked at Sam, "It's not even that bad," he said as he looked back at me trying to smile. "We'll patch you up, the ambulance will get here, and you'll be better in no time."

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He was in complete denial, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was me that was dying, I probably would have believed him. But I could already feel myself slipping away, my body was already starting to shut down on me, "I-I can't feel my l-legs," my voice came out watery. I watched as tears came into his eyes, it was the first time I had really seen Dean this vulnerable before. I watched as the tears slowly overflowed and slid down his cheeks before he clenched his jaw and looked over at the angel.

"If you're a god damn angel then do something!" he yelled. I could hear as Castiel walked closer to us. I didn't want to stop looking at Dean, if I was going to die then the last thing I wanted to see was him.

"If I save her…will you believe me then?" he asked flatly. The fact that he said everything without emotion made me question if we could trust him to even lay a hand on me.

"Yes! Yes! Just do something!" Dean yelled again. As Castiel approached me, Dean put my head down and took a step away from me. I reluctantly looked away from Dean, who was wiping furiously at the tears on his face, and looked over at Castiel.

"This is going to hurt," he told me. I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut but before I had time to scream out in agony, I blacked out.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" I heard Dean's voice say making me open my eyes. I looked around to find Dean pacing, Sam sitting in the arm chair, Bobby at his desk and the so called angel just standing in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up from the couch. Sam came over and embraced me in a tight hug but didn't say a word. I immediately remembered what happened and hugged him back. "I'm okay Sam." The way Sam and Dean had both reacted during my ordeal made me realize that they really _did_ see me as family. You'd think all the scolding would have been clue enough but that moment, the moment I was telling them that I was dying, I realized that they felt the same way I felt about them. Bobby and I were the only people they had, other than each other, that they could call family. And in that moment they realized that they were about to lose another member; something that happened often but could never get used to.

He let go of me and smiled right before I looked up to find Dean standing over me. Sam got up and went back to his seat while Dean took his turn to hug me. Dean wasn't one to hug people voluntarily which meant that I must have really scared him. I hugged him back without hesitation and rested my head on his shoulder. I wanted to savor the moment since it would probably take another near death experience for me to get another one. Sure we had a one-night stand months ago and I should feel resentful and maybe angry about it but I didn't and I couldn't. "You scared the hell out of me," he whispered breaking me out of my train of thought.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back before he pulled away and looked into my eyes for a second. It was only a second but to me it felt like an eternity and it made something inside of me happy. I got up off the couch and started staring at Castiel, "So then you really are an angel," I stated.

"Yes," he replied back.

"Well, thank you. For saving my life," I told him with a small smile but stayed where I was; I didn't know if angels hugged.

"You're welcome," he said with a slight nod but no expression on his face. He looked over at Dean, "We need to talk Dean. Alone," he said as he glanced at all of us in the room.

* * *

 **So now Castiel is in the story! Yay! I bet you guys are glad we didn't leave it on a cliffhanger ha? LOL Anyways so what did you think of the chapter? Do you like the idea of Castiel coming into the story? Did you enjoy our small Bella/Dean moments? Any thoughts on the deal her great-great-great-whatever-great grandfather made? Or that her distant (long dead) relative was a hunter? Leave your thoughts in a review and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with us this long! Enjoy your weekend!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	23. You Don't Know My Heart

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own._**

 **We own all our mistakes! I think you'll guys like this chapter…more Bella/Dean moments in this one. Plus some confusing stuff from a previous chapter will be revealed (making it less confusing) and some more hints about Bella's weird vein thing. POV's change a bit in this chapter as well. Hope you like it! There are questions in the author note below that you can answer in a review if you'd like.**

 **To our Guest Reviewers: We just want to thank you guys for reviewing because we know you do it to just let us know what you think of the story and support. And we know this because the fact that you are leaving a guest review just means you can't get a preview of the next chapter. So on that note, we encourage you guys to log in or to get an account that way you can take the opportunity to get the preview! :D So thank you Samantha for the review!**

 **Chapter 23 Playlist:**

 ** _Let it Go –James Bay_**

 ** _You Don't Know my Heart –Rachel Platten_**

 ** _Hooked on a Feeling –Blue Suede_**

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 ** _He looked over at Dean, "We need to talk Dean. Alone," he said as he glanced at all of us in the room._**

 _All this delusion in our heads_

 _Is gonna bring us to our knees_

(Dean's POV)

I walked out into the junkyard and stopped and turned around to face Castiel. It was still hard for me to believe that there were such things as angels. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"Bella," he simply said.

"What about her?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I have had way too many people warning me to stay clear from her already when I didn't see a threat at all. The only threat I could see was the fact that the more I spent time with her, the more I started to care for her and in this line of business that wasn't a good thing.

"Didn't you get my warning?" he asked slightly confused, the first sign of emotion on his face I had yet to see.

"What warning?" I asked. Since he showed up he hadn't spoken much and he saved her life so why the hell would he save someone and then warn me about them?

"The dream," he simply stated.

Realization dawned on me, "That was you? You got in my head?!" I asked a bit upset at that fact.

"I had to warn you about her. And when I realized that you couldn't understand my true voice I had to improvise," he explained.

"Your true voice?"

"Yes. My true voice and true form can be overwhelming for people. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you were one of them…I was wrong."

"What visage are you now ha? Some holy tax accountant?" I asked in a slight peeved tone.

He looked down at his clothing, "This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" I guess if demons could do it…why not angels right? Still doesn't make it right.

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this," he had a slight smile on his face from that lone fact.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you just miraculously saved Bella in there, I wouldn't believe a damn word you were telling me. So tell me this…why is an angel warning me about a human girl? Hell, why are you here warning me about anything in the first place?"

He gave me a quizzical look before taking a step towards me, "Good things do happen Dean."

"Not in my experience," I said as I stood my ground and we continued this staring contest. His eyes never left mine and I honestly didn't want to look away and admit defeat.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he continued to stare into my eyes. "You don't think you deserve to be saved," he said in realization.

I let out a small huff, "Why are you warning me about Bella? And why did you save her if you think she's dangerous?"

"Because God commanded it," his stare was intense, almost intimidating. Since when did God give a crap about me?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

" _That_ we have yet to discover. We believe it has something to do with her blood but the fact that the so called king of the crossroads is involved means that there's something about her. She may be a weapon of some sorts," he explained while he still stared at me.

"A weapon," I repeated.

"Yes. A weapon against us," he replied.

"So a weapon against angels," I ran my hand over my face and sighed, "Then why did you save her?"

"You have no faith Dean. If I had not healed the girl you wouldn't have believed me otherwise."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

It had been a few weeks since Castiel had first dropped by. The only time he had shown up was to talk to Dean and according to Dean it was to ask if we had found out anything new. The last few weeks we had been researching my family tree and trying to figure out why this demon wanted me. Dean told us that they wanted to use me as a weapon to wipe out angels but I just couldn't see how I could be a weapon in the first place. So far we've found out that I have the ability to resist mind control, without trying, and Sam came to the conclusion that possibly I couldn't be possessed because of that reason. It made sense; Edward wasn't able to ever read my mind so I would think that no one else would be able to try to get into it.

Dean had been hanging out with me more during the last few weeks. We would go out to our spot and just talk. I'd come downstairs late at night and watch a movie with Dean until I fell asleep next to him. I noticed that the days I spent with Dean being happy and laughing were the days that the black spider veins seemed to stop growing and seem like they were starting to go away even. The more we hung out the more I actually wanted to talk about what had happened between us. I just didn't know if I should bring it up right now. If he took it wrong or I found out that it really didn't mean anything to him it would ruin my birthday tomorrow; although I can't remember having a good birthday in a long time.

My last birthday involved blood-thirsty vampires trying to eat me and me being stupid enough to grovel to Edward saying that it wasn't his fault, it was mine. So it was basically the worst birthday I ever had and I'm pretty sure it couldn't get any worse. I leaned back and looked at the stars as Dean took another swig of whiskey. "You think that if we went back in time and changed things to the way we wanted them that we would have never met?" I asked as I took the bottle from Dean to take a sip.

"What would you change?" he asked.

I glanced at him before looking back at the billions of stars that were shining against the pitch black sky. "I'd wish that I never met those damn vamps; that I would have the common sense to stay away from them and save myself all this regret." I looked over at him to see him looking up at the sky as well. "I had the worst birthday party last year. I almost got eaten and I was so stupid that I blamed it on myself for being a klutz," I shook my head in disbelief. I watched as Dean clenched his jaw from what I would assume was anger, "What would you change?"

"I'd warn my mom about the demon in Sammy's nursery so she wouldn't die. We wouldn't be hunters and we'd be living normal lives. Sammy would be a lawyer and married to Jessica," he left the sentence open ended as if he had planned to say something else but decided against it.

"And what about you? What do you think your life would have been like?" I asked wondering what he had planned on saying.

"I don't know…" he said slowly, "But I'm pretty sure it would be better since there wouldn't be any demons or evil supernatural sons of bitches in the world."

I didn't want to push him any further so I asked again, "Do you think we would have met?"

"Based on how we met I would say no but I think some way, somehow we would have met eventually," he said as he continued to stare at the sky.

I smiled lightly and handed him the bottle back, "Do you ever think about settling down?"

"How old do you think I am?" he asked in mock offense.

I chuckled and lightly bumped my shoulder against his, "That's not what I meant. I mean in the future. I know it's hard with the life you got stuck into but do you ever wish you could?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Then why all the one-night stands? You hoping you might get someone knocked up?" I joked.

He shook his head, not laughing at my joke, "I _wish_ I can have that life but then I remember that people in our line of work can't have a life like that. Not without someone getting hurt or dying."

"So then you guys never get to know a girl and fall in love," I stated as I looked up at the sky. "I can't say I blame you. I mean I only _thought_ I was in love and became a wreck, I can only imagine what it would be like if it was real."

"I've been in love once," Dean said making me sit straighter and look at him wide eyed.

"What? Did I just hear right? Did the ultimate one-nighter just admit to being in love before?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Yeah, it was when I was around your age. I stayed in a town for a while and I fell in love. But she never felt the same for me. I even told her my secret about being a hunter."

"How did she react?" I asked.

"She thought I was crazy. And then she dumped me and I left town," he replied before taking another swig.

"Is that when you started the one-night stands?" I asked.

"Why are you so interested in me and one-night stands all of a sudden?" he asked with a perplexed look upon his face.

I took the bottle from him and took a mouthful before answering, "Because I am one of your one-night stands remember? I'm just curious," I said with a shrug.

It got quieter than usual making me look over at him to find him staring at me intensely, "Bella, you weren't a one-night stand."

My eyebrows furrowed together, "How am I not? I mean we've only had sex once and you were gone the next morning. Yeah, sure we've been hanging out since but it's been…platonic."

"Huh? What does the DeLorean have to do with this? " he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes, "It means we're just friends."

He ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I wanted to stay but you kept giving me this 'toot it and boot it' vibe."

I pressed my lips into a line and wrapped my hands around the neck of the bottle, "It doesn't matter." I was about to take another swig when he took the bottle out of my hands and got off the car to face me. I was surprised and a bit taken aback from his actions.

"It matters to me, Bella," he said in a stern voice.

I jumped off the car and faced him with a stern look of my own, "You said it was a mistake."

"What? When?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"To Sam on the phone," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked like he was deep in thought when his features relaxed and realization overcame him, "I wasn't talking about you."

I was about to come back with a witty remark but realized what he had just said making me falter, "You weren't?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, I was talking about how he shouldn't have slept with that chick," he seemed a bit upset now.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at my feet as they kicked the dirt on the ground, "Ha…guess what they say about eavesdroppers is true."

He crossed his arms over his chest, bottle still in hand, still seeming upset before shaking his head and walking away from me. I didn't know what to do. This whole time he wanted to talk about our night and I completely blew him off thinking he didn't want to do anything with me. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the ground, leaning back on the car. I sighed and leaned my head back to look back at the stars. I should have just kept my mouth shut; things were fine the way they were before.

"Hey," I lifted my head up to see Sam standing over me before sitting down beside me, "Want to talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked as I picked at a hole that was in my jeans.

"Dean came into the house looking upset. I figured you guys had a fight," he said with a shrug.

I sighed and leaned my head against his arm, "This whole time I thought that he considered me as just another one of his one-night stands. I had overheard him talking to you on the phone the morning after and from what I heard it sounded like he was saying he made a mistake sleeping with me. Turns out it was a mistake for you to have a one-night stand that night."

Sam chuckled a bit, "Yeah, she got possessed afterwards, thanks to yellow eyes. Dean thought I shouldn't have slept with a witness in the first place."

"I gave him the vibe that I didn't care about what had happened and he took off. After that I assumed he just considered it meaningless sex and I accepted it. But apparently I was wrong."

Sam took one of my hands and lightly rubbed his thumb against the top of it, "He cares about you Bella. He's upset right now but he'll get over it. You know how he is."

"What if I _really_ messed up this time? What if he doesn't forgive me?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

He sighed and looked towards the sky, "Dean has a…soft spot for you, Bella. He's been struggling with himself about how he feels about you. I'm pretty sure he told you how people in our field can't have a normal life and you've heard it over and over since you came with us from Forks. Really, he's just trying to keep you safe and in a way keep himself safe as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He looked at my hand in his, "I know Dean, and I know that deep down he's also trying to protect himself from getting hurt."

"By me?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. You can hurt him in different ways, Bella. Getting hurt and losing you would be the worst one but…he's scared to get hurt emotionally as well," he paused and looked at me, "When we found you, you were completely broken from losing your love. I'm pretty sure he's wondering what would happen if he came back into your life."

I pressed my lips into a line, "I've come to realize that…what I had with Edward was never real. He controlled my life and when he left I didn't know what to do anymore. What we had was _not_ real…it was all manipulated and controlled. And it took me time to realize that but if he came running back into my life after all this time…he wouldn't have the same effect on me anymore. If anything I'd be happy to send his ass back to hell."

Sam smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Once Dean cools down, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time. He's not used to showing his emotions…at least not the ones that aren't related to anger."

I smiled and looked up at him, "Thanks, Sam."

He smiled back, "Anytime." We both stood up and brushed off the dirt from our pants, "Oh and Bella?" he asked as we had started walking back towards the house.

"Yeah?" I asked as I stopped and looked back at him.

"Happy birthday," he wrapped me in a hug making me smile against his chest.

* * *

 **The next chapter is one of my favorites so I'm excited to see how you guys will react to that next week! So finally the confusing dream makes sense! What do you guys think about Bella possibly being a weapon against angels? Did you like the argument/discussion that Bella and Dean had? Let us know what you think! Leave a review and we'll give you a preview (most likely a confusing one) of the next chapter.**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	24. Genie in a Bottle

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own._**

 **We apologize if there are any mistakes! So this "case/episode" is one of our favorites and it doesn't end with this chapter…yay! We hope you like it too! We have some characters returning for this chapter…enjoy them being back while it lasts LOL. Hope this chapter doesn't confuse you guys too much.**

 **Oh and we'd like to point out that we will probably never have a POV for any of the Cullen's. This story really doesn't have much to do with them...if you haven't figured it out yet, the main characters are Bella and the Winchesters. Anyways hope that isn't a problem for anyone and if it is...oh freaking well, our story, our rules :p**

 **Chapter 24 Playlist:**

 ** _What a Wonderful World –The Ramones' (Featured in the actual episode)_**

 ** _Wouldn't it be Nice –The Beach Boys_**

 ** _Alice –Avril Lavigne_**

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh and Bella?" he asked as we had started walking back towards the house._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah?" I asked as I stopped and looked back at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Happy birthday," he wrapped me in a hug making me smile against his chest._**

 _Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true_

 _Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do_

 _We could be married_

 _And then we'd be happy_

 _Wouldn't it be nice_

"Do we have any clues yet?" I asked before I yawned. I was awoken at about two in the morning about a case we needed to get on by Sam, only getting about two hours of sleep. I'm sure Dean was willing to leave me behind but at the time I couldn't think about it. After a few hours of driving and doing as much research as possible in the car, we stopped at a motel and tried to get the clues together as fast as possible. A girl had gone missing and based on how this thing worked she'd be dead soon.

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here," Dean said before he sighed and pushed the maps away.

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared," Sam stated the obvious.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get some food," I said as I got up and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

Dean quickly stood up, "Uh-uh, no way," he protested.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, come on, Dean. It's my birthday…please," I said with a pout and my best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and looked at me intently, "Fine. But one scratch and it's your head," he warned with a pointed look and finger.

I grinned and went over to kiss his cheek, "Thank you!" I said in a sing-song voice. I left the motel and got behind the wheel and went driving around looking for a good place to eat. It just so happened I was around the areas that Dean had been searching so I decided to give them a call.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm passing through the real estate that Dean was talking about looking for a place to eat. Have you guys figured out what it is?"

"Yeah, let me put you on speaker," Sam said before I could hear a shuffling, "It's a djinn."

"A what?" I asked confused.

"It's a genie," Dean explained.

"Oh…like Barbara Eden?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam explained, "Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran." At the same time he was saying this I could hear Dean talking about how hot Barbara Eden was which just made me shake my head.

"So where do these things like to hide out?" I asked as I continued looking around at the houses.

"Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better – more places to hide," Sam replied making me slow the car down.

"I think I know a place like that…I'm gonna check it out real quick," I told Sam as I checked my surroundings before doing a U-turn.

"Wait – no, no, no, no, no. Come pick us up first. It's not safe," Sam said a worry tone in his voice.

"Calm down, Sam. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean out of all the properties this girl can be at what are the chances I'd pick the right one? I'll be back within an hour with food," I said before I hung up and stopped the Impala just outside the big deserted building. I grabbed my flashlight and gun and headed inside as quietly as possible. There were old desks, filing cabinets, and typewriters around the place. Other than my breathing and the sound of dripping water in the distance it was completely quiet. I sighed realizing that the place was empty and I was wrong.

I went down another hall passing by all the old offices when I was suddenly pushed into a wall to my left, face first, making me drop my flashlight. As I struggled against the unseen force he slammed my right hand against the wall making me cry out in pain and drop the gun. My right cheek was up against the wall, severely sore and possibly bleeding; I watched through the corner of my eye as his glowing blue light came towards me before it touched my head and everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of thunder outside causing me to shoot upright and try to take in my surroundings. The room was dark but I could tell that I was laying on something soft like a bed. When did I get back to the motel? The lightning in the sky illuminated the room, giving me the advantage of seeing where I was. I glanced around the room and realized that I wasn't in the motel. I was in someone's bedroom, and from what I could see, there was a slight feminine touch to it.

My heart raced from the possibilities of what might have happened to me. I felt a movement next to me on the bed making me jump and look over to see the muscled back of a man. I looked down at myself to see that I was still wearing clothes but they weren't the usual pajamas I wore; I was wearing a skimpy silk pajama suit.

"What the…?" I reached down to touch the fabric and gasped at the diamond ring on my left hand.

The person next to me stirred, "You okay sweetheart?" My heart stopped as well as my breathing when I recognized whose voice it was.

"Dean?" I questioned.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, "You have another nightmare?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, "Yeah…I'm just gonna go get some…water." What the hell is happening?! I quickly got out of bed and scurried to the door, looking back to see that he had fallen asleep against the headboard again. I closed the door silently behind me before I looked at my surrounding. I didn't recognize the house. I slowly started my way downstairs and looked at the pictures that were along the walls. There was a picture of Dean's dad next to some blonde lady; I immediately realized it was Dean's mother when I saw the same color of eyes.

I continued down the stairs and stopped when I saw a picture of me in a white wedding dress with my back against Dean's chest, he was wearing a tuxedo, with his arms around me. I looked happy and so did Dean. I reached out in an attempt to feel the happiness from the picture but pulled my hand back. I shook my head, making me remind myself that this wasn't real, and went downstairs to look for the phone. As soon as I found it, I dialed Sam's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Bella?" his voice asked confused on the other line.

"Sam?" I asked a little unsure if it was really him or not.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am," I said as I looked around the living room.

"What? What happened?"

"I think that stupid genie got me Sam. I should have listened to you when you said to pick you guys up," I went over to the couch and brought my knees to my chest.

"Are you drinking?" he asked confused.

"What? No! The Djinn, Sam. It put his weird E.T. hands on me and I woke up here next to Dean in some weird house," I said as I looked at my surroundings again.

"You mean your house?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me," Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not drunk Sam! I'm serious! Stop messing with me and just help me out," I begged as the tears threatened to spill over.

"Look, it's late. All right, just get some sleep and, um, I'll ... see you tomorrow. OK?"

"Wait! Sam! Sam!" the dial tone on the other end made the tears brim over. I turned the phone off and tossed it beside me before I wrapped my arms around my legs. What was I going to do? I had never been in a situation like this. I didn't know the damn genie could even do something like this; Sam should have warned me or something.

I brushed the tears off my face before I got up and started looking around for clues. I saw the mail on the counter in the kitchen and quickly went over and picked it up to try and find an address. The mail was under the name Isabella Winchester and it was addressed to Lawrence Kansas. I was in the town that Sam and Dean lived in before the hunting started. Sam had told me about that night. Dean himself would have never told me. It was a touchy subject with him.

"Bella? What are you doing up?" Dean asked making me turn around to look at him. He was in a pair of boxers and a white shirt. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I tried to think of an answer. "Bella?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried my best to smile, "Umm, I couldn't sleep," I lied.

"The nightmare?" he asked as he slowly started to approach me. Part of me started to quiver and I didn't know if it was from not knowing if it was safe to be in the same room with him or of the fact that this was happening to begin with. He stopped in front of me and gently placed his hands on the skin exposed at my hips. I looked down and for the first time since I woke up, I realized there were no black spider veins all over me. A part of my heart soared in happiness knowing that there was nothing wrong with me here. I batted my eyes as the tears blurred my vision. "Hey," he said gently as he lifted my chin up to make me look at him. "Why are you crying?"

The tears brimmed over and I shook my head unable to answer. He gently wiped his thumb pads across my cheeks, wiping my tears away, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head again and answered with a shaky voice, "Nothing."

He placed both his hands at the sides of my face and stared into my eyes intently and leaned forward as he brushed his lips against mine. I knew I shouldn't be playing along, cause something was wrong, but my heart strings pulled for me to do it. My heart wanted me to do this because it was everything I ever wanted. He pulled away and smiled lightly as he looked into my eyes, "Come to bed," his lips curled up into a smirk, "I'll make you feel better."

I couldn't help but smile back before I let him take my hand and lead me back into the room. The night was nothing but love and it was in this moment that I realized my feelings for Dean had developed more than I had realized. If this turned out to be fake then I didn't know what I would do when I returned to the real world but if this was real…I was completely happy and the fact that I couldn't remember my life before this was fine with me.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I opened my eyes and smiled as I watched Dean come into the room with a tray of food and a vase with a tall red rose in it. I sat up and pressed my back up against the headboard as he placed the tray on my lap. He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. I brought my hand up and gently grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck before pulling away with a huge grin, "Happy birthday," he said with the same grin as mine.

"Thank you," I said as I looked down at the food.

"Eat up. We aren't going over to your dad's until after twelve," he said as he sat across from me and started eating from the plate he had made for himself across from mine.

I popped a grape into my mouth and was in the middle of chewing when I realized what he said, "Wait, what?"

He had bacon stuffed in his mouth when I asked, "Don't tell me you forgot," he said around the bacon.

"Dad's alive?" I asked slightly breathless.

He looked at me confused, "Of course he is. We're all meeting for lunch later at his place."

After letting the news sink in and finishing breakfast, I got up and took a shower; halfway through it Dean decided to join making the shower last longer than it should. After getting ready for lunch, we got into the Impala and drove about a half hour drive to get to another house that looked similar to the one in Forks. I got out slowly and stared at the place before turning around to see another car park behind the Impala. I watched as Sam got out along with a blonde girl. I rushed over and hugged Sam, "It's good to see you," I said.

He felt awkward against me making me pull away and look at him questionably. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Good to see you too, Bella." He cautiously walked around me and gave Dean a weird pat hug, "Hey Dean."

"Sam," Dean said in a short clipped tone. I watched the exchange in confusion; they both seemed to be mad at the other. I looked over at the blonde to see a slight glare on her face that was directed towards me. I gnawed at my lip and walked back over to Dean as Sam walked over to the blonde. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist, "Hey Jessica," he said before he started guiding me towards the door.

"Jessica?" I asked confused. As in Sam's dead girlfriend? They all looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"You okay baby?" Dean asked as he lightly touched the side of my face with his free hand.

I swallowed and tried my best to smile as I looked up at him, "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked over to my right and froze in place. Across the street standing under a tree was a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes staring at me. She was all dirty, blood on her dress, and circles under her eyes. She reached her hand out as if for help making me start walking towards her.

"Bella!" Dean yelled just as a car sped by in front of me; almost hitting me in the process. I stopped in my tracks, gasping from surprise, and looked up to find the girl was gone. I looked around confused before I felt arms go around my waist making me turn around. "Are you okay?" Dean asked as he checked me over. "What were you doing?" he asked.

I looked back at the place the girl was at completely baffled, "I…I thought I saw something," I shook my head and looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

He tucked some hair behind my ears, "It's okay. Just don't scare me like that again."

I pressed my lips into a line and nodded, "Promise." We all went up to the door and rang the bell; I gnawed at my lips as my nerves got the better of me. I sucked in a breath when the door was opened to reveal Charlie. He looked a bit older but it was still him. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck as the tears rolled down my cheeks and wet his shirt.

"Whoa. What's wrong Bells?" he asked as he gently pulled me away from him.

I wiped at the tears on my face, happy that I wore waterproof mascara, and smiled at him, "Nothing dad. I just…I missed you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, "You just saw me last week kiddo."

I pulled away confused, "I did?"

His expression changed from being happy to concern before he looked up at Dean, "She okay?"

"She's been acting a little off since last night," Dean said as he lightly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She sounded drunk to me," Sam said making me look over at him just in time to catch what looked like regret in his eyes.

"How do you know?" there was a tinge of jealously in Jessica's voice as she asked.

He sighed and pinched his nose with his forefingers, "She drunk-dialed me last night."

Dean's expression turned into one of anger, "She wasn't drunk last night."

I looked away from them, confused on all the emotions I was picking up, and looked over at my father to see this tired look in his eyes as he rubbed his hand over his face. "What's going on?" I heard a female voice ask from the other room. I looked over to find what looked to be Dean's mother come into the room.

My father sighed and walked over to her, "The same thing that always happens when we all get together."

I looked back at Sam and Dean to see that they were in each other's faces practically yelling about what happened last night. Jessica was trying to get in-between tugging on Sam's shirt the whole time. I didn't understand what was going on at all. A loud shrill whistle sounded through the air making me cringe and the boys stop what they were doing, "Enough! It is my daughter's birthday! We are all going to get our acts together and go have dinner!"

I bit my bottom lip and watched as Sam straightened out his shirt and wrapped an arm around Jessica and walked passed everyone inside. I looked over to find Dean rubbing at his temple before looking back at me with what looked like disappointment. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as he looked away and walked after Sam and Jessica without me. I pressed my lips into a line and walked into the room that they had all entered to find just Sam by himself on the arm chair. I walked over and stood in front of him, "What was that about?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Don't even start Bella."

"Start what? I seriously have no clue what's going on," I explained as I looked towards a doorway that lead into the kitchen to see Jessica in there.

He huffed out in frustration, "This happens every time Dean and I are in the same room and you know it."

My heart clenched again as I understood his words; Dean and Sam didn't get along here. "But why?"

He looked at me confused and shook his head in exasperation, "Because of you. You already know this Bella. Why act all innocent? Does it give you some kind of thrill?"

I was taken aback by his words, "Me?"

He stood up and glared down at me, "Yes, you."

* * *

 **We're hoping you guys understand what's going on. If not leave a review and we'll explain! So what did you guys think of the chapter? Do you guys like Bella's Djinn dream/reality? So what do you think "Sam" was talking about? Hope you guys are enjoying having some of those dead characters back (even if they aren't real) lol. Please leave a review telling us what you thought about the chapter or about any questions or concerns you may have! As always leave a REVIEW and you get a PREVIEW of the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	25. Be Careful What You Wish For

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **Like always, we apologize for any mistakes! Here's the rest of the Djinn "case/episode" hope you like it. There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter…mostly emotional stuff. No warnings for this chapter. Oh and this entire chapter is in Bella's POV. Enjoy, our precious readers, enjoy! Read your hearts out (not literally cause we love you guys and don't want you guys to miss the rest of the story)!**

 **Chapter 25 Playlist:**

 _ **Arms –Christina Perri**_

 _ **Hurts Like Hell –Fleurie**_

 _ **Until The Levee –Joy Williams**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I was taken aback by his words, "Me?"**_

 _ **He stood up and glared down at me, "Yes, you."**_

 _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

 _But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"As soon as you decided to choose to be with Dean instead, things between him and me fell apart. And you know it!" he whisper yelled at me. My eyes watered at his words, "You should have just gone with him from the beginning instead of making me fall for you and leaving me for my _own_ brother."

My eyes widened at the fact that I had apparently dated Sam first, "Wh-what?" I whispered as I took a step back, flabbergasted. I didn't give him time to respond before I turned around and went straight for the stairs I had seen on my way in here earlier. I went straight upstairs and went into a room to try and get my emotions together. I closed the door behind me and placed my back up against it for support before letting the back of my head rest on it.

"Did you really call him?" Dean's voice suddenly came from further into the room. I yelped in surprise and placed my hand over my heart. I looked over to find him sitting on a bed with a saddened look in his eyes. My heart called out for him making me slowly walk over to him.

"Yes," I told him. He cringed at my words and I quickly sat on the bed across from him and took his hands in mine, "But it wasn't for the reason you're thinking, Dean."

"Then why?" he asked with a shake in his voice.

"I woke up confused…I didn't know where I was or what had happened so I called to ask Sam," I realized that my answer probably didn't sound very good to him.

"Why didn't you just come to me?" he asked as he continued looking down at our hands.

I licked my lips as I tried to come up with some sort of answer, "I didn't want to wake you."

He shook his head and I knew he didn't like my answers, so I quickly grabbed his face between my hands and made him look at me. I looked into his green eyes to find tears in them, "You don't have to worry about Sam. I'm with _you,_ Dean. And I wouldn't dream of it any other way."

He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss before pulling away and nodding, "You're right. Let's get downstairs and go to dinner."

We all got in our cars and drove off to the restaurant. As we passed by a busy street and approached a stop sign I saw the girl again; she was standing at a street corner this time with her hand extended as she mouthed something to me. I couldn't decipher what it was and didn't have time because a truck took its turn to go blocking my view of her, and when I looked back, she was gone. There was something about the girl that didn't feel right to me. The feeling spread through my chest and seeped into my bones. It made me feel uneasy and completely uncomfortable.

I saw her again at the restaurant; we were about to be seated when I saw her from across the room. She looked to be fading away which alarmed me making me head over to her in a hurry. A busboy walked passed me and when I looked in her direction again, she was gone. I stood there not knowing what to do with this feeling this girl was causing. Something was wrong and I could feel it; it had something to do with that girl. After getting back to the table and explaining that I thought I saw someone, we went on with dinner and dessert.

When we got back to my dad's house I went up to the room I was in before and turned on the computer that was in the corner of the room. I quickly got on the internet and started researching the Djinn. I didn't find much on it other than most of the info I had gotten from Sam. I sighed and went back downstairs to find everyone in the living room waiting for me, "What's going on?"

"Actually we wanted to ask you the same thing," Charlie said.

I gnawed at my lip and took a deep breath when I realized that it was time to face reality. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them to take a look at the people around me, "None of you are real," I said sadly.

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"You guys aren't real. In the real world Jessica, Mary, and Charlie are dead. I keep seeing this girl asking me for help and the last time I saw her I realized why I was drawn to her. Why something felt wrong when I saw her…she was the girl that got kidnapped by the Djinn. And if I'm seeing her that can only mean that in reality I'm in the same position as she's in. I'm dying and I need to find a way out of here," I mumbled as I paced back and forth trying to figure everything out.

"Sweetheart, I think you need to lay down," Dean said sympathetically.

I shook my head, "No, Dean. Or whatever you are. None of this is real and there has to be a way out." I looked back at them and realized something, "This is a dream. The Djinn is a genie and he grants wishes. What if he makes you like…dream that wish somehow. I wouldn't understand why he does it but that has to be it, right?"

"She's gone bonkers," Jessica declared.

I glared at her before shaking my head, "Okay, what do I know about dreams?" I asked as I rattled the information in my head. I stopped in my tracks, "That's it."

"What's it?" Sam asked.

I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before coming back into the room, "Whoa. What do you think you're doing there sweetheart?" Dean asked with slight panic in his eyes.

I held the knife firmly in my hand, "They say that if you're about to die in your dreams, you wake up. I need to wake up."

"Bells, you're not dreaming, please don't do this," Charlie begged with worry and tears in his eyes.

"Think about this Bella. You're going to kill yourself," Mary said with caution as if she was talking to a child.

I stared down at the knife in my hand, "Or I'm going to wake up."

Dean walked closer to me, "Baby, this isn't a dream. Please don't kill yourself. Think about me. About Charlie." I looked from Dean to Charlie and shook my head.

"It's not the same. My father's dead. I know this is a dream because of you, Dean."

"Me?" he asked confused.

"You aren't really Dean. Dean makes me feel warm and toasty and safe with just one touch. You don't make me feel that," I told him as I turned the point of the knife towards my chest.

"Bells, it's really me. Just please put the knife down kid," Charlie said making tears spring to my eyes. "This is the life you want. I won't ever leave you. Neither will Dean. He loves you kiddo."

I looked over at Dean to see him watching me carefully, "I do, Bella. I love you. Just please stay here with me. Live the life you really want to live…with me."

He extended his hand out to take and the tears brimmed over as I fought the urge to take it, "I'm sorry but I can't take that chance." I quickly pulled the knife back and thrust it into my chest.

"Bella! Bella!" I watched Dean yell at me before I closed my eyes. "Bella!" I tried my best to open my eyes but I was feeling completely weak and drained. "Come on sweetheart. Wake up. Wake up, damn it!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Dean in front of me. "Hey," Dean said as he looked into my eyes.

I tried to move causing pain to course through my body and a grunt to escape my lips, "Dean?" I croaked out.

"Thank god. I thought I lost you there for a second," he said as he pulled something off my neck.

"You almost did," I whispered out, my throat was dry and raspy.

His breathing was heavy as he tried to untie the ropes around my hands, "Let's get you out of here." Once he took the ropes off, I felt my body start falling; he quickly grabbed me around the waist before I could fall. "I got you," he said as he took my feet out from under me and carried me, holding me against his chest.

"The…the girl," my voice came out hoarse and I felt like I hadn't drank water in weeks.

"Sam's got her," Dean said as he continued walking, "she's still alive." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as a tear slid down my cheek from the relief of the news.

"D-Djinn?" I asked.

"Ganked," he said as he hurriedly tried to make it out of the building. I took in a deep shaky breath once we stepped outside; it was pouring, making it perfect for me to open my mouth slightly to get some water in. By the time we got to the car we were both pretty much soaked; Dean opened the passenger door and maneuvered us inside so he wouldn't have to let me go. He set me in the middle but kept me close to his side as he grabbed a bottle of water that was near his feet and opened it. He gently placed it against my lips and slowly poured some into my mouth. At first it hurt to swallow but once my throat got wet enough I couldn't get enough of it.

Sam placed the girl in the back seat and came around to the driver's side before driving off, "We need to get her to a hospital," Sam said as he sped up. After getting the girl to the hospital and refusing to get admitted myself, because of my disappearance, we returned to the motel. Dean carried me into the room and set me down on a bed gently. I rested my head on the pillow and relaxed my body as I let the dreams replay in my mind.

"I'm gonna go get her a smoothie or something," Sam said to Dean before I heard the door close behind him. It was just Dean and I now; alone. My heart sunk in my chest as I thought about the dream. I knew that reality would never come true. Dean and I would never get married, Charlie would never come back, and I'd live the rest of my life loving Dean without him knowing about it. A few tears trickled down my face making me turn my head away from Dean so he wouldn't see.

After knowing that they had dried off, I turned my head back towards Dean to see him sitting on the other bed and staring at the floor intently. I cleared my throat, getting his attention, "Can you run a bath for me?" I asked my voice still raspy.

"Yeah, sure," he said before getting up and going to the bathroom. I looked back at the ceiling and took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I had totally jinxed myself earlier thinking that I couldn't have a worse birthday than the last one; apparently I could. "Bella?" Dean's voice sounded a bit panicked making me open my eyes, letting out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding, and look up to see him looking down at me.

"I'm okay," I said washing the worry away from his eyes. I looked towards the bathroom door then back at him, "Can you help me over?"

He placed his arm around my back to help me sit upright, and turned me to have my feet dangle off the bed, before placing my arm over his shoulder and lifting me up to my feet. I walked on shaky legs beside him, my legs weaker than usual, before I went over to the toilet and sat down on the seat; a bit out of breath. I tucked my hair behind my ear, Dean still standing in front of me, before I bent over and untied my shoes. I reached out to try and pull it off but started falling off the toilet making Dean place his hands on my shoulders to stop me. He bent down and removed my shoes and socks. Once they were removed, I gathered as much strength as I had and stood up, wobbling a bit in place, "I think I got it."

Dean left the bathroom and slightly closed the door, leaving it open a crack. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans before slowly starting to shove them down. They were still soaking wet which was making it hard to get them off. I got them to my knees before they got completely stuck on me. I pressed my lips into a line and stared down at my jeans before looking at the slightly opened door, "Dean," I said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah?" he said from the other side of the door.

"I don't got this," I told him. He opened the door to the bathroom and looked at my jeans before giving me a sympathetic smile and walking over to me. He helped me out of my jeans and shirt before he turned around to leave. I quickly grabbed at his arm making him look back at me, "Can you help me take this off?" I said as I turned around slowly. I gnawed at my bottom lip as I looked down at my body to see the black spider veins almost covering it completely. I felt as his hands took the clasp of my bra and unclasped it; I let it drop to the floor before crossing my arms over my chest to cover it. I wondered what he thought about the spider veins all over me; did he think I looked hideous?

I turned back around and looked at him, a blush enveloping my cheeks, "Do you want me to help you in the tub?" he asked. I pressed my lips into a line and looked at the tub before looking back at him and nodding. He picked me up, the same way as he did before, and gently placed me in the tub. Thankfully he put bubbles so as soon as I was under the water, the bubbles concealed my chest letting me put my hands down. "I'll be outside the door if you need me."

After cleaning up as much as I can, I got out of the tub carefully, having recovered after Sam came back and gave me the smoothie, and wrapped a towel around myself before walking into the room to grab my duffle bag. Sam and Dean were at the table eating, not having noticed me come out of the bathroom. I went back and changed into a long sleeved shirt and shorts before walking back out and sitting on the bed. Sam looked over at me before grabbing a cup from the table and walking over, "Here's the other one I got you."

I tried my best to smile, still remembering my dream and how we had dated, and took it from him, "Thanks." I stared down at the cup as I placed it on my lap and gently played with the lid.

"How you doing?" Sam asked making me look up to see that he was still standing over me.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded slowly looking back down to the cup in my hands, "Fine."

I looked back up when I felt the bed dip in front of me, Sam sitting at the end of my bed, "What was it like?" he asked.

I glanced over at Dean to see that he was staring attentively at me, waiting for an answer; and I definitely couldn't give him the whole truth. I sighed as I looked back at Sam, "It was pretty great," I admitted. I tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear and looked over at Dean; "Charlie was alive," Dean looked down at my words. I looked over at Sam, a sympathetic look on his face, "Your mom was alive." Sam smiled lightly; I looked over at Dean to see a painful look across his face. I looked back at Sam, "And Jessica."

"Jessica was there?" Sam asked surprised.

I nodded and smiled lightly, "You guys were together; engaged actually."

"What about you?" Sam asked curiously.

I pursed my lips and glanced at Dean through my peripherals, "I was happy." Sam nodded understanding that I didn't want to explain further. I looked over at the time surprised that it was barely ten p.m. making it still be my birthday. Sam went over and started going through his duffle as I took a long slow sip of my smoothie. I stopped drinking when I watched Sam pulled out a decorated 'happy birthday' box from his duffle. "Sam," I said in a slight warning tone.

He came over with a smile on his face and sat at the foot of the bed as he placed the present in front of me, "Sam…come on. I thought I said no presents. You didn't need to waste your money on me."

He shook his head, "It wasn't a waste. And I _wanted_ to give you this. Just please open it." I give him an uncertain look before I open the box and remove the tissue paper covering the present to find a new white Samsung tablet. I can't help but smile at the fact that he gave me my own little mini 'computer'.

I move the gift aside and bring Sam in for a hug, "Thank you."

"Just thought you'd want your own way of doing research," he replied back before pulling away with a smile, "Happy birthday, Bella."

I grinned at him, forgetting about my dream fantasy for the time being, "Thank you, Sam." I kissed his cheek before he got up and went over to his bed, a light blush on his cheeks. I placed the tablet on the nightstand by my bed and plugged it in to charge before getting under the covers. Dean was at the table cleaning his gun while Sam took a shower; I lay on my side and looked at Dean clean his gun until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **So not much of a cliffhanger there…but Bella is finally realizing that she's in love with Dean! Isn't that awesome?! Although the fact that she doesn't seem like she wants to tell him kind of sucks ha? Well, let us know what you thought about the whole Djinn "case/episode." Did you guys like the BEAN moments in this chapter? Tell us if you had a favorite part of the chapter...or maybe a favorite BEAN moment. Let us know your thoughts, opinions, or questions in a review and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and we hope you enjoy your weekend!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	26. Sledgehammer

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As always we're sorry for any mistakes we make, whether they're major or minor. Just so you guys don't get confused, the beginning of the chapter (in** _ **italics**_ **) is a dream. So there is a slight WARNING for this chapter, just a heads up. We're sure you might hate us at the end of this chapter…but please bear with us. Hope you enjoy the chapter either way ;)**

 **Chapter 26 Playlist:**

 _ **Little Do You Know –Alex & Sierra**_

 _ **T.N.T. –AC/DC (Mentioned in the chapter)**_

 _ **Sledgehammer –Fifth Harmony**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I placed the tablet on the nightstand by my bed and plugged it in to charge before getting under the covers. Dean was at the table cleaning his gun while Sam took a shower; I lay on my side and looked at Dean clean his gun until I fell asleep.**_

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memory_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

 **(Bella's POV)**

 _I stood at the door of Charlie's house, my old house. The door eased open with a light touch; everything looked slightly out of focus but brighter than I remembered. I walked through the living room, stopping every few seconds taking in the past. All of a sudden I see myself dashing by, heading upstairs, my laughter echoing off the walls. Dean playfully runs after. I follow, caressing the stair case with every step I take, remembering this day with a light heart. Every second, every touch, every time our eyes met; pain and sorrow, regret and bitterness was erased. Only this moment mattered, not before and not after, everything would be made right by his touch._

 _I looked at our clothes scattered on the floor. For what seemed like the first time, I noticed the way Dean regarded me; softly but passionately, in a way that he knew he would never really harm me. I watched us become one as regret sank in, regret for ever thinking that this—that I—meant nothing to him._

I began hearing light sobs as I drifted from the memory; suddenly, warm arms embraced me. My eyes eased open, come to realize it was me sobbing. Dean was holding me against his chest; causing some of my tears to wet his shirt.

"You're okay Bella, I'm right here," he whispered as he rubbed circles on my back.

I looked up into his eyes and noticed the look he used that night, the manner in which he beheld me when he thought I wasn't looking. "No, I'm not okay," my voice quivered trying to calm myself but failing.

"Why not?" he continued still concerned.

We locked eyes and with understanding, his features softened. "I'm sorry," I breathed before closing the space between us in a deep passionate kiss. He complied pulling me closer and giving me that feeling of hope once again.

"Whoa, let's not get too carried away. Sammy is right there after all," he smiled pressing his forehead to mine while softly holding my face in his rough hands. "Oh, now that you're awake, I actually have something for you." He let me go and scooted off the bed; I sat up watching him head to the other side of the room and dig through his duffle bag. He pulled out a box wrapped in brightly colored paper.

"No, you really didn't have to," I smiled shyly.

"Oh, shut up. It's your birthday," he smirked sitting down in front of me and handing me the box.

I look for the edge in my attempt to open it neatly. I slip my finger under the paper, snapping off the tape causing my finger to slide and get sliced on the sharp edge. "Ow," I freeze for a second almost waiting for something rash to happen. Glancing around the room, I catch Dean's confused expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I respond, shaking my head laughing to myself. I shoved the tip of my finger into my mouth removing the blood; I noticed it tasted a little different but I brushed it off. I finally tear at the paper and reveal a matt silver case with the word _Colt_ branded into the center. My fingers traced the edges before lifting the lid. Inside was a beautiful Colt M19, .45 caliber pistol engraved with flower filigree, gold trim, and opal grips; then next to it was a switch blade, same filigree on the handle, with a opal gem on the pivot and _Swan_ engraved near the thumb ramp.

"It's silver," Dean announced with a wink.

I gently touched the grip of the pistol, my heart was soaring in happiness; one of the summers I had stayed with Charlie he taught me everything there was to know about guns. I begged him for a pistol at the end of that summer, wanting nothing more than to have some sort of bond with my father; but he refused. I think he thought I was too accident prone to actually own one. Every year I silently hoped he would get me one but he never did. This gift hit home in a way that didn't make me sad but in a way that made me proud to be Charlie's daughter; in a way that made me feel closer to Charlie even if he was gone.

The fact that Dean was the one that gave it to me made it _that_ more special. Even though I had never told him about wanting one he somehow knew about it; although this is really a Dean kind of gift, I have a hard time seeing him giving me a stuffed bear for my birthday. I gnawed at my bottom lip, trying my best not to cry happy tears, before I looked up at Dean and smiled. I stretched across the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He gently grasped my chin, looking into my eyes reassuringly, and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips before pulling back, "Thank you."

* * *

"So, why are we coming here again?" I asked as we got out of the Impala and headed for _Red Mills Burgers_ here in Seattle, Washington.

"Burgers!" Dean exclaimed with a smile on his face. "…and pie."

"You should know that Bella," Sam said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and continued down the street, walking between them, when I saw someone up ahead of us. "Holy shit!" I said before yanking both their arms and making them stand right next to each other to hide behind them.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked confused.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" I whisper yelled as I tried to peek above their shoulders.

"Why?" Dean asked seeming uncomfortable standing so close to Sam.

"Twelve o'clock. Petite brunette. That's Jessica Stanley. I went to high school with her," I told them as I continued to hide.

"And?" Dean asked confused.

"Hello?! I'm supposed to be missing _remember_?!"

"Oh, right," Dean mumbled before coming to a stop. Sam followed suit and together they turned around towards me. I turned around as well and we all started walking back towards the Impala. I jumped into the backseat and ducked, peeking out of the back window to see if Jessica or anyone else had seen me. Jessica happened to be walking by right when Dean's phone started to ring making her turn to look in our direction. I quickly ducked down again hoping she hadn't seen me. Dean was on the phone now, I couldn't hear all too well because he was still standing by the Impala with the doors closed. I slowly peeked over the seat and spotted Jessica once more; she had her eyes on Sam and was headed towards him.

"Hey," I heard Jessica say as she approached Sam, "Are you from around here?" I scoffed silently in the back seat; she had no reason to ask him that. Everyone knew about everyone else in this place.

"Uh…Um…no," Sam finally got out sounding nervous as hell. I felt the Impala move slightly from him leaning against it.

"I didn't think so. Nice ride," she commented making me roll my eyes.

"Thanks," Dean said in a gruff tone before opening the door and sliding inside. He turned his head back and looked over at me. I pressed my lips into a fine line before gently turning around and peeking out the window. All I could see was Jessica's back as she flirted with Sam.

"Look, I have to go. Nice meeting you," Sam mumbled out before quickly turning around and getting into the car. I quickly slid back down, after seeing the look of disbelief on Jessica's face, and smiled. As soon as we were far away enough that she wouldn't be able to see me, I got up and sat on the seat with a sigh of relief.

I suddenly realized what day it was and was quite surprised. It was exactly one year since Edward dumped me, and Sam and Dean had found me. Part of me was surprised that I had actually made it this far, while another part of me was happy and proud about that fact. All those months I had spent thinking I couldn't live without him and all I did was prove me, and most likely him, wrong. And I was happy about that because a year ago from today I thought I was alone but that isn't even close to the truth now. Now I have a family that cares about me and actually wants me around; one that won't just suddenly abandon me at the first sign of trouble.

"Bobby called. We got a case," Dean announced once I had gotten settled into my seat.

"What's the case?" Sam asked.

"There's been deaths involving men and freak accidents, also they've all happened within the same gated community," Dean said bluntly while concentrating on the road.

I leaned forward slapping my hand onto the seat, oddly chipper considering my cover was almost blown. "So where to?" I looked out the window recognizing the scenery. It was the way me and Charlie came when I moved here two years ago.

"Indiana," Dean smirked, throwing a glance back at me. "I'm starving," he announced before turning up the music.

Sam and I looked at each other exchanging humored looks as Dean rocked out to T.N.T by AC/DC.

We couldn't waste any time, more people could die so we drove day and night. Sam, Dean, and I took turns driving although Dean usually stayed awake with me while I drove, mainly so I wouldn't get us lost. Dean was driving again as we pulled into a motel parking lot. I was overjoyed with the idea of a shower, having me make my way over to the door a bit faster than Dean. I came to a halt when he came up from behind me and opened the door for me with an awkward look upon his face. It was strange of him to be such a gentleman towards me.

After getting ourselves situated in the room, and having taken a shower, there was a loud knock on the door. I walked over to the door and cautiously opened it to reveal a very irritated Sam, "Hey," I said casually before looking behind him, "Where have you been?"

"Where you guys left me," he said in an annoyed tone as he walked into the room.

I closed the door and turned around just in time to see Dean smirking, "You looked so peaceful Sammy we didn't want to wake you."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" I defended myself, "I just forgot…he was there." Sam glared at me before pushing past Dean and stalking into the bathroom. I bit my bottom lip and looked back at Dean, "I totally forgot about him…that's so bad."

"It's okay, I do it all the time," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at his response.

"So where are you sleeping tonight?" I asked Dean before plopping down on my bed and looking over at him.

He walked over and looked at me up and down, "I guess on top of you, if that's where you're staying," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I sat up as the blush enveloped my cheeks and looked up at him through my lashes as I lightly bit my bottom lip. It didn't seem like he was serious but the fact of the matter was that I wouldn't have minded that at all. He smiled a crooked smile, satisfied that he had made me blush, before walking away and going through his duffle bag.

All of a sudden I could see myself get up off the bed and walk over to Dean. I place a hand on his shoulder making him turn around surprised and confused before I wrapped my arms around his neck and crash my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly before roughly placing his hands on my hips and tossing me onto the bed. I gasped in both surprise and excitement as I bounced on the bed; he pulled his shirt over his head and crawled over to me making me grin in delight.

I grabbed him behind the neck and pulled his lips towards mine as he roughly pulled down my jeans. His lips trailed down my chest, pulling open every button on his way down until my shirt was completely open, exposing my pale skin. His tongue trickled down to my belly button as he finished yanking off my jeans along with my panties. The rough hands I knew too well caressed my leg before positioning them over his shoulders. He gave me a mischievous smirk as he leaned down, continuing to trail my inner thighs with his mouth. My chest heaved while I leaned my head back and I felt my breathing hitch when he hit a sweet spot.

"Bella?" A voice I recognized as Sam's called from the distance, "Bella, are you okay?" I was suddenly thrown back into reality to find myself breathing heavily on the same spot of the bed I was on before. I looked up in a slight daze; Sam was now standing in front of me while Dean looked back from his duffle bag confused. Probably because not 30 seconds ago I was perfectly fine, or at least not hyperventilating.

I couldn't see myself but I was sure I was turning bright red. I felt the heat rise up in my face; I made quick eye contact with both Sam and Dean before throwing myself back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. "Yep, I'm fine," I breathed out.

Sam simply walked away with a low, "Alright-y," before he grabbed his computer and sat down on the other bed. He took a few sips of a water bottle and stared intently at the screen. Still lying back, I looked around the room until my eyes rested back on Dean. I think he felt me staring because he turned to look at me; I rolled over on my side and let my eyelids slide shut.

I woke up feeling uncomfortable; the reason was because I had fallen asleep in my jeans and button up shirt. I sat up and quickly noticed something slide off me. I picked up the thick leather jacket and breathed in the scent, it was Dean's. I heard light breathing near me and realized he was asleep next to me. Sam had already begun mumbling and moaning; I often wondered how Dean could even sleep through that. I got off the bed gently and went to get some clothes from my duffle which lay next to the bed, not far from where I already was; I pulled a tank and some shorts out.

Sam was still murmuring inaudible gibberish until he very clearly spoke out. "Dean…" he stopped momentarily then more gibberish. " It's your fault…" he mumbled more, "Jess dying…it's your fault, Dean," he spoke loudly.

I sat back on the bed feeling sad for him when Dean released a sigh causing me to know he was awake and had heard Sam. I switched the small light of the nightstand on and turned to look at Dean. His hands were in tight fists and the expression on his face was pained but angry. I reached out and placed my hand on his fist but he remained tense.

"Dean, he can't control what he's saying right now. It was a nightmare," I whispered smoothly.

"Your fault, Dean," Sam repeated.

Dean made a move to get up and head to the door but I clasped his wrist. "Hey, you can't be ang-," he flicked my hand off of him with one quick harsh notion and bolted out the door. I dropped my clothes and got up to follow him but when I reached the door Sam started sobbing. I looked at the door and then back at Sam; his sobs became cries in seconds and screams of agony even faster. I turned away from the door and headed to the side of Sam's bed. "Sam, it's okay. You're okay," I spoke softly as I caressed his cheek and hair.

He awoke in a crazed panic, jolting up and clutching onto my arm shouting, "I'm sorry, Jess!" before realizing he was now awake. His green eyes wide in horror mirrored mine, the way he grabbed me was frightful and his grip was still very tight on my arm. His face relaxed and so did his hold as he began to cry and sob slumping back into the pillow.

I stroked his hair while lightly sitting down on the edge of the bed by his head. I began to hum a song while brushing the side of his face gently; the song was one my mom would sing to me all the time when I got upset as a kid. She always told me she would sing it to me on my wedding day as a joke but that wasn't really a possibility anymore. Sam's breathing leveled out and he stopped crying, his sobs grew further apart until they seized completely. I sat there for several minutes; I'm not even sure how long it'd been since Dean had left.

Sam was totally knocked out, sleeping soundly. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and squeezed it to his face and soon began the loud snores. I stood up, trying my best not to wake him. I went to put my shoes on to investigate where Dean could have gone this late or maybe I should say early in the morning.

It was 2:53 AM. I stepped out of the room searching for him in the parking lot, he was nowhere to be seen but the Impala still remained parked where she was before. I listened intently to the sound of loud music playing nearby and then I remembered. Around the corner just beyond the entrance of the parking lot was a bar; I noticed it on the way in here. I quickly grabbed my gun, blade, and room key and headed for the bar. The gun and blade were just in case some asshole was out creeping and thinking they could get a jump on me—not for Dean.

The place was dimly lit, a few lights dangling over the pool tables and another few over the bar area. It was pretty dead, not many people. Some were even unconscious; slumped over on the old wooden tables, beer glass still in hand. I took a few more steps, no one seemed to notice me and that's considering I wasn't even allowed in. Then I heard a familiar laugh but still couldn't see him. Finally, once I got in far enough, I could see to the far side of the bar opposite to where I stood now. My heart sunk a little but anger rose up in me as well.

Dean was sitting inches away from a red headed bimbo, in a tight fitted backless black dress and bright red heels. I could only see the side of her face but enough to notice the alarming shade of red on her lips. She seductively stroked his arm before placing her hand gently on his knee. He made no notion to have her remove her hand instead she leaned in to say something in his ear, his booming laugh sounding over the loud music. It wasn't a surprise he hadn't seen me yet, I was a good ways away but also standing in a relatively dark area of the room.

It looked like she was trying to pull him off his stool now and from what I could tell from over here; she was signaling him to head to the back door with her. Dean wasn't budging, just laughed; he started glancing around the room before his sight landed on me. The smile faded from his face as he met my infuriated glare. I wasn't sure he could see my face in this horrible lighting but I didn't want to see more. I exited the bar hoping he would run after me but nothing. I reached the motel room and there was no sign of him following suit. I was so upset I punched the wooden light post outside our room door before entering. It didn't really hurt now but I knew it would be a different story in the morning.

* * *

 **So we're sure you read the beginning of this chapter and were like 'Yay!' and then you got to the end and were like 'I hate you'. What can we say? We like writing drama…without drama you wouldn't really be that interested…are we right? What are your thoughts on the gift Dean gave Bella for her birthday? Oh and the whole Jessica hitting on Sam thing, we totally like blanked out when we wrote this and later realized that his dead girlfriends name was also Jessica lol. We hope you guys also understood that the little sexy scene was a fantasy/daydream of Bella's…if you didn't, well now you know. What do you think will happen with Dean and the bimbo and to Dean and Bella because of it? Leave a review and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Until next Friday!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	27. You Got Me All Wrong

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As we always remind you, mistakes are our own. So we wanted to encourage you guys to review, if you can't leave it in English then go ahead and leave it in your own language because we can easily just use Google Translate to interpret it. We appreciate the support you guys give us, it's truly inspiring. Anyways just so you know we've written this chapter in a way to focus more on the BEAN relationship than on the actual case. So other than that note…there not much else to say so ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 27 Playlist:**

 _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot –Pat Benatar**_

 _ **Every Night –Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **Honey, I'm Good –Andy Grammer**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I reached the motel room and there was no sign of him following suit. I was so upset I punched the wooden light post outside our room door before entering. It didn't really hurt now but I knew it would be a different story in the morning.**_

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

I speedily changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed. I just laid there for a while staring at the door before drifting to sleep. Not much time later, as I dozed off, I heard the door knob jiggle and the door quietly open. I recognized the silhouette coming through the door but decided to go back to sleep and save this argument for the morning.

After catching a few more hours of sleep I decided to finally get up and start what I was pretty sure would be a not so great day. I sat up in bed and looked over to see Dean sleeping on one of the chairs, his feet using the other chair to prop them up. I scowled lightly as I remembered last night's events before getting off the bed, grabbing some clothes from my duffle, and heading straight for the bathroom so I could shower.

I looked into the mirror after I was done getting dressed and frowned at my reflection. It looked like I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time, which was sort of the truth; I had bags under my eyes and my face looked paler than usual. I sighed and shook my head before grabbing my things and heading out just in time to see Dean exit the door. Sam was on his laptop, as usual, seeming perfectly content. Apparently Dean didn't mention what happened last night.

"Hey," I said softly after putting my things away, "how you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

He smiled timidly at me and nodded his head, "I'm fine, Bella. Thanks for last night."

I smiled back and bumped my shoulder lightly against his, "What are sisters for?" I said playfully. "Wanted or not," I chuckled.

He chuckled too before wrapping his arm around my neck playfully and messing up the top of my hair with his hand, "Hey!" I complained with a laugh. I got his arm off me and slammed the back of my right hand against his chest in a playful manner. I instantly regretted my actions as a pain from my knuckles radiated all the way up my arm, "Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed before bringing my hand to my chest and cradling it.

The door suddenly opened as Dean walked into the room with a confused, determined, and concerned look on his face, "What happened?" he asked once he asserted that there was no danger present.

"Why do you care?" I seethed out as the pain slowly dissipated and I glared up at him.

I watched as he rolled his eyes at me making me look back down before I tried stretching my hand out. I hissed from the pain and cradled it against my chest once more before noticing Dean was in front of me now taking my hand away from my chest, "Here, let me take a look at it," he said in a soft tone. My anger faded away as he gently touched my hand and examined it. I stared at his face as he did so making me start feeling all warm and toasty inside. He looked at me confused, "How did you break your hand?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "My chest isn't _that_ hard," he said with a playful smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile, "Seemed pretty flabby if you ask me." I watched as Sam stuck his tongue out at me from behind Dean.

I looked back at Dean to see a serious look on his face, "I'm serious," he stated the obvious. "It looks like you shattered the carpel bone in your pinky and maybe even the knuckle on your ring finger," he commented while being extra gentle with my hand.

"When'd you become a doctor?" I scoffed slightly sarcastic and slightly annoyed.

"I watch Doctor Sexy M.D, I learn things," he said with a quirky smile attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh, so that was a patient last night," I said mentioning the chick from the bar, sarcasm dripping from my words.

He didn't meet my eyes, just clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. "Sam, wrap her up," he spoke again dropping his hands from mine. "I'm gonna got get us some food, I'll be back," he said leaving the room. Sam and I heard the Impala roar and peel out the parking lot.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked as he grabbed the things he would need from his duffle to wrap my hand up.

I sighed and looked back down at my broken hand, "I swear I'm getting whiplash from your brother."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he approached me and started a makeshift splint for my fingers.

"One day he's being all sweet with me, even kisses me, and then a few days later he's at a bar flirting with some bimbo," I shook my head at the last part.

I looked at Sam with a grimace as he positioned the splint, "Are you sure _he_ was the one flirting? Cause there have been times where it seems that way but in reality it was the other way around."

I pressed my lips into a line as he started to slowly wrap my hand up, "I don't know…it sure seemed like he was the one flirting."

"Was he laughing?" Sam asked.

"Yup," I said with a sad sigh.

"He wasn't flirting," he stated matter of fact.

I gave him a quizzical expression and bit my bottom lip, "How are you so sure?" Sam sighed before finally finishing the wrap and gently letting go of my hand, "Thanks," I told him as I set my hand down onto my lap and looked back up for him for an answer.

"Dean doesn't laugh when he's flirting. The only time you'll catch Dean laugh when he's talking to a woman is if she's flirting with him and not succeeding. He finds it hilarious," he said with a simple shrug.

I got off the bed and faced him, "I don't know about you but I'm starved." Right on cue Dean walked in with bags in hands. The aroma of pancakes and bacon filled the air making my stomach growl and my mouth water. He placed the food on the table and grabbed a box before sitting down and eating without saying a word.

I went over and grabbed a box before sitting down on the opposite side of the table, facing Dean. I slowly ate my food as I stared at him in thought; part of me felt like I should apologize for my rude behavior. The other part felt like _he_ was the one that should apologize for his rude behavior the night before; getting short with me when he was upset about Sammy.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer," Dean said before looking up from his food at me.

I raised my eyebrows at his words, "You realize that we basically live together right? I don't exactly need your picture when I see you every single day."

I looked over to see Sam smiling at my comment and couldn't help but smile myself, "She's got you there, Dean."

"So has anyone figured out what exactly we're dealing with here?" I asked as I continued to munch on my bacon.

"No but we'll go check it out after we finish eating," Sam said as he continued to look at his computer screen and eat his food at the same time.

* * *

We stopped by a suburban house with a white picket fence that had shutter windows and a mahogany wooden door. It was the kind of house most women dreamt of living in; at least the kind of women that cared about appearances. Sam and Dean were dressed in their suits as FBI while I was the new intern that stood quietly in the back while they did what they did best. They rang the doorbell and glanced around the area before they turned back towards the door at the sound of it opening.

A woman wearing an apron stepped through the door, she had short black spiky hair, olive colored skin, and hazel eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked with a slight Spanish accent.

"I'm Agent Tyler, this is Agent Perry, and our intern Liv," Dean said glancing back at me before looking back at the woman to show her his badge. Really? Liv? Steven Tyler's daughter? I wanted to roll my eyes at him but refrained from doing so. At least he picked the most attractive daughter. "We're looking for Annette Doolittle, is she here?" he asked her.

"She isn't in right now, I'm her house keeper. Is it some sort of emergency?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, actually. Do you know where we can find her or when she's getting back?" Sam asked after lying about it being an emergency.

She quickly gave us the address after informing us that she took her daughter to a birthday party. The boys wanted to show up and ask for her but I thought that if we went in as FBI, or at least dressed like them, the other party guests would get intimidated and we'd ruin the poor kid's party. After thinking about it, they agreed and we went back to the hotel real quick to change into some normal clothing.

We arrived at the house and stepped up to the front door, Sam rang the doorbell. I could hear children laughing in the distance but made no real note of it. After a brief moment the door swung open and a beautiful woman, long dark brown hair and gold-ish tan skin stood in the doorway. She wore a deep plunge wrap shirt with a baby blue tank underneath and a perfect smile. She glanced at Sam before looking over at Dean as her smile faltered. Sam reached into his pocket, probably for his badge.

"Dean," she spoke out a in a breathy tone. I froze but tried my best to keep a natural composure; damn was our cover blown? A few women walked out behind Lisa as she spoke Dean's name.

"Lisa, I'll explain in a second but my colleagues and I are looking for a woman named Annette Doolittle," Dean informed in a smooth tone while pulling out his badge and flashing it at her.

"She's in the kitchen," she responded with a suspicious look. "Wait, how long have you been in the FBI?" she continued still standing in the door way.

"This is important, would you mind if my partner here went in to talk to her? I'll explain soon," he said a little more sternly.

"My son's having a party and all the guests are out back," she said unsure.

"Oh, I'll just talk to her in the kitchen then and I'll try to keep it short," Sam interjected. She looked at Sam then at me before she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Yeah, come in," she said stepping aside and letting us walk through. She pointed Sam and me in the direction of the kitchen while she and Dean stayed in the living room. I wondered what he needed to explain; if they had met before shouldn't she know what they do?

Sam approached the woman sitting at the kitchen island who seemed lost in thought while gazing out the window. "Hello ma'am, I'm agent Perry," he flashed his badge, "sorry to have to bother you, your house keeper told us where you'd be. I need to ask you some questions regarding your ex-husbands death," Sam began questioning her. I gave her a light acknowledging nod before stepping out into the backyard.

There were colorful balloons everywhere and a bounce house with kids running all over the place. I almost knocked into a little boy that ran in front of me. Some of the adults looked at me but didn't give me a second glance. Dean and Lisa stepped out from behind me.

"Help yourselves, there's cake and drinks over there," Lisa said abruptly. "I'm still expecting a few people so, I'll be inside."

"Wait, which one is your son?" I asked as curiosity took over. She smiled that perfect smile again and pointed happily at a little boy opening presents on the left side of the yard.

"He's turning 8," she continued with a proud mom look before going back inside. He was a very cute boy, from what I can tell he had brown eyes and dark brown hair like his mom. I could faintly hear him over everyone else.

"AC/DC Rules!" he exclaims, opening what I presumed was an AC/DC present. He then yelled out the start of a game of tag but got distracted when a cute little girl walked by. After calling her over to him, he leaned against the fence and in very suave manner continued to make her giggle. His mannerisms while talking to this little girl reminded me a lot of Dean the night I saw him in the bar with the woman.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see how Sam is doing, you can stay out here and keep an ear out for anything important," he said in a serious tone. "Drink some punch and go mingle," he added with a joking smirk before he also went inside.

I stood there for a second before deciding that I was thirsty and headed to the pitchers that were filled with a dark pinkish red liquid. I swallowed a mouthful when I heard two women not too far from me say Dean's name.

"Did you hear Lisa call him 'Dean'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't know about Dean? The Dean. Best-night-of-my-life Dean?"

"No! Tell me."

"Oh, my god, so, they had this crazy, semi-illegal…" They suddenly stopped when Dean came out again; they looked at him like tigers looking at a piece of meat as he walked by. Annette dashed out of the kitchen and went to get her daughter who was just strangely standing out in the middle of the lawn; she darted back into the house looking flustered and angry, with her daughter in tow.

"What happened?" I asked Dean when he closed the space between us.

"She got upset over something Lisa said but apparently there have been more accidents that never even made the papers," he paused and looked around, noticing that the women were still staring at him. "I'll catch you up on the way, let's go."

I didn't know how I should take the conversation those two women were having. It seemed kind of obvious after that that Dean and Lisa had a thing in the past and I didn't know how I should take it. Part of me thought that it shouldn't matter what I think because technically Dean and I weren't together. But then again we have been sharing this sort of connection and even though we hadn't really acknowledged it, it did have some kind of meaning. I silently sat in the back seat of the Impala picking at my dead cuticles as I thought it over.

"Hello? Bella? Did you hear anything that I said?" Dean asked, getting my attention, as he glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

I let go of my bottom lip from between my teeth and shook my head before verbally responding, "No, sorry I was lost in thought."

He gave me a questioning look through the mirror, "Did you hear anything interesting or important while you were in the backyard?"

I gnawed at my lip again unsure if I should tell him about what the women said, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Sam questioned.

"What was it?" Dean asked as he looked back at the road.

I took in a silent breath and made myself man up, "Just how much of a whore you are."

"What?" Both Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"I'm talking about Dean," I responded back with a light scowl towards Dean through the rearview mirror.

He rolled his eyes at me before looking back at the road, "Are you talking about Lisa? 'Cause that was a long time ago, Bella."

"A long time ha? So then what like eight years? The same age as her kid," I stated in a snarky manner as I looked out the window. "So then what, did you knock her up?"

* * *

 **Ooh bitchy Bella dropped a bomb there didn't she? So what do you think about us having Lisa come into the story? Yay or Nay? We feel like most of you will say nay…so sorry about that…we tend to give our characters a lot of tension and drama; but like we mentioned before (at least we think we mentioned it) without the tension and drama there wouldn't be much of a story now would there? So we wanted to encourage you guys to review, if you can't leave it in English then go ahead and leave it in your own language because we can easily just use Google Translate to interpret it. We appreciate the support you guys give us, it's truly inspiring. Anyways please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Until next week, AMIGOS!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	28. Uneasy

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **First off, I (Jazz425) am so sorry this is coming out WAY after midnight; my boyfriend was over last night and we were binge watching Supernatural so I got distracted lol SORRY!**

 **Once again, all mistakes are our own, we apologize! Wow, we almost have 200 reviews, 300 followers, and 200 favorites! YAY! LOL.**

 **Just thought we'd remind you guys that we haven't actually finished the story yet which is why we only update once a week; otherwise if we updated more than that you'd have to wait 'til we finished once you caught up…so please be patient, thank you.**

 **Anyways just thought we'd let you guys know this chapter is kind of short BUT it's short and sweet *wink* *wink* and we believe you'll definitely love the BEAN moment in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 28 Playlist:**

 _ **Hot N Cold –Katy Perry**_

 _ **Great Escape –Jasmine Thompson**_

 _ **Back To Me –Daya**_

 _ **I Hate U, I Love U –Gnash ft Olivia**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **A long time ha? So then what like eight years? The same age as her kid," I stated in a snarky manner as I looked out the window. "So then what, did you knock her up?"**_

 _We'll never turn back time, now lovin' you is an after thought_

 _Too late to press rewind when all I want to do, do is sob_

A silence came over the car making me look back over to the mirror to see him with his eyebrows creased as if he were in deep thought. I started feeling bad about the way I brought it up since apparently this had never occurred to him. For some reason I was in a sort of panic at the thought of Dean having a kid with someone else that he didn't even know about and didn't get to see grow up.

I pursed my lips and looked back down at my hands, focusing on my wrapped up fingers, as a slight feeling of guilt came over me. I looked back up when we got to the hotel and had come to a complete stop. Sam made a move to get out of the car making me follow suit. As soon as we had closed the doors behind us Dean went speeding off. I coughed slightly and swiped at the dust cloud around us with my good hand as the Impala sped away before looking over at Sam.

"I messed up, didn't I?" I asked Sam before biting on my lower lip.

"Uh…yeah I think so," he said with an uncertain look on his face. I sighed as we both headed inside the room and sat on our beds.

"Do…do you think he went back to Lisa's?" I asked, the insecure part of me coming out.

"I don't know, Bella. We've never really been in a situation like this before. I don't know what he'd do," he said as he ran a hand over his face, holding back an awkward smile.

"So neither of you has had a pregnancy scare before," I stated making it sound more like a question.

"No. We're never in a place long enough to even find out," his voice came out a bit monotone making me look over at him. His face seemed to have paled and he looked to be in some form of shock. I quickly went over to his bed and sat next to him before wrapping my arms around him and burying my face against the side of his arm.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I'm pretty sure you guys haven't knocked anyone up. I mean sure Lisa's kid may be Dean's but the only reason that occurred to me was because he reminded me a lot of him and the time just makes sense," I rambled out trying to find the right words to make him feel better. He seemed to relax a bit against me making my nerves calm as well.

It'd been hours since Dean had driven off, I couldn't imagine where he'd gone. If he wasn't a hunter I would be worried about his safety. The only thing I was worried about was if he was alone or not. The stupid irrational part of me started imagining him and Lisa reuniting after he discovered that the kid was his. It was something my mind was doing to torture me I suppose.

"When do you think he'll get back?" I asked Sam between bites of my Fettuccine Alfredo. We had walked over to a restaurant that was about a mile away from the hotel, since it seemed like Dean wouldn't be back anytime soon. Sam was having some kind of grilled chicken being the health buff that he is. It was a bit awkward when we got here because the waitress assumed we were a couple and even tried to compliment us saying we were a cute one at that. Neither of us corrected her because we were both too embarrassed to say anything.

He looked at me, as if in thought, before answering, "He'll be back. Don't worry about him he can take care of himself. You just put a lot on his plate that he needs to think about."

We got Dean a burger and fries to go and made our way back towards the hotel. The walk wasn't too long but it was still long enough to make me start to shiver. The shivering didn't help with the aching of my broken fingers. It was dark when we had left and the cool breeze that was once nice and welcoming was now making my teeth clatter. "Cold?" Sam asked as he moved the bag with Dean's food to the other hand before coming up to me and pulling me to his side.

To the outside world we may look like a cute couple being all cuddly but in our world we were just the brother and sister we never had and somehow always wanted. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me holding me close to his side; the heat coming off of him slowly warming me up, "Thanks, Sam."

We were in the parking lot of the hotel almost getting to our room, still in the same position, when suddenly the Impala pulled up in front of us causing Sam to tighten his hold on me protectively. Dean popped out of the driver's side and looked around noticing us in a somewhat intimate stance. I could barely see his face with the glow of the streetlight behind him. His eyes narrowed and his posture became a bit rigid. Sam and I slowly shifted away from each other.

"Hey, we got you some food," Sam said lifting the to-go bag to eye level. I could see Dean become less rigid with a small concerned smile.

"Oh, thanks. I was so side tracked I didn't even notice how hungry I was," Dean finally spoke breaking the awkward sensation in the air. He turned and headed for the hotel door and me and Sam followed but not before exchanging an inquisitive look. Once we entered the room, Dean seemed almost normal but he kept getting lost in thought and furrowing his brow while he ate.

I sat at the edge of my bed not sure whether to say something to Dean or not. I glanced over to him as he raised his head and our eyes met. He had this unsure look on his face that made me nervous; had he gone back to talk to Lisa? Sam walked out of the bathroom breaking the trance, he rubbed his tummy.

"I think I got food poisoning," Sam announced with a grimace.

"Bella take cover, Sam here can get pretty toxic," Dean said with an air to his voice that almost sounded normal. I laughed at the comment while watching Sam and Dean bicker at each other. The rest of the night seemed okay for the most part; we all went to bed, same routine. Gassy Sam got his own bed and Dean and I shared the other. I fell asleep to the sight of him propped up with his back against the headboard while watching TV.

When I woke up it was still early, the sun hadn't risen yet. I went into the bathroom but just before I closed the door I heard a 'woosh' and a weird flapping sound. I opened the door again to see both Sam and Dean swiftly pull their guns from under their pillows and aim to a figure on the far edge of the room. The light flickered on by themselves to reveal it was Castiel whom had showed up.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean grunted before relaxing onto the bed again. Castiel took a step towards us, making Sam get to his feet.

"You need to come with me," Castiel announced raising two fingers on each hand in the direction of the boys.

"Whoa," Dean said, making Castiel stop.

"This is imperative, we have to go now," Castiel said again blunt and monotone.

"No, Castiel. We're on a case, people are dying," Sam explained.

"We're closing in on Crowley but he figured out how to ward against angels," Castiel said with a gruff tone almost sounding concerned. I finally stepped in.

"Castiel, we can't go. We have to finish this case first, then we'll go with you. You can even help us, with an angel on our shoulder we can finish this sooner," I said with a smile. I glanced at Dean who had just gotten off the bed; we all stood in a small circle now. It was silent as Castiel looked from Sam to Dean and then to me.

"What's going on with you three? I can sense a very awkward tense sensation," he said furrowing his brow in what I could only assume was confusion. We all glanced at each other briefly before the silence took over again.

"We think Dean has a son he didn't know about until yesterday," Sam blurted out. Castiel just stayed silent for a bit.

"What?" Dean interjected.

"Ben is not Dean's son," Castiel informed frankly.

"He's not?" both Dean and I responded in unison, matching a relieved air. Sam was about to say something to Castiel but he hushed him. It was as if Castiel was listening to a broadcast only he could hear; maybe like angel radio?

"So are you gonna help us out?" Dean asked while Castiel was still listening to something else. He finally looked at us again.

"I have to go," he said simply before disappearing right before our eyes.

"What the hell was that?" I asked exasperated, "What kind of angel leaves when people are dying?"

"Douche angels, I guess," Dean commented before giving me a light smile. "Guy needs to learn some boundaries if you ask me. What time is it?" he continued.

"Four fifty-seven…" Sam said annoyed. "I guess I'll go get us some coffee then."

"Make mine a triple red eye," Dean ordered collapsing back onto the bed.

* * *

We had finished the case with what turned out to be changelings. We found out that they were impersonating kids in the small suburban town and had to kill the mother changeling in order to kill the smaller ones. After saving the kids and returning them back home we left town. There was a silence in the car and it was definitely an awkward one. The last stop we had made before leaving was to Lisa's house; Ben had been kidnapped and he was the last one we had returned. We were all waiting by the Impala as Dean walked over to say goodbye to Lisa and Ben.

Sam and I waited patiently on the same side of the Impala, every once and awhile getting bits and pieces of the conversation. Apparently she had figured out what we did and was asking Dean about it. Dean was walking away when she suddenly called to him making him stop and turn around just in time for her lips to crash against his. My heart plummeted to my stomach at the sight. I felt nauseous and hot, my heart was beating faster than a hummingbirds wings and I could feel tears prickling my eyes. As soon as she let him go and he started turning around, I turned around and went into the Impala not wanting him to see how badly that had affected me.

Nothing had been said since we left. I kept my eyes downcast trying my best to avoid eye contact with Dean. I was hurt and angry that he had let her kiss him. I wasn't too sure if he had kissed her back; I was in too much shock at the time to actually pay attention. I felt the familiar, odd, slightly painful feeling in my heart and legs making me quietly and gently pull my pant legs up to see the black spider veins move down and past my knee. I bit my lip as tears sprang to my eyes; I was slowly realizing that when I was emotionally devastated and/or crippling with fear that they tended to grow and spread. The only time they seemed to fade was when I was happy and I mean completely and utterly happy.

I glanced up to find Dean staring back at me through the mirror. His eyes moved towards what seemed to be my legs making me quickly pull my pant leg down and look away as a stray tear slid down my cheek. I didn't want to seem weak or like such a girl but the truth was I didn't know what would happen once they completely covered my body. How was I going to go out on hunts when my face was covered in black spider veins? I'd be looked at like a freak; I'd be useless to both Sam and Dean. I didn't want to be left behind again.

I looked back up again to see that we were making a stop to get gas; we still had a few more hours until we got to Bobby's. Sam got out and went straight into the store the same time Dean got out and started pumping gas. I slowly made my way out on the driver's side of car, since it was the closest, and tried my best to ignore Dean. I walked in the opposite direction of where he was just to have him grab my left hand and stop me in my tracks.

"Bella," he said softly making my heart twinge slightly. I stayed in place but kept my eyes down and away from his sight so he couldn't see the tears that were forming. "Look at me," he said in a slight pleading voice, his hand still gently grasping mine.

I pressed my lightly shaking lips into a line before slowly lifting my eyes from off the ground and looking over at him. My eyes were still watered over and I knew that if I blinked they'd spill over. He looked my face over, something like guilt and regret washing over his features, before he pulled me closer to him. He let go of my hand to bring his hand up to my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. My eyes closed from the feeling causing the tears to spill over and onto my cheeks. "Please don't cry, sweetheart," he murmured. "I can't take the tears. Especially from you."

He wiped the tears away with his thumb pads before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "It didn't mean anything, Bella," he reassured me. I pressed my lips into a line and nodded as I looked up at him. "She's in my past. She's not like you."

"And what am I exactly?" I asked with a small shake to my voice.

He stared deeply into my eyes making my heart putter in anticipation, "My future." My breath caught in my throat from his words not expecting him to be so blunt. He chuckled lightly at my reaction making me smile with a shake to my head. I moved my hands to his sides, grasping at his jacket, only using my good fingers on my right hand, at the same time he moved his hands down to my hips gently squeezing them. He leaned down making my heart stop for a second when the pump went off indicating that the tank was full. I pulled away, a blush enveloping my cheeks making me take a step back and look away, my hair covering my face.

"What's going on?" Sam asked making me really back away from Dean and look over at Sam.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "Nothing. Um…I'm gonna go use the ladies room." I walked away with a smile on my face knowing this time that he _did_ see something with me and that we _did_ have some sort of connection. I tried my best to make the grin on my face go away but at the moment I was feeling happy about what Dean had told me.

I got into the back of the Impala with the same smile and looked at Dean through the mirror to see him smiling back; something that was a bit rare to see on his face.

* * *

 **Awww okay you guys have to love us for that BEAN moment…are we right? So any thoughts on Lisa kissing Dean? Or on the black spider veins? Or maybe that cute BEAN moment? Let us know in a review and we'll send a preview of the next chapter! The next chapter or so will be revealing more about Bella's black spider vein thing so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	29. Falling In and Out

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes belong to us. So first off, this chapter is slightly shorter than the usual. And second, there's a slight WARNING for this chapter, things kind of get heated up, if you catch our drift ;) Is that a saying? We might have it worded wrong lol Anyways we hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read the authors note at the end, we give you questions you can answer about the chapter to leave in a review so we can send you guys that preview ;) Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 29 Playlist:**_

 _ **When It's All Over –Raign**_

 _ **Anyways –The Starting Line**_

 _ **If Today Was Your Last Day –Nickelback**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I got into the back of the Impala with the same smile and looked at Dean through the mirror to see him smiling back; something that was a bit rare to see on his face.**_

 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

 _Swear up and down to God above_

 _That you finally fall in love_

 _If today was your last day_

We had been at Bobby's for two weeks now; during that time we continued my training but because of my broken fingers we were working more on my defense. Sam and I were at it this time when I blocked his attack with my right arm; a loud smack sounded grabbing all of their attentions. Dean and Bobby were chatting on the sidelines drinking a beer but both stopped when the sound resonated.

"Oh gosh, Bella. I'm so sorry!" Sam exclaimed as he hovered above me, not sure if he should check my arm or not.

I rubbed it, not feeling anything, and shook my head, "It was nothing." Dean and Bobby had already made their way over to me worried.

"No, it sounded bad. Let me take a look at it," he said as he gently pried my arm away from my chest and lifted up my sleeve. My insides quivered slightly in panic at the thought of them getting upset about me hiding this. If they knew that I was hiding this it would be just like the time they found out about the black spider veins.

He placed his hand on my arm inspecting it before looking at me, "You should wear thicker shirts. You're cold."

Relief quickly filled me as I pursed my lips and nodded at him, "I will thanks." I was given slight suspicious looks at my reaction before they went back to minding their own business. I felt guilty about hiding this little fact from them; once again I was going to probably mess things up with this secret. I should tell someone about it so that it doesn't come out later like a lie and like I didn't trust them with it.

During the two weeks Dean and I had been growing pretty close. We would hang out at our spot almost every night and just talk about everything and nothing at the same time. I didn't have many stories to tell about my life before him but he had plenty of hunting stories to tell me and each one made me feel just that much closer to him. He would ask me a lot about my life even after I told him my life was boring, there was not much to say. After a while of him hanging on my every word, I began to realize that my life was something he probably always wanted; a life with no constant death and no horrific monsters on a weekly basis.

We were both sitting on the couch one night watching one of his western movies. I was snuggling into his side, my face resting on the side of his arm and my legs resting on his lap. He had one arm around me and the other resting on my leg; he would subconsciously run his hand up and down my arm. I suppressed a squeal when he suddenly lifted me up and onto his lap. I draped my left arm around his neck before burying my face into the crook of it.

He gently squeezed my leg making me shiver slightly against him. He went back to rubbing my cold numb arm making me sigh and pull my face away to look at his face. "What's wrong?" he asked a bit concerned.

I bit my lip, glancing at my right arm, before looking back at him, "I don't want you to get upset but I've been noticing something weird. I just didn't think it was a big deal until a few days ago when Sam and I were training."

He looked over at my arm, "Okay, what is it?" he asked as he continued staring at my covered arm. I guess he already assumed it had to do with the black vein things that are on me.

I moved my left arm from his neck and lifted the sleeve up on my right. The first thing to show were the black spider veins that had already reached my wrist. I pulled it higher to reveal the big black bruise I had gotten from Sam. I bit my bottom lip again as I looked up at him for a reaction. "You said it didn't hurt," Dean said sounding angry, but not at me exactly.

"That's the thing…it didn't. For some reason this arm is getting cold and numb," I told him as he gently took his hand and ran it over my skin. "And so is my side and thighs."

"What's that mean?" he asked.

I shook my head before pulling my sleeve back down, "I don't know. I just thought I should tell you before it got worse. I didn't want it to be a big deal like last time, and I thought it would be best to let you know now before it's too late," I confessed in a small voice.

I glanced up at him through my lashes as he was deep in thought. His expression softened and those hazel green eyes met mine, "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella."

"You can't protect me forever," I said meekly.

His mouth curled up into a smirk, "I hope you know that I sure as hell am gonna try." His hand rested on my thigh and I felt his warmth melt through my pants and seep into my skin. I looked down slightly surprised and concentrated at how my cold numb skin reacted to his touch. His head rested on my shoulders as I stayed fixated on the feeling. Then I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck as he started placing kisses along it. Some were soft, some rough while his hand slowly moved from my thigh to my hip moving the waist band of my pants down to get a better hold on me.

My breathing accelerated as his lips trailed down towards my chest. My non-broken fingers gently grasped at his shoulder then my fingers trailed his neck till I got to his jawbone. I cupped his face and brought it up to mine, his lips parted as they passionately caught mine. A light moan escaped my lips while I grasped his hair with my good hand, he left my lips and continued down my neck. I watched his grip on my hip loosen and slide up past my waist as he began dragging the hem of my shirt up with it revealing the dark webbing across my abdomen.

I gently stopped his hand from moving further up and got off his lap, sitting beside him as I pulled my shirt down and looked away from him. My hair fell as a curtain along my face blocking him from seeing my face. It wasn't that I was nervous about what was going to happen; if anything, I wanted it just as badly as he did. The problem was that my body looked disgusting at the moment and I wasn't comfortable doing anything physically intimate until it was gone.

Dean gently moved my hair away from my face making me look up at him, "It doesn't matter to me, sweetheart. You're beautiful."

I looked away again as a blush crept up my cheeks. It didn't matter if he didn't care about the spider veins or not…it still mattered to me. After a few minutes of silence he took it as a sign that things weren't going to move further and gently placed an arm around my shoulder pulling me to his side. I rested my head against his shoulder as a low happy sigh escaped my lips. Things between us were better than I could have imagined.

Of course that basically all went to shit the day that Castiel suddenly popped up; about 16 days after we had first gotten to Bobby's. We were outside training; Dean and I were trying some different combos. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, thinking its Sam trying to get in on the action; I quickly turned around, my legs going straight in the air to hit his face. I tried to keep my balance when he grabbed my ankle mid-air to block my move. I was shocked to see that it wasn't Sam but actually Castiel who had been behind me and who was currently holding my ankle.

"Cas?!" I exclaimed as my arms fluttered about as I tried to keep my balance. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

He gave me a quizzical expression, "I have some news."

I pressed my lips into a line and glanced from him to my foot and back, "Umm, can I have my ankle back?"

"I didn't take it," he said as he let go of my ankle. I was barely able to keep my balance as I put my foot down. Dean came up and gently placed his hands on my hips to steady me. "We need to talk," Castiel said before turning around and going inside. We all gave each other looks before following him in. He stopped in the living room and waited for all of us. Dean and I stood by each other near the entrance of the room and Sam and Bobby were by Bobby's desk.

"So what do you got for us?" Dean asked.

"We've lost the trail on Crowley," Castiel announced with a slight scowl on his face.

I pressed my lips into a line, "Who's Crowley? You mentioned him a few weeks ago but you never told us who he was," I asked a bit confused.

"Crowley is the king of the crossroads," Castiel informed us, not letting go of the look on his face.

"Really? How could you be that careless?" Dean asked in a slightly angry tone.

Castiel glared at him, "If you had come with me a few weeks ago like I had asked, this would have never happened."

"People were _dying,_ Castiel," I practically flared out, "We can't just drop something like that because you were 'closing in', it would be different if you actually had him. Do we call you all the time when an angel would probably be very useful?"

He looked at me blank faced, "If you do need my assistance I would in fact assist if I was not occupied with something else."

"Oh yeah, well so would we but we were 'occupied' at the time. So if you can't do it for us why would we," I snapped back crossing my arms over my chest in frustration. Sudden pain shot through my hand making me gasp and unravel my arms as soon as I felt it. I held my broken hand with my other hand cradling it close to my chest.

"Here, let me fix that," Castiel said as he walked over to me. I placed my hand out, palm up, towards him; he gently took it in his. I waited but nothing happened; I could still feel my fingers throbbing in pain. I looked up at Castiel to find a baffled look on his face. His expression matched my own when I realized my hand was still hurting. His hand moved towards my wrist until he gently moved my sleeve up to expose my black spider veins. "You're sick," he stated before looking back up at me.

"I am?" I asked confused. I knew the black veins weren't normal, obviously, but I felt fine. "But I don't feel sick," I told him confused.

"Well, can't you fix her?" Sam asked. "If it's just a sickness then can't it be cured?"

There was a look in Castiel's eyes that made my stomach plummet and my heart race. If I didn't know any better I'd say there was some kind of human emotion there and it was sympathy. "This isn't a regular human sickness," he said as he continued to look me in the eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"She's dying," he simply said making my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat.

"W-what?" Dean asked, his voice seeming a bit shaky. "What? No. You healed her once you can do it again, dammit!" he exclaimed in desperation. I took my hand back from Castiel slowly and ran my fingers through my hair.

I pressed my lips into a line, "How bad is it? Am I going to die soon?" I asked, my voice coming out a lot stronger than I felt.

"About two months," Castiel said as he looked over at Dean, "There's nothing I can do, Dean. I'm sorry." Dean got this blank look on his face as he stared at Castiel. He looked at me for a split second before shaking his head and heading out towards the back door. My heart sank as I watched him walk away. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat before walking to the couch and sitting down.

"There's got to be something we can do," Sam said as he glanced from me to Castiel. He had this sympathetic and desperate look in his eyes that made me look away from him. I could _not_ have a pity party right now; the only thing I could do was accept fate and live the last two months or so of my life as best as I could.

"I'm not sure what we can do. We can find Crowley and make him tell us how to help fix this," Castiel said with a whisper of determination in his voice.

"Why don't you go and try to do that," Bobby said as he started walking around his desk, "We'll try and figure out what we can do from here."

Castiel was gone before I could blink, making me sigh and look towards the direction Dean walked in. I didn't know if I should follow him or just let him have his space. I looked to Sam for help, hoping he'd know what I should do. "I'll go talk to him," Sam said before walking in the same direction Dean had.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded before I looked towards Bobby. He was already at his desk going through some books. "I don't think you'll find anything, Bobby," I declared before standing up and walking towards his desk.

"We'll find something," he grumbled not looking up at me.

I stopped in front of his desk and looked at him, "Castiel doesn't even know anything. And he knows everything about everyone. This isn't something we can find in a book."

He paused what he was doing for a second before continuing, "I'll find something."

I sighed again, "I don't know, Bobby. Maybe we should—," he cut me off mid-sentence.

He was looking at me with this fierce look in his eyes, "What? Give up?" he asked his voice coming out angry. I had never had Bobby's anger directed towards me before. "That is the last thing I'm going to do. You are part of this family now; and me and those boys _don't_ give up on family. So I sure as _hell_ ain't going to be giving up on you, ya idjit, especially those boys out there," Bobby had never called me an idjit before and the fact that he did meant he was seeing me like he saw the boys. My eyes opened then and there realizing that Bobby, in reality, was the father figure that I had lost. His gaze softened a bit after taking in my expression, "We're not going to let you die. Especially not Dean. That boy will go to hell and back to make sure of it."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, Bobby."

* * *

 **So I'm sure some of you are surprised by the news and others might have figured it out before. What do you think about the fact that Bella is dying? Did you have any clue that that's what the black spider veins meant? Any comments on the sweet BEAN moment at the beginning of the chapter? We hope you liked it, if you haven't noticed we tend to give you guys hope and then snatch it away lol. What did you guys think about Bobby's speech? Leave a review and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and are sticking with us until the end. Tell you the truth, this story might be pretty long lol but we hope that's something you like about it! Until next week!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	30. Losing Hope

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **As always, all mistakes belong to us. So we're barely at about 250 here which means we still have 100+ pages until you guys would catch up and we are currently trying our best to finish the story. It's a lot harder than it looks lol. We hope to finish it before August but no promises. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment and if you have trouble with what to write then answer the questions in the Authors Note at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30 Playlist:**

 _ **Kindly Calm Me Down –Meghan Trainor**_

 _ **Distance –Christina Perri**_

 _ **Waiting for Love –Avicii**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, Bobby."**_

 _When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?_

 _When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?_

 _If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?_

 _If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?_

We all started working on finding Crowley once we had received the news. Now that we knew we only had a limited amount of time left, there was no waiting on trying to track him down to see if he knew any more information about me. He thought I was a weapon against angels and he's after me because of it, it's only reasonable to assume he knows more than he's let anyone else let on. We had even tried to summon a crossroads demon so he could give us Crowley's whereabouts but no one ever showed up. Castiel informed us that Crowley had banned any crossroad demon from interacting or making deals with any of us. It was a smart move but unfortunately it didn't help us in trying to track him down.

Since Castiel had informed us of my sickness, Dean had become distant. Everything was almost normal between us but there were little things that had me wondering. It had been days since Dean and I went outside to our spot, then every so often when I would hug him he wouldn't hug me back how he usually would. Every time I looked at him it seemed as though he was lost in thought with a distant gleam in his eyes. Even when he met my gaze he wouldn't stare longer than a couple seconds.

I sat in the kitchen looking over at Dean discreetly as he sat on the couch with Sam. I picked at some meat and beans Bobby had made earlier as I started thinking about me dying. I found that I wasn't really upset about dying but about leaving Sam, Dean, and Bobby behind; my stomach began to turn. I glanced up at Dean to find that his eyes were on me but he quickly turned away. The sick feeling suddenly overwhelmed me and I suppressed the urge to puke. I put my fork down as my stomach wrenched and dropped; I quickly darted out to the bathroom.

I reached the toilet barely in time to spew out chunks of what I was eating. I gagged causing more to come up. I wiped off my mouth feeling the goo sticking to my lips when the bright red smear on my hand caught my eye. My breathing got heavy as I quickly got up to look in the mirror. There was a smidge of blood on the edge of my mouth and when I looked into the toilet it was all red; my eyes widened in shock and fright. Just then I heard heavy footsteps, I turned to the door panicked when Dean walked in, Sam close behind.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Sam asked mimicking Deans concerned expression. I couldn't respond right away, I was still in shock. I looked down at my hand but the blood wasn't there anymore, just a glossy patch of saliva. In more surprise I glance back at the toilet to see the sickly colored chunky mess that I forgot to flush. I calmed down a little attempting to regain myself.

"Bella?" Dean asked in a low husky voice.

I finally looked up at them before walking back to the toilet to flush away the vomit. "I-I'm … uh … sick, just threw up," I met Dean's worried face but knew a smile and an 'I'm okay' wouldn't fix it. There was no point in trying to pretend everything was okay when everyone knew it wasn't. I pressed my lips into a thin line not knowing what to say to them, Sam winced lightly before walking away.

Dean stayed, "Do you need anything?" he asked in what I could only describe as a defeated tone. We had found absolutely nothing to give us hope and I could begin to feel the despair that surrounded everyone. I walked over to wash my hands and rinse my mouth out.

"A hug," I said simply resting my palms on the counter and closing my eyes. Without any delay I felt a hand touch my shoulder making my body shift in his direction and the warmth surround me. His arm went over my shoulder, wrapping me tightly. I swung my arms around him and clung to him grasping his shirt in fists as my face nuzzled into his chest. I tried to hold back the tears of desperation but they betrayed me and came out in sobs.

He stroked my hair, tightening his hold on me as I cried into him. "As long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you," he spoke softly but he sounded so sure that my sobs broke and the tears slowed to a stop. I believed him.

* * *

Things were finally coming along; we had finally caught a trail to Crowley only to end up finding his right hand man and in none other than Seattle, Washington. We were in a storage unit, the demon unconscious strapped to a chair in a freshly painted devils trap. Sam had gone to get more information on the unit while Dean and I stayed behind to keep an eye on the demon and look around to see what he was looking for. I was looking through a box that had what looked like photo albums in it while Dean looked through boxes on the other side of the room.

I opened one of the albums and froze at the picture that lay before me. "You'll never guess whose storage locker this is," Sam said announcing his presence.

I took the album, still opened, "It's my fathers," I told them as I let them see the first page that had a baby picture of me with my full name in big letters above and under the photo. I slowly put the album back where it came from and ran my fingers through my hair, "What does he want with my father's things?" I asked perplexed.

Dean stalked his way over to the demon in the chair and grabbed the shirt of his collar. He took his flask with holy water out, "How about we wake the son of a bitch up and find out?" he asked before splashing some holy water on the demons face. The water sizzled on his face causing smoke to rise from it before he opened his eyes wide and yelled out from the surprising pain. Dean took a step or two back and glared at him, "So this is how it's gonna work," Dean said before he slowly started pacing back and forth, "you're going to tell us what you were looking for willingly or I'm going to slowly torture it out of you."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you anything unless I get something in return," his voice came out all business-like making me roll my eyes.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Dean asked with slight anger to his voice.

"See, if I tell you anything then my boss will do things worse than you can do to me," he paused and glanced at me before looking back at Dean, "and if I don't tell you anything you'll probably kill me but what he has waiting for me is worse so…find some way to keep me off my boss' radar and maybe…just maybe, I will give you what you want."

I crossed my arms over my chest with a small huff and went back to looking around the room, "I say torture the bastard until he spills."

A small silence filled the room, "That's not very…Bella-like," Sam commented making me pause in my search at a box filled with books.

I pursed my lips, "Yeah, well…I'm dying so it's not like I exactly have time for this," my voice came out soft and low. I shook my head with a sigh as I started rummaging through the box in front of me, "So," I glanced back at the demon and lost my train of thought at the look on his face. There was some sort of panic there as he stared at the box I had my hands in. I looked back at the box with curiosity before actually looking in it.

There were a few myth books that were similar to some that Bobby had back at the house making me think this box must have been one of my great grandparents. It wasn't until I was at the bottom of the box that I found something that seemed familiar. It was a leather bound journal of some kind—it looked at least a century old and had been through a lot over the years. I took the journal in my hand and looked over at the demon to see his wide eyed expression. I smiled and walked towards him, stopping right before the devils trap, "I'm guessing by the look on your face that this is what you were looking for." He sighed and looked away with a scowl, clenching his jaw in fury.

"Guess we don't need you anymore," Dean chimed in with a smirk stalking forward with a flask of holy water. I stepped back and to the side tripping over a small chest on the floor. I hit the shelf unit clutching the journal with my messed up hand and throwing the other one over my head to grab onto the shelf. My palm hit a solid surface clasping it instinctively but it slid off letting me fall. It hit square on my head before crashing loudly next to me.

"Fucking shit!" I cursed out.

"Bella?" Sam started.

"I'm fine," I snipped, grunting as I stood up. Dean was by my side as soon as I was up right; he looked at my face not saying anything then reached up to my head to check it as well. I stopped his hand, "Seriously, I'm fine," I said looking down noticing the box next to my feet. I tried to ignore the demons low chuckles taunting me as he continued to look at Sam in front of him. The way he got tied up didn't allow him to move his head, just slightly to the sides and back.

"Hey," I said reaching down for the box, "Is this a curse box? It kind of looks like the ones Bobby has." I picked it up with one hand but the fall must have busted the latch because its contents fell out onto the floor. I let go of the box and picked up the item which was a knife.

"Bella, no…" Sam and Dean said in unison sharply.

I snapped up in surprise, "What? It's just a knife," I let out a humored huff. The demon threw its head back and laughed louder.

"A pair of nail clippers is dangerous for you in your hands, sweetheart," he said between laughter.

Rage took over; I stepped around and in front of him so that he could see me head on, "Only _they_ get to call me that." His face went from mocking to scared in an instant when he got a glimpse of the knife I had grasped in my hand. In that moment I plunged the blade as deep as I could into his chest.

His face distorted, opening his mouth to let out a scream but instead his face glowed as if burning from the inside. His body shook in the chair as he writhed in pain; I pulled back the blade making him go completely limp. We stood around him, not knowing what to do. I looked up at Sam and Dean for an answer but they looked just as confused.

"What the heck was that?" I asked genuinely curious. "Is he dead? Is that normal?"

"I don't know. We've never seen anything like that," Sam spoke up. Dean stepped up to the limp body grabbing him by the hair and lifting his face up to see. His eyes and mouth were still wide open but lifeless.

"Is he faking it?" I asked.

"I don't think so but hey let's find out," Dean grabbed the holy water again and splashed him; nothing. No reaction. No steaming off the skin. He was dead.

I looked down at the knife to find weird symbols engraved into the blade which was slightly covered in blood, "Yeah, this is no normal knife."

Dean lightly glared at me before looking at the blade, "You don't say?" his voice came out in a sarcastic tone. "Let's just hope it's not cursed since it did come from a cursed box," he said as I quickly glanced at the black box on the floor with all the weird symbols on it.

The drive back towards Bobby's was quiet. Sam was busy trying to find out what the knife was and closely inspecting it. I was in the back seat going through my ancestors' journal trying my best to make sense of his handwriting and slight gibberish. I was about halfway through it when I felt a pair of eyes on me making me look up and catch Dean's gaze in the rear view mirror. "Find anything, sweetheart?" he asked with this certain look in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

I pressed my lips into a line before biting my bottom lip lightly, "My great-whatever-great grandfather would hunt with some other hunters from time to time but the one that he seemed to go to a lot was a family with the last name…" I scanned through the journal trying to remember what the name was, "Campbell."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked all of sudden as he turned around in his seat to look at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Campbell? You know like the soup?" I replied back unsure of what he found shocking about it. I pursed my lips in thought, "Do you know them or something?"

"Can I see it?" Sam asked gesturing to the journal.

I closed it, "Yeah, of course," I said as I handed it over to him. He gently took it from me with a curious wince before turning back in his seat and shuffling through the pages. "What exactly are you looking for?" I asked curious as I leaned forward on the seat, resting my arms against it, my head popping out between the two.

"Campbell was our mom's maiden name," Dean explained as he continued to look at the road.

I was taken aback by the information; I always understood that it was their father that started the hunting in their family. "But I thought your dad was the one that became a hunter when Yellow Eyes killed your mom?" I asked confused.

"So did we," Dean replied back. He seemed to be deep in thought after that as if he was trying to figure it all out.

I looked over at Sam to see him going through the journal thoroughly, "So is it your mom's family?" I asked Sam.

"Small world, but it might be. He didn't put any first names down, so I wouldn't be able to find out from this. I'm gonna call Bobby and see if he can find any information about them," Sam said before getting his phone out and dialing Bobby's landline.

I looked back at Dean and was about to ask him how he was doing but felt like there was no point in asking. He was completely confused about the things we just discovered and it didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it anytime soon. I leaned back in the seat and sighed as Sam talked on the phone with Bobby, and Dean sped up.

We were at Bobby's within fifteen hours—Dean's personal best. When we got to Bobby's he informed us that it was indeed Mary's family that was mentioned in my ancestor's journal. Both Dean and Sam were completely confused about it; they almost felt lied to because what they've always known as fact was shattered. It was always their dad that had started hunting; neither of them thought that it was their mother that was the hunter first.

* * *

 **So Dean and Sam finally learned the truth about their mom. Any thoughts? We're sure you guys didn't like the fact that Dean was becoming distant again but that's just Dean for you. Did you guys like our BEAN moment? How about the fact that apparently Dean's family used to work with Bella's at one point? Let us know what you think and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter…which is gonna start in Dean's POV.**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	31. Flirtin' with Disaster

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own! This entire chapter (and the next) is in Dean's POV! We hope you guys like it! Towards the beginning there is a flashback, which will be the part that's italicized.**

 **Chapter 31 Playlist:**

 _ **Fix You –Coldplay**_

 _ **Flirtin' With Disaster –Molly Hatchet**_

 _ **Bela Lugosi's Dead –Bauhaus (Featured in the actual episode)**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **It was always their dad that had started hunting; neither of them thought that it was their mother that was the hunter first.**_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

(Dean's POV)

We were on our way to Limestone, Illinois to investigate the disappearances of several teenage girls. Bella voluntarily stayed behind for this case; something that surprised both Sam and I.

 _"I'm not going," Bella said after Sam and I announced that we had a case in Illinois._

 _"What?" I asked surprised. She was always the one that insisted on going with us, even when we thought it was too dangerous for her._

 _"I can't go," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at her feet._

 _"Why can't you go?" Sam asked confused._

 _She looked back up at us, her eyes locking with mine, before she bit her lip and moved her hair behind her right shoulder and moved her head to the left. The black veins were on the right side of her neck now and slightly on her jaw. She moved her head back and covered the side of her face with her hair, "It's become too noticeable for me to be out in public now," her voice was soft and low making my heart beat slowly in realization. "I'll stay here and do some research, see if I can find anything out that could help you guys. Call me if you get any info that may help with the research," she continued._

 _I didn't want her to come but I wanted to be with her, so in a way I guess I did want her to be with us. I stopped at the doorway, as she made her way over to us, looking down at her. Her body seemed to be going through a lot since we found out she was dying. She looked thinner and the blush in her cheeks wasn't as bright as it used to be. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked one last time as I lightly brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers._

 _She smiled timidly and gently took my hand from her cheek into hers, "I'm sure. Be careful," she reached up on her tip toes and lightly kissed my cheek._

"So what exactly do we got?" I asked as we entered the town of Limestone.

"Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year—all about the same age," Sam said as he looked through the files he had on his computer.

"They have anything in common other than age?" I asked as I looked for the least sleazy motel we could stay at for however long this case was going to take.

"Well, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile," he said as he closed his computer shut and a look of determination took over his face.

"We got six victims we can work with so let's get a room, pick a girl, and head over to interrogate," I said as I pulled the key from the ignition and started for the office of the motel.

"Seven," Sam corrected.

"Seven?" I asked once we had gotten a room and checked in.

"Another call just came in today. Another girl went missing," he stopped as he grabbed his duffle and looked at me, "It's actually a good thing Bella didn't come."

"Why?" I asked as I grabbed my duffle and closed the trunk.

"She's this creeps type, we don't need things happening like the Holmes case again," he said with a shrug. "Last one to get taken was nineteen, brunette…based on what little we know, she fits the profile right now," he said as he unlocked the room door and walked in.

* * *

We were in the latest victim's house, Kristen, talking to her father about her and her disappearance. I glanced around as the father grumbled on and on about how he tried to raise his daughter right and how girls were harder to raise than boys. Based on what he was saying it sounded like the girl was on drugs, which is far from the greatness Sam had mentioned the girls had in common.

"We're just trying to find your daughter," Sam told Kristen's father, exasperated.

He sighed, "Last door on the left."

We both nodded and went upstairs, "What do you think he was talking about?" I asked.

"Drugs maybe?" Sam questioned as we approached the room.

I shrug, thinking the same, and open her door flicking the lights on to reveal her room. The walls were red and covered in _Twilight_ and other vampire posters. "I guess it is a good thing she didn't come," I announce as we walk further into the room, "She definitely fits this profile." The room was covered in gothic-like accessories and _Twilight_ merchandise. Chuck must have been making a fortune on this stuff. I walked over and picked up a pillow that had the actress that played Bella and the actor that played her Ed-wad. I threw it back on the bed, "This is just creepy."

"So, vampires?" Sam asks before walking over and getting on the girls laptop.

"Yeah, let's just hope they're the regular non-sparkly ones," I said as I continued to look around.

Sam opens the laptop and turns it on just to hear, " _What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"_ A picture of the guy that played Bella's ex was the wallpaper.

We looked over at each other before Sam looked back at the screen, "That's just…uncomfortable."

"Tell me about it. This isn't being a fan man this is…this is plain crazy—obsessed," I say as I walk over to a _Twilight_ poster. "What's _he_ so bummed out about? Douchebags the one that dumped Bella, not the other way around." I walked over and took the _Twilight_ book out from the shelf going through the pages before reading an entry that caught my eye, " _To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me._ Pssh like he knows what a demon is." I continued reading, " _In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone._ Wow, to think she loved this douchebag."

"Dean, shut up," Sam said in frustration. "How many t's are in Pattin-," the laptop chimed, "Ha! We're in."

I walked back over and leaned behind Sam to get a good look at the laptop, "Well?"

"She has a bunch of emails from a guy who claims to be a vampire," Sam said as he did a few clicks here and there.

"A _real_ vampire?" I asked.

"Well, uh... _"I can only meet you at night...I don't trust myself with you...the call of your blood is too strong..."_ Vampires fishing for victims?" Sam questioned.

"Makes sense I guess. I mean if these girls are naïve as this girl's father said then they may be stupid enough to actually fall for it. Especially if they're reading these books," I said as I slammed the _Twilight_ book on the desk, "And think they're real."

"But…they _are_ real, Dean. Remember?" Sam said confused.

"Of course I remember. But this is under _fiction,_ Sam. They aren't supposed to be crazy enough to actually _think_ it's real," I explained.

"Well, looks like she was supposed to meet this guy at a place called The Black Rose," Sam said as he read the message.

"Seriously?" I asked rhetorically. "Give me a break," I said as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We were exiting the Impala from outside the bar called The Black Rose. "Okay and you haven't let Bella know this is about vamps, right?" I asked Bobby on the phone as I closed the door to the Impala.

"What, do you think I'm an idjit?" Bobby grumbled back.

"No," I said abruptly. "I just—."

"Look she doesn't know and she won't find out, boy," he cut me off.

"I know Bobby I'm just…" I paused, "She finds out this is happening because of the story about her and the vamp and she's going to feel guilty."

"I know, I know. Now be careful, ya idjit," the phone clicked indicating that he had hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked over to find Sam staring at me, "What?"

"Have you talked to her since we left?" Sam asked.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Just wondering," he said as he looked away. I kept quiet knowing that wasn't the real reason he wanted to know. We didn't have time for this mushy crap; we had girls to save and vamps to kill. We walked into the bar and took a seat ordering some drinks as he looked around for any suspicious activity. A lot of the people here looked all Goth and vampire-ish so it was hard to point out which ones were the real ones faking it.

Sam nodded towards a couple after he finished taking a sip of his beer. I looked over to see what looked like a teenaged boy in black with a spiked collar around his neck as he chatted with a tall pretty brunette. "What do you think? He's hitting on her hard enough. Think he's real?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell," I said as I spotted another slightly buffer guy talking with another girl on the other side of the room, "Looks like we have multiple choice."

The kid with the collar started moving towards the exit with the girl at the same time the buffer guy was heading towards the back of the bar, "They're on the move," Sam said as he placed his beer down.

"You go with Efron, I got Bieber," I said as I stood up leaving money on the table for the drinks. I briskly walked towards the entrance of the bar and walked outside just in time to see them go around the corner and towards the alley. I ran after them and came up just in time to see the boy lower his head down towards the girl's neck. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back, letting go once he was facing me.

"Go—get out of here!" I yelled at the girl who quickly scampered off in her dress and heels.

"Hey!" the boy complained before I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the dumpster. "What are you doing?!" he yelled out scared and confused.

I held him against the dumpster making sure he didn't try to make a run for it, "Open your mouth!" I commanded as I stared at his teeth. The boy quickly complied showing a set of 2 canine fangs protruding out. I made a disgusted face, "Take those out. Take them out!" I yelled when he didn't listen. He quickly yanked the fake fangs out, strings of saliva coming out as he did so. "Oh for the love of…what are you twelve?" I noticed a glimmer coming off his skin making me take a closer look, "Are you wearing glitter?"

"I only do it to get laid man!" he exclaimed as he wiped at his cheek a little. The boy was trying to sparkle like the damn vamps that Bella had dealt with.

"Does it work?" I asked curiously. He nodded taking me back a bit, "Well I'll be damned. Okay get out of here! Go! Go!" He quickly ran in the same direction the girl had, "And use a condom!" To think that all these losers were getting laid because of the book about Bella's love life with a vamp. It was hard to believe…they were getting more action than I was and I was with the girl.

I shook my head and started walking away to look for Sam when a voice came from the shadows behind me, "You're pretty." It would have been one thing if this was coming from a girl but the fact that the voice was male didn't make this situation any better. I turned around to find an older dude with long curly hair, a beard, and what looked to be a beer belly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked hoping I had heard wrong as I assessed him.

"I said…you're pretty," he repeated himself with a creepy smile on his face.

"Yeah, sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team," I said bluntly. Just as I was about to turn back around he suddenly grabbed me and threw me in the air. I fell on the dumpster with a hard thud before I ended up rolling off and landing on some bags that were on the floor. My back was radiating in pain from both impacts making me grunt as I tried to move. I look over to see him slowly making his way over to me, making me look around for some sort of weapon. I see a large pipe lying on the ground not too far from me and reach over to grab it. I find the strength to stand up and quickly swing the pipe at him just for him to duck down and throw me against the dumpster, holding me against it like I had done earlier to the lame teenager. I struggle in his grasp making him start throwing his fist into my ribcage multiple times; each blow making me lean forward in pain.

He straightens me out, as my vision blurs, and places his right arm against my throat making me stay still. I watch horrified as he brings his left wrist to his mouth, fangs now out, and bites into his wrist before bringing his wrist towards my mouth. I try to move my head but can't, the blood on his wrist gushes into my mouth and I'm forced to swallow down.

"NO!" I hear Sam scream out right before I'm suddenly falling to the ground and hitting the floor. I hear a laugh as I'm trying to right myself up against the dumpster. My breath is coming in short gasps as the pain and panic take over me.

I look up at Sam, "Sammy," my voice comes out weak and shaky. I could almost feel the poison spreading with pain tearing through me. Dread was filling me quickly as I soon realized what had happened and what I was becoming.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Haha we made Dean a vampire! Don't get mad at us, it happens on the show too and we all know what happened then…something similar might happen in the next chapter. What are your guys' thoughts on Bella staying behind cause of the veins? Or the small BEAN moment in the flashback? We know we kind of skipped around a lot but you have to remember that on the show Sam had no soul in the episode so we had to change things up a bit. We hope you guys liked it! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens to Dean and how we sort of twisted things around. Oh, btw, the next chapter will also be in Dean's POV. Leave a review and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **We encourage you guys to visit our wordpress website because the picture we posted up with this chapter shows you how Bella's black spider veins look like. The link is below.**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	32. Run or Hide

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We apologize for any mistakes! Once again this chapter is in Dean's POV. This one will be dealing more with his feelings than the last chapter! We have some BEAN-ish moments in this chapter that we hope you enjoy! Please read the authors note below and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter 32 Playlist:**

 _ **Animal –Maroon 5**_

 _ **Demons –Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **Run or Hide –Run River North**_

 _ **Animal I Have Become –Three Days Grace**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I look up at Sam, "Sammy," my voice comes out weak and shaky. I could almost feel the poison spreading with pain tearing through me. Dread was filling me quickly as I soon realized what had happened and what I was becoming.**_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

Sam helped me onto one of the motel beds before quickly going over and closing the curtains. My head was pounding, my mouth was hurting, and I couldn't understand what I was hearing and why it was so loud, "Oh my god! What is that sound?!" I asked as I mildly grabbed at the roots of my hair.

"What sound?" Sam asked confused. I quickly got up, accidently knocking the lamp over from the table making it crash onto the floor. I felt like I was going crazy, my brain was pulsing and opening my eyes was a pain. I could hear what sounded like sirens getting closer and louder as if I was standing right in the action. I looked over at the wall to hear the television in the room next door.

I walked over and pounded on the wall, "Hey, come on, keep it down, dammit!" I turned around and looked up to find the light bulb from the ceiling being the brightest ever, it was like looking straight into the sun, "Please, _please_ , shut that off," I say as I wince and look away. I could hear every sound in and out of the room; it was like having one of the worst hangovers ever. Every sound was deafening and every light was blinding.

I stood still when I registered the sound of Sam's heartbeat, "Dean, you should sit down," he said as his heart pumped harder, sounding like a fast steady drum.

" _You_ sit down," I say before walking back to my bed and sitting at the edge. I placed my head in my hands just as a train by the motel could be heard passing by louder than it should be. "Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this."

"Dean, nobody is 'going out'," Sam said with a slight shake to his voice, as if he didn't quite believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

I grab at my head as the ticking from the clock gets louder and louder. I quickly stand up and yank it off the wall and across the room against the wall, making it shatter into pieces. "It's _that_ …"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You or Bobby…you've got to kill me," I tell him. The words hurting on their way out, thinking that I wouldn't get to spend my life with Bella.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he stood up, "No! Just hold on a second," he said in thought as he started to pace.

"For what, huh? Look at me!" I asked both frustrated and sad about the news.

"We can figure this out, Dean," he had a sad look in his eyes making me look away.

"How?!" I asked in defeat. His heartbeat was beating erratically as he continued to look at me.

"Bobby will find something. He always does," he said before sitting down on the bed again.

"Come on, Sam. I'm a monster. This is not a problem you can spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before…" I paused, thinking of Bella, "I hurt someone."

"We will but we aren't going to deal with it by killing you, Dean," Sam said in a stern voice as he looked at me.

"Sam," I said in warning.

"How's it feel?" he asked; it was obvious he had meant to say something else but changed his mind last minute.

"Really? You want to talk about my feelings _now_?" I asked baffled.

"No, I meant physically," he clarified.

"How do you _think_ it feels? _Not_ good!" I exclaimed as I headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up.

"Bathroom, okay? Newsflash: Vampires pee!" I quickly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, and turn the faucet on to splash some water on my face. I look at my reflection as the throbbing in my gums continues. I lift my lip up and see that my vampire fangs have already come in. I close my eyes and hang my head in despair at the fact that I was one of the things I hated; and the one thing that Bella hated with a fierce passion. This couldn't be happening to me…to us.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself again as she floated to my mind, lingering there. I looked at myself in determination before turning the water back on and leaving the motel room through the bathroom window. I _had_ to see her…before I died.

It didn't take me long to get to Bobby's—vampires were fast which I guess in this case was a perk. I had made my way upstairs and into her room; it was late—after midnight. She was sound asleep in her tank top and little shorts as she hugged the blanket to her. I stayed in the shadows and listened to her heart beating and the sound of her breathing—it was peaceful. I watched as she stirred opening her eyes slightly before jumping up in fright. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest.

She squinted to try to get a look at me, "D-Dean?" she asked with a shake in her voice; she was scared.

I walked out of the shadows and closer to her bed so she could see me making her sigh in relief, "Yeah, it's me."

She placed her hand on her chest as her heartbeat slowed down before turning the lamp on by the bed, "You scared me. I thought you were Edward," she told me as the sudden light raped my retinas.

"Does _he_ visit often?" I asked trying to joke about it and seem as normal as possible.

She smiled lightly, "Obviously not. He used to watch me sleep…" she trailed off as her face turned into a confused one, "What _were_ you doing?" I stayed quiet not wanting to tell her that I was _in fact_ doing the same thing her ex used to do. I wonder if it's some kind of vampire thing. "When did you guys get back?" she asked when she realized I wasn't going to answer.

"Listen," I started as I tried to think of how I was going to say goodbye without actually letting her know.

Her face quickly turned into one of concern before she slid out of bed and stood up, "What's going on?" Her heartbeat picked up making me wince slightly.

"It doesn't matter," I told her with a slight shake to my head, "I just wanted you to know…" I paused, thinking of the words.

"Know what?" She moved closer to me and I was instantly hit with the smell of her blood; it smelled sweet. It made me want to get closer to her, drawing me in. I clenched my jaw trying my best to ignore the smell and the urge to go over and sink my teeth into her neck. She took another step towards me making me take one back, "I gotta go," I said suddenly.

I turned to leave just to have her grab at my arm making me stop and look at it. She let go as I turned my head to look at her, "Go? Go where? What the hell is going on Dean? You're starting to scare me." Her heart was beating fast and rigid.

I swallowed and clenched my jaw before answering, "I just…I had to see you."

She looked at me confused again, "Where's Sam?"

"He's still in Illinois," I informed her as I slowly tried to make my way away from her without her noticing.

She was even more confused than before, "You came all the way over here…just to see me?" she questioned. She looked into my eyes and her pulse quickened once again, "What's wrong, Dean?" She took a step closer and placed her hands on my arms; her heart beating hard against her ribcage. I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly took her by her upper arms and pressed her against the wall making her heart beat skyrocket and a small gasp escape her lips. Her breathing quickens and her chest starts to heave up and down as I stare at her intensely and slowly start leaning in. I move my mouth towards her neck and quickly shove away from her and turn around as the pain in my gums intensifies and my fangs descend.

"Dean?" she asked concerned.

"I gotta go," I say around my fangs as I make my way towards the door. I quickly close my mouth as she makes her way over and blocks the door so I can't leave.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asks slightly scared and pissed off.

"Nothing…" I say once the fangs have ascended.

She seemed to be trembling now, her eyes watering, "What _aren't_ you telling me?" she asked her voice trembling as well.

"It's nothing to concern you with," I said as I listened to her heart beat slow down to what sounded like a painful thud at the same time the smell of her blood went from a rich sweet smell to an almost bitter sweet smell.

She pressed her lips into a line and looked away with a slight shake to her head before looking back at me, "You don't think I know the signs by now, Dean?" her voice shook.

"The signs of what?" I asked confused. I tried my best to ignore the smell of her blood as she took a small step towards me. Even with the bitter smell it was still alluring.

A tear slid down her cheek making my heart break, "The signs of vampirism," her voice broke at the end.

I looked at her with complete shock that she had figured it out, "How did you…?"

"I used to _date_ a vampire, Dean. He didn't exactly just straight out let me know he was a monster." The word _monster_ made me flinch just a bit but she wasn't looking at me and she was right.

"Watching me sleep, not being comfortable in my presence, trying to keep your distance, getting here on foot faster than a car, smelling my neck, and of course the last one…trying to leave because it's become too much to be around me," another tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said as I hung my head in defeat; I shouldn't have come here.

A light sob escaped her making me look back up, " _How_?" her voice cracked.

I sighed, "The case we're on is about vamps. One of them got me and dripped blood into my mouth."

I watched as more tears came before she placed her hands over her mouth—she was freaking out. "Hey," I said softly. A sob came from her chest before she walked over and sat back on the bed.

"I can't take this," she cried out lightly, "Not again."

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, holding my breath, "We'll…figure something out," I lied. "We always do." She suddenly went quiet making me look up at her to find a desperate look on her face.

She stood up making me do the same and take a step away from her, "The journal, it has to have something in it that can help. It's ancient!" she said before going over to the dresser, wiping tears away from her face; she reached into a drawer and pulled out the book. I didn't know what the hell she was doing or what she was talking about but relished on the fact that she was a few feet away from me now, letting me breathe again.

She flipped through the pages frantically, after sitting back down on the bed, "There has to be something…" mutters escaped her lips as her arms fell limp on both sides of Charles' journal in her lap.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

She stayed silent, I wanted to sit next to her and comfort her but I didn't trust myself to control the urge. She sniffled as her eyes stayed fixed on a page. I started to take a step forward.

"I found something," she mumbled wiping at her face.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Here it is: " _October 4_ _th_ _: Just returned from the Campbell's. I was informed they discovered a way to cure vampirism. I did not believe it but told them to inform me on what they found._

 _November 23_ _rd_ _: It's been 13 days since Thomas was murdered. I never thought I would make it this far without my brother but my contact gave me some useful information that I can use to bring him back._

 _December 5_ _th_ _: The Campbell's sent me a telegram. They want my help to take down a huge nest of vamps growing in Nebraska. They were turning people. They need a test subject to trial the vampire cure. I did not go. Luke insisted but I forbade him to go."_

She looked up at me wide eyed and what almost looked like a smile on her face. I stared, not being able to believe what she was saying. "We have to try and find out if your family had some sort of journal or something," she said as she took a step towards me.

I took one back at the same time that her bedroom door was burst open. I looked over to find Bobby there, phone against his ear with one hand and syringe with dead man's blood in the other, "Bobby don't," she said quickly with a panic in her voice and her heart beating fast as she moved towards him and blocked him from me, "He won't hurt me."

Bobby looked into her eyes for a few seconds before relaxing, "Yeah, he's here," he said into the phone to Sam, I could hear him on the phone clear across the room.

"Is that Sam?" Bella asked. I was still not believing this vampire cure business. Sounded like a bunch of bologna, I wasn't gonna be part of it. I'm just gonna end this and take as many of that nest down with me!

"Bobby, great news. I found something in the journal that may lead us to a vampire cure," Bella said in a groggy voice caused by crying. Bobby dropped the phone from his ear in surprise.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of anything like that," he stated, "Well, if that's true I got a few trees I can shake. Let's go see what we can find." Bella turned away from me to follow Bobby out the door. "Yeah, you heard right Sam, a vampire cure," I heard Bobby say before he turned down the hall.

Bella's heart beat slowed to an almost regular speed and it almost broke my heart to do what I was going to do. I sped out the window and jumped down, rattling the glass on my way out. I paused for a second to hear Bella rush back into the room we were all just in.

"Dean? Dean?!" she shouted, she ran up to the window and looked out over the lot while I hid in a nearby bush.

"Shit! Bobby!" she shouted running away from the window. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to die but I didn't want to hurt her or anyone else that was human.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is going to be back in Bella's POV; we know the chapter before this didn't give a lot of insight on Dean's feelings for Bella but we hope this chapter was a little better about that. What did you guys think about Dean visiting Bella? Or on how she figured out what he was? Any thoughts about the vampire cure? Leave a review and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	33. Safe & Sound

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **No matter how many times we go through it there always seems to be mistakes, we apologize. We are back to Bella's POV again! We are on about page 270 here (at the end of the chapter) so we still have more than 100 pages 'til you guys catch up. We're hoping we finish writing the story (we're working on the ending) before then. Please read the authors note below.**

 **Chapter 33 Playlist:**

 _ **State of Grace –Taylor Swift**_

 _ **Safe & Sound –Taylor Swift/The Civil Wars**_

 **(We had a hard time finding songs for this chapter for some reason. But it seems like you guys probably just skip to the good stuff so whatever LOL)**

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **Shit! Bobby!" she shouted running away from the window. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to die but I didn't want to hurt her or anyone else that was human.**_

 _This is a state of grace_

 _This is a worth while fight_

 _Love is a ruthless game_

 _Unless you play it good and right_

(Bella's POV)

I quickly ran down the stairs, "He's gone," I announced as soon as I entered the living room.

"Balls!" he exasperated as he slammed a book he had in his hands down on his desk. I noticed he wasn't on the phone anymore.

"What do we do? Call Sam? We have no idea where he's going. We don't know how to find this freaking cure for vampirism—if there is one—and Sam is over 600 miles away," I stopped my rambling to take a breath.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out," Bobby said as he scratched his head from under his hat.

I sighed and started pacing back and forth as I thought of what we could do. I wasn't sure I would be able to come up with a solution with all this panic going through me. I stopped pacing and looked at Bobby again, "I need to meet up with Sam a.s.a.p. The thing is it'll take me hours to get there and Dean is probably already there doing god knows what."

"That's it!" I exclaimed suddenly (after a few minutes of thoughtful silence) and rather loudly, making Bobby jump slightly in surprise.

He gave me a quizzical brow, "What's it?"

"The angel. We should ask the angel for help," I said, the panic was making me forget his name at the moment.

"You mean Cas," he stated.

I nodded as I pressed my lips into a line thinking about it, "You think it's possible for him to have people tag along with him when he…flies? Is it flying? I have no clue what he does exactly."

"Most people like to call it teleporting," I jumped to the sound of his voice and turned around with my hand to my chest before breathing out in relief.

"Cas! We need your help," I said as I took a few steps towards him, unsure of how to approach him.

"What can I do?" he asked in his stone business-like voice.

"Dean turned into a vampire. He ran off and we don't know where he's going. I need to meet up with Sam in Illinois so we can find out how to get the recipe or spell or whatever for the cure," I explained as I grabbed my grandfather's journal off Bobby's desk.

He looked from me to the journal, "I can take you to Sam and find Dean." He suddenly came up to me and put his fingers to my head. My world was suddenly spinning. It felt like floating; like I was both nowhere and everywhere at the same time. I felt like I was on the verge of blacking out when I was suddenly somewhere that felt solid again.

"Whoa," I wobbled in place and was guided somewhere to sit.

"Bella? Cas? What's going on?" I heard Sam's voice which sounded distant and like he was in a tunnel but suddenly sounded normal.

I brought my head down between my knees, "Next time you do that will you give a girl a little warning?"

"Apologies," Castiel replied back as his voice became a bit more focused. I took another deep breath and slowly brought my head up to find them both staring at me.

"It's fine," I slowly stood up, "Go look for him we'll be here looking—," he disappeared before I could finish my sentence. "Angels are _so_ freaking polite!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"What's going on? Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed before going over to the table by the bathroom door and getting on Sam's laptop, "Dean ran away. We have no clue where he took off to so Castiel is supposed to go look for him."

I started doing some research on cures for vampirism on one tab and tried looking for the Campbell family history on another one, "While he's doing that we're looking for the cure…or for some clue that your mom's family may have handed down some sort of journal or something to another family member."

I looked over to see Sam on one of the beds with my grandfather's journal in hand—I must have dropped it when I 'popped' in with Castiel—he was thumbing through it. I stopped what I was doing and just looked at him. A horrible thought popped into my masochistic mind of it just being me and Sam from now on. My eyes watered and I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Hey," Sam said softly once he noticed my expression, "We're gonna figure this out, Bella. I'll be damned before I let something happen to Dean."

 _Something already happened to him_ , I thought.

"We have Castiel helping us now. We _will_ fix this," he said with determination as he stood up and came to me with a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and nodded against him, "I know. You're right." I pulled away from him to look at his face, "What exactly happened anyway?"

Sam reluctantly explained the entire case to me. I was suddenly swimming in guilt and anger. These damn bloodsucking sons of bitches were using my story as a way to lure naïve girls—like I once was—to most likely turn or kill them. I was angry because if Chuck hadn't written the story none of this would be happening right now. I was also feeling guilty because this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't been so naïve in the first place and there _was_ no story to write. The reality was that this was entirely my fault—these girls wanted a 'love' story like the one I had with a vampire; if only they could read my current one—maybe they'd want something differently.

"This isn't your fault, Bella," Sam said as he stood in front of me staring at my expression.

I was sitting on one of the beds now as everything processed, "Yes it is. Dean wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if that stupid story didn't exist."

"How is it your fault that a story was written about you?" he asked.

"Sam…if there was no story to write in the first place Dean would be…normal," I mumbled out as I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I was just as naïve as those girls out there…and look where it got me. My family is dead and I'm about to join them."

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands off my lap and into his own hands, "It made you into the brave young woman that you are today. You're a kick ass hunter whether you like it or not," he said with a small chuckle and a slight smirk. I smiled back lightly, "I personally am glad about the decisions you've made that have gotten you this far. Without them we would never have met you. You're one of the most important people in our lives—and that's Dean's included. That man would be completely lost without you."

My eyes watered at his words, "When you finally came into our lives for good, Dean was broken just like you yourself were. You may not have noticed it but you've been healing each other. Hell, you've been healing me too. And I've definitely have noticed a difference in both Dean's and my life. You may not exactly see it yet but…you're Dean's whole world…the center of his universe. I'm not even sure _he's_ aware of it yet."

Tears brimmed over as I continued smiling at him; I reached over and lightly touched his cheek, "I don't think I've ever said this before but since it seems like I'm running out of time…"

"Bella—," he was frowning at my words but I shook my head causing him to stop what he was about to say.

"Just hear me out. It's not exactly easy for me to say this especially since the only non-blood related person I've told this to broke my heart," I smiled again as my eyes watered, "It's not in the same way though. You're the brother I've always wanted Sam and…" As soon as the words came out there was a flapping noise that sounded like wings, "I love you."

We both pulled apart and looked over to find Castiel and Dean staring at us, "Thank god you're okay," I said as I quickly made my way over to Dean. I stopped before I had the chance to touch him as he flinched and took a step back. My heart stuttered in my chest at his reaction but it seems I was forgetting that the poor guy was a hungry vamp right now. I wonder if my blood smells as good to him as it did to Edward. I wiped the remaining tears off my face and pressed my lips into a line and took a step back awkwardly before looking back at Sam to see him making his way over to us as well.

"We haven't found anything yet. We were hoping we could find some sort of Campbell journal that may have the spell or recipe in it," I explained to Castiel to break the awkward tension in the room.

"Give me a minute," Castiel said before disappearing before my eyes making me blink before I looked over at Dean.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked as Dean went over and sat on the bed.

"I went to take care of the nest," he replied back as he rubbed his temples.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten killed!" I shouted in anger at the thought of him being so careless.

"I'm as good as dead anyway, sweetheart," he mumbled out without looking at me.

"Did you…feed?" I asked cautiously.

He stopped rubbing his temples and glared up at me, "No."

I pursed my lips rubbing my arms to get the cold feeling I was getting from his stare to go away. I could understand why he was keeping his distance but I didn't understand why he seemed so…upset with me. What did I do?

Flapping wings sounded once again making us look over to find Castiel with a book in hand, "Here is the Campbell journal," he announced as he handed it to Sam.

"Great we can find what we need for the cure," Sam said as he started going through the book.

Castiel was suddenly beside me causing me to jump slightly as his sudden close proximity; my heart hammering in my chest. He moved my hair away from my neck and looked at the black veins that were now slightly on my face, "We don't need the cure," Castiel stated before moving away from me and looking back over to Sam.

My brows furrowed in confusion as I shifted my hair back into place, "What do you mean?"

We all watched as Castiel went over to Dean and placed two fingers on his forehead. In an instant Dean went from looking sweaty and sickly to completely healthy. Dean looked up at him confused, "What did you do?"

"I cured your vampirism," he explained.

"What?" I asked baffled.

"Wait," Dean said as he stood up and faced him still looking slightly upset, "Are you telling me that you can cure vampirism but you can't fix Bella?!" he was angry.

"Curing you was easy…you weren't cursed or corrupted yet."

"What do you mean by corrupted?" I asked slightly offended.

"He hadn't fed which means he hadn't truly transitioned yet. _That_ I can fix. If you had fed already then there would have been no cure and you would have stayed a vampire forever," he said with a slight breeze to his voice as if this wasn't huge news he was giving us.

"And you can't cure Bella because she's cursed?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Whatever it is flows in her veins, which is why they are turning black, whatever it is it tainted her soul," he clarified. "I still have not found a solution for your problem. I apologize for that," he said with sympathy this time.

I pressed my lips into a line and shook my head lightly as I hugged my torso, "It's okay, Cas. It's not your fault I'm like this and you can only do so much to help me."

"I will continue to search for both Crowley and a cure," he stated before once again leaving us. I sighed in disappointment—I was hoping to get a ride from him to avoid this weird awkward tension in the air, not to mention I was still in my pajamas.

"What happened with the nest?" Sam asked Dean who was now at the table on his computer.

"Wiped them out," Dean said with a gruff voice.

I walked over and sat on the opposite bed he was on—I could feel his eyes on me but refused to look at him. "All of them?" Sam questioned surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah," he simply replied. Usually this is when he makes some kind of smart retort to the tone in Sam's voice but he just sounded somewhat defeated for some reason.

"Well then I guess this case is done," Sam said before glancing over at me with a small tired smile. I tried my best to smile back but it wasn't a genuine one. "We'll head back to Bobby's in a few hours." I just nodded before falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up I found that it was dark and quiet. I was curled up against a body but something didn't feel right. I lifted my head to find Sam sleeping next to me on his back. I looked behind me to find Dean sleeping on the other bed alone. My heart thudded painfully in my chest at the fact that he didn't sleep next to me or have me moved to the other bed. I sat up and kicked my legs off the bed, sitting there as I ran my fingers through my hair. I bit my bottom lip as I brought my hands down to the bed, using them for support, and looked back up to Dean.

A small grumble escaped his lips as he moved uneasy. It took me awhile to recognize that he was having a nightmare. I had never seen him have a nightmare before. I gently got off the bed and got into Dean's. Luckily he had left enough room for someone else—someone my size. I slid under the covers carefully and scooted closer to him; as soon as my body was pressed up against his, he stopped moving in distress. I placed my hand on his chest softly and watched as his breathing went back to a normal sleeping rhythm. I instantly relaxed once I realized he was still asleep and placed my head on the crook of his neck closing my eyes.

It was only a few hours after that that we had all woken up and started heading back to Bobby's. Sam was driving and I was in the passenger seat, with Dean spread out in the back seat. I had the Swan journal open next to me in the middle between me and Sam as I skimmed the Campbell's journal. I was looking through, trying to match up any dates like the one about the vampires. I found the part talking about the cure, apparently it was effective. They cured several newborn vampires that didn't get to feed yet and killed the rest of the nest.

Reading more into it I discovered that there was a romance between one of the Swan boys and a Campbell girl. The journal read that Elizabeth Campbell had died in the raid of the nest, it was devastating given that she was the twin sister of Joseph Campbell—the writer of this journal. Joseph had written that Lizzie and Luke were deeply in love and that it was a good thing Charles Swan hadn't allowed them to continue the romance because if Luke had known about her death he would've wanted to die as well.

We arrived at Bobby's and I was still enthralled with the facts that I had learned when Sam got out of the Impala while Dean sat up. I glanced up at him while he gave me a quizzical look but quickly returned to the page.

"What's so interesting in that thing?" Dean asked in a groggy tone. I delayed my response for a bit thinking how ironic the romance was and wondering how much I should reference the relationship.

"Oh, just a tragic love story and how the vampire cure is a real thing that actually works," I said blatantly as I finished the entry I was reading.

"Oh, a romance? Did they…you know?" Dean asked with a playful smirk.

"Really? I say the vampire cure is real and that's what you care about?" I questioned laughing.

"Well it's cool and all but we have Cas for that now," he smirked before opening the door and hopping out of the Impala. He walked up to my window which was rolled down, and ducked down resting his arms on the window frame. "Of course that's what I care about," he said leaning in close, "I haven't gotten any in a while."

He was inches away from my face, making me stop breathing for a second before I started taking low shallow breaths. A sexy grin adorned his face as his eyes trailed to my lips, for once I did not let my hair fall over my face; instead I just met his gaze. Letting out a small huff he quickly closed the space between us and gave me a sweet yet odd peck on my nose. He smiled as he pulled away, out of the car, and headed inside.

"C'mon Bella, you can't stay in the car," he hollered back in a very relaxed tone. I remained sitting in my seat a bit baffled at what just happened. Then I collected the journals and myself as I leaped out of the car and headed to the house.

Once inside, after enjoying some homemade grub made by Bobby, we gathered around the desk. I recapped them on the several pages I read that connected both Charles and Joseph's journals. Sam then took the book; he flipped through it swiftly skimming every page. Bobby and I went through his collection of lore having found multiple references in the journals that lead back to books in Bobby's library.

After a while I looked over at Sam who seemed to have been flipping back and forth between the same few pages for a while now. "Did you find something Sam?" I asked curiously.

"I—well I'm not sure. The last 5 pages in this journal make no sense," he mentioned, furrowing his brow.

"Why do you say that?" I asked again, leaving Bobby and Dean to sort through the pile of books. I went over and leaned over the journal on the desk.

"For starters, there are at least 25 blank pages before this, the last journal entry is back here," he said flipping back to a page that looked to have been written by someone with horrible handwriting. Upon deciphering some of the scribbles, I realized Joseph was drunk when he wrote this. Then Sam flipped to the last five pages again, "Then these last entries are out of order and don't make sense."

I read through the pages and he was right, it was almost just a bunch of gibberish. All the words build cohesive sentences but the sentences didn't make a proper phrase. It was strange.

The days were moving slow and we just weren't getting anywhere. The journal gave us information but it always seemed as if there were pieces missing. Like this person was being vague so no one could know what they were talking about. About a week and a half had gone by and we weren't seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. I was starting to feel more and more hopeless. My life with Dean and this family was starting to seem less and less possible.

"I'm gonna go brew us some coffee," Bobby announced causing me to suddenly be alert. I looked at the clock; it read _4:47AM._ Sam and Dean had multiple books sprawled out over the coffee table staring at them intently. I leaned my head onto the palm of my hand propping my arm up on my elbow. I was still stuck on Joseph's journal; I just wanted to know what this nonsense was.

My eyes began to close again focusing on the date of one of the entries. A second went by when a delusional burst of brain waves helped my mind make the connections. "They're prime..." I said softly. I looked at the pages as my brain spanned a little. "Guys! It's encrypted that's why it makes no sense to us," Sam and Dean's heads both perked up.

"What do you mean, like spy, secret message type stuff?" Dean asked looking completely exhausted. Sam got up quickly and headed over to the desk.

"Yeah, look at these dates. They're all prime numbers, and you see these dashes on the page," I pointed out the dots that looked unintentional but they coincided to the dots on other pages of the book. "These are markings relating to prime numbers in some way, I'm sure. Maybe to the face of a clock?" I blurted, not really positive on what I was talking about anymore, just my best guess—or the rants of sleep deprivation. I swiftly jumped to my feet in excitement and just as quickly the room spun, all colors blurred together and I could feel myself falling. In the far distance I hear my name called by 4 distinct voices: Dean, Sam, Bobby, and my dad. My body made contact with a large stack of books knocking them down and collapsing on top. I blacked out.

* * *

 **Just so you guys know the last few paragraphs or so of this chapter were written at like 4 or 5 in the morning, neither of us had slept, so it makes sense if you got a little confused or thought it was kind of all over the place. So I'm sure you guys can figure out why Dean got a little upset when he got back from Castiel. Did we leave it on a cliffhanger? We're not sure it's much of a cliffhanger lol. Anyways not much we can ask you guys so just let us know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	34. Flashlight

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We apologize for any mistakes! So this chapter is shorter than the last but we promise to make the next one longer. We hope you guys are still with us, cause 34 chapters is pretty long and we're probably a little more than half way through the story but unfortunately we still haven't finished the ending (endings are hard!). We're still working on the ending but with school, work, and all the other stuff that makes up life we are kind of busy at the moment so hopefully we can find time to finish it soon. Anyways make sure to read the authors note below! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 34 Playlist:**

 _ **Flashlight –Jessie J**_

 _ **I Will Be –Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Stay –Rihanna**_

 _ **Innocence –Avril Lavinge**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **In the far distance I hear my name called by 4 distinct voices: Dean, Sam, Bobby, and my dad. My body made contact with a large stack of books knocking them down and collapsing on top. I blacked out.**_

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

I became aware of something warm wrapping around me. My eyelids fluttered open, the bright daylight shining through the windows revealed tiny dancing dust in the air. I breathed in the comforting smell of leather and musk. I shifted my head back to see who held me; Dean laid on the couch—eyes closed, probably asleep, while I was curled up on top of him. The house was empty from what I could tell; I couldn't see or hear anyone else. I would've liked to enjoy the moment a little further but I was super thirsty. I pulled myself to a sitting position now directly on top of Dean's lap.

He woke up feeling me move, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," there wasn't much to say, it was completely unexpected, plus I was still a little disoriented.

"We all freaked out," he informed me, "the only reason we knew you weren't dead was because you were still breathing and muttering random stuff in your sleep. Other than that you felt cold, almost stiff."

"How long was I out for?" I questioned.

"About 4 hours I think. Bobby and Sam went to get us food," he said calmly. "So how are you feeling?"

"Right now, I'm good I guess. A few hours ago, God only knows but at this moment I'm just thirsty," I tried to say with an unsuccessful smile. I pulled myself off of him.

"Alright, how about some water?" he offered as he stood up.

"No, it's okay. I can get it. You don't have to," I said just as I was about to stand up.

"I'm sure you _can_ get it, but I didn't ask that," he spoke smoothly while placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, then water sounds great," I smiled lightly.

We sat and talked about my black out and the fact that I was right about the encryption. Sam took my theory and applied it to the journal, the prime number thing, even the clock face thing was panning out. The code was far from cracked but discovering how to decode it was the hardest part. I went into the bathroom and checked my rib area, it felt a little sore. Falling on top of a bunch of books was sure to give me some bruises. I lifted my shirt and sure enough there under the fine dark veins were multiple bruises.

I rolled my shirt back down noticing the black lines coming further up the back of my neck and wrapping forward slightly. With that I dropped my hair letting it cover the lines. I pushed it out of my mind for now; I don't need it ruining my mood further. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing I noticed. I could feel my heart beating; it was shallow and slower than usual. I knew I'd have to tell them about this soon.

I came back out and strolled into the kitchen, Dean poured us both a glass of ice cool water. He sat on one side of the table reading the newspaper. My heart fluttered happily at the sight of him but only for a moment. I went over and sat next to him; I reached out for my glass at the same time he did causing our hand to graze each other lightly. Again, my heart fluttered but only for a moment. There was something happening with my heart that had me coming up with another, slightly ridiculous, theory.

He took a big gulp from his glass while I sipped. "Yeah …no," he drawled out. "I think I need something a little stronger than water," he said jokingly before getting up and heading to the fridge. He grunted as he moved things around inside, "I know I saw a couple in here—aha!" he exclaimed pulling out a beer. I stood up and walked over to him while he was opening the beer, the ridiculous theory still at the front of my mind.

"Dean, can I try something?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Sure, what would that be, sweetheart?" he asked turning around to face me. I hesitated for a second but suddenly found my hands on his chest. He lowered the beer setting it back on the counter. I moved my hand up wrapping them around and over his neck bringing his face to mine. Our lips met with no hesitation and I could literally feel my heart flutter again. I pulled away slightly making it slow back down. He looked at me a little confused but lustful. His hands rested on my hips unsure of what to do.

"You bring me back to life," I whispered to him; he wasn't aware just how true that was yet. Apparently my ridiculous theory was true. With passion he crashed his lips to mine once more and with what seemed like no effort he hoisted me onto the counter. His hands slid under my top caressing my body where the bruises were, almost making the pain go away. My breathing got heavy and nervous but I didn't care right now. My fingers found their way to his skin; I led them down to the rim of his pants and unbuttoned them.

He then began kissing my neck and unbuttoning my pants. I slowly directed my palm down the front under his pants making his breath hitch. My heart was beating so strongly I didn't want to stop. He reacted doing the same, sliding his hand down the inside of my pants and between my legs. I huffed out a shaky breath. Our lips met once more in steed but suddenly we heard heavy footsteps on the porch.

We stopped in haste, I did up my pants and so did he. I nonchalantly grabbed his beer from the counter as he took another from the fridge. Sam and Bobby came in laughing, walking straight through to the kitchen where Dean and I were. They put everything on the table and turned to me.

"How you feeling, Bella?" Bobby asked confused yet concerned.

"I'm good, whatever happened, passed now. I feel fine," I said taking a swig from the beer.

"I see. Well sounds like something we should all be celebrating," Bobby said pulling out two more beers from a paper bag and handing one to Sam. Dean smiled at me for a second making my heart fly again before it died down to its previous state once more.

The guys all decided that I had to take it easy today, so they rented 3 movies, got popcorn, and we all sat down and watched them. Sam and Dean got into this hilarious argument on who was better: Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee. Me and Bobby just stood back and watched as they began to throw stuff at each other and wrestle like little kids. I glanced at Bobby and saw this glimmer in his eye. He loved his boys and even though he wasn't their father, I could tell he loved them like they were his own. It was the dad look I would see in Charlie's eyes.

We've all been through so much crap but this right here makes it all better. I wanted to stay in this family but I wasn't sure I was worth the trouble. They could get hurt trying to figure this out, maybe even get killed trying to stop it. I don't want that. I'm not worth their lives but they're worth mine.

Later that evening, once Bobby and Sam had gone to bed, Dean and I were on the couch watching another old western. I snuggled up against him with my legs folded under me and wrapped my arms around his arm. My heart started fluttering once again making me smile lightly before it slowly faded away. "Dean," I said his name as I summoned the courage to tell him. I wasn't sure I should tell him that every time I was near him, or touching him, or kissing him my heart beat was better.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked down at me. His thumb lightly brushed against mine in our interlocked hands.

I glanced back down at our hands and took in a shaky breath, "I'm dying," I whispered softly my voice cracking slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused and flustered from the unexpected statement.

I glanced up at him and looked him in the eyes, "I can…I can feel it," I tried to explain. I looked back down to avoid the look in his eyes, "I'm running out of time." I could feel him get rigid beside me, "When I woke up after my black out earlier I noticed a few things but one specific thing _really_ stood out."

I bit my lip and glanced up at him; he had this stern yet blank look on his face like if he was trying his best to not lose control. "My heart isn't beating right anymore," I murmured quietly. I could tell that a million thoughts were running through his head, "It beats slower than it's supposed to be."

He stared down at me with a more determined look on his face, "I'm not going to let this happen. We _will_ find a way to save you even if it's the last thing I do," he said mustering a tender smile. His words brought tears to my eyes making me look down. He gently brought his hand up and lifted my chin making me look back at him as the tears brimmed over, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I sniffled a bit, "The last thing I want you to do is die because of me, Dean," I reached up and lightly cupped the side of his face, "How am I supposed to go on without you?" My words trailed off as my thoughts of my lips caressing his took over.

"I can ask you the same thing," his voice came out a bit gruffer than usual. I didn't know how to answer that; the truth was I _was_ going to die soon and he _would_ have to figure out how to go on. What was I supposed to tell him? To move on and be happy? I knew Dean, and if I told him that he'd be upset. I reached up and lightly pecked his lips as he moved his hands to my hips. I got up on my knees and pressed my lips against his once again as I ran my fingers through his hair slowly. I hitched my leg over him until I was in a straddling position and sat down on his lap.

The tears continued to flow down my face, I didn't know if I was crying because of pity or because of what would happen to Dean when I was gone. My heart continued to soar as he placed one hand at the small of my back and the other one was at the nape of my neck, his thumb gently caressing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away, before this could turn into anything else, and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, his breathing slightly erratic in my ear.

* * *

It took Sam about five days to figure out the encryption, which led us to an old book that Bobby actually had in his vast collection of strange Latin books. Bobby had left to help a hunter on a case so the only other person that could help translate was Sam—truth was I knew a little Latin but based on the state I was in and how I was feeling, I just wasn't up for trying. I noticed that I'd get painful headaches when I would stress out even a little bit which explains why I passed out the other day. The stress brought on by doing so much research and sleep deprivation didn't help my condition.

Thunder rattled the windows and lightning illuminated the skies outside as the rain continued to pound against the house. I went downstairs after taking a nap, something I was doing a little more often; I walked into the living room to see Sam clearing an area near the window. "What's going on?" I asked as I approached slowly.

"The encryption in the journal led us to a chapter in the book that gave us the instructions for a spell," Sam said.

"A spell for what exactly?" I asked cautiously as I watched Dean put ingredients into a bowl at Bobby's desk.

"A spell for you," Sam replied.

I stopped beside him and gave him a confused look, "For me? What do you mean?"

He wiped his hands on a towel and picked up the book before turning to me and smiling, "It's a spell to remove impurities on the soul," he seemed excited about this. Dean walked over with the bowl and handed it to Sam. Sam then drew a weird symbol on the window with the contents of the bowl; it looked like blood with chunky bits that most likely were herbs of some sort.

I was standing a few feet in front of them, "This is ridiculous guys," I told them as I folded my arms across my chest.

Sam's face fell, "Why?" he said almost annoyed.

"If there was such a thing wouldn't Castiel have known about it?" I questioned.

"Cas doesn't know everything," Dean said as he gave me a stern look.

"I'm just saying this is probably a waste of time," I said as I looked at the storm still brewing outside.

"So you're just going to give up?" Sam asked with a slight angry tone in his voice.

"No I—."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem in testing this out," Dean said cutting me off.

I sighed and looked over at the both of them before nodding, "Okay…let's do this then." I felt like they were just getting their hopes up for nothing. I too had hopes that we'd find something but that hope had died a few days ago when I realized my condition was getting worse and we were coming up empty handed on solutions to this.

They both faced towards me and Dean looked at me as he recited the words, "Tollere impudicitiis animae. Mitte a diversis orbis terrarum." We waited and nothing happened; I didn't understand why Dean was the one reading it when Sam was better at saying it.

I sighed and went over and took the book from him, "Let me try," I scanned the words before clearing my throat and proceeding, "Tollere impudicitiis animae. Mitte a diversis orbis terrarum." I went over what the words meant in my head, but before I could say anything I was yanked forward towards the boys and the window.

I landed on something soft yet hard making a 'humph' escape my lips. I looked down to see that I had landed on Dean who was lying on his back grunting in pain. "And cut!" I looked up to find a camera pointed at us and people sitting behind it on chairs. We all quickly stood up alert as we tried to figure out where the hell we were.

"Real good solid fall. Way to go!" a guy yelled out as he walked by and smacked Dean on the ass; Dean jumped in surprise.

"Jared! Jensen! Kristen! Outstanding! That was great," the first guy that said anything yelled. He was a short chunky guy with a white beard sitting on a chair behind the camera.

A guy with a headset came up behind us, ""Supernatural" scene one echo. Take one. Tail slate. Marker!"

* * *

 **Google translation for the Latin – 'Remove impurities of the soul. Put in a different world.' We actually put something different (that made more sense and full sentences) in English but we didn't write it down anywhere so this is the way Google translates it.**

 **Anyways, we're sure you guys know what episode we're doing next! That's right! 'The French Mistake' it's one of our favorite episodes so we couldn't resist! Did you guys like the BEAN moments in this chapter? We're sure we teased you into thinking they'd have sex again lol sorry about that…maybe in the next chapter *wink*. What do you guys think about Bella's slow beating heart and how Dean seems to make it beat back to normal? Any theories? Was it too cheesy? Let us know with a review and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	35. Better Place

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own! Well we promised a longer chapter and we sure as hell did that! This is by far the longest chapter we've ever posted for this story! We hope you guys like it! In this chapter we must give a WARNING for LEMONS (This chapter is rated M for mature audiences) lol. Okay so we know some people don't like Kristen but since she's the actress that portrays Bella in the Twilight movies we used her. Hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. The LEMON is kind of detailed so we've let you know when it's going to start by adding lyrics from one of the songs on the playlist right beforehand! Enjoy! And please read the authors note at the end!**

 **Chapter 35 Playlist:**

 _ **Fire Meet Gasoline –Sia**_

 _ **Brown Eyed Girl –Van Morrison**_

 _ **With Me –Sum 41**_

 _ **Better Place –Rachel Platten**_

 _ **I Get To Love You –Ruelle**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **A guy with a headset came up behind us, ""Supernatural" scene one echo. Take one. Tail slate. Marker!"**_

 _One look at you; my whole life falls in line._

 _I prayed for you; before I called you mine._

 _I can't believe it's true, sometimes._

 _I can't believe it's true._

 _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._

 _I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._

 _Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._

 _Forever I'm yours, forever I do._

"Where are we?" I asked as everyone around us started to do their own thing.

"I don't know," Sam murmured, "Should we be killing anybody?" he asked as he looked around cautiously.

"I don't think so," Dean replied back.

"Running?" Sam asked.

"Where the hell would we run to?" I asked, "We don't know where we are." Sam bent down and picked up a piece of glass before bending it showing us that it was rubber.

"That's a wrap on Jared, Jensen, and Kristen!" someone yelled out from behind the camera.

I looked behind us to see what looked like the living room in Bobby's house, "Is this a set?" I asked confused.

"Who the hell are—," Sam said before I cut him off.

I swatted both of the boys on their arms, "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Kristen, there you are," a girl, maybe slightly older than me, with brown hair came up to me and gently took me by the arm. "Let's just get you in the chair," she said with a grin.

"Who?" I asked confused as I reluctantly followed her and looked back at the boys for help.

She took me to a chair that was in front of some kind of vanity and grabbed a wet cloth, "Okay, we're just gonna get this makeup off of you," she said quickly swiping the hair away from my shoulder revealing the black lines. I shied away embarrassed of the markings. She wiped the cloth down the side of my neck; I pulled away in shock stopping her hand in mid-air.

"I don't have any…" The black veins had disappeared. I grabbed her hand and looked at the cloth smudged with blackish gray makeup, "What the hell?" My heart soared in my chest as I continued to watch her remove the black veins. My skin was now bare and pale, like it should be; when she finished removing the black veins she went to tug at my hair, "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked confused and slightly panicked.

"Removing your extensions," she said as she gently searched my scalp with her finger tips locating what felt like small snaps. After a couple clicks and a few winces from me, she quickly lifted and pulled out a mass of hair.

I gasped, "What the hell happened to my hair?" my hair was short barely passing my chin, "Ugh," I grumbled as I grabbed at what little hair I had. I quickly got up and walked away from her and started looking for Sam and Dean.

I approached Dean who had just walked over to Sam, "Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!"

"My hair is short!" I told them before they even noticed that I had found them.

"Whoa," Dean said as he took me in with a smile. I glared at him lightly making him look away quickly.

"Look, I think I know what this is," Sam said as we started walking. I had no idea where we were walking to.

"Okay. What?" Dean asked.

"It's a TV show," Sam said making me roll my eyes.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically.

"No duh! I told you it was a set!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"It's a TV show about our lives," Sam explained further with an annoyed look on his face.

" _Our_ lives?" I asked in surprise.

"Forgetting the fact that our life is a literal nightmare, why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied as he continued to look at our surroundings as we walked.

"No, seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" Dean asked completely confused by the idea.

"Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. I'm just saying, we—we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, Bella's Kristen Stewart, and I'm something called a "Jared Padalecki"," Sam said with a baffled look on his face.

We found our way out of the studio to see the Impala parked not too far from us, "Oh, hey. Least my baby made it," he said as he started walking over to it. A scrawny boy with a bucket and paint brush started flinging what looked like mud on the windshield, "Hey! Hey—," We looked over to see at least five other Impalas parked on the side, all of them in different conditions, "I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick," Dean said as he lightly touched his stomach and made a face before continuing to walk away, "I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me." I mockingly giggled at his reaction about the Impala.

"Not funny, Bella!" he snipped harshly.

"Hey, you guys got us into this mess. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I look like a lesbian," I said aggressively pointing at my head, "and I'm not freaking out, so chill."

"Alright, alright…" Dean said taking a few grunted breaths, "Okay."

"You think Cas can hear us from here?" I asked as Sam and I followed his lead.

"He's our best shot," Dean said before stopping by an open door—most likely another set, "Dear Castiel, we pray you have your ears on and get your feathery ass down here," he had his eyes closed and his hands up before peeking around. Dean looked through the casually opened door in surprise; we followed his stare to see Castiel looking at us with a curious yet confused look on his face. "Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas!" Dean called as we quickly walked through the door towards him.

"Oh, thank god. What is all this, huh?" Dean asked once we had reached him.

"Yeah, how the hell did we get here?" I asked.

"The spell you read opened a portal," he replied back in his monotone voice, he had this weird look on his face.

"Okay, so then we're in some kind of alternate universe?" I questioned him.

"Yes. The spell was cast to send you to an alternate reality where the impurities on your soul never existed," he said with a slight nod.

Castiel seemed more serious than usual, "I knew the spell translated to something like that. Unfortunately I didn't realize it until _after_ I read it."

He cleared his throat, "Umm…well, yes."

I studied him carefully, "So what's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked as he glanced around.

"Pardon?" Castiel asked confused.

"Yeah. Amen, Padaleski," Dean replied.

"Uh, "Leki"," Sam corrected.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Lecki. Pretty sure," he retorted.

"Really?" I asked the boys slightly annoyed that they were more focused on their fake names instead of the situation at hand.

"Man," Cas suddenly said, his voice and demeanor completely changing, as he took out some sheets of paper, "Did they put out new pages?" he asked again in a normal human voice.

"New _what_?" Dean asked.

"Is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Sam asked at the same time.

I rubbed at my forehead in exasperation, "Great. It's not Cas you guys! He's a freaking actor!" I told them.

Dean grabbed the papers from him, "It's a freakin' script! His name is Misha. Misha?" Dean questioned before roughly shoving the papers back at him and stalking away from the fake Castiel. Sam and I quickly followed, "Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here?"

"You guys! You really punked me! I'm gonna totally tweet this one," Misha yelled out to us as we walked away.

"We could really use some ruby slippers right now," I commented as we walked towards some trailers.

I noticed a name on one of the trailers, "Hey," I said to get their attentions, "J. Ackles," I pointed to the name on the trailer. "That's fake you," I exclaimed, we all stopped and stared at the huge trailer.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"This must be fake mine," Dean replied back in an elated tone, making me giggle lightly and shake my head. He looked over at me and smiled before we entered the trailer. We walked in to a descent sized room with a huge aquarium by the door and a huge flat screen on the other end. There was also a big toy helicopter on a table right in front of us. There seemed to be scenes of Sam, Dean, and I playing on the television although it looked like we were messing around and wasting film most of the time, so I assumed it was outtakes.

Dean made his way over to the helicopter with a giant grin on his face while Sam walked over and sat down before getting on the laptop that was open on the table. I went over to Sam and looked at the screen over his shoulder, "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm gonna try to find out information about…us," he said slightly confused by his own statement. I watched as he typed 'Jensen Ackles' into the search engine and loaded the results, "Says here you're from Texas," Sam told Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked before picking up a magazine, "Oh," he commented turning the magazine around to show us a picture of Sam and Dean posing, "Come on. Look at these male-modelin' sons of bitches. Nice "blue steel" Sam."

"Hey. Apparently it's our job," Sam defended weakly.

I looked back at Dean to see that he was skimming through the magazine when he stopped, "I like this one," he said as he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively before turning the magazine around for us to see. It was a wide shot of all three of us; we stood on the side of the road, the Impala in the background. Sam rocked a navy blue suit looking tough with his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the Impala. Dean sported a dark gray suit with a very serious chiseled expression on his face while his arm wrapped around my almost naked torso. I didn't recognize myself even though my hair was long again in this picture, I looked too perfect. I wore what looked like a velvet lace dress with a solid sequin skirt that, as if I wasn't naked enough already, had a high slit up the side that exposed my hip. Dean's hand softly lingered just past the seam, his fingers lightly feathering the area. I was flawless and my eyes, now green, bared an intense look with pouty lips, almost aroused by his touch.

I blushed letting my short hair drape around my face before looking back down at the laptop and clearing my throat, "W—what else does it say?" I stuttered out.

"Says…Dean was on a soap opera," Sam said surprised.

Dean looked away from the huge TV screen with a creased forehead and confused expression, "What?"

I watched as he clicked on a clip and it started playing: _"If I didn't have cancer, and I wasn't married, and I had plenty of money... Would you - would you want to run away with me?"_

" _Money? What, you think I really care about money, Nicole? I care that you're healthy."_ I pressed my lips together to fight the bubble of laughter that fought its way up my throat. He was younger, still handsome but baby-faced and his hair looked almost the same length as Sam's. I composed my expression and glanced up to see that Dean was beside me now, a shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

" _Well, I'm no quitter, Eric. I-I –,"_ Dean slammed the laptop shut quickly.

"I don't like this universe, Sammy. We need to get out of this universe," Dean muttered obviously upset about the video clip.

"Yeah, no argument there," Sam replied back.

"I don't think Cas can hear us from here though," I mentioned. "The real Cas," I clarified.

"Yeah, I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range," Dean said, "But…" he drawled out.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"What if we reverse the spell? We know the sketch, the ingredients, and the words to the spell. We get what we need and possibly use the same window and…there's no place like home," he suggested.

I nodded in agreement, "That just might work. Should we go back on set to see if they have anything we can use?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," Sam said as he stood up.

We all got back on set and started looking around Bobby's fake living room. All the ingredients we needed seemed to be here except there was one problem, "Guys, we have a problem," I announced.

Dean grabbed a knife from a box and bent the blade forward and backward, "You think?" he snapped sarcastically. "It's fake," he said as he grabbed another dagger and went over to stab Sam with it. Sam jumped in surprise at first but relaxed with annoyed realization, "It's all fake!" he proceeded in plunging the fake dagger repeatedly into his own chest exasperated.

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked as I walked around Bobby's fake desk and went back over to the boys.

We walked off set towards one of the Impalas, the same one that had the mud splattered on the windshield, "We need to get back to the real world," Sam said as he got into the passenger seat and I got in the back seat.

Dean started the engine, used the wipers to clean the windshield, and started driving. "Okay, so we'll go round up the crap we need along with the spell," suddenly the car started to sputter and creak making Dean stop what he was saying, "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with this thing?"

The scrawny boy from before came up to Dean's side of the window, wiping it off to look at him, and knocked on it, "Mr. Ackles! Mr. Ackles, please!"

"Uh, Dean?" Sam questioned as he continued to slowly drive, the car sputtering grew louder.

"God, Mr. Ackles, please!" the boy cried out desperately.

"Dean… guys, it's not the Impala," I informed him in frustration smacking the seats loudly.

Dean stopped the car and turned it off, "It's a friggin' prop! Just like everything else!" he yelled out before we all exited the car.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you. Thank you so much for…"

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Dean asked him.

They directed us to a black Cadillac where we all got into the back seat. I sat in the middle of Sam and Dean, "You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off? Jensen?" The driver asked.

I elbowed Dean lightly in the ribs to get his attention, "Me? Yes. Um...I - I'll just tag along with, uh..." he looked at me for help.

"Kristen," I whispered to him.

"Kristen…Kristen here," Dean replied back to the driver.

"Huh," he replied back seeming slightly surprised.

"Yeah, uh- you know what Clint—," Sam started.

"Uh, it's Clif," he informed him. I looked back at Sam to see him struggle to find words.

"Clif, of course," I said, "We're going to head back to my place to go over lines and stuff," I tried my best to act casual.

"Oh, alright. And Alicia was okay with that?" he questioned in slight disbelief.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Your girlfriend," he told me seeming slightly confused.

I could feel my face turn red, "G—girlfriend?" I questioned. I looked up at Dean to see a mischievous grin on his face which made me blush harder. I pursed my lips, apparently I didn't only look like a lesbian, I _am_ a lesbian here. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Y-yeah, she's fine with it."

"Alrighty then," he answered back. Not too long after that we were dropped off in front of a big house—I'd even say it was almost mansion size. We slowly entered the house and took everything in.

"Someone's loaded," Dean commented as we looked around. The house looked pretty modern, nothing too crazy. Sam immediately went over to a laptop that was sitting on the white couch by the huge fireplace. Dean walked over to the back door and looked out. I walked over to the desk that was in the corner of the room and turned the desktop on.

"You have a Jacuzzi in the back yard," Dean commented, "And a fire pit," he said before turning around to look at us, "Not too shabby."

"I guess being an actor pays off," I replied back before I moved away from the screen, "What were the ingredients?" I asked since I wasn't present in the room at the time.

Dean walked over and got in the chair, once I got up, "I got it," he told me as he started searching for things online.

"Do you remember the spell, Bella?" Sam asked as he continued searching online.

I sat down on the small stool that was beside the chair Dean was on, "Every word," I answered him. After several minutes had passed and it seemed like both Sam and Dean were ordering things online with 'their' credit cards—both of them dividing the list of ingredients to find and buy—I decided to break the silence, "So then once we get all the ingredients we're going back to the same place we popped up in and are going to reverse the spell?"

"Yes, we'll do it tomorrow morning as soon as we get everything from the airport," Sam said absentmindedly. "The sooner we leave this place the better," Sam said as he continued clicking the keys on the laptop.

I bit my bottom lip lightly and looked down at my arms. I wasn't too sure I wanted to leave this place _that_ badly. I got up and off the chair clearing my throat, "Well, I'm going to find a room to sleep in. I'll see you guys in the morning," I said in a soft tone before turning around and heading down the hall. I looked in a couple of rooms trying to find signs of which one is 'Kristen's'.

Once I was upstairs I picked the first room where I saw signs of someone actually living there and sat down on the bed. The room reminded me of my old room in Forks but with a lot more room and a bigger bed. "Hey," I looked up at the sound of Dean's voice to see him at the entrance of the room leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," I whispered back with a weak smile. He slowly made his way into the room and looked around before sitting down beside me. I adjusted myself on the bed to face him as I picked at my cuticles.

"Talk to me," he simply said.

"About?" I asked still looking down.

"What's got you so bummed out?" he asked. I shrugged one of my shoulders in response. He lifted my chin up with his index finger making me look up at him, "Tell me."

I gently took the hand that was under my chin and held it in my hand on my lap, "I want to go home…the problem is I know what's going to happen when I get back."

"And what's that?" he asked making me look back up at him.

"I won't be healthy anymore. I'll go back to being sick and looking like an ugly monster," I murmured as I looked back down at our hands.

"Hey," he said softly, "you're not ugly, sweetheart, trust me." I looked back at him with a small smile, my eyes watering slightly at his words, "You're just as beautiful back home as you are here…" his words trailed off, "but there's something wrong with your eye."

"What do you mean?" I quickly got up and rushed to the nearby door that I correctly assumed was the bathroom. I look in the mirror, "What the heck?" They were contacts, no wonder my eyes were bothering me, I never got them removed on the set I guess. I quickly started trying to gently pinch out the soft films. I got them out and looked at the pretty icy shade of green my eyes were. I swiftly turned to head back to the room just to stop in my tracks; Dean stood in the door way leaning on the frame. He stepped towards me and cupped my face in his hand.

"I think your brown eyes look better," he smirked, words trailing off as I felt his other hand slide up the side of my hip.

 _Strike the match, strike the match now_

 _We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_

 _We were meant for one another_

 _Come a little closer_

 _Flame you came to me_

 _Fire meet gasoline_

 _Fire meet gasoline_

 _I'm burning alive_

 _I can barely breathe_

 _When you're here loving me_

My breath hitched in my throat as he started leaning in towards me, his face mere centimeters away from mine. My breathing became slightly erratic as he closed his eyes, his nose brushing against mine. His lips softly brushed against mine as I brought my hands up behind his neck and gently tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck. He grabbed my waist more roughly and pulled me against him. The passion took over as he led me away from the bathroom and towards the bed again. We rotated so that I was on the bed first, I propped myself up quickly removing his shirt.

He pushed me down gently, tracing kisses down my neck then over my tummy where he undid my shorts and slid them off. I felt exhilarated watching him take the rest of his clothes off; I shyly sat up for a second to meet him half ways with a kiss. He got on the bed and hoisted my legs up positioning himself while removing my panties.

"Wait, where's Sam?" I asked breathlessly.

"He knocked out on the couch," he responded quickly.

"Okay, good," I smirked seductively, he replied with a big sexy grin.

He hovered over admiring me, looking up and down but I didn't get self-conscious this time. It might not be said out loud but we had something that had to do with more than just the physical. I ran my hands from his chest to a tender spot just below his belly button that set him off. He removed the rest of my clothes caressing my skin, dropping kisses and love bites. His tongue trailed from between my legs up to my chest, wrapping my nipple with his mouth. One of his arms slid under me making me arch my back, letting him delve into me intensely; a moan escaped my lips causing him to turn up the movement.

I reacted to everything he did; feeling little surges of electricity coming from him, riling me up till I felt that climactic rush building up inside me. There was something different about the way he treated me this time around. I was no longer a fragile girl; he was sweet and gentle but passionate and completely enthralled. My legs began to shake while I gyrated on top of him, his hands firmly on my hips desperately bringing me down on him while he groaned and huffed.

I bent down to find his lips, stopping him and myself from being too loud, while I felt him pulsate inside of me. He swiftly wrapped his arm around my waist and repositioned himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed now. He moaned loudly crashing his face between my breasts to muffle the noise; his voiced pleasure caused me to reach my peak. I looked up to the ceiling and an unwillingly loud gasp was released from my mouth. Our bodies tensed up at the same time, then relaxed simultaneously.

We collapsed on our sides facing each other, our breathing shallow but slow. He kissed my lips and face sweetly as his fingers danced on my hip. I rolled so that my back was flat on the bed when he started dropping little pecks down the side of my neck and collar bone; his hand resting on my tummy now. He suddenly stopped, letting out a small sigh. I turned to see his face; he seemed to be deep in thought. I got his attention by kissing his forehead. We had a brief moment where he gave me this almost shy embarrassed smile as though he realized something and I responded with a sweet smile of my own. This was something neither of us had ever really experienced and even though this was another universe or dimension, what we were feeling at the moment was one hundred percent us.

I curled up to face him once again, my hand traveled from his chest to his bellybutton and continued down. As I bit my lip a seductive grin took over my face, he responded promptly by pulling me to him and pressing my body to his.

"Round two?" I suggested with my breathing already hitching. He ran his hand down the small of my back, over my butt, and reached down between my legs in response.

* * *

Once we had gone to the airport and picked up the ingredients we had bought, we went back to the set so we could try to reverse the spell. Dean had asked the short bald guy if we could have the stage cleared for a few hours but he told us that wouldn't happen until we finished the scenes we needed to shoot that day. Apparently we were going to have to do a little bit of acting in order to do the reversal spell.

""Supernatural" scene 36, take 1. Marker!"

"Action!" the short bald guy yelled out.

We were in the set of Bobby's living room: I was sitting at Bobby's desk, Sam was standing close to the front of the desk looking towards Misha, Dean was standing opposite of Sam a few steps closer.

"I've captured Crowley. I interrogated him," Misha said in a very Castiel voice before turning around to face us.

I watched as Dean walked forward before he looked down to see where his marker was and took a step to the right, having missed it. I pressed my lips together as the director called to cut the scene.

""Supernatural" scene 36, take 8. Marker!"

We started over once again and I watched as Sam looked to the camera, "What did he…what did he s-say?" his voice shook.

"Don't look at the camera," Dean murmured to him.

"What?" he whispered back to him.

"Look anywhere but the camera," Dean clarified. I wanted to laugh at how stupid they were being. The only explanation I could think of on why they were making it seem so hard was that they had some sort of stage fright.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, "What did he say?" he asked once again without stuttering.

The director called cut again, "You guys are supposed to be playing yourselves. You're making it harder than it really is," I whisper yelled to them.

""Supernatural" scene 36, take 13. Marker!"

"He didn't want to say much but he told me that the reason the vampire bite didn't affect Bella right away was because Charles Swan was still alive. The Swan line would have continued even if she died," Misha said after the director had once again called action and we had moved on with the script.

"Is that all he told you?" I asked shocked by the news, forgetting for a second where we were and what we were doing.

"He demanded to speak to you personally," Misha replied back.

"Dean grimly. No way. Why does he want to speak to her," Dean responded in a deep scratchy voice.

"Cut!" the director called out frustrated. I slapped my hand over my forehead and slid it down my face in exasperation.

Dean looked through the window to the director on the other side, "Do we really need all these lines? I mean, I-I-I-I think we've covered it. Right?"

I looked over at the director to see him talking in frustration with another crewmember. I stood up and walked over to Dean and Sam, "You guys suck. You should stick to hunting," I told them before I went over and patted Sam's shoulder with a small playful smirk.

"Moving on!" one of the crewmembers yelled out making both the boys visibly relax. As soon as most of the set had cleared, Sam and Dean started mixing the ingredients in the bowl before drawing the sigil on the window in fake Bobby's living room. I stood nearby checking out our surroundings as they did the finishing touches.

"Okay, Bella say the spell," Sam says as he put the bowl down.

"Tollere impudicitiis animae. Mitte a diversis orbis terrarum," I recited. We waited in silence for something to happen.

"Are you sure you said it right?" Dean questioned.

"Of course I'm sure!" I replied back slightly annoyed. "It's not working," I told them as I stared at the window.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't make any sense, we did the spell right," Sam stated as he looked at the window deep in thought.

I ran my fingers through my short hair and took a step closer to the window, "I don't know guys." I turned around just as Dean violently knocked over a nearby stack of books that was sitting on a small table making me wince. I looked out the window to see a few crewmembers looking our way, "Calm down," I urged him. Just as he looked over at me with a grimace on his face, I felt myself viciously pulled back towards the window.

* * *

 **To clear things up, first we do not in any way believe girls with short hair look like lesbians we just put that in there to emphasis the fact that Kristen Stewart is Bisexual , although they don't know that. Also when they had sex it was Dean and Bella and not Jensen and Kristen, we know Jensen is not the cheating type so please do not be offended by it. Also the way we were explaining it to each other was that Dean and Sam (and even Bella) saw Bella the way she really looks, so if you don't picture her as Kristen Stewart just know that the people that know Bella, like the boys, picture her as her and not as Kristen (if that makes sense.)**

 **Anyways what did you guys think of the sex scene? You like? Too much? Too little? Let us know! And did you guys catch that bit of information about Bella's curse/vein thing? It will be talked about more in the next chapter! Let us know if you enjoyed the long chapter! We still have more than 100 pages to go! Hope you guys stay with us! Don't forget to leave a review to get the preview for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	36. Fear is Reckless

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes belong to us. We hope you guys liked that the last chapter was especially long but this chapter is back to its pretty normal length again. We ended the chapter here on page 300 which means as of now you have 112 pages 'til you catch up to where we're stuck. We're still trying to finish the ending…we're gonna try to do that before you guys catch up though. We'd like to thank you guys for sticking with us though; I mean this is chapter 36 and we still aren't finished. We did not expect it to be this long…but we hope you guys are enjoying the journey regardless.**

 **Chapter 36 Playlist:**

 _ **Keep Holding On –Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Make It Up –Shura**_

 _ **Close To You –Rihanna**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **Just as he looked over at me with a grimace on his face, I felt myself viciously pulled back towards the window.**_

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

 _Nothing's gonna change_

 _Nothing's gonna change destiny_

 _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

I landed with a hard thud in water, the ground underneath me feeling squishy and wet. I let out a loud grunt as something hard landed on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Dean on top of me as I gasped for air. He got off of me and helped me to my feet; I was covered in mud and almost completely wet. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded before I looked back towards the window to see Castiel standing there. It was raining, making me realize that we were back home. We all walked through the window and back into Bobby's living room. I looked over to Bobby's desk to see him sitting there looking over at us. I looked back down at my soaking clothes making my hair fall over my face like a curtain. I ran my fingers over my hair in relief and smiled, "My hair! It's back!"

"Castiel, what happened?" Sam asked completely ignoring my comment.

"You cast a spell that—," Castiel said before I interrupted him.

"We know. We just don't understand why the reversal spell didn't work," I told him, not wanting to hear the same explanation that fake Castiel had been giving when we had to act.

"You were in a world with no magic. The spell had to be cast by someone magical. Who did you have cast it?" he questioned.

"I said the spell," Dean said slightly confused.

I pressed my lips into a line, "That doesn't make sense," Castiel said in his gruff voice, "Dean isn't magical."

"I cast it," I murmured from behind them. They both turned to look at me; I ignored their looks and looked to Castiel. "When Dean said it nothing happened so I tried saying the spell."

"Bella's magical?" Sam questioned as he looked back towards Castiel.

"It appears so," he responded.

"But she's human," Dean said in a slightly heated tone.

"She must have some kind of magical element in her that can't be removed," Castiel stated. I didn't know how to take the news. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Should I be asking him about what fake Castiel had said in the other universe?

"Would it have anything to do with the deal my great grandfather made?" I asked curiously.

"Possibly," Castiel said as he looked at me in thought.

That was all he had to say about that, he continued to tell us that he had managed to capture Crowley. Unfortunately a few angels from his garrison were killed in the process. He had us teleported in the warehouse where Crowley was captured so we could interrogate him. He was nothing like I expected him to be. The accent definitely threw me off; he was like a British well suited version of Bobby. After deciding we were just going to leave him there to rot, because he wanted us to make some sort of deal with him; he spoke up and told us he would give us the spell to stop my 'curse' in exchange for his freedom.

I didn't buy it and at first neither did the guys but after talking it over and thinking it through _they_ decided it was worth a try. I wanted to refuse and tell them it was a waste of time; that he was a demon and was most likely lying but I didn't want to make them think I was giving up again. Not after the last time; although technically I got to rub the last spell in their faces since it backfired. In reality the small glint of hope in Dean's eye is what made me agree with them.

After writing down the ingredients and the incantation for the spell, we let Crowley go even though all we really wanted to do was stab his smug English face. Before he disappeared into thin air Castiel warned him to stay close in case the spell didn't work, or the deal was off if he ever showed his face around us again. Crowley commented with a bitter witty rejoinder and vanished, much like Castiel moments later. Most of the ingredients were easy to come by although we did have to go to different cities and sometimes states to get some of them. Which is how we got stuck in the place we were in now, doing a case. Apparently kids had been going missing in the current city we were staying in.

"So the only thing that seems to fit the description is something called a Rawhead," Sam said making the end of that sentence sound more like a question than a statement.

"What's a Rawhead?" Dean asked as he continued eating his pie on the bed.

I had just gotten out of the bathroom when this conversation started, "You're kidding right? You've never heard of the Rawhead?" I was baffled that I for once knew about a mythical creature that they didn't.

"Care to fill us in?" Sam asked.

I went over to Sam's bed, since he was sitting at the small table, and looked between the two, "So you've never heard the rhyme," I said as more of a statement than a question.

"What rhyme?" Dean asked confused.

"Rawhead and bloody bones, steals naughty children from their homes, takes them to his dirty den, and they are never seen again," I said the rhyme and waited for some kind of clue from them, that they knew what I was talking about.

I sighed exasperated, "He's an Irish version of the Boogeyman. Supposedly he lived by the pipes that are under the sink and would take bad children and reward the good ones," I paused as I remembered something, "Actually, come to think of it his features are supposedly similar to one of a wendigo."

"Does he have to be killed by a flare gun too?" Dean asked.

"No, according to legend he has to be electrocuted," I stated as I sat down by Dean and picked at his pie. He gave me a slight glare which I responded to by sticking my tongue out and picking another piece of the pie out with my fingers before placing it in my mouth with a smile.

"Why?" Sam asked.

I watched as Dean slowly put a piece of the pie into his mouth with his fork. I didn't realize how incredibly sexy I found that until I heard, "Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked as I shook my head, "I'm sorry, what was the question?" I watched through the corner of my eyes as a smirk appeared on Dean's face. I pressed my lips into a line, a slight blush enveloping my cheeks for having been caught staring, and tried to concentrate on what Sam was saying.

"I asked why the legend says electrocuting him would work," he stated both slightly annoyed and amused.

I shrugged, "I don't know…but who wouldn't that kill?"

"A ghost," Dean replied back intelligently.

I looked over and glared at him, "It was more of a rhetorical question, genius." I rolled my eyes as he quirked his eyebrows up in surprise from my slight attitude before I looked back at Sam, "Maybe it has something to do with him being around water and pipes," I suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said looking at me in thought before going back to looking things up on his computer.

I got up from the bed to walk over to the table Sam was at to get my drink when everything started spinning. I braced myself in place and blinked a few times before closing them tightly to wait for the spinning sensation to stop. I suddenly felt warm hands gently on the top of my shoulders at the same time that I realized that someone was talking to me but their voice sounded muffled. I opened my eyes to find Dean in front of me with a concerned look on his face. He was saying something but I couldn't comprehend his words until abruptly my world seized to spin and I could hear again.

"Hey!" Dean shouted a little too loudly making me wince, "You okay?" he asked more softly, his hands gently squeezing the top of my arms.

I nodded, "I'm fine." I suddenly became aware of the fact that there was something wet on my lips. I brought my hand up and touched my lips, looking down at my fingers to find blood there.

"Sam," Dean said in troubled tone.

"Here," I looked over to see Sam come over from the bathroom with what looked like a wet cloth in his hands. Dean gently guided me to one of the beds and had me sit down before taking the cloth from Sam. He sat down next to me and gently started to clean the blood off my face. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked as he continued to stand before us with the same concerned face that Dean was wearing not too long ago.

"I'm fine," I repeated already feeling embarrassed enough about the fuss they had over me. I watched as Dean's face had gone from worrying to what could only be described as scowling. Obviously something I said or did didn't have him happy at the moment but he continued to help clean the blood off in a gentle manner anyway.

"What happened?" Sam asked still concerned.

"I got a head rush. I probably stood up too fast," I said with a shrug.

"Head rushes don't cause nose bleeds," Dean stated in a gruff voice that showed exactly how he was feeling at the moment. I just couldn't understand if he was feeling this way to cover his concern or if he was _actually_ angry about something I had said.

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew that head rushes, or even getting dizzy, did not cause a nose bleed unless there was another problem at play. Mine was obviously the fact that I was dying, thanks to my curse. I stared at him, unable to say anything, as he cleaned what seemed to be the last remains of blood off my lips. I felt my heart clench painfully as I thought about how I wouldn't be around anymore if we couldn't find the last ingredient for the spell or if the spell didn't work for some reason. Not being here, not being around Dean and Sam, it hurt to think about it.

I had already gotten so used to being around these boys within the last few months, that they were all I had left. I may have been the one that was dying but they weren't just losing me, I was losing them as well, and it was something I had feared would happen since they decided to bring me along. Seemed like everyone left me at some point in my life and for what seemed like the longest time I thought they would do the same. Turns out they felt for me the same that I felt for them and that fact alone made my heart swell in joy. It was the fact that at some point in the future I wasn't going to be around that had me staring back at him trying my best to mask my emotions.

He finally looked into my eyes, after he had finished, seeming to be searching for something in them. I watched as he went from angry to what looked like defeat before he got up and went to the bathroom. I sighed, "Look we have other things to worry about. Like those kids and where to go looking for them."

It didn't take long for Sam to find out where he thought the kids were; not long after we were heading towards that exact location. Dean seemed to have been avoiding me since my nose bleed incident, yet at the same time he was keeping a close eye on me.

We got out of the Impala and went straight to the trunk to get our weapons. "How amped up are these things?" Sam asked as he passed me a taser gun only to have Dean snatch it out of my hands right away.

I gave him a confused yet annoyed look, "You're too accident prone, sweetheart," Dean replied back with a slight smirk before handing me a shotgun, "It gets near you, you shoot it."

I glared at him as I yanked the gun out of his grasp a little roughly. "Yeah cause that's going to get rid of him for good," my voice was dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes at him before looking on to see him take a taser for himself.

"Amps?" Sam asked again.

"Hundred thousand volts," Dean replied back before shutting the trunk to the Impala.

"Damn," Sam said with ease.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

I pressed my lips into a line and tried to keep up as they started walking briskly towards the house, "What if you miss? That can kill someone."

"Sweetheart," Dean replied as he went to open the door, looking back at me real quick, "we don't miss."

I let out a huff as he swung the door open and we went in. After searching the house, the only place left was the basement so we all regrouped and went in. The kids, a boy and a girl, were waiting behind it with a scared look in their eyes. "Is it still here?" Sam whispered to the kids. They nodded in reply and glanced back as the boy pointed to a corner of the basement.

Dean gently moved them towards me, "Grab your sisters hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here." I gently placed a hand behind the small boys back and started walking them back upstairs. "Remember we only get one shot with these things. So make it count," I heard Dean say as I exited the basement and guided the kids outside. As soon as I got outside and herded the kids into the car, this sinking feeling from the pit of my stomach emerged.

My slow beating heart suddenly started beating faster making me quickly run back inside. Halfway there I heard a loud thud before I heard Dean yelling out for Sam. I ran down the basement stairs and assessed the room. Sam was knocked out on the right side of the room. I glanced over to the left side of the room just in time to see that Dean was on the floor scrambling for his taser as the Rawhead stalked towards him. Just as I made it down the last step I watched as Dean grabbed the taser and aimed.

"No! Dean! Don't!" I screamed out as I tried to make my way to him. I came to a halt freezing in place as the taser hit the Rawhead and electrocuted him. Rawhead was standing in the same puddle of water Dean was laying in. I watched horrified as the electricity shook Dean's body before it all stopped and he lay still in place.

I ran over to him, pushing the fear aside as my heart beat hard and fast against my ribcage threatening to fly out. "Dean," I ran a hand over his face, tears already rolling down my face, before checking for a pulse. I sighed slightly in relief when I found one, it was faint though he might not have been dead yet but he would be soon, "Sam!" I yelled out, my voice cracking. I moved over and lifted his head up onto my lap, "Dean," I shook him lightly, "Come on. Wake up," I cried out.

* * *

We were in the waiting room; Sam was finishing up talking to some cops about what happened, obviously lying about the situation, while I waited anxiously in the uncomfortable chair staring off in the direction they had wheeled Dean to. My leg bounced up and down as I waited for a doctor to come and tell us how he was doing. Sam finished up talking to the cops and quickly went up to the doctor making me stand up and stand over beside him. "How's he doing?"

"He's resting," the last doctor I had ever seen was Carlisle and at the moment it seemed like the vamp was friendlier than this human.

"And?" Sam asked as he tried to get some sort of diagnosis out of the rude doctor.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged." My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. _Damaged?_

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

I bit back my tears to keep me from completely falling apart. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dean _shouldn't_ die yet. It was only supposed to be me. _He_ wasn't supposed to die. I looked up at Sam, "No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment," Sam said in what sounded like a determined yet defeated tone.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry," the doctor replied. Sam quickly walked away towards Dean's room. He had this upset look on his face.

"Sam?" I asked with a small quiver in my voice as we stopped outside of Dean's room.

"He's wrong, Bella," Sam said through clenched teeth, "Dean's not going to die. He'll be okay," his voice changed towards the end as he looked down at me. He was trying to comfort me and it wasn't really working. He tried his best to smile as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "He'll be fine. I'll find a way," he said, eyes red from the tears welling up inside.

He walked in and I stayed outside, fear prickling at my skin making it hard to even glance at him in the condition he was in at the moment. How would I be able to see him without breaking down into tears? I wasn't sure I had enough strength for that at the moment. I closed my eyes shut tight and took a deep breath trying to calm myself before stepping inside.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down," Dean was telling Sam in a weak voice. His voice sounded dry and raspy making me look away from Sam and over to Dean. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering as I took in his appearance. He was ghost white pale with dark purple circles under his eyes; somewhat resembling a vampires.

"Dean," Sam said in warning and to try to get him to focus. Sam glanced at me making Dean turn his attention towards me.

He tried his best to smile but it wasn't reaching his eyes, "How you feeling?" I asked once I knew my voice wouldn't give away my feelings.

"Alright," he answered me before looking back towards Sam, "well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? We aren't gonna leave you here," Sam replied back as he looked at him confused.

"You better take care of that car," he took a side glance towards me as he told this to Sam as if he was sending some other sort of message along with it, "Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."

"That's not funny," I spoke up as I crossed my arms over my chest doing my best to fight back tears.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny," he said with a small sigh. I looked over at Sam as the tears started to brim over to see him fighting back his own tears as he stared down at the ground in front of him.

Dean sighed again as he took in our appearances, "Look, what can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. End of story."

I took a step closer to the bed, towards him, my lip quivering, "How can you say that?"

He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like the longest time as if he was trying to find something there, "It's the truth. This is what I've been warning you about, sweetheart," his voice giving out lightly

I was freely letting the tears fall now, "How does that work?"

"How does what work?" he asked confused.

"Why is it okay for you to accept your fate but I can't accept mine?" my voice broke slightly as I asked him this. He turned his head away from me with this look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher, "All this time you've been fighting _so_ hard to try and find a way to save me and yet when it comes to you…you just give up."

"Listen to her, Dean," Sam said making me realize that he was still in the room. I quickly wiped my cheeks away of the tears and looked back at Sam, "We have options."

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it," he said this to Sam with a hard tone in his voice. It was like he was trying to pretend I wasn't in the room.

I clenched my jaw, "Watch me," my tone came out deep and harsh. I gave him the best glare I could muster up as I stalked my way out of the room.

* * *

 **So we've obviously made things more complicated now. We're sure you guys figured we do something that would make things seem horrible than they already are; cause that's what we do. Anyways, obviously this was the beginning of the "Faith" episode which we will be continuing in the next chapter. And if you expect the exact same things to happen as the episode…well we've added a few twists of our own involving Bella so we hope you guys like it. So what did you guys think of the chapter? You guys worried for Dean? Did you guys like how determined Bella was at the end there? Well, let us know what you thought with a review and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	37. If I Didn't Have You

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own! So the chapter starts in Bella's POV and then switches to Dean's for a little bit then goes back to Bella's. Another longer chapter here, we hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 37 Playlist:**

 _ **If I Didn't Have You –Thompson Square**_

 _ **Fooled Around And Fell In Love – Elvin Bishop**_

 _ **Perfect Strangers –Jonas Blue ft. JP Cooper**_

 _ **Live To See Another Day –All Good Things**_

 _ **Blossom –Noah Gundersen**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I clenched my jaw, "Watch me," my tone came out deep and harsh. I gave him the best glare I could muster up as I stalked my way out of the room.**_

 _I'm never running from this fight_

 _I would give my all to save you_

 _Save you from what threatens us_

 _But I know when I look in your eyes_

 _That what we're doing here is right_

Sam and I tried to contact Cas but we weren't having much luck. I would have been worried about him not showing up but at the moment I had more pressing matters, like Dean's health. When we didn't have any luck getting Cas to show up, Sam went off to try and contact every hunter he knew to find something to help Dean. He called Bobby to inform him on the situation and Bobby told him he'd make a few calls as well.

I hadn't gone back into the room since earlier. I wasn't going to apologize, because I knew I was right. How dare he even think that Sam or I would let him go down without a fight? We would do everything within our power to change this, just like they're doing for me. Three days had already passed and we still had no sliver of hope.

Sam went back to the hotel to try and do some research to find something that could help Dean, and to catch some shut eye. I waited at the hospital with Dean. I stood outside his door debating if I should go in or not.

After a few minutes I opened the door and walked in to find Dean pulling his shirt down to cover his chest, "What are you doing?" I asked confused at the fact that he was dressed in his street clothes and the gown thrown on the floor.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he slowly shoved his feet into his shoes.

"You can't leave, Dean. You're not in any condition for it," I said as I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

He stopped his movements, leaning against the side of the bed, and looked down at me, "I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot," he smirked slightly at me.

I rolled my eyes at him with a small smile before it faded away and I looked at him seriously, "You're not going to die, Dean."

He too became serious as he brought his hand up and placed it gently against my cheek. I closed my eyes as the warmth radiated from my cheek and throughout my body; my heart beating back to a normal pace. I leaned into his hand relishing the feel of it before bringing my own hand up and placing it over his. I opened my now tear filled eyes and gazed up at him, "I'm not going to let you die, Dean," my voice came out watery when I had meant for it to come out strong.

His thumb stroked my cheek lightly, "There's nothing you can do to save me. Cas isn't coming. And this isn't something supernatural. It's just…life. It was meant to be."

I shook my head causing him to bring his hand down and away from my face, "I don't believe that. My fate may be sealed but yours isn't."

"We have a spell that will save you. It will be cast and you will live out the rest of your days growing old like you're supposed to," he smiled lightly at this.

I shook my head stronger, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks, "We're going to save you too." He gently wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my forehead.

I drove Dean back to the hotel, Sam having left the Impala here with me, and helped him walk to our room. I unlocked the door, Dean leaning against me slightly, and walked in as I placed my arm around his waist. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked surprised. He seemed a bit happy yet confused to see his brother standing here with me.

"He checked himself out," I told him as I helped Dean over to our bed. He sat down and looked over at Sam like he was waiting for something.

"What, are you crazy?" he asked. Seemed like that was what he was waiting for as he gave me a knowing look. I took a seat next to Dean on the bed and watched as he just shrugged at Sam, a small sigh of exasperation escaping his lips.

"You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it," Sam said seeming a bit angry.

Dean just brushed his comment off, "Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me." That wasn't true at all, sure Sam had seen better days but Dean looked like death himself. It was something that made my heart clench painfully in my chest.

"I've been scouring the internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in dad's journal," Sam told him as he went back to the chair he was sitting on at the table before.

"For what?" Dean asked as if he didn't know.

"For a way to help you. One of dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist," he informed the both of us. This was new information to me, Sam had not told me the good news yet. We had already been in Nebraska twice since I tagged along with the Winchesters. Seemed to be a hotspot of some kind if you asked me.

"We're going to Nebraska right?" I said as I perked up and looked at Sam with a hopeful expression.

"Of course," Sam said with a smile.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked in a low gruff voice.

"We aren't going to let you die, period," Sam said in a stern steady voice.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

We were almost to Nebraska now, in hopes to find this miracle worker Sam had found. I was lying in the back seat of baby, catching some much needed shut eye, while Sam drove and Bella rode shotgun. I was just waking up from my nap, barely becoming aware of my surrounding, when I heard Bella say, "Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam replied back in response. There was a silence in the car as he waited for her to say something back. I heard her take in a shaky breath before letting it out; the sound echoing in my direction, giving away the fact that she was looking at me. I should have turned or at least announced my awareness but instead I waited for her to continue.

"You need to save him," she replied back in a soft voice.

Sam stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying back, "We are going to save him, Bella," he was clearly confused.

"If this doesn't work—."

"It's going to work," Sam cut her off in a harsh tone. "Don't start with this again."

"I'm not saying it isn't. I just need you to know that if for some reason things with this guy don't work, you have to keep trying."

"What do you mean _I_ have to keep trying?" I could already see where this was sort of headed and it was pissing me off.

"My times almost up, Sam," she said.

"We're going to save you too, Bella. We'll get the last ingredient and save you both," Sam had this fierce determination in his voice that made _me_ believe what he was saying.

"If it comes down it, having to save me or him, I want you to save him."

"Bella—."

"No, Sam. Look," she paused before I heard her move in her seat, "I love you. You know I do, but we have to face the fact that he's your _brother_. You can't and won't choose him over me. And I'm perfectly fine with that because I _want_ you to save him. Promise you won't let him do anything stupid because you know his stubborn ass is going to try," she sighed shakily again, "You know how I feel about him. Hell, I'm pretty sure you figured it out before I did." A somber smile crept onto my face when I heard those words. "Just please," she begged, "please save him. He deserves to live a long happy life and if you chose me over him, just know that I wouldn't be able to go on without him. Please, promise."

My fist balled up and my jaw clenched not believing what I was hearing. I knew Sam's response before the words were uttered. Now I feel like I have to make it through this if only to get her through it.

I heard as Sam took in a slow long breath, "Alright, I promise." She let out a sigh of relief and silence fell throughout the car again. I unclenched my jaw and relaxed my hand. Sam broke the silence this time, "We should be getting there in the next 30 to 45 minutes, I think."

"Should we wake him up?" Bella's voice sounded quietly.

"Sure, I'm surprised he's not awake yet. He's been out practically this whole drive," Sam mentioned. It almost made me want to chuckle but I held it back for the sake of not giving myself away. A soft warm hand suddenly pressed against my forehead and caressed my hair that stuck out past my makeshift jacket blanket. I lay there, motionless for a few seconds, simply taking a few shallow breaths and enjoying the feel of her kindness.

"Dean," she whispered softly, in a strange way it reminded me of my mother. The sweetness she maintained even when the world was surrounded by evil.

"No, Bella, this is how you do it," Sam blurted out. I felt a hard thud as a sharp, loud, smack, caused by Sam's hand hitting my leather jacket, broadcasted in the Impala. I jolted up quickly in a huff and a sleepy snort.

"What the …," I exclaimed more annoyed than anything. I moaned from the pain at my side, grabbing at it as if it would help. "You almost gave me a damn hea—," I stopped myself, realizing what I almost said. At this point that joke just wasn't funny anymore.

"I'm sorry man, you okay?" Sam said genuinely apologetic but trying to disguise it with light humor. Bella smacked Sam's arm and crossed her arms over her chest seemingly upset.

"I'm awesome," I said sarcastically, "so where are we, _bitch_?" I emphasized, directing it towards Sam. I pretended to not know exactly what happened in the last 15 minutes.

"Just passed the Nebraska state line, _jerk_ ," Sam responded, giving me ease that he understood I forgave him. Bella still sat in an annoyed manor.

"You're both assholes," Bella added bluntly. I stared out the windshield at the amazing sight right above us. The sun was just peeking over the horizon lighting up the sky in oranges and purples. I glanced at Bella again, looking beautiful as the colors washed over her skin and the light brightened her eyes. I barely noticed the faint veiny lines creeping up her jaw.

Even now she was gorgeous, a small smile upon her face. I reached forward and caressed her head in the same manor she did, hoping she understood. She didn't react right away but soon enough she peeked over at me through her hair, in the way that I loved, and smiled shyly before returning her gaze to the horizon. I then reached up and jumbled Sam's hair with a light smack on the back of his head. I began laughing as I leaned back in my seat. Sam began laughing along with me and, even after all her disdain, so did Bella.

I ignored the pain and the weakness I felt, knowing that I was determined to fix myself. Bella's words echoing, _you know how I feel about him._

* * *

(Bella's POV)

The gray, dreary clouds blanketed the sky as we drove down the gravel road towards our destination; our destination being a huge white circus tent in the middle of a field. I watched the tent feeling conflicted as the tires slushed against the muddy gravel and the rain pattered against the windshield lightly. I watched as most of the people that were heading inside were older or seemed to have some sort of visible disability.

I slowly got out of the car, lifting the hood of my brown jacket up, and looked over at the sign that read: _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle._ I was broken away from my thoughts at the sound of Dean grunting as he opened the Impala door to get out. I turned around just as Sam was approaching Dean to try and help him. Dean grimaced as he stood up, holding onto the Impala for support.

"I got you," Sam said as he tried to help him stand.

I pressed my lips into a line as Dean lightly pushed Sam off of him, "I got it!" He looked over at the sign, "Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean closed the Impala door behind him, still angry and started making his way towards the tent.

I bit my lip and walked beside him, "You know, in Sam's defense, he said it was a specialist. It didn't exactly mean it was a doctor."

"Either way, this guy's supposed to be the real deal," Sam said as he came up to his other side and walked beside him as well.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent," Dean grumbled out as we walked by the makeshift parking lot, older people passing us by as they headed for the tent. Dean had a point though; I was thinking the exact same thing when we had arrived.

An older lady with a hunched back, gray hair put up in a bun, oval glasses, and umbrella in hand looked at us as she passed, "Reverend LeGrange is a great man."

Dean gave her an annoyed look before saying, "Yeah, that's nice," the sarcasm and annoyance was dripping in his voice. The lady just continued walking by us without a second glance at his comment. There was an old looking white house not too far from the tent area, which seemed a little odd to me but I suppose this reverend probably lives there.

I watched ahead as a cop was talking to an upset man that was holding a book of some sort. "I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money," the man told the police officer as we started to slowly pass by.

The man started walking away, the officer escorting him, "Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it."

"I take it he's not part of the flock," Dean stated as he tucked his hands into his jeans and tried to walk at a faster pace.

"When people see something they can't explain, there's controversy," I commented as I looked back at the man and the officer. I adjusted my scarf, thankful the weather warranted the use of something else I can use to cover the lines creeping up the side of my neck.

"Come on, Sam, a faith healer?" Dean questioned making me look back at him and Sam.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean," Sam replied back. Faith. It was the only thing we had left at this point, short from making a deal. The problem was it seemed like Dean had little of that when it came to himself; when it comes to me, Sam or even Bobby, well, that's a different story.

"You know what I've got faith in?" Dean glanced at me through the corner of his eye, "Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day?" Sam asked baffled. I sighed, looking away from Dean, it seemed like I was the only one that ever caught those glances he gave out. Part of me wondered if I was just imagining it all, wouldn't be the first time I hallucinated something.

"Exactly. We see them, we know they're real," Dean commented back. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and looked down, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. I didn't want to upset Dean any further; it wasn't good for his health.

"You know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam questioned making me look up to catch him looking at me. Dean glanced over at me when he noticed Sam looking; a blush immediately crept up my cheeks making me look away. We had stopped in front of the tent now to continue this discussion.

"I've seen what evil does to good people," Dean whispered out.

I bit my bottom lip at his comment and looked in the opposite direction of Dean to see a pretty blonde woman with an umbrella in hand, turn around to look at us. "Maybe God works in mysterious ways," she told us. Everyone stayed silent for a moment. I gave a small smile attempting to not be awkward; I looked at Dean to see an indifferent look on his face as if he wasn't really impressed by her words. Sam on the other hand did look awkward, almost gawking in awe at the sight of the cute girl.

I sighed, "Maybe he does," I told her. "I'm Bella," I introduced as I extended my hand out to her with a smile. She shook it, her lips curving up in a smile "This is Dean and Sam," I told her after I realized the boys weren't going to speak up. Dean followed up with shallow crooked smirk, while Sam stood kind of stupidly sporting a goofball grin.

"Layla," she told us letting go of my hand, "So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?" she asked directing her question towards Dean.

"Well, apparently my brother and Bella here believe enough for the three of us," Dean retorted.

An older woman with copper and silvery hair that looked a lot like Layla approached her from behind, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave us a polite smile, "Come on, Layla. It's about to start." We all smiled at each other as Layla walked into the tent with who I assumed was her mother. It made me reminisce a bit, thinking back to my mother and the way she spoke to me when I was sick or not feeling well. I looked up at the sign above the tent that read: _Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival._ The boys made their way inside ahead of me making me sigh as I continued staring at the sign. _I hope this works._

I walked into the tent and looked around, taking the place in. A small stage was at the front with a lectern that had candles on it, there were a few security cameras as well; people were trying to find seats in the foldout-chair, makeshift rows. I watched as Sam placed an arm around Dean as he tried to guide him towards the front. Dean looked at him slightly embarrassed and brushed him off before following Sam down a row with three available chairs. I quickly walked further into the tent to catch up with them.

I knew Sam was worried about him but the fact that he was kind of babying him wasn't going to help Dean. Dean was too proud to admit when he wanted help and to have Sam doing this in front of people wasn't going to bode well with him. My point was proven when Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean slapped his hand away with an irritated look on his face.

I glanced at the stage as a man with dark sunglasses and a woman came up to the lectern. She helped him set his things down on the chair beside the lectern and he placed his hands upon it. The man was blind which was making me start doubting that he could actually do anything in the first place. I came up to Dean who was sitting at the end of the row, only a few rows away from the stage, and brushed my way passed Sam and Dean's knees to get to the empty chair beside Sam.

I noticed that Layla was sitting behind us; I smiled at her lightly before taking a seat. "Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" the reverend, Roy, said as the crowd started to quiet down while others voiced their agreement. I folded my hands onto my lap, fidgeting, as he continued to talk. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act," it felt like I was at a sermon, which I guess was what this was.

There was a time that my mother was dating a religious man, made us attend church every Sunday. How I felt then didn't seem to change from how I felt now. I knew now that God was real, Castiel was proof of that, but that didn't change the fact that most sermons were boring and at times seemed like the reverends were just talking to waste time. I took a look around trying to get the feel of the place. My eyes stopped at a weird ancient looking cross that sat on the pedestal behind the reverend. It was a cross with what looked like a smaller cross in a circle at the top of it. The symbol seemed familiar but I didn't know where I had seen it before. Sam must have thought the same thing because I caught him looking at it quizzically.

"But, I say to you, God is watching," Roy continued on, drawing our attention away from the cross and on to him again.

"Yes he is," the crowd murmured back. I glanced around and froze in place when I saw a man standing in the corner of the stage. His face was extremely wrinkled with a sickly gray complexion, his eyes sunken in, hardly visible, and dressed in a black tuxedo with a receding hairline. The man looked like death himself and there was something about him that made my slow beating heart race in my chest.

"You okay?" Sam whispered to me, making me take my eyes off of him and look back at Sam.

"Uh, yeah," I answered back in a whisper making myself not look back.

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt," Roy said making me look up at him instead. I swear I heard Dean scoff at the statement. "It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"Yeah, and into their wallets," Dean murmured quietly to Sam, obviously not too quiet since I heard him too.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked who I could only assume was Dean. The crowd went silent at his question. I pressed my lips into a line, a blush creeping into my cheeks feeling embarrassed for Dean.

"Sorry," Dean replied back with a slight surprised look on his face.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears," he joked making me smile and the crowd laugh.

"What's your name, son?" Roy asked. I looked over at Dean now, hope slowly filling me at the fact that he caught the reverends attention.

"Dean," he replied back after clearing his throat.

"Dean," Roy nodded, "I want—I want you to come up here with me." The crowd claps at this as Sue Ann, Roy's wife, went towards the center of the stage with a smile on her face. I glanced behind me through the corner of my eye to see Layla's mother with a slightly upset look on her face.

Sam seemed to be rushed with relief which was immediately gone when Dean said with a shake to his head, "No, it's okay."

The smile that I didn't know was on my lips slowly faded at his words. "What are you doing?!" Sam yelled in a whisper to him.

"C'mon Dean, this is your chance," I whisper yelled at him with an intense stare and I immediately knew why he was refusing.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asked. I gave Dean a pleading look, trying to make him understand that he was more important at the moment.

He finally looked away to look at Roy, "Well, yeah, but, ahh…" the crowd cheered in encouragement, "maybe you should just pick someone else," he looked at me through the corner of his eye at this. I pressed my lips into a line and looked away and back towards the stage, the man from before that was standing at the corner was suddenly standing beside Sue Ann. I quickly looked away from him and looked down at my lap, fear prickling my skin.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did," Roy informed him. The crowd continued getting louder as they cheered on with encouraging words to get Dean to go on stage.

"Get up there!" Sam yelled excitedly making me jump slightly. I looked up at him to find a smile on his face and to see him clapping along with the crowd. I couldn't help but smile with him. Dean obviously didn't want to get up but, with much reluctance, it seemed like the peer pressure finally made him stand.

I watched as he glanced back at me before looking back towards the stage and moving towards Roy. Sue Ann walked down the steps and helped him up on the stage, her hand on his back for support. He stood next to Roy and looked at Sam; the crowd was still too loud for me to hear what the reverend told Dean, or to hear what his response was. Whatever it was had Roy smile before lifting his hands up in the air, "Pray with me, friends!"

We all stood up, everyone in the crowd raising their hands and holding each other's in the air except for me and Sam. I watched as Roy placed a hand on Dean's shoulder before placing it on the side of his head. My eyes widened in fear as I watched the old creepy man from before come over and place a hand over the reverends. The fear once again prickled at my skin as I watch Dean's face; he looked like he might pass out any minute but was trying to fight it off. I made my way for him just to have Sam stop me when he fell onto his knees.

He swayed on his knees before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back onto the stage floor. I pushed Sam aside this time and quickly made my way over to him, the crowd clapping in cheer. "Dean!" I called out before I reached him and knelt down beside him. I grabbed the front of his hoodie and shook him lightly, "Dean?"

I looked back to see the man from before staring down at us. I suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down my spine and looked back down at Dean just as his eyes snapped open and he gasped out loud. He looked around before he looked up and stared, with slight fear and confusion, at Roy. I followed his gaze to see the man from before suddenly phasing out and disappearing. I blinked a few times before shaking my head and looking at Dean. I couldn't tell if he had been staring at Roy or the other man.

After the ordeal we had gone to a hotel to let Dean rest. First thing we did this morning when he woke up was go to the hospital; Sam insisted. I didn't think it was necessary, Dean had the color back in his face and was looking back to normal already, to me it seemed like it had worked.

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked as he turned away from the poster he was looking at on the wall and towards Dean who was sitting on the exam table. I was leaning by the entrance of the room just looking between them. Dean didn't look happy and I couldn't understand why. He didn't say much after we left the place, and every time Sam or I brought it up he would just ignore us or change the subject.

"I feel fine, Sam," he replied back exasperated. He seemed to be deep in thought and I couldn't help but wonder what about.

"What's wrong?" I asked him making him look away from the spot on the wall he was staring at and glance over at me.

He stared at me for a second, as if looking for something, "Nothing," he sighed out before looking away again, an intense look on his face.

The doctor walked in at that moment with his clipboard, with Dean's paperwork in hand, "Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen."

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy, like you, twenty-six, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack," the doctor informed him. I've learned that in this line of business there are no coincidences, so that bit of information was a bad sign.

"Thanks, Doc," Dean said.

"No problem," he replied back before leaving the room.

"That's odd," Dean says as soon as the door is closed.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man," Sam said trying to come up with some kind of explanation.

Dean gave him a look, "No, they don't."

I bit my lip and sighed, "He's right, Sam. When it comes to us when is it ever _just_ a coincidence?"

"Do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" Sam asked. I knew where he was coming from; he was tired. Tired of all the trials we had been through, and he was just hoping it was a miracle that had happened. I wish I could just turn my cheek and walk away but we both knew that this could not be a coincidence.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why," Dean said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the exam table.

"What feeling?" Sam asked confused.

"When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit," he said as he put his jacket on, his back to Sam and I.

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too," Sam replied back lamely.

I froze in place, the breath escaping me, "You…you saw him?" I asked shocked by the news.

* * *

 **So we're sure that you guys remember what the old man that Bella and Dean saw was…so why do you guys think she could see it? That whole "Dean is dying" was over fast wasn't it? See we don't always make bad things stay bad…we try to fix them and make happy things happen (LOL). Did you guys like any of the cute BEAN moments? We know they were short but we hope they were also sweet *wink*. So let us know what you thought of the chapter and we'll send you that preview for the next chapter! Thanks again for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	38. Just a Friend to You

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We apologize for any mistakes. So here is the continuation of the "Faith" episode and we still aren't finished with it yet. There are no warnings for this chapter, and we're back to the regular length that we usually put up. We stopped on page 323 here, and that means there's less than 100 pages 'til you guys catch up, which isn't good. So I am going to try my best to finish the story before October 10** **th** **because that's when I start my Externship and would be way too busy to write. Wish me luck!**

 **Chapter 38 Playlist:**

 _ **Just a Friend to You –Meghan Trainor**_

 _ **Cold Cold Man –Saint Motel**_

 _ **Mercy –Shawn Mendes**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I froze in place, the breath escaping me, "You…you saw him?" I asked shocked by the news.**_

 _Show me an open door_

 _Then you go and slam it on me_

 _I can't take anymore_

 _I'm saying baby_

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

They both turned around to look at me, confusion written on both their faces, "What do you mean?" Dean asked as he took a step closer to me.

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and took in a breath, "When we got into the tent I saw this man on the stage. He was old, had a lot of wrinkles, deathly pale, and was wearing a tuxedo."

Dean looked at me surprised, "You saw him?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked confused.

I pressed my lips into a line, "I…I thought I was hallucinating…again," I whispered. I was afraid he'd be upset that I kept something from him once again. I was hoping he wouldn't react the same way he did last time I kept something small from him.

Sam gave me this sympathetic look that had me look away from him and to Dean. "Again?" Dean asked seeming slightly upset.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and nodded, "It only happened once before. But it wasn't a person, so I wasn't too sure. No one else seemed to see him so I just assumed…" I shrugged trying to make it off as nothing.

Sam sighed, making me look at him, "Okay, so what do we do?"

Dean finally looked away from me and to Sam, "I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. Bella and I will go visit the reverend." I was slightly shocked that he wanted me to go with him. The fact that I kept something from him again should have upset him, that's just who Dean was, but for some reason it wasn't affecting him as bad this time. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Dean and I took the Impala and started for the reverends house. I was happy to see him healthy again, behind the wheel of his baby. Dean watched the road with the same intense look on his face he usually wore when he was deep in thought behind the wheel. I bit my bottom lip lightly and decided that, what with only a few weeks away until my death, I'd be brave for once. I scooted over from my seat until the side of my body was up against his. I placed my arm at the crook of his elbow and rested my cheek against his shoulder.

I glanced up at him to see him staring down at me, his expression having softened, before he looked back at the road. I sighed happily, a smile across my face, as I entwined my fingers with his. "Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked in a whisper.

He sighed, "I can't be."

His statement confused me, "Why not?"

He stayed silent. I looked up at him to see his jaw clenched and the same intense look back on his face. He obviously didn't want to tell me. I pulled away just as he parked the Impala in front of the house of the reverend; the same house that was by the tent. I got out of the car, closing the door behind me, and followed Dean up to the house.

Dean and I sat on the couch, the reverend across from us on the arm chair, while Sue Ann poured a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" Roy asked.

"I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened," Dean replied back honestly.

"A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy," Sue Ann said with a smile on her face.

There was something about her that I just didn't like. I couldn't pin point what it was but I just had this feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. I tried my best to give her a fake smile as she handed me the glass of water. I took it gently and took a sip before setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"When did they start? The miracles," Dean asked, directing the question to Roy.

Roy let out a small sigh and leaned back in the chair, "Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone." Roy leaned forward and removed his sunglasses revealing his eyes, "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people," Dean stated.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways," Roy said as he placed his sunglasses back on.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning," Sue Ann stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but notice how happy his wife was of the whole situation; almost as she seemed proud of it.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Dean asked.

"Of course you can," Roy replied back. I looked at Dean and watched him intently.

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?" he asked. I pressed my lips into a line and folded my hands onto my lap. This part of Dean was always conflicting to me. He'd rather sacrifice himself to save some stranger than be the one that gets saved. It's sort of a hero complex and of course that's appealing to any girl but its conflicting because when you're in love with someone that has that complex it's heartbreaking. I don't want him to die, I don't want anyone else to die either, but if I had to choose between Dean and a stranger, I'd pick Dean in a heartbeat.

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest," Roy explained as if his answer was a simple one.

"What did you see in my heart?" Dean asked. _A man that's willing to sacrifice himself to save a tent full of strangers,_ I thought.

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished," Roy told him honestly. Dean looked back at me, surprised at his answer. I was confused on what it was he had left to do that was so important. Usually when it comes to the supernatural and you had some important role to play you didn't live long, I was proof of that.

"And what about my friend here?" Dean asked. I ignored the twinge in my heart at the word _friend_.

"What about her?" Roy asked.

"What does her heart tell you? She's sick. Dying. You could have saved her," Dean told him. Roy was about to speak but Dean cut him off, "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. I just want to know why you didn't pick her."

Roy stayed silent for a minute, "Because her purpose has already played out. There's nothing more I can do for her. And I'm truly sorry, my dear, but Dean was the one that was chosen."

I stood up, "It's fine, thank you," I smiled at Roy and Sue Ann, "Come on Dean, we have to get going," I said as he stood up. I walked ahead of Dean and made my way outside to the porch before Dean did. There was something about Roy's statement that had me feeling like my world was spiraling. I took in a breath, trying to subdue the panic attack that was threatening to surface when I noticed Layla and her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, hi," Layla greeted as her and her mother came up the steps.

I tried my best to smile, "Hi, Layla."

Soon Dean came out of the house, closing the door behind him, "Bella wai—," the words died on his lips once he realized that we weren't alone. "Hey Layla," he said as he came and stood by my side.

"Hi, Dean. How are you feeling?" she asked as she stopped on the porch a few feet away from us.

"I feel good. Cured, I guess," he said before looking at me.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was disappointed he wasn't around.

"Around. What are you doing here?" I asked her confused on why she was at the reverends house.

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend," she said as she glanced at her mom.

We all looked back when we heard the door open. Sue Ann came out, "Layla?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here again," she said softly. If her mother was the one insisting that she come then she must have been the sick one. She didn't look very sick to me, I wonder what she had.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now," she sincerely looked sorry. Dean and I made our way down the porch steps and paused at the bottom.

"Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time, he's got to see us," Layla's mother said in a desperate tone.

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke," Sue Ann replied with a slight smile. I couldn't understand why she was smiling, sure I guess it was polite but she was telling this woman that God didn't want to help her. What made her think she had the right to decide that? She turned around and went inside without another word.

Mrs. Rourke stayed in place for a few seconds before she turned around and glared at Dean, "Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted," she said in frustration.

I got that she was mad that her daughter was dying but it still upset me that she would talk to him that way, "Mom, stop," Layla told her as she placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you," she looked back at Dean in slight disgust, "strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder," she exasperated in a soft tone.

I looked over at Layla, "What's wrong?" I asked curious on why she was here.

She looked away and took in a breath as if trying to gather the courage to tell us the bad news, "I have this thing…" she hesitated in this tone that made it seem like she wanted to make the news seem unimportant.

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say..." her mother finished informing us as Layla placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I told her honestly.

"It's okay," she said with a brave smile on her face.

"No, it's not," her mother told her as she looked at her daughter. She turned back around and looked at Dean, "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" I bit my lip trying my best to keep my mouth shut from telling the woman off. She walked away leaving Layla behind. Layla took in a deep shaky breath and quietly followed her mother.

I looked at Dean, face full of remorse as we headed towards the Impala, "Bella, wait," he said gently grasping my arm. I stopped by the Impala and turned to look at him, "What the reverend said…don't pay any attention to it."

"It's fine, Dean," I told him, not fully meaning it.

"No, it isn't. He doesn't know what he's talking about," he said in a firm tone.

I sighed, "He told the truth, Dean. You and Sam…you guys have greater purposes. I don't. For some reason I was supposed to be cursed and that's the end of it. I don't know what purpose that has but whatever it is…it'll be over soon," I gently placed my hand on his cheek, "I'm just glad we were able to save you."

"We're going to save you too," he said with determination in his voice.

"I know you'll try—."

"We will," he said with a slightly clenched jaw making me drop my hand and turn towards the Impala.

"Okay," I said before getting inside.

We arrived at the motel not too long after; the ride was quiet and slightly tense. Dean walked in and started taking his jacket off as I entered the room. "What'd you find out?" Dean asked.

I walked over and sat on the bed opposite of Sam's. Sam was sitting on the couch, his laptop on the small coffee table in front of him, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I looked over at him confused, "Sorry for what?" Dean asked as he tossed his jacket on Sam's bed.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17," Sam said. Marshall was the man that died of the heart attack the same day Dean was cured.

Dean's face showed nothing but shock, "The exact time I was healed."

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time," Sam said as he handed Dean some papers, most likely his research on the victims. Dean still stunned went over and sat down on the couch by Sam.

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" Dean asked. It didn't seem like he was taking the news lightly. I walked over and sat on the couches arm rest next to Dean so that I could read the information too. He handed me the handful of papers, I collected them and reviewed them on my way back to my bed.

"Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another," Sam told us.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked, upset and revealing why he wasn't happy about everything Sam was telling us.

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed," Sam pointed out, upset that Dean was upset.

Dean stood up, still upset and looked at Sam, "You never should've brought me here."

Sam looked down, the guilt obviously eating at him, "Dean, I was just trying to save your life."

Dean walked across the room, frustrated, and stopped by the end of my bed, "But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me," his voice rose with the frustration.

Sam looked like the kid that was being punished by his parents, "I didn't know."

I stood up, tired of the hurt Sam was feeling and the frustration Dean had, "Okay, that's enough," they both looked over at me. I looked over at Dean, "You can't blame Sam for this, Dean. He was trying to save you and if the situation were reversed you would have done the same thing and don't even try to deny it," I said with a pointed look. He clenched his jaw and looked away from me, "There is no doubt in my mind that you would have been all too willing to have someone die in my place if it meant I was going to get healed. The only person to blame here is the one that's doing the actual killings."

I looked over at Sam to see a smile on his face; the sad look was still in his eyes though, "Continue, Sam."

He nodded, "The thing I don't understand is how Roy is doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?" Sam questioned.

Dean finally looked back at Sam, the frustration there not directed towards him anymore, "Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."

"The old man," I said in realization.

"Exactly," Dean said in agreement.

I shook my head as I walked passed Dean and towards Sam in thought, "I didn't want to believe it but…deep down I knew. Every time I looked at him this uneasy feeling settled within me."

"What did you know? What are you talking about?" Sam questioned confused.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that," Dean explained to him. Apparently he had figured it out as well.

"It's a reaper," I told Sam.

"You really think it's another reaper?" Sam asked after letting it sink in.

"Another?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, this isn't the same one as before," Dean said.

"Okay, I'm lost. Care to fill me in?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two.

"There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names. I'm pretty sure, now, that there is more than one of them," Dean told me as he went over and sat on the couch next to Sam again. Sam was typing away on his computer, most likely researching reapers now.

"Okay, but when did you guys see a reaper before?" I asked confused.

"It was just me," Dean said, sipping a beer that I hadn't noticed he had in his hand before.

"When?" I pressed.

"Right before our dad died. We had gotten in an accident and I was in a coma on the brink of death," he said with a solemn look on his face as he stared down at the coffee table.

"How did you survive?" I asked shocked.

He paused for a bit, "Dad made a deal with a demon. A very short deal. It's how he died," he said before taking another swig of his beer.

My heart went out to Dean. To know that his dad made a deal to save his life, and that he was technically the reason he was dead now must have been one hell of a guilt trip. I should know; I had been there before with Charlie. I shook the thoughts away from my head looking away from Dean, "And that reaper looked different?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied back, "That reaper was a girl."

I nodded, my lips pressed into a line, "Oh."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit," Sam said looking at the both of us as he referred to the reaper we were seeing now.

"What, you think he should've been working the whole black robe thing? Like I said obviously there is more than one," Dean said as he put his beer down. "You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'm when they're coming at you; which is why I could see it and you couldn't."

"Then why can Bella see it?" Sam questioned, making Dean stop what he was doing to look at me, "She had been seeing it the whole time. Even before you saw it."

* * *

 **Any theories on why Bella can see the Reaper? I'm sure you guys probably already know why. So what did you guys think about Dean calling Bella a 'friend'? I'm pretty sure that would have upset some of you LOL. Anyways let us know what you thought of the chapter and I'll send you a preview of the next one! Thanks for reading!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	39. Things That Never Died

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own! Here's the continuation of the "Faith" episode; didn't realize how long we made this episode. The episode still isn't done, so obviously the next chapter is another continuation of it. We have no warnings for this chapter, but something significant does happen so there's that.**

 **So Fanfiction seems to be glitching. For some reason there are reviews from certain people that I don't get emailed about and to make matters worse now some of the reviews I'm getting emails about aren't showing up on Fanfiction. So I apologize if I don't reply to your review with the preview for the next chapter. If I don't you can totally blame Fanfiction cause I make sure to reply back to everyone. Hopefully they'll be fixing this issue soon.**

 **Make sure to read the Authors Note below cause we have some IMPORTANT news!**

 **Chapter 39 Playlist:**

 _ **What About Now –Daughtry**_

 _ **Down –Jason Walker**_

 _ **Broken –Lifehouse**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **Then why can Bella see it?" Sam questioned, making Dean stop what he was doing to look at me, "She had been seeing it the whole time. Even before you saw it."**_

 _In your name I find meaning_

 _So I'm holdin' on_

 _I'm barely holdin' on to you_

 _I'm hangin' on another day_

 _Just to see what you throw my way_

 _And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

 _You said that I will be OK_

I walked over to Sam's bed, which was closer to the couch, and sat on the edge, "I have no clue. I'd say it's because my times almost up, but then again at least half the people in that tent are dying so…it doesn't make sense."

"The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?" Dean asked after a long time of just staring at me intensely. I don't even think he realized he was doing it.

I stood up and walked over to the table where the boys were sitting, I leaned over it so as to look at the computer screen. Sam was scrolling through a page on reaper folklore when he scrolled right past the picture of a familiar looking cross, "Ooh, wait," I exclaimed stopping Sam's finger from scrolling any further. I gently flicked his hand away and pulled the laptop towards me; I heard a huff come from him but ignored it.

"Hey, I got you a tablet for a reason," he announced in slight annoyance.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I mocked, "I saw something." I scrolled back up the page finding the picture; it was a tarot card with that peculiar cross on it.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"There was this cross there. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it," I said turning the laptop towards them again, "This is it," I tapped on the edge of the computer screen.

"A tarot?" Dean questioned.

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it?" Sam filled in the blanks for Dean. I knew all this stuff from the days that my mom got into tarot cards and seeing the future. It was around the same time we had gone to see that fortune teller.

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?" Dean asked.

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white," Sam said.

Dean stood up and walked to the other end of the room, "Okay, then we stop Roy."

"How?" Sam asked confused.

I stood up straight, crossing my arms over my chest, and looked over at Dean. "You know how," he replied.

I dropped my arms from my chest, "You don't mean…we can't kill him, Dean," I said a bit angrily.

"The guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you serious?" I asked baffled. "I get that what Roy is doing is wrong but he's human, Dean! If we kill him we aren't any different than he is, now are we?" I challenged with my eyebrow raised and my arms now crossing my chest as well.

"She's right, Dean," Sam agreed with me calmly.

Dean huffed out in annoyance as he dropped his arms to his sides, "Okay, well we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, genius?"

I clenched my jaw in annoyance and looked over at Sam for an answer, "If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is, and how to break it."

* * *

We were on our way back to the church with a plan to stop Roy from killing anyone else. The Impala bounced up and down on the muddy, potholed, gravel as Dean went over the speed limit in the makeshift parking lot. He stopped after passing the sign that read: _Service Today._ We all jumped out of the Impala, once Dean had parked.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book," Sam suggested as we started making our way towards the church.

"You and Bella should go and try to find it," Dean looked down at his watch, "Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy."

We briskly started walking towards the same protester that was escorted by the police officer when Dean was cured. "Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer," he handed each of us a flier.

We took it and glanced at it real quick, "Amen brother," Dean said as he started for the tent.

I ignored what Sam told the man as I quickly caught up with Dean, "Dean, wait." I grasped his arm making him stop right before the tent's entrance. He turned to look at me with an uncertain look on his face, "Are you sure you want to go in there alone?"

"I don't really have a choice, Bella. People are dying," he said with slight frustration in his voice.

I looked at the entrance of the tent, hesitant, before looking back at him, "Just be careful. Remember he can take life away too."

His expression softened, "I will and I know." I pressed my lips into a line and nodded once at him before turning around and following Sam towards their house.

Sam and I hid on the porch to the side of the house, out of view point, and waited for Roy and Sue Ann to leave. "How are things between you two?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"Really, Sam? You're asking me this _right now_?" I whispered back to him as I took a peek towards the door just in time to see Roy and Sue Ann walking down the steps.

"Well you guys seemed a little…tense. I was just wondering…" he replied back with a shrug.

"The coast is clear," I told him after taking one last glance towards the reverend and his wife. Sam gently opened a window before climbing inside, I followed in after him. I leaned against the windowpane and sighed before following Sam into a room that looked like an office. I walked over to the desk and looked around while Sam approached a bookshelf that had a lot of dusty books, "He's upset you know," I told him as I made my way over to him.

"It's understandable. I mean a man died to save his life, not that it's his fault but it's still upsetting," he said as he took a large book off the shelf. I stood beside him and noticed that the book he was holding was the only one with no dust on it.

"That's not what I'm talking about," I told him as he looked through the book.

He paused what he was doing to look at me, "Then what are you talking about?"

I noticed a small book that had been placed behind the large book that Sam took out and reached over and pulled it out, "He's upset that he was healed and I wasn't," I told him as I skimmed the book.

"I'm assuming this conversation happened before we found out people were dying because of this," Sam said as he looked over my shoulder at the book.

I stopped on a page that had a picture of a boney reaper before turning the page back to find the same cross I saw at the church, "This is the cross," I told him before handing him the small book. He pulled out what looked like newspaper articles that were folded up inside the pages of the small book.

"This is the guy that saved Dean's life," Sam said as he skimmed the article, "He was gay, and taught fifth graders," he told me.

He handed me the article as he read the other one, "And the girl that died recently supported abortion."

"So they're religious nuts that want to punish people that they see as immoral," I stated with a shake to my head.

"And it looks like I know who the next victim is," Sam said before turning the news clipping he had in his hand around to show the protester from outside.

"We have to find a way to stop the reaper from getting him next," I told him.

I started making my way towards the exit, "Bella, wait!" Sam called making me turn around to see his phone to his ear, "Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?" Sam told who I could only assume was Dean.

I waited by the door a bit anxious. I knew that the sermon was about to start, if it hadn't started already and we were running out of time. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll have Bella find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?" he paused and I could hear Dean's voice getting louder on the other end, "She'll be fine, Dean! Besides she's the only one that can see the reaper and he's not after her anyway. She'll be safe."

I nodded to Sam to let him know I was headed out. I waited until he nodded back before I quickly made my way for the window, "Be careful!" Sam yelled out before I quickly exited the house the same way we had come in. As soon as I was out, and I saw that no one was around to see me, I quickly made a run for it towards the parking lot. I slowed down to a frantic walk as I searched around the cars looking for him.

"Help!" I heard him yell from behind me. I quickly turned around to see the reaper making his way for the protester; whose last name is Wright, according to the news clipping. The man looked completely freaked out and helpless as he stumbled by the cars to try and get away.

I ran towards him, trying my best not to slip in the mud. I ignored the pain shooting through my right hand when I caught myself on the car that Wright was passing. "Help! Help me, please!" Wright yelled at me as he continued backing away from the reaper.

I quickly made my way over to him, the reaper just a few feet away, "Come on! Let's go!" I said as I grabbed at his jacket and pushed him in front of me. He took two steps and stumbled to his feet, I couldn't help but roll my eyes in annoyance at the fact that he had fell and I didn't. I quickly grabbed his arm and helped him up before pushing him forward. I looked back to see that the reaper was gone.

"He's gone," I tell him as I take a deep breath and we slow our pace. "What's your name?" I ask, trying to get his mind off the thing as I continued looking around for it.

"David," he replied back still scouting the parking lot. I noticed that we were kind of far from the tent now, people exiting it quickly. Looks like Dean was able to stall the guy after all.

I stopped when my cell rang in my pocket and picked it up once I saw Dean's name flashing on the screen, "Hey," I answer.

"I did it, I stopped Roy," Dean said, he didn't seem very happy about this news.

I moved the mic end of the phone away from my mouth, "David, I think it's okay." We were heading back towards the tent, David glanced back at me with a smile just as we passed a car and the reaper once again appeared in front of him. "No!" I screamed, dropping the phone and pushing David out of the way as the reaper tried to touch him. David fell to the muddy ground with a loud squish just as the reaper placed his hand on my head. This uneasy painful feeling came over me making me scream out in pain, when suddenly the reaper was pushed away from me forcefully, as if repelled.

My head spun, my heart pounded, as I tried to regain my breath and shake the feeling away. I looked over to see the reaper, now looking quite pissed and annoyed, heading towards David again. I scrambled towards him as he got on his feet, once again in full panic as the reaper approached him, "No! Please no!" he begged.

I made my way to him as fast as I could and stood in front of him, my chest heaving up and down in fear as the reaper got closer to us. He paused as he looked at me, uncertain it seemed. I could feel something warm trickle down my lip as my head throbbed lightly. "Bella!" I heard Sam's voice come from my left.

"Sam, it didn't work! He's still after him!" I yelled back as loud as I could. Just as the words left my mouth the reaper stopped and looked at me confused. I looked at him, uncertain on what he was going to do next, when he suddenly disappeared. I looked around frantic making sure he wasn't around anymore before I let my body relax. My tense muscles loosened before I felt myself falling.

A pair of shaking arms grabbed me from behind before I could hit the ground, "Whoa! Hey! Over here!" David yelled as my world once again began to spin.

"I'm fine," I gasped out as I shut my eyes tight trying to get the world to stand still once again.

"Bella, hey, you okay?" I heard Sam ask. I could feel myself being passed over to him, his scent filling my nostrils. I tried my best to grasp at his arm, before I knew it I was being lifted up, "It's okay. I'll find Dean," I heard him say as we started moving.

"Bella!" I heard Dean yell after a few minutes, "What's wrong with her?" I heard him ask Sam seeming a bit agitated.

"I'm fine," I said as I finally found the strength to lift my head up and lean it against Sam's chest. "Put me down, I can walk," I told Sam, determined to show Dean there was nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitant to put me down.

"Yes," I said before he gently placed me down on my feet. I left my hand on his arm to make sure I didn't fall as I looked up at Dean for the first time. Worry was etched all over his face as he stared at me. "Did you stop Roy?" I asked.

"It isn't Roy. It's Sue Ann," he explained before he came up to me making me freeze in place as he gently wiped something off my lip. I watched as he wiped whatever it was on his jeans, before he started walking towards the Impala in the parking lot. I turned around with Sam, my hand still gently grasping his arm, and we followed Dean.

We got to the hotel to regroup not short after that. I went straight for the bathroom to wash my hands and face; noticing again the pain in my hand. I took a closer look at my nose to see what looked like dry blood there, meaning Dean had wiped my blood onto his jeans earlier. I sighed as I took in my reflection; my cheeks were slightly sunken in, my eyes with dark circles under them, my hair looked dull and lifeless as did my eyes. It looked like I was sick and getting closer to dying, which was exactly what was happening.

Quickly I went out to find my duffle digging for a hand brace I had gotten not too long ago. I hesitated for a moment wondering if I should even wear it, I didn't want the boys to worry more. After figuring they would understand and hopefully not ask any questions, I slipped it onto my hand fastening it snuggly. I looked myself over once more, the brace added a tad of pathetic-ness that went along with the train wreck I already was.

I looked over to see Sam sitting on his bed while Dean was sitting on the other. "So Roy really believes," Sam said making it sound like a question rather than a statement. I walked over and sat down at the end of the bed by Dean. "How you feeling?" Sam asked as he gave me that concerned look of his.

"Fine," I told him with the best fake smile I could muster.

Dean glanced back at me before looking back at Sam, "I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing."

Sam took the small book we found at the reverends house out of his inside jacket pocket, "Bella found this," Sam said as he handed it over to Dean, "Hidden in their library. It's ancient; written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell," Dean commented as he skimmed through the small book.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff; bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife, black magic, murder, evil," Sam said suggestively.

"Desperate. Her husband was dying; she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy," Dean said as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I know it's wrong but…I can get where she's coming from. Most people wouldn't care as long as it saves the person they love," I commented nodding my head as I thought about it.

"She cheated death, literally," Sam said astonished, in response to Dean's comment.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked confused.

"She's a religious nut. She thinks she has the right to punish people that are immoral. She's literally playing God," I said as I took the small book from Dean and looked through it again.

"We gotta break that binding spell, Dean," Sam told him as he thought about what I said.

Dean took the small book back from me gently and turned to the page with the cross on it, "You know, Sue Ann was wearing a Coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both," I suggested.

"Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight," Dean revealed.

I turned my body towards Dean, "Wait, he was going to heal Layla?" I asked. Dean nodded with a guilty look on his face, "Wow…that poor girl. She just can't catch a break can she?"

"What's wrong with Layla?" Sam asked concerned.

"Brain tumor. The doctors say she only has about six months left," I informed him.

This sad look crossed his features, "Oh." I pressed my lips into a line and gave him a sympathetic look before he cleared his throat and changed the expression on his face, "So what happened with Wright?" he asked me instead.

"Umm, nothing," I said with a shrug.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing," Dean comments with that stern look on his face again.

I sighed as I bit my bottom lip, releasing it slowly, "I protected David. That's all."

"David?" Dean asked. I nodded at his question, "You're on a first name basis now?" he asked slightly humored.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well I did help save the man's life."

"We should go back tonight, they'll try to do it again," Sam commented.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think about what happened when the reaper touched Bella? Any theories? Itching for a BEAN moment? No worries, either the next chapter, or the one after that (maybe both), there will be a few BEAN moments. I'm kind of excited cause in just a few chapters some BIG** _ **BIG**_ **stuff is gonna be happening! Well, leave a review and I'll send a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **IMPORTANT: So I (Jazz425) totally messed up and didn't save some of the progress we had made with the story to my Dropbox and somehow the file on my computer got lost or accidentally deleted. Now we still have the story, so no worries there, we just are gonna have to go back and re-edit and re-write the stuff that didn't get saved. That being said, sometime in October we are probably gonna have to cut down on how often we update to once every two weeks (if not three) because our lives are currently kind of hectic and we haven't had much time to write or even really see each other to even write or edit the story together; which still hasn't been finished and is going to take longer because of my stupid mistake (I'm so sorry about that, btw). We're hoping you guys understand and we will let you know in an Authors note (in one of the chapters) when this change will be happening.**

 **If you're asking why we might start updating less it's because the story hasn't been finished yet and we don't want you guys to catch up and then not get an update for like months or something. We'd rather spread our updates that way it doesn't seem like the story is going to stay incomplete. Thanks again!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	40. In The Name Of Love

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We apologize for any mistakes! Wow, 40 chapters…didn't think there would be this many chapters for this story. And we still aren't finished yet, hope you guys are still with us, we know it seems kind of long but I think it's worth it. This is basically the conclusion of the "Faith" episode. I hope you guys liked it. Read the authors note below please!**

 **IMPORTANT information in the author's note below!**

 **Chapter 40 Playlist:**

 _ **Miss Me –Andy Grammer**_

 _ **Treacherous –Taylor Swift**_

 _ **Crazier –Taylor Swift**_

 _ **In the Name of Love –Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha**_

 _ **Be Still –Kaskade**_

 _ **Reaper –Sia**_ **(This song really fits the chapter, in my opinion.)**

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **We should go back tonight, they'll try to do it again," Sam commented.**_

 _Put your lips close to mine_

 _As long as they don't touch_

 _Out of focus, eye to eye_

 _Till the gravity's too much_

 _And I'll do anything you say_

 _If you say it with your hands_

 _And I'd be smart to walk away,_

 _But you're quicksand_

 _This hope is treacherous_

 _This daydream is dangerous_

 _This hope is treacherous_

Once it was nightfall, we all made our way back to the church. "That's Layla's car. She's already here," I commented once we had parked the Impala not too far from the tent. There were only a few other cars besides Layla's and a police cruiser parked by the tent.

"Yeah," Dean replied back sadly, guilt covering his voice, as he turned the ignition off and looked off towards her car.

"Dean..." Sam said in a tone that told Dean he shouldn't be feeling that way.

"You know if Roy would've picked Layla instead of me she wouldn't be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a couple of months," Dean said in a guilty tone once again.

"You can't blame this on yourself, Dean. People are still dying and would have still died if it had been her instead of you," I sighed as I looked over at the reverends house, "What's happening to her is horrible but there's nothing we can do. If we don't do something, someone else will die just to save her. You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God." I placed my hand on his shoulder making him look at me through the rearview mirror. He met my gaze before he looked back towards the house and got out of the car.

We all got out and silently walked towards the tent, peeking inside to see Roy talking to Layla and her mother along with a small group of people. "Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked.

"House," Sam said. We all turned and started moving towards the house. Dean placed a hand in front of Sam and me to halt us from moving any further. I looked over to see two officers, coffee in hand, coming down the steps of the house chatting happily.

"What's the plan?" I whispered.

Dean looked at the both of us, in thought, "Bella, you'll come with me. Sam, you go find Sue Ann, we'll catch up soon." We nodded and I started following Dean towards the front of the house but he suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, "Try not to fall, sweetheart." I looked back at the cops then at him, now figuring out what he had planned, and nodded. He turned back around, me following closely behind him, "Hey!" he yelled out once we were in view.

They both turned to look at us, "You gonna put that fear of God in me?" Dean taunted making them drop their coffees and start running towards us. Dean grabbed my hand and started making a run for it. I grasped his hand tighter as he started running faster, zigzagging between cars before we stopped by the side of a camper van.

"Do you see them?" one of the officers asked, slightly out of breath.

"Nah," the other responded as they continued looking on the other side of the camper. They started walking towards the back so Dean led us towards the front by the driver's side. He peeked over me towards the back of the camper. I covered my mouth with my free hand to keep myself from screaming when suddenly a dog appeared in the camper and started barking at us. Dean pulled me down to make us duck before he crept up towards the side of the camper and guided me towards the ladder that was on the side.

I took light steps as I climbed up the ladder; the brace making it difficult to make my way up the thin bars. I crawled onto the roof to keep myself from view. Dean followed suit and lied down beside me as we tried to listen to the officers over the barking dog.

"Psycho mutt," one of them said before it sounded like they were walking away. We both gently got on our knees and looked over to see them walking away, their flashlights the biggest indicators since it was pretty dark out.

I let out a breath I was holding and sagged against the roof of the camper. Dean did the same before he looked over at me, "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied breathless before taking in a deep breath and sitting up, "We should go find Sam." He nodded helping me over to the ladder and held my hand until I got my footing. I quickly got down the ladder and hopped onto the ground, Dean soon followed. He grabbed my hand again and started walking back towards the tent, he kept look out to make sure no one was around.

I was starting to like this hand holding thing he had going on. I'm sure it was just because he was scared that I'd get lost but I really liked that he was doing it. The warmth was spreading from my hand up my arm and throughout my body, my heart was beating back to a normal pace, and I felt healthier than I did before. We were getting closer to the tent when this chilling feeling came over me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my heart started beating frantically in fear.

I slowed my pace, making Dean slow down as well before he turned back to look at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I'm pretty sure my expression showed nothing but fear. I slowly turned around to see each lamp post that we had passed go out one by one before I saw him. The reaper was making his way towards us.

"Dean," I said, fear etching my voice before I turned back to look at him, his eyes wide, most likely as wide as mine, "Run!" He turned and made a run for it, heading towards the tent, me following behind him.

He came to a sudden halt and I skidded to a stop beside him, breathless, to see the reaper was in front of us now. "Bella, run!" he told me as he placed a hand in front of me protectively but stayed in place.

My heart hammered in my chest, my blood pumping fast in my veins, as the reaper was just a few feet in front of us now. I watched as Dean stood firm in place as if accepting his fate. I wasn't going to have it. The reaper reached over with his hand to place it on Dean's head, "Dean!" I screamed out as the reaper touched his head and he fell to his knees.

I grabbed at him trying to pull him away from the reaper but he wouldn't budge. I looked at the reaper before looking at Dean to see his face contorted in pain, his eyes losing their color to a white foggy shade, as he cried out in pain. I looked back at the reaper, angry and fearful, and did the only thing I could think of. I reached over and slapped my good hand over the one he had placed on Dean's head. Instantly, I felt that same uneasy painful feeling deep inside of me making me scream out in pain. I grasped the reapers hand tightly digging my nails into it.

Dean fell to the ground instantly; I gritted my teeth as a new electrifying sort of pain passed through me making me scream once more. Something warm once again trickled down my lip and onto my chin but this time I knew what it was. He tried yanking his hand away from me but I just gripped on harder, somehow finding the strength behind the pain to keep him away from Dean.

"Bella! Stop!" Dean yelled at me from the ground behind me sounding slightly breathless.

At the sound of his voice, I gave in. I let go of the reapers hand and fell to the ground in front of him. I gasped for air as the pain still radiated through me, coursing through my veins and hitting me somewhere deep down. I looked up to see him look at me, then at Dean before turning and vanishing. I let out the breath I had been holding as the pain slowly subsided.

"Bella," Dean was kneeling beside me. He gently brushed my hair away from my face, "What were you thinking?" he sounded more worried than he did upset. He lifted me up and wrapped his arms around me, my face resting against his chest, as he rubbed my arm.

"I couldn't let him kill you, Dean," I said in a whisper. I gently pulled away from him and stood up, he stood up as well, "Are you okay?" I asked him as I wiped my chin and lips with the sleeve of my jacket.

He looked towards the tent then back at me, this look in his eyes that I just couldn't decipher, "I'm awesome," he said with a sarcastic tone. "How about you?"

I finished wiping my nose and tucked my hair behind my ears, "I'm fine." I looked towards the Impala and sighed, "Sam's gonna be looking for us soon."

"Yeah," he replied before he started for the Impala. I followed him and just when we reached the car Sam showed up.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Hell of a week," Dean said as he opened the driver side and got in. I got in the back seat while Sam took the passenger seat.

"I talked to Layla," Sam announced once we entered the hotel room.

"How's she taking it?" I asked as I walked over and plopped down on the bed.

"Not well," he sighed before taking a seat on the couch. "But I think she may be able to give us that last ingredient we need."

I sat up quickly and looked over at him shocked, "The virgin blood?" I didn't know why I was surprised. I guess I imagined she had lived her life before she found out about her sickness. I hoped that she hadn't let her mom make every decision for her because that wasn't living, and now she only had six months until she was gone from this earth.

"Yeah," Sam said as he took the beer Dean handed him before taking a seat next to him.

"She's never…" the sentence died on my lips as I let it sink in. The boys stared at me seeming confused about my reaction.

"How exactly do you know this, Sam?" Dean asked as he looked away from me and looked over at his brother with a quizzical brow.

Sam blushed, catching my attention, "I might have bumped into her alone and talked with her."

"About her virginity?" I asked amazed.

"No!" he said embarrassed, "About other stuff."

"So how did her un-popped cherry come up?" Dean asked still confused yet mischievous.

"How he got the information doesn't matter," I told Dean with a pointed look, "the question is how are you going to get it from her?"

"I'm going to ask her," Sam said as he took a sip of his beer.

I shook my head, a slight smirk on my lips, "You found out because you almost slept with her, didn't you?"

He blushed again, avoiding eye contact clearing his throat a little too much.

"Ha, that's my little brother!" Dean cheered smacking Sam on the back hard enough to make a loud thud.

I couldn't help but grin at this before I thought it over, "Wait did she want to?" I asked him.

"Have you seen this kid in a bath towel? Just look at that face," Dean mocked reaching over to Sam as if to pinch his cheek. Sam swiftly swatted his hand away laughing.

I paused momentarily making it seem like I was remembering something, "Oh, I guess you're right." I smirked glancing up to find Deans reactions go from a full grin to a blank stupid look.

"Why do you want to know?" Sam continued as his laughter subsided.

I sighed and stood up, getting myself a beer and twisting the lid off before taking a sip, "She's dying, Sam," I said trying to redirect the conversation.

He looked down, with sadness in his eyes, "I know."

"If she wanted to have sex…then you should do it," I told him as I stood in front of them.

"Wait, are you trying to pimp Sammy out?" Dean asked with a grin of his own.

I shook my head and looked at the bottle in my hand, "When you're dying and you know your times almost up…you should be doing everything you ever wanted. Living out the rest of your months or days like they're your last…because they are," I looked at them at this. A solemn look on both their faces, "That girl is in her mid-to-late twenties and she's still obeying her mother's rules. She needs to live a little. We couldn't save her but I'd like to think we can do something to make her realize she needs to live her life now…before it's too late."

"So you want me to sleep with her," Sam said making it sound like a question.

"I'm not forcing you Sam but if that's what you both want then, really, there's no reason not to," I said as I shrugged and took a swig.

"What about the blood?" Dean asked.

"Just take it from her before you do anything. Still virgin blood isn't it?" I said with a shrug before finishing my beer. I placed the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of me and the boys, and turn to change into my sleeping clothes.

"Hey, Bella," Sam said softly making me stop outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned my head over my shoulder to look at them both.

"We're going to save you," Sam said in a gentle voice.

I looked at Dean, his brave mask on, before looking back at Sam and giving him a warm smile, "I know."

 _So come back when I'm good and old_

 _I got drinks to drink, and men to hold_

 _I got good things to do with my life_

 _Don't come for me today_

 _I'm feeling good, let me savour it_

 _You came to take me away_

 _So close I was to heaven's gates_

 _But, no, baby, no, baby, not today_

 _Oh, you tried to track me down_

 _You followed me like the darkest cloud_

 _But, no, baby, no, baby, not today (reaper)_

Dean and I sat across from each other at a booth as we ate breakfast at a diner not too far from the motel. Layla had showed up this morning to see Sam, so we decided to give them privacy for a few hours. I had ordered something small, not really having much of an appetite these days. I sipped at my coffee as I watched Dean enjoying his loaded bacon and eggs with cheese, a satisfied look on his face. "So if he gets the blood where are we going?" I asked Dean as I placed the coffee cup in front of me. I had finished picking at my small meal a few minutes before.

"Probably back to Bobby's," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

I nodded and looked down into my coffee, "What did it feel like when the reaper touched you?" I asked him in a small voice before looking up to meet his gaze.

He looked at me questioningly, "Pain. What did you feel?" he asked hesitant as he continued eating.

I bit my lip and looked back into my cup, "Pain and…a weird uneasiness deep down inside of me. It felt like he was trying to rip my soul out," I whispered.

"Well, that's what they do," he said.

"No, they take souls. If I hadn't stopped him you would have been dead in less than a minute. I was holding him longer than he touched you. I should have been dead," I told him honestly.

"How _did_ you touch him?" he asked confused, as if it just occurred to him.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to tell you," I sighed and looked around trying to avoid his intense stare. "The first time he touched me…he got repelled back. Like if some kind of force threw him away from me," I told him.

"Like a force field?" he asked still confused by the conversation.

"I don't know, I guess. The whole thing just seemed strange to me," I told him with a light shake to my head.

He shrugged giving me a knowing look. It seemed like he didn't know what to say to that. I bit my bottom lip again as I remembered last night's events, "Why were you so willing to let him kill you?"

"I wasn't," he replied back in a gruff tone and a stern look on his face.

"Then what the hell were you doing?" I asked.

"Saving you," he replied back as if it was an obvious answer.

"But it wasn't after me, Dean. It was after you," I told him confused now.

He sighed as he ran his hand down his face, "I know you, Bella," he said as he looked at me. He stared into my eyes with a soft expression on his face, "You're self-sacrificing. You would have done anything to try and save me. And you did."

I pursed my lips with a small smile on my face and a shake to my head, "You realize you're the same way, right?"

He stared at me, as if searching for something, his stare once again intense, making my smile slowly fade away. He looked away and out the window that was to his left, "All part of the family business," he looked back at me, "been doing this since I was six, sweetheart. It's what I learned. You on the other hand," he took his cell out and checked it, "you're just naturally like that."

I pursed my lips as I clasped my coffee into my hands lifting it off the table, "Is that a bad thing?"

I took a sip of my coffee and waited for his reply. He sighed looking away again, this time towards the exit on the other side of the diner, "It is when I'm trying to save you," he replied before looking back at me.

I placed my coffee cup back on the table and slowly reached across and grasped one of his hands. The warmth quickly spread from my hand, up my arm, and throughout my body. I smiled lightly as my heart picked up to its normal rhythm and the warmth seemed to have spread through my soul. I watched as he lightly ran his thumb across my knuckles, his touch featherlike.

I finally looked away from our hands and looked up at him. He had this look in his eyes that made my heart swell and my knees feel weak, "You'll save me, Dean. You're the only one who can." Based on how my body reacts to his touch…it was the only truth I know.

He leaned in, his hand reaching out across the table as he tucked my hair behind my ear and placed his hand on my cheek, "Where have you been my whole life," his voice came out husky making it sound more like a statement than a question. My heart beat faster in my chest from his words. Sure, it wasn't the first time Dean had said anything sweet to me but this was the closest he'd ever said those three little, yet huge, words I wanted to hear.

I smiled lightly at him as I brought my free hand up and placed it over the hand he had on my cheek. He pulled away and cleared his throat awkwardly as his phone started going off. I let go of his hand and cradled my coffee cup once again, "Hey Bobby," he said as he answered the phone.

He paused as he let Bobby talk, "Yeah, he's busy at the moment. He's trying to get us the last ingredient." He looked at me intently as Bobby said something on the other line, "Yeah, okay. We'll head there as soon as Sam gets the last ingredient. Yeah, thanks Bobby, we'll keep you posted." He hung up and put his phone back in his jacket, "That was Bobby."

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied back with smirk, "What'd he want?"

"Said the spell would only work if we did it where the deal was made," he said as he took his wallet out.

"Does Bobby know where that is exactly?" I asked as I watched him take a few bills out of his wallet.

"Yeah, he's going to send me the coordinates," he said as he started getting up. I slowly got up with him, slightly confused, "Come on. Let's go see if Sam is done yet."

He quickly walked outside; I followed close behind him and gently grasped his arm before he could get into the Impala, "We shouldn't just barge in there, Dean."

He looked down at my hand before looking at me, "Why not?"

I pressed my lips, letting go of his arm, and looked away towards the wooded area by the diner. It reminded me a lot of my old home back in Washington. I shook my head away of the thoughts, pushing the old feelings away before looking back at him, "What if they're having sex?"

"We'll interrupt and get a move on," he said casually.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "That's wrong."

"We have bigger things to worry about, sweetheart," he said as if I didn't know.

"No."

"No?" he questioned turning his entire body towards me.

"We aren't going to interrupt them, Dean. I don't care if it takes all day," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He gave me a disbelieving look, "Are you serious?"

"We are not going to go and ruin that poor girl's first time," I said with a clenched jaw.

"Trust me, sweetheart, Sam's already gonna be doing that for us," he replied back in a joking matter with a small smirk on his face.

I leaned against the passenger side of the car with a sigh and looked back towards the woods. It was hard to believe that this had all started there; in the woods. Getting dumped by Edward and saved by Dean. So much had happened since then and yet the best memories I had were all after that. After the day that I thought my life was over. How melodramatic I was back then compared to how my life is now. If things didn't turn out good with the spell, it actually would be over soon.

* * *

 **Okay so there were some BEAN moments there right? Probably not exactly what you were expecting but something is something right? Don't worry the climax of this story is coming soon and you guys will get to see what happens with Bella and Dean. So what do you think about the Bella saving Dean from the Reaper? You think it was weird that she didn't die right away, any theories? Anything that you found funny, sad, or awesome? Feel free to leave a review answering the questions or saying whatever you want, and we'll send you a preview for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **IMPORTANT: So after this chapter is posted we won't be uploading for another two weeks. We talked about this in the last chapter so from now on we'll be posting a chapter up every other Friday. Which means the next chapter, after this one will be posted, October 21** **st** **. Hope you guys will stick with us until the end! Thanks again!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	41. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 ** _*_ I'm posting this a few hours earlier than usual because at the moment I am sick and I cannot stay up until midnight to post it.**

 **We apologize for any mistakes!So I'd have to say that the "Faith" episode is finished now. We are getting to the climax of our story, which starts at the end of this chapter and continues in the next. So because so much is going on, the chapters may be shorter than usual, we're sorry about that but we don't want to confuse anyone on what's going on. Read the authors note at the end of the chapter please!**

 **Chapter 41 Playlist:**

 _ **Somebody That I Used To Know –Gotye**_

 _ **Bird –Billie Marten**_

 _ **Knockin' On Heaven's Door –Bob Dylan**_

 _ **Beautiful Loser –Bob Seger**_

 _ **Chandelier –Sia**_

 _ **Take Me Away –Avril Lavigne**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **How melodramatic I was back then compared to how my life is now. If things didn't turn out good with the spell, it actually would be over soon.**_

 _Hope is a distance unreached_

 _Ink on her skin incomplete_

 _And the faint sound of friends_

 _As she neared to the end she had peace_

 _Nobody's watching_

 _Drowning in words so sweet_

 _Mild is the water_

 _Caught as a bird once free_

I felt him as he came over and leaned against the car beside me, "Why is this so important to you?" he asked serious again.

"She's going to die, Dean. The poor girl needs to get laid before she dies," I told him before looking up at him. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip before looking away, "I know you probably don't want to hear this but," I paused and took in a breath, "when I was with Edward all I wanted was to have sex," I looked back up at him to see him look slightly annoyed and upset. "I always thought it was because I loved him or that maybe it was just teenage hormones," I shrugged at this before looking back towards the woods, the memories of him breaking up with me coming back. I took in a shaky breath, "I realize why I wanted to do it so badly now. Part of me knew that being with him, whether it be for forever or just a few more minutes even, meant that I was going to die."

I looked back at him to watch him tuck his hands into his jeans as his gaze went from looking towards the woods back to me, "Part of me knew that hanging out with a vampire wasn't going to end with me staying human or alive. And that part of me was the part that wanted to…live; to have every human experience possible." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair and looked away from his gaze, "I was never one to really care about having sex; seemed meaningless to me actually."

"Meaningless?" he questioned lightly.

"Yeah, other than to procreate, it didn't seem to be important enough to have it. And since my parents were divorced the whole getting married and having kids thing wasn't on my to-do list," I said with a casual shrug.

He pursed his lips, nodding slightly before looking away, "So then why didn't you ever do it with your ex? Not like he can procreate."

"I tried. He didn't want to; something about not wanting to break me in two and something about saving my soul. At the time it seemed ridiculous," I told him as I kicked at the dirt on the ground with a small shrug. I sighed again and tucked my hair behind my ears before looking back up at Dean, "Anyways, my point is she needs this."

He looked at me confused, "How does that story relate to her needing to have sex if you didn't have sex with the vamp?"

"The point is when you know you're going to die…that's just one of the experiences you want to have before it happens," I tucked my hands into the pockets of my jacket and looked back towards the woods.

"Sam and I have almost died countless times and I think he'd agree when I say that sex was the last thing we were thinking of," he retorted making me look back at him. He was looking towards the woods again, a distant look in his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe, at least on your part," I said with a smirk. "But there _is_ a difference, Dean," I told him as he looked back at me, "She's a virgin, and I've been in her shoes. You guys are far from that, you know being man whores and all... it's something you've already experienced. Not to mention it seems like when you guys are going to die, the world may end any second afterwards, we don't have that sort of weight on our shoulders like you two do. As long as the Winchesters are around the world will live another day."

He looked away from me again with a small shake to his head, "You've got a lot of faith in us, sweetheart."

I looked ahead again and nodded, "It's not really faith if I know what I'm talking about, now is it?"

He stayed silent on that making me look back at him, that distant look once again in his eyes. "For the record…I'm glad I never did anything with that stone cold monster. Pretty sure that would have been a very bad first experience," I said having a need to clarify I was happy nothing ever happened with Edward.

He was still looking forward towards the wooded area and just hummed back in response. I moved so that my hip was up against the Impala while I faced him, "You know you and your brother are a lot alike." He looked back at me, serious expression still on, "So based on what _I_ know," I bit my lip, my eyes wandering to his, "he'll do just fine," I finished as I looked back into his eyes.

His eyebrow quirked up in response to that, "Just fine?" he asked in a scoffing tone.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Sorry Dean but I'm not going to make that ego of yours any bigger than it is," I gently smacked his cheek, "don't you find it hard enough to walk through doorways with that big head of yours?" I joked.

Dean's phone went off before he could get out any witty remarks, "Yeah?" he answered before turning away from me to look back towards the diner. "Already? I don't know Sammy, that was kind of quick," Dean replied back in a joking manner. "Yeah, we're heading that way," he said as he walked over to the other side of the Impala. I quickly opened the passenger side door and got in just as he closed the driver's door. "Looks like Sam's done, and he got the blood," Dean said as he turned the car on.

Dean had gotten the coordinates that was leading us to New Orleans, Louisiana. After picking Sam up and packing up, we headed straight that way. It would take about seventeen or so hours to get to the exact location that my great grandfather made the deal. Part of me wondered if it was Crowley himself that made the deal with him. If so, I wasn't so sure we could trust him with this spell he had given us. I would have brought it up with the boys but I didn't want to seem like a pessimist again.

We were half way to New Orleans, some city in Texas, when we stopped for gas and some food to munch on. Sam got out and went straight for the bathroom while Dean was pumping gas. I got out of the Impala, having just woken from a short nap, and closed the door behind me. This sudden feeling came over me; this weakness came over me, my heart was suddenly pounding hard against my ribcage, my limbs shaky, that warm wetness slicked down out of my nose and down my lip.

"D-Dean?" my voice barely came out in a whisper as I grasped onto the side of the Impala and tried to get his attention. My world spun as I tried to look towards Dean and keep him focused. It looked like he was leaning against the trunk as he pumped gas; his back towards me. I slide my hand down and grabbed hold of the handle, "Dean," my voice was still barely above a whisper. I used what little strength I had left and pulled on the handle of the door, my heart flooding with relief when it swung open, the usual squeak going along with it.

My fingers slide off the handle before my body gave out on me completely. "Bella?" The pain that should have registered with the fall never did, "Bella!" Dean's deep husky voice rang in my ears before I felt something tugging on what I believed to be my arms. I tried to open my eyes and look at him one last time before I let the darkness consume me.

"We need to cast the spell already," I heard Dean say from what sounded like a very far distance, his voice sounding like somewhat of a whisper.

"We can't move her, Dean. It might make her worse," Sam's voice was becoming clearer, but all I heard was worry in his tone.

Dean let out what seemed to be a shaky breath. I could tell I was on a lumpy motel bed. I still felt weak but not so much that I would pass out again. I slowly opened my eyes to see crappy wallpaper of angels on the ceiling. I blinked, slightly disgusted by the poor décor, and moved my head to the right to find Dean sitting on the bed, his hands folded in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees as he had his head bent down and stared at the floor intently. Sam was at the table behind him with the laptop on it as he was searching for something online. There were boxes of Chinese food beside the laptop.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice raspy, as I made a move to sit up. My eyes widened as they were suddenly coming at me as if I had just croaked. Dean was on the bed beside me and Sam was standing on the other side over me.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked at the same time that Dean asked, "Hey, you okay?"

I sat up and took in a breath, "I feel fine now. How long have I been out?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against the headboard.

"About a day and a half," Dean said as he continued to stare at me.

"Crap. Okay let's get going then," I said as I moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Where's the fire, sweetheart?" Dean asked as he gently grasped my arm so I wouldn't stand up.

I looked at him confused, _he was the one that wanted to get moving_ , "The sooner we get to New Orleans the sooner we can do the spell and get it over with," I told him. I stood up and watched as Sam was packing his things.

"We have time. You should rest," Dean insisted.

I turned back to him no longer able to hide the defeat on my face, "We don't."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked but I kept looking at Dean with a pleading look in my eyes.

"I don't have much more time," I told them as I took in a shaky breath and looked over at Sam, "I can feel it," I said as I looked back at Dean. They stayed silent as they stared at me, "So, let's just get to Louisiana and get this spell done with."

It didn't take too long to get to New Orleans after that. We got a motel and gathered the ingredients but decided to wait until it was dark out to go to the crossroads my great grandfather had gone to. Luckily it was dark by around five in the afternoon now and the crossroad wasn't too far from where the motel was; just a few miles away. I hoped that the place was in the middle of nowhere because we had no idea how this spell worked or what happened when you cast it.

The boys had gone out to get some food while I stayed back in the motel. After the boys had been gone for a minute, I looked over at the table to see some paper and a pen. I walked over to it and sat down staring down at the paper before I decided that I should write something for the boys. Part of me had this nagging feeling that I wasn't going to make it but then again it could have been me being pessimistic again. I folded the letters up once I was done and placed them in an envelope before walking over and placing it under my pillow.

The boys walked in a few minutes later with food, which I didn't eat thanks to my non-appetite, while they sat down and ate. It wasn't until about thirty minutes after five that we left to go do the spell. I was the last one out the door so I was able to put the envelope that was under my pillow over on the table before getting out the door and into the Impala. My nerves were bubbling up at the pit of my stomach making me want to shake in response to them. I lightly chewed on my fingernail as we got more out of town and towards what looked like the middle of nowhere; just what I was hoping. I looked at my reflection in the window to see that the black spider veins were now on both sides of my face and going up my cheeks. I looked away, disgusted by my reflection, and looked out the windshield to see Dean slowing down as we were approaching a dirt crossroad.

We all got out and looked at our surroundings before the boys went to the trunk to get the ingredients we would need and I walked over to the center of the crossroad. I slowly spun in a circle while I took in the surroundings; there was grass and trees all around us. The scenery was quite breathtaking with the moon and stars shining above us giving off plenty of light to see. The grass looked soft and the trees seemed to dance with the wind.

"Ready?" Sam asked making me stop spinning and face myself towards him. He had a bowl with what I assumed were the ingredients inside; he was a good distance away from me. Apparently I was supposed to be the only one in the center of the crossroad in order for the spell to work. Dean was standing beside Sam, a determined and game ready mask in place.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready," I said with as much strength and confidence in my voice as possible. I looked around me cautiously as Sam started reciting the spell in Latin. I didn't like the fact that they were so far away from me; I felt this sense of impending doom and all I wanted was the safety I felt when I was near Dean. I shook the feeling away as a new feeling came over me. I could feel a tingling under my skin just as Sam stopped chanting.

I looked back at them to see them look at me expectedly, "Did it work?" Dean asked but stayed where he was. I looked down at my hands to see the black spider veins start receding back, slowly disappearing. The hope quickly spread through me, a smile creeping up my lips before I looked back at the boys.

My smile faded as I noticed a figure behind them. My heart went back to its normal rhythm when I saw who it was, "Cas?" I asked. They turned around surprised and took in Castiel's appearance.

Castiel looked at the boys before walking past them and stopping so that he was between me and them, "Did you cast the spell?" he asked in an urgent deep voice.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked confused.

Castiel grunted before running a hand through his short hair. I had never seen him act this human before.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked, also confused.

Castiel looked back at me, this devastated look on his face, "I've been trying to get my hands on the contract your great grandfather made with Crowley."

"Wait he made the contract with _Crowley_?" Sam asked surprised. The hope I was feeling before started fading at the news.

"Yes," Castiel replied as he looked back at the boys.

"And?" Dean asked.

"The contract states that when the curse is activated on the last living Swan, six months after, on the sixth day, at six in the afternoon, the curse will enact its true purpose," Castiel revealed.

"666? Really? Who does this guy think he is, honestly?" Dean taunted.

"And what is that purpose?" I asked slightly scared of the answer.

"To kill every supernatural being that tried to kill that person, and failed to succeed. You are a walking time bomb for every supernatural creature that has tried to hurt you in the past," Castiel told me with this defeated look on his face.

"And what exactly did the spell do?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked back at Sam as he answered, "You stopped the curse from killing those creatures."

"Okay," Dean replied back, "That means the curse is over with, right? That we stopped its purpose."

Castiel took in a breath as he looked back at Dean, "No. Even though you stopped it from killing those creatures, you did not stop it from going off."

"What happens when it goes off?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He looked back at me, this sad look in his eyes, "You die."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! So we finally found out about the contract and about Bella's Curse. What do you guys think is gonna happen in the next chapter? I'm sure half of you will be right and the other half will be wrong LOL. So obviously the reason the Reaper couldn't take Bella's soul was because of the contract/curse; just so you guys know. The next few chapters may be shorter than we've ever done them, but we don't want to confuse any of you. And the climax of this story just started at the end there and will continue in the next chapter. What do you think the boys are gonna do? You think Dean and Bella will finally profess their love for each other? Leave a review and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with us this long and thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up on November 4** **th** **!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	42. May Angels Lead You In

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

** **So I'm posting this up early once again because I have to be up early in the morning...but I doubt this will be happening again for the next chapter.**

 **All mistakes are our own! Here's the rest of the climax! The chapter changes to third persons point of view about halfway through it, we let you know when. Also this is one of the shortest chapters we've ever posted up, and we're not sure it'll be the last short one either. The playlist for this chapter is probably going to be the longest one ever, but we have some pretty good songs listed that we think really fit the chapter. The next chapter or so might also have a long playlist (although probably not as long as this one.)**

 **Chapter 42 Playlist:**

 _ **As Real As You And Me –Rihanna**_

 _ **The Show Must Go On –Queen**_

 _ **Love Song Requiem –Trading Yesterdays**_

 _ **Let It All Go –Birdy and Rhodes**_

 _ **I'll Never Go Away –Erin McCarley ft. Gabe Dixon**_

 _ **Never Forget You –Zara Larsson & MNEK**_

 _ **Say Something –A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera**_

 _ **Colors –Amos Lee**_

 _ **Hear You Me (May Angels Lead You In) –Jimmy Eat World**_

 _ **Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song) –Rob Benedict version**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **He looked back at me, this sad look in his eyes, "You die."**_

 _We started it wrong_

 _And I think you know_

 _We waited too long_

 _Now I have to go_

 _I don't know why,_

 _We need to break so hard_

 _I don't know why we break so hard_

 _But if we're strong enough_

 _To let it in_

 _We're strong enough_

 _To let it go_

I bit my bottom lip to keep it from quivering before looking down at my now normal hands, no black spider veins. The tingling that had started at the tip of my toes and fingers had now started traveling towards my chest.

"Wait," Sam said making me look over at him, "Did you say on the sixth day at six?" Castiel nodded his head once, as Sam looked down at his watch, "But that's—."

The tingling sensation quickly turned into pain that was directed right at my heart. It felt like someone was squeezing it as this white-hot sharp pain coursed through me. I gasped, clutching at my heart, before my legs gave out having me drop hard onto my knees.

"Bella!" I heard Sam yell out at the same time Dean screamed, "No!"

I felt as someone grasped me from the side of my arms, holding me in place. I was feeling weaker by the second, it was getting harder for me to keep my head up and my eyes open. This was it, the pain like tiny little hot needles piercing my heart. This is the moment that my life would slowly cease to exist. "Hey. Hey!" Dean yelled as he tried to keep me up and straighten my head out. "Come on. Stay awake," he pleaded; I could hear as his voice shook with emotion. I noticed I could no longer feel his warmth, I was too far gone. My skin cold and rough but my heart felt like it was on fire and was about to explode.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him; tears welling in his eyes, "Dean," I gasped out. He was holding my head up, his hands on the sides of my face. Someone else was holding my body up; that's when I heard the stifled cries behind me. It must have been Sam; I couldn't picture Castiel crying for me. I could honestly say that the expression on Dean's face hurt more than what was going on inside of me right now.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. We'll find a way," he said his voice once again shaking. I could see his bottom lip starting to quiver and the tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

I tried my best to smile as his thumbs wiped the tears that had run down my cheeks, "I…" This was when I would finally tell him, "I love you," I finally whispered out feeling my heart quiver to a stop as all the pain went away. One small tear caressed his cheek and drifted to his lips. He stared at me, his bottom lip quivering lightly.

I slowly let my heavy eyelids close, "No! No!" he yelled out in desperate anguish, shaking me. That was the last thing I heard as I let the inevitable and infinite darkness finally consume me. _Goodbye, Dean._

 _I know you never thought you could hurt this much_

 _Losing what you love, you lost yourself, you're numb_

 _Even though it's dark, there's a light somewhere inside you_

 _Let me hold your hands, I'll help you find your feet again._

 _It's okay to cry_

 _Want me to let you know_

 _I got love, I got you, love_

 _I'll never go away_

(Third Persons POV)

Dean pulled Bella's body towards him, placing her head on his shoulder, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. A light sob escaped his lips, the tears finally falling down his cheeks. He stifled a sob into her hair as he held her tighter. He had lost people before, people he loved and cared for, but this was different. He was finally letting his walls down, letting her in his heart, or so he thought. He realized she had changed his life for the better. It wasn't until the moment where the light went out in her eyes that he knew. The hurt he felt while grasping the fact that she was gone was so intense he couldn't ignore it; she had _torn_ down the walls a long time ago. He loved her.

He slowly released her, gently placing her now limp body on the ground. He was unsure on what to do with himself. He stood up, taking a step back from her, and watched as Sam cried over her body, small sniffles and sobs escaping him. Dean placed his hands on the top of his head, tears still running down his face as he looked around in desperation.

Castiel had disappeared, feeling somewhat guilty that he couldn't help save Bella but knew it was a bad time for him too. Heaven was still in chaos from a new threat that was rising, so he left. Sam was having a hard time believing that the person he had come to love as a sister was gone. Dean was the only one thinking that he needed her back, no matter the cost.

Bobby had called not too long after; Sam gave him the bad news before they made a plan to move to a cabin of Bobby's that was somewhere deep in the bayous of New Orleans. Bobby volunteered to go clear out their room at the motel before meeting them at the cabin. Dean insisted on being the one to move Bella's body, even when they got to the cabin. He gently placed her cold body down on the bed in the bedroom and just stood there, not wanting to leave her side even though she was already gone.

It was as if he was thinking that at any minute she might just wake up from one of her naps or blackouts like she usually did. She just looked pale and fragile but still like she was just sleeping peacefully and it broke his heart a little every time he had to come to terms with the fact that she was never waking up.

Sam was in the living room area, he could see the headboard of the bed from where he was sitting on the couch. He stared at Bella's face letting the grief start to sink in. The tears were slowly gliding down his cheeks when he heard someone coming to the door. He wiped at his face and stood up just as Bobby walked in.

Bobby was a tough man; he swallowed up the hard times with hard liquor, never really letting it show. When he was told about Bella's death, it hit him deep because he was starting to see the girl as a kid of his own and he knew how much she meant to the boys. He could only imagine how Dean was taking it. He walked in, the letter he found at the motel in hand, and looked over to see Sam standing up, "Hey, Sam," he said in gruff low voice.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said, his voice groggy from crying. He cleared his throat and noticed the envelope in Bobby's hand, "What's that?"

Bobby came over and handed it over to Sam, "I think it's from Bella. Found it at the motel on the table."

Sam quickly took it from Bobby and opened it taking out two letters. One was addressed to all of them while the other was addressed to Dean. They both slowly made their way into the room where Dean sat with a sorrowed angry look on his face.

"Dean," Sam started, "Bella left us something…a couple letters."

Dean kind of ignored them, merely nodding in response before looking up at them. Sam sniffled lightly, still from the tears he had shed not too long ago, before straightening the letter out to read it:

" _Hey guys,_

 _If you're reading this, than the spell didn't work, and I didn't make it. Please don't blame yourselves for that. Sometimes there is no changing fate, and you guys tried everything you could to save me. I appreciate that, thank you. The only thing I ask you guys to do for me is to move on with your lives and live them the way you did before I came along._

 _Bobby, I'd like to thank you for letting me stay with you and the boys. When I had no family left you took me under your wing, like you did with Sam and Dean. When I first arrived at your place, I found it hard to speak to you, let alone talk to you, because you reminded me so much of my dad. Though you and my father had similarities, you also had your differences. Thank you for being the father that I and the boys needed. I love you Bobby, please look after those two knuckleheads for me."_

Bobby smiled at this with a small shake to his head as he tried to push the feelings away that would make him cry. Sam smiled, his eyes slightly teary before continuing:

" _Sam, don't beat yourself up for what happened. I could tell by your voice, and the look in your eyes, that you're tired; extremely tired. Now that I'm gone, you should be able to rest and take a break. You need it, Sam. The only thing I ask you to do is keep that promise you made me in the Impala. Thank you for trying to do what you could to save me. And thank you for being the big brother I never knew I needed. I love you, Sam. Please take care of yourself. Do me one last little favor, burn every copy of those damn Twilight books that you can get your hands on._

 _Love,_

 _Bella Swan."_

Sam smiled lightly at the last part and remembering the promise he made to her. Dean sat expression unchanging. He thought to ask Sam about the promise but decided not to.

"This one is for you," Sam announced stretching out his hand with the letter to Dean. His voice cracked lightly as tears threatened to spill over. Dean glanced from the letter to Bella's body and back to the letter. He clenched his jaw before raising his arm to take the piece of paper.

Dean held the letter on his lap and stared at the floor. "Thanks," he murmured in a shallow voice. Sam and Bobby took the hint that he wanted to be alone and left the room.

* * *

 **So how mad are you? 1 to 10? 1 being "I'm not mad at all. I'm sure you'll fix this." And 10 being "are you fucking kidding me right now?! WHY?!" lol… Do you hate us? We promise we still have more of the story to tell so please bear with us. What did you guys think about Bella dying? And how she finally told Dean how she felt? How about the fact that Dean didn't say it back? Any thoughts? What did you think of the letter she left for the boys? The letter for Dean will be in the next chapter! And that chapter will continue in third persons pov. Leave a review with your thoughts about what you think may happen next, or with whatever, and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with us for this long and for reading! Next chapter will be up November 18** **th** **!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	43. Never Too Late

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 ****Sorry this is coming out past Midnight but apparently I can't stay awake that late anymore lol So from now on the chapters will not be posted at Midnight but they still will be posted on Fridays!**

 **We hope that any mistakes made are not too bad/noticeable. This is by far the shortest chapter we've ever posted! We are sorry but some big stuff is happening in the next chapter, and we'll have one more short chapter after this one and then they should go back to their regular length. There are no warnings for this chapter (Why would there be?) but we hope you continue to stick with us either way!**

 **Chapter 43 Playlist:**

 _ **It's Not Over –Daughtry**_

 _ **Sad Beautiful Tragic –Taylor Swift**_

 _ **My Immortal –Evanesence**_

 _ **Never Too Late –Three Days Grace**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **Dean held the letter on his lap and stared at the floor. "Thanks," he murmured in a shallow voice. Sam and Bobby took the hint that he wanted to be alone and left the room.**_

 _Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_

 _Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late_

 _And time is taking its sweet time erasing you_

 _And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me_

 _'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

He didn't move, contemplating whether to read it right away or wait. He stood up and walked over to the closed window on the other side of the room. Clenching onto the windowsill, he wondered what she was thinking when she wrote these letters. He loosened his grip on the sill before unfolding the letter and reading it.

" _Dear Dean,_

 _There's so much I want to tell you but I'm not sure there would be enough paper, or time, to do so. I know that I said this in the letter before that was addressed to you all but I'm going to say it again: please don't blame yourself for what happened. I know you, and that's the first thing you would do, so please don't. I've been wanting to tell you something for some time now but the fear of getting rejected stopped me…I love you, Dean. I hope I was smart enough to tell you before I died but I'm not sure you would have understood the extent of it. I'm in love with you and it wasn't until my birthday, after the Djinn nightmare, that I realized it. I don't know, and will never know, what your feelings were for me but I think I'll just go with believing that you feel the same way. You were the only reason I kept fighting. I had this weird delusion that you'd save me because with just one touch you warmed my soul and made me feel so alive. It isn't until now that I realize that you DID keep me alive. I've felt happier in the last six months than almost ever and it's because of you. Thank you for that. The only thing I'll never regret in my life was loving you. I'll always love you, Dean. And because of that, I want you to move on and live your life. I would ask you to stop hunting but who am I kidding, and where would this world be without you. Be happy; for me. Goodbye, Dean, I hope to see you in the future. I'm sure we will meet again._

 _Love,_

 _Bella Swan."_

Dean shut his eyes tight before bunching up his hand and punching the wall hard. The tears that were in his eyes fell down his cheeks and onto the floor. He let the letter slip from his fingers and slowly drift to just under the foot of the bed. Sam crept in, concerned of the pound he heard, and watched his brother from the entrance of the room, unknowingly to Dean.

Sam let out a quiet shaky breath at seeing his brother falling apart. It broke Sam's heart to see him like this; Dean had already lost too much and he didn't deserve it. Sam knew all too well what he was going through. He had lost Jessica, the love of his life, too and he knew what it felt like. But to know that you weren't able to express that love to them before they died must have been a hundred times worse.

Dean ignored his brother once more, now aware of Sam's presence in the room. He continued to face the closed window wanting nothing more than to continue punching this wall until it collapsed.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

* * *

Sam and Bobby didn't know how to approach Dean on the subject of burying Bella. He was possessive about her body when she first died and it seemed like that wouldn't change either way. It was the third day of her being gone and Dean hadn't slept or eaten. He just stayed in that room and watched her body like if something was going to happen to it any minute. It seemed like he was scared to take his eyes off her in fear that she would disappear. Sam knew what he was going through and knew it wouldn't be wise to bring up a burial.

Bobby was planning on approaching Dean about it today, so her body didn't start to smell. Sam went outside and started scavenging the woods that surrounded the cabin; he was looking for wood so they could get prepared for the cremation.

Bobby came back from getting some food and noticed that Sam was in the back gathering wood meaning that it was just him and Dean. "Dean? Brought you this back," Bobby said as he placed the bucket of chicken on the table in the kitchen.

Dean was leaning on the wall straight in front of the bed, staring down at Bella's body, "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Bobby looked over at him, "You should eat something."

"I said I'm fine," Dean replied back stubbornly. He took his flask out, which was filled with whiskey, and took a swig of it.

"Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Bella?" Bobby approached cautiously, "We could…"

"What? Torch her corpse? Not yet," Dean responded, the anger building up inside.

"I want you to come with me," Bobby suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean said with a rough voice trying not to lose his temper.

"I just don't think you should be alone, and to be honest I could use your help," Bobby continued hastily. Dean simply snorted in retaliation. "Something big is going down. End-of-the-world big," Bobby pressed.

"Well then let it END!" Dean snapped pushing off the wall in a defensive position.

"C'mon boy, you don't mean that," Bobby said his heart sinking to his stomach.

Dean lunges forward to get in Bobby's face, "You don't think so. Huh? You don't think I've given enough. I've paid enough. I'm done with it. All of it!" he said throwing his hands up for emphasis. "And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around and get the hell out of here!" he pointed towards the door. Bobby just stood there shaking his head disapprovingly. "Go!" without thinking he had shoved Bobby hard, making Bobby hit the door frame with his back.

Realization hit Dean, making him regret what he just did; his angry expression softening just a bit. "I'm sorry," his lip quivered. "I'm sorry. Please just go," Dean apologized dropping his hand to his sides and his gaze away from Bobby in shame. Bobby gave him an empathetic look before gathering himself and walking out the room. Dean knew he couldn't just leave her here and he wasn't willing to bury her or burn her, so he thought up one final option: making a deal.

* * *

 **Do you think he's going to do it? Or will someone stop him? And if so, who? What did you guys think of Bella's letter? Did you guys like it? How about Dean's attitude towards Bobby and the world ending? Any thoughts on what the big bad is that's coming? Any theories? We hope you guys are still with us and that you'll continue to read the story to see what happens next. Leave a review with your thoughts and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out December 2nd!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	44. Be With You

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **We apologize for any mistakes!**

 **I, personally, apologize if you guys left reviews and I didn't send you a preview. Sometimes I still don't get notifed when a new review comes in and the last two weeks have been a little hectic for me what with breaking up with the guy I had been with for 7 years and looking for a new job and I can't promise I'll be on top of it in the next two weeks because I should be starting work by then. But I promise I'll try!**

 **Once again we have another short chapter; the next one should go back to its regular length! No warnings for this chapter either but we do change POV's…can you guess to whose? Either way you'll find out when you read it LOL. We hope you guys are still with us even though Bella died…I mean there's still a lot more to happen and based on the way the last chapter ended we'd hope you'd want to find out what happens next. The chapter may be short but the playlist definitely isn't.**

 **Chapter 44 Playlist:**

 _ **What Hurts The Most –Rascal Flatts**_

 _ **Silent Lucidity –Queensryche**_

 _ **Flood –The Goo Goo Dolls ft. Sydney Sierota**_

 _ **Never Be The Same –Red**_

 _ **Shattered –Trading Yesterday**_

 _ **When Your Gone –Avril Lavgine**_

 _ **Be With You –Enrique Iglesias**_

 _ **Dreaming Of You –Selena**_

 _ **Nobody's Home –Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Lost Boy –Ruth B**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **Dean knew he couldn't just leave her here and he wasn't willing to bury her or burn her, so he thought up one final option: making a deal.**_

 _I'll never be the same_

 _I'm caught inside the memories_

 _The promises, our yesterdays_

 _When I belonged to you_

 _I just can't walk away_

 _'Cause after loving you_

 _I can never be the same_

He looked back towards Bella's body and sat down in the same chair as before sighing, "You know, I tried my best to keep you out, to keep my walls up. You made that impossible for me, sweetheart," a tear glided down his cheek as he smiled lightly with a small shake to his head. He wiped his hand down his face, wiping the tears along with it, "I didn't want this life for you. I knew that being in this life would get you killed. I warned you about it but you just dug your nails in deeper and stubbornly refused to turn back."

He sighed shakily, looking at her face, "I love you, Bella. I can't do this without you. I know you didn't want me to do anything like this but I'm sorry. I just can't go on without you. Please forgive me," Dean got up with nothing but determination before he grabbed the keys to his Impala and headed out to make the deal of a lifetime.

* * *

 **(Bella's POV)**

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I was sitting on the couch at Bobby's house with Sam and Dean. My back was leaning up against Sam, his arm draped over my shoulder, and my legs were over Dean's lap, his hands placed on top of them, as we were watching a movie. I was happy. There was something familiar about this; I was getting a sense of déjà vu but at the moment it didn't matter.

"Princess looks comfortable," Bobby commented when he walked into the room.

I grinned at him, "What can I say? You have a small couch and two huge boys. There was no way in hell I was sitting on the floor."

Bobby shook his head and chuckled before walking away to the kitchen. I moved my head back and looked up at Sam to find him with the same grin on his face, "What's got you so happy?" I asked before moving slightly so my neck wasn't stretched so much and I was looking at him from the side. His hand went up and ruffled my hair, "Hey!" I complained throwing his hand off my head and fixing my hair.

"Just the sister I never wanted," he cooed in a mocking tone.

I lightly elbowed him in the chest, "Shut up," I laughed out.

"Ouch," he complained as he rubbed at his chest, "that hurt."

I rolled my eyes with the same smile still in place before settling back the way I was before. My smile faded away when I caught a glimpse of someone walking in the hallway straight away from us. The boys didn't seem to notice anything so I slowly got up and walked towards the hallway to see who it was. I didn't remember anyone else being here.

I turned to my left and looked down the hallway to see a familiar looking man with his back towards me. My heart beat in my chest fast in anticipation as the man just waited there. I slowly approached him and right before I could place my hand on his shoulder, he turned around. My eyes widened, my heart pumping hard in my chest, as I slowly put my hand down in shock, "Dad?"

Charlie smiled at me making my eyes water, "Hey, Bells," he said before I quickly embraced him in a hug, letting the tears fall down my cheeks and onto his flannel shirt. I had to have been dreaming.

"I'm so sorry for what happened daddy. It's all my fault," I cried out as I tightened my hold on him and clenched the back of his shirt in my fists.

He shushed me soothingly, "None of it was you're fault, baby," he pulled me away from him gently and looked into my eyes with a sad smile. He wiped the tears away on my cheeks, "It was all meant to be. None of this was your fault."

I smiled back with a sniffle, "I miss you," I told him.

He smiled back as he tucked my hair behind my ears, "I missed you too, kid."

I blinked a few times letting the rest of the tears shed before I noticed that we weren't in Bobby's house anymore. I looked back at my dad, "What are you doing here? Where is _here_?" I asked as I took in my surroundings. We were out on an open road now, it was dark out and there seemed to be nothing but the road.

"You're in heaven, Bells," Charlie said as I looked back at him. I was completely shocked by the news trying to remember what had happened.

" _I love you."_

" _No! No!"_

I shook my head as the memories of my last moments on earth resurfaced. "But then how was I…" I said as I looked to my left to where I would have thought the house was.

"You were reliving a happy memory," Charlie informed me. "That's what heaven is. A place to relive some of your best memories," just as he said this Bobby's house appeared. The road ended with a huge sign that read: _Dead End._ I turned my body in that direction as I let the irony of that sign kick in. On the side to the right was Bobby's house, across the street from his house was Charlie's house from Forks, next to that was Renee's house from Phoenix. I watched as the Impala suddenly appeared by Bobby's house as well; it looked like Sam and Dean were inside chatting away. They seemed to be talking to someone else that was supposed to be in the back seat; I then wondered if my memories would play weather I was there or not. There was a lamp post in front of each house, helping illuminate them.

"Are you here to explain how heaven works then?" I asked as I turned my body back towards him, shaking that idea away before looking him in the eyes.

He shook his head and sighed, "No. I'm here because you have a choice."

"A choice? What kind of choice?" I asked confused.

"This is a pretty rare opportunity, kid. I think the only ones who have ever had this happen are the Winchesters," he explained. I pressed my lips into a line and waited for him to continue, "You can choose to stay or to go."

"Go where?" I asked still confused on what he was saying.

"Home," he replied back. Home; where was home? I looked over to see the three houses I had lived in throughout my life; the one standing out the most was Bobby's and the Impala. Home was where Sam, Dean, and Bobby were.

"And I have to make a choice now?" I asked as I looked towards my right to see the road just continue on and on, nothing but black asphalt ahead.

"Yes," Charlie replied back softly.

"If I stay then I can be here with you?" I asked in a small voice before looking back at him.

"Yes. Your mother, Phil, and your grandparents are here too," he informed me. I smiled at the fact that my family was here and I could stay with them.

My smile faded as I looked to my left, towards the Impala, "What about Sam and Dean?" I asked.

"You'll only see them in memories. They are still on Earth," he informed me.

"So if I stay I can see them in my memories _and_ you and mom?" I asked as I slowly looked away from the Impala.

"Yes," he informed me, "You must choose soon, kid. You're running out of time." It seemed like I was always running out of time. I pressed my lips into a line and I looked back at the Impala to see Sam and Dean bickering about something inside—must have been a memory—before looking to my right to see the endless road. I bit my lip before looking back at the Impala.

I smiled before looking back up at Charlie and embracing him in a hug once again, "I love you, daddy," it was the one thing I never got to tell him before he died.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head, "I love you too, kiddo," I pulled away at this and looked up at him again, still undecided, "No matter what you choose."

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day..._

* * *

 **What do you think Bella will choose? Are you happy that we had a chapter with her in it? Were you guys confused in the beginning? We hope you understood what was going on after Charlie explained it. Do you think Dean will go through with the deal? What did you guys think about Dean finally confessing his love for Bella when it was already too late? We're sure it probably upset you LOL. Leave a review and we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with us and for reading! Next chapter will be out on December 16th!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	45. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes are our own! So we're back to our regular length chapter…yay! I would say there is a warning for this chapter but the part I'm thinking of isn't really that detailed so I don't think we'll need it. The chapter continues in Bella's POV and you'll be finding out her decision here. Hope you guys are excited!**

 **IMPORTANT: So due to the fact that I just got a new job and we are both busy at the moment and haven't been able to actually get together to edit or continue writing, we'll have to cut down to posting once a month. It was going to be once every three weeks but I don't think we'd be able to do that at the moment. So from now on we'll be posting once a month! Sorry but it's better than nothing.**

 **Also I'm posting this chapter early because I have to be at work really early tomorrow and wouldn't have time to post it til after 6pm so I'm posting early instead!**

 **Chapter 45 Playlist:**

 _ **Salted Wound –Sia**_

 _ **Pieces –Red**_

 _ **Calls Me Home –Shannon LaBrie**_

 _ **Wanted –Hunter Hayes**_

 _ **Almost Paradise –Victoria Justice & Hunter Hayes**_

 _ **Turning Page –Sleeping At Last**_

 _ **Reunited –Peaches & Herb**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **He placed a kiss on the top of my head, "I love you too, kiddo," I pulled away at this and looked up at him again, still undecided, "No matter what you choose."**_

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

 _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

 _Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

 _Well I would have known_

 _What I was living for all along_

 _What I've been living for_

 _Your love is my turning page_

 _Where only the sweetest words remain_

 _Every kiss is a cursive line_

 _Every touch is a redefining phrase_

 _I surrender who I've been for who you are_

 _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

I could hear a familiar voice talking to me. It was distant at first but after a few mumbled words I immediately knew it was Dean. I was so happy to hear his voice but not too long after, his voice was gone and I heard a door slam shut. A few tears slid down the side of my face as I slowly took in a much needed breath. I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling above me. I blinked a few time and turned my head to the right to see what looked like a living room and kitchen.

It seemed like I was in some sort of cabin. I looked back at the ceiling as the feeling in my body started coming back to me. Something had happened before I woke up; I tried my best to remember what it was. _"_ _I know you didn't want me to do anything like this but I'm sorry."_ My eyes widened in realization of his words. I quickly got up and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, typing in the coordinates that Bobby had sent before to the crossroad into my GPS. As my phone did its thing, I ran outside and looked around for a car. It seemed like the cabin was in the middle of nowhere.

I looked down at the map and started following it on foot until I came into view of a car about two miles away from the cabin. It was parked across the street from a house. Luckily the sun was setting, the sky a pretty dance of light blue and pink, reminding me of cotton candy with its wispy clouds. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before I went to open the car door, thankfully it was unlocked.

I quickly hotwired the car and sped away, racing through the deserted roads that led me to my destination. It didn't take long to get there; I could see the Impala in the distance. I looked over to see Dean standing next to a brunette in a slim black dress, a solemn look on his face. She was standing too close for my liking; it looked like he was about to let her kiss him. I quickly skidded to a stop, parking the car and getting out slamming the door behind me.

"Dean!" I screamed out as I ran with full force in front of the car and stopped; the headlights illuminating behind me. The brunette suddenly disappeared right before our eyes.

Dean seemed baffled as he looked around for her, "What the hell?" he muttered before he turned in my direction.

I took a step back, trying to catch my breath from all the running and adrenaline coursing through my veins. _I did it…I stopped the deal,_ I thought as I tucked my hair behind my ears. Seeing him there, in front of me, caused many mixed emotions to stir inside of me. I was extremely happy to see him, but I was also sad at how depressed he looked and upset that he was going to go through with the deal.

"Bella?" he asked in a soft tone, his voice sounding gruff with uncertainty. He raised his hand attempting to block the light from his eyes. I could tell he was squinting when suddenly his expression softened looking bewildered.

I let out a shaky breath, "I'm here, Dean." He took a few steps towards me still trying to see through the light before suddenly jumping to a running speed. I stood in place, not really knowing what to do, just watching the distance close between us.

His body crashed into mine wrapping his arms around me and burying his face into the hair on my shoulder. He held me as though he were afraid I would disappear. In those next few moments, I felt his warmth spread through me making me feel fully alive again. I nuzzled my head against his cheek letting out a soft sigh.

"You're here," he whispered astonished, "But how?" he asked loosening his embrace and pulling away enough to be able to see each other's faces.

The relief had passed and I glared at him lightly, "Well, it's not because of the _deal_ you were about to make," I said as I clenched my jaw and took a step away from him. His hands gently dropped from around me, sweeping down my arms and grasping my hands in his. This look of failure came upon him, making my expression soften, "I told you not to do this, Dean. Why were you going to do it?"

"I couldn't—I can't do this without you," he whispered out as he looked at the ground.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Live," he said as he looked back up at me.

"But…why?" I asked as my voice broke slightly from emotion as my eyes started to water.

He inched his way towards me and cradled my face in his hands, "Because I love you, Bella." He leaned his forehead against mine as he stared into my eyes with the same emotion I usually caught him staring at me with. It wasn't until now that I realized that the emotion I could never decipher had been love this whole time. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before," he told me in a low gruff whisper.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest before I moved my hands up to gently play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips against his. His hands moved down my sides until they stopped at the rim of my jeans. I hopped up wrapping my legs around him, all the while not breaking the gentle kiss we were sharing. I could feel his body move against me; it wasn't until I heard the familiar creak of the Impala door that I realized that he had been walking.

He gently laid me down in the backseat, breaking the kiss so he could get in and close the door behind him. I scooted further up the seat on my back until there was no room left, just before he was back on top of me brushing his lips gently against mine, as if he was afraid I would crumble beneath him with one wrong move. He stroked my hair and face with his hand planting small kisses down my neck. He trailed his kisses back up to my lips before pausing and looking down at me. I placed my hands gently on the side of his neck as he looked into my eyes, "I need you," he told me as he gently brushed his thumb across my cheek.

I smiled lightly at him, my heart swelling in happiness before he crashed his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. This was the happiest I had been in such a long time. The dreams of Dean telling me he loved me and being with me had finally come true. It actually seemed too good to be true but the feeling of his skin pressed against mine made it certain that it wasn't all just a dream. This was the Dean I wanted in that Djinn induced dream; the one that was still a hunter but that also loved me and who actually radiated with warmth.

This time was different than the other times; this time we took each other in as if it would be the last time. It was like he was trying to memorize every part of me, as if he was afraid to let me go. Maybe he thought it was all a dream as well and was afraid he'd wake up to find me gone. The truth was it didn't matter the reason behind it, what mattered was that he was showing me the love he felt that he denied to show me before. I loved this man and no matter what happened in the future nothing would change that.

I placed my head on Dean's chest after we both got partially dressed, him in his jeans and me in his navy blue shirt. I sighed as I watched him gently play with our entwined fingers, enjoying the fact that he wasn't doing this because he felt like he had to but rather because he _wanted_ to. "You know…" I started in a low voice, "you made it seem like I was dead for days," I told him with a small smile, appreciating that small little fact.

He sighed making me look up at him as he rubbed his face down with his free hand before placing it at the small of my back, "You were dead for three days, Bella."

I leaned up on my elbow, which was placed on the seat beside him, and looked back at him in shock, " _Three_ days?"

"Yeah," he said in a low voice. I finally took in his appearance and realized that he looked slightly sick.

I shook my head lightly in disbelief, "I thought I was only gone for a few hours the most." I pressed my lips into a line as I looked out the windshield in thought, "Time must move differently in heaven."

Dean sat silently for a few seconds, "So there is a heaven," he said more as a statement than a question. "How was it?" he continued curiously.

I delayed, unsure what to say without blurting everything out in one go, "It was great. Apparently I was given a choice. That's why I'm here now."

"What do you mean 'a choice'?" he asked confused.

"Charlie told me I could decide to stay in heaven or come back …" I started.

"Hold on, Charlie; as in, your dad, Charlie?" he asked with a small disbelieving smile.

"Yeah, he said it was extremely rare for anybody to get a chance like that," suddenly bright lights flashed across the steamed up windows just before the tires of a car screeched to a stop a few feet away from the Impala.

"Put your pants on," Dean said searching for my pants and handing them to me. He buttoned up his pants just before footsteps ran up and swung the door open.

"Dean!" It was Sam seemingly angry about something. It hit me that he assumed the same thing I did. My pants were at my knees so Dean used his own body to block me from Sam's view. "What the hell, Dean? How could you do this?" he exclaimed yanking Dean by the shoulders out into the cold. The cool air rushed in making my skin tingle, shortly after that causing me to shiver furiously.

"It's not what you think, Sam," Dean responded jerking out of his brother's grip.

"How could it possibly not be what I think? You're here, at the crossroads, sitting in the Impala with recently deceased Bella Swan," he uttered furiously, gesturing in my general direction. He hadn't bothered directing a single word to me.

"Sam!" I called out to try and stop him from berating Dean any further.

"How could you do this, huh?" he said ignoring me. "She asked you not to do this," he said calming down.

"I'm not as strong as you, Sam," Dean stated in a low gruff voice. "I wouldn't have been able to go on pretending like shit was okay without her," he blurted out making Sam's expression soften. It was silent; I began to crawl out of the car with both Dean's and my own jacket in tow.

"But this is not how you fix this. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad your back, Bella, but I hate that it happened this way," Sam said finally speaking to me and not just about me as if I was still dead.

"It didn't. He wasn't lying earlier when he said it isn't what you think," I handed Dean his jacket noticing that his arms were riddled with goose bumps before slipping into my own. I then continued to inform Sam the same information I had told Dean in the Impala. I snuggled into Dean's side, wrapping my arm around his back, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Why did you get a chance to come back?" Sam asked confused as he took in our appearance.

I pressed my lips and shivered slightly making Dean rub his hand up and down my arm to try and warm me, "Can I answer that back at the cabin? It's kind of cold out here."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah," Sam muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair which in my opinion was getting a little too long. "I'll meet you back there," he said before he started making his way back to the car he came in.

We didn't move as Sam got into the car and started making his way back in the direction he came. "Are you going with me?" Dean asked making me look up at him.

I smiled, "Yeah," I looked over at the car I had high-jacked to see that the headlights were off meaning that the battery had died. I wondered how long we were making love. "I think the car I hotwired is dead anyway," I said with a slight shrug before looking back up at him.

He smiled down at me, making me notice the circles under his eyes, before he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I brought my hand up and lightly touched his cheek as I kissed him back. He pulled away and released me as I made my way over to the passenger's side while he got into the drivers and started the car. As soon as we were headed back he grasped my hand that was resting on the seat beside me and kissed the back of it before entwining our fingers and placing them back down on the seat between us.

I scooted over and snuggled up against him, not letting go of his hand all the while, and placed my cheek against his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied back before letting go of my hand and bringing that arm around me. My heart swelled in happiness once again at his words. It didn't take long to get to the cabin. We both got out and held hands the entire way to the door. We walked in and I was instantly pulled away from Dean's side and into an embrace. I froze in place not sure what was happening at first until I realized it was Sam.

"I'm sorry I acted uncaring back there," he said before pulling back with a smile.

I smiled back and shook my head as I tucked my hair behind my ears, "It's fine, Sam, I totally get it."

He sighed and stared down at me, "So heaven, ha?" he replied back.

I pressed my lips into a line and nodded before walking over to the couch, Dean following close behind me. I plopped down and once Dean was sitting, I nestled beside him and placed my legs over his lap, "Yeah, Sam. What? Surprised I made it into heaven?" I joked.

He came over and sat on the arm chair beside the couch, "No, of course not. You of all people would make it there. I just wanted to know what it was like."

I stared at him confused, "You don't know?"

He gave me a baffled expression of his own, "No. Should I?"

I looked back at Dean before looking at Sam, "Charlie said the only ones who ever got the option to come back were you guys. Or at least he said 'The Winchesters' which I assumed was you two."

"Sam and I have been on the brink of death plenty of times. Maybe that's what he was talking about," Dean suggested with a small shrug.

I shrugged as well, "Probably."

"Why were you allowed back?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know," I told them before resting my head against Dean's shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me placing his hand on my slightly exposed waist while his other hand lay on my knee.

"God works in mysterious ways," Castiel's voice suddenly sounded in the room with us. I looked over to my right to see him standing there, in his usual trench coat, at the other end of the couch.

I quickly got up and embraced him in a hug with a smile on my face. He didn't respond back to the hug, "Why are you squeezing me with your body?" he asked in his even toned voice with a touch of confusion.

I chuckled against his shoulder, "It's a hug, Cas. I'm hugging you." He still didn't move to hug back which made me pull away, "You'll get used to it sooner or later," I said with a small smile.

"Why did you hug me?" he asked confused.

"People usually do it to show that they missed the other. Or to show appreciation which, in this case, is why I hugged you," I told him, it was like talking to an adult form of a toddler. "I just wanted to show my appreciation for trying everything you could to save me."

"You are welcome," he replied back as I nodded with a small smile. I turned back around and plopped back on the couch beside Dean.

"So you were saying something about God working in mysterious ways," Sam suggested to Castiel.

Castiel nodded, "The only reason you died was because of the deal, Bella," he said as he looked from Sam to me. "You were given another chance to live because if it weren't for that deal, you would have lived longer," he finished informing me. I nodded and froze when I saw the confused expression he had on his face, "Why are you only wearing a jacket?" he directed towards Dean making me look back and realize he still hadn't put a shirt on. "Is this a new custom humans have come up with?" he asked.

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Um no, Cas." I looked back at Dean, "You should go put a shirt on."

"You move quick, don't you, sweetheart? It's only been a few hours and you're already telling me what to do," he joked as he stood up.

I gently smacked him on the butt as he started walking away, "Oh, shut up," I said with a smile. As soon as he was out of earshot and inside the room I had woken up in, I moved to sit on the large, yet short, coffee table in front of Sam and looked at him seriously. "Tell me the truth, Sam. When was the last time that man had something to eat?" I whispered to him as I watched the door to the room.

Sam glanced back at the door as well before looking back at me and answering, "He hasn't eaten anything since before you died, Bella." Sam had this solemn look on his face that made the guilt rise up within me, "He hasn't slept either."

I ran a hand down my face, exasperated as the guilt began to eat at me. It was my fault that he looked sick. He was going through the zombie state I had gone through when Edward left me except his was worse. He hadn't eaten or slept at all, while I had at least tried to eat something and had nightmares all night long. I couldn't exactly blame him for it; I would probably be the same way if the situation had been reversed.

"The only thing he did was drink from his flask and watch you," he told me with this sad look still upon his face.

I sighed and bit my lip, "It's not your fault," Cas said from behind me making me turn around to look at him, having forgotten he was still with us.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at the door Dean had walked through, "In a way it is, but it's fine. I'll get him to sleep and eat. There's no reason for him not to now."

Dean walked out of the room just then with a hunters green long sleeve and what looked like a black shirt under that. I smiled at him, trying to hide the guilt I was feeling, as I walked towards him before he could get to the couch and reached up pecking his lips lightly, "I'm going to shower. This place does have a shower right?" I asked him before looking at Sam for an answer.

Sam nodded, "It does."

I nodded back and looked at Dean, "Good. While I'm in the shower, you mister, should get some sleep," I told him with a pointed look and finger.

"I'm not tired," he claimed with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that. Can you please take a nap?" I pouted my lip slightly, "Please," I begged lightly as I placed my hands together in front of him in a pleading stance.

He looked into my eyes for a second before sighing and shaking his head with a small smile, "Alright."

I grinned before pecking him on the lips once again, "Thank you!" I turned to Sam, "Could you go get us something to eat. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," I said before looking over at Cas and pausing, "Do angels eat?" I asked.

"No, we do not," he informed me.

I gave him a knowing look with a small nod and shrug to my shoulder, "More for us then." I looked back to Dean who was still holding me around the waist, something I actually didn't notice before, "Wait, do you guys have my things?"

"They're in the trunk of the Impala," Sam said from my right on the couch. After asking Sam to go get my bag and making Dean go into the room to take a nap, I was able to take a shower in hot water, relaxing my tense muscles. I stepped out of the shower, rung my hair in the sink, and wrapped myself in a soft towel. I ran my fingers through my hair undoing a few knots as I opened the door, then I went to turn and found myself inches from Castiel's face. I took half a step back in surprise. He stared at me; pretty blue eyes analyzing my face.

* * *

 **Hope this chapter made you guys happy! What did you think about Bella's decision? Or how Dean actually told her in person that he loves her? Or their reunion/ love making? Didn't we tell you we still had more to tell? We hope you guys are still with us cause we have noticed that some people have stopped reviewing which probably means they stopped reading. For those of you that still read and review we'd like to thank you for sticking with us. Thank you! Leave a review and we'll send you a preview for the next chapter! Next chapter will be up January 16** **th** **! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Or Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	46. Stars Will Guide Us Home

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **All mistakes belong to us! So don't even ask how much longer we have 'til this story ends because we still don't know lol. We've been pretty busy lately so we haven't been able to get together to edit and write the rest of the story. We're really hoping we can stick with this once a month frequency cause we don't want to let you guys down but you know life kind of gets hectic and busy for certain time periods. And since she's been busy with work and family and I've been busy with a new job and new relationship it's been kind of hard to find time to write or even edit the story for that matter.**

 **Chapter 46 Playlist:**

 _ **All Out Of Love –Air Supply (Featured/mentioned in chapter)**_

 _ **All of the Stars –Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **(We'll most likely add more songs to the playlist later. Been a bit too busy to try to figure that out.)**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

 _ **I ran my fingers through my hair undoing a few knots as I opened the door, then I went to turn and found myself inches from Castiel's face. I took half a step back in surprise. He stared at me; pretty blue eyes analyzing my face.**_

"How was your shower?" he asked nonchalantly and unblinking.

"It was great …" I paused briefly. "I'm gonna assume you don't know what personal space is and take a step back, okay?" He blinked, finally, as if he was processing something.

"Oh, of course, apologies," he said also stepping back, hesitating for a second and then veered in the direction of the couch. It really was like talking to a small innocent child … that looked like a grown man and killed things. I then went to the room where Dean was sound asleep a little drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. I quickly changed not wanting to disturb Dean, and letting him have his well needed rest.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table while Bobby stood behind a chair staring at him.

I grinned before making my way to him fast, "Bobby!" I attacked him with a hug, not giving him enough time to turn, leaving me hugging his side. I released him for a second so he could turn towards me before hugging him again.

"Damn, are you a sight for sore eyes," Bobby mumbled as he hugged me back.

I smiled before letting go and looking at him, "It's good to see you too, Bobby." I took a step back from him and looked over at Sam.

Sam nodded, a smile on his face as well, "I ordered pizza it should be here soon."

I looked back at Bobby just as water was suddenly splashed on my face. I closed my eyes on instinct and opened them slightly to give Bobby an annoyed look, "Really?"

"Can't be too sure," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I wiped the water off my face with my hand and shook my head at him, "I'm not a demon. I'm guessing that Sam didn't tell you what happened, so why don't you," I looked to Sam, "fill him in while I grab a glass of water." I took a few sips when we all heard Dean groan in what sounded like pain before he shouted my name. I was about to run to him when Castiel's voice sounded from the couch.

"It's alright. He's having a nightmare," he said calmly sitting, watching an old movie on Bobby's old fashion box TV. Sam, Bobby, and I looked at each other.

"How do you know?" I asked raising my brow curiously.

"I'm monitoring his sleep," he informed blatantly. We all looked at each other again while Castiel stayed focused on the screen.

"I'll see what I can do," I sighed with a sad smile feeling the guilt that I probably caused this.

I patted Bobby on the shoulder as I passed by him to get to the room. Once in the room, I silently closed the door behind me before looking over at Dean. His forehead was creased with what looked like worry and he seemed to be distressed. I quickly took the few steps I needed to get to the bed and laid down next to him. I put my head on his chest, hitching my leg over his lap and placing my hand over his beating heart.

It was clear he was having a nightmare. It wasn't the first one I had witnessed him have. After a few seconds of being in this position, his body relaxed against me. I gently lifted my head up and looked at his face to see the crease on his forehead gone. He looked relaxed and somewhat happy with a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile at that before gently reaching over and lightly tracing the bow of his lips. I couldn't believe how much love I had for this man. I would literally go to hell and back for him. And apparently he'd do the same for me.

I gently reached up and kissed his jaw before settling back down on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone lightly touching the arm I had placed on Dean's torso. I also suddenly felt an arm around my back and a hand on my hip. I smiled knowing it had to be Dean and looked up at him.

"How did you sleep, love?" I quickly jumped up and away from none other than Edward Cullen with his pasty, glittery, cold skin and black eyes.

I shot up in bed breathing heavily, my heart pounding against my chest, and my limbs shaking lightly. I looked down beside me to find the bed empty, much to my relief. _I can't believe I'm still having nightmares about that damn leech,_ I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair with one hand, to get it out of my face. I let out a shaky breath not understanding why I would dream about him right now before shaking the feeling off and getting out of bed.

I opened the door of the room to find Dean sitting at the kitchen table shoveling food into his mouth while Sam and Bobby were at the couch looking over something on the coffee table. Castiel was still on the couch, now watching the original _Godzilla_ movie in black and white. I smiled as I made my way over to Dean. He glanced up and finally saw me, "Hey, sweetheart," he said in between bites.

I chuckled as I reached him and kissed his cheek lightly, "Someone's hungry. You left some for me, right?" I joked.

He smiled around his stuffed cheeks and nodded making me chuckle again before grabbing a slice of pizza from the cardboard box and taking a bite. I chewed in thought, still standing by Dean, and looked out the window behind him into the yard and trees. I paused, "What is that?" I asked noticing what looked like a lot of wood piled in a weird way.

Sam had walked over and looked out the window beside me, "That's umm," he hesitated making me look at him to see his cheeks burning red.

Dean turned in his seat to look at what I was seeing, "That's where Sam planned on cremating you," he said bluntly and with what seemed like resentment.

My brows shot up in shock, "You were gonna burn me?" I asked as I looked back at the wood.

He cleared his throat awkwardly making me look back at him to see him rubbing his neck uncomfortably, "its hunter's protocol," he replied back meekly.

I pursed my lips and nodded my head slightly as I stared back at it in thought, "I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner actually. It had already been three days. Why did you wait so long?" I asked confused.

Sam dropped his hand from his neck and looked down at Dean. I looked at Dean as well to see a serious look back on his face, his mouth no longer stuffed with food.

"It's a damn good thing I didn't let them do that to you," he said with a touch of anger to his voice still.

"He wouldn't let us touch you," Sam told me.

"Damn straight!" Dean replied back as he stood up angrily, the chair squeaking as it got shoved behind him when he stood. I took a step back surprised, as Dean turned to Sam, "What do you think would have happened if I let you burn her, Sam? Ha?! You think she'd be standing here now?!" his voice was deep and gruff with rage.

"Whoa," I said as I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Calm down. There's no need to get hotheaded about this, Dean. Everything worked out for the best."

Sam sighed and looked from Dean to me, "No, he's right."

Dean tense stance relaxed, his jaw unclenched putting his arms up in surrender. "No, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away," he reasoned, "But think about it, what would have happened if you did burn her?" his voice getting hard again.

"I don't know," Sam moped.

"Everything is fine now. Nothing happened, there's no point in being upset about it," I said squeezing Dean's arm lightly. His expression softened as he looked at me, "I don't blame Sam for wanting to do it either. You know why he had to do it. It's just the way it is in this business. You told me that yourself." He sighed and looked away from me in defeat. I turned around and looked over at Sam, "Don't worry about it, Sam. Things happened the way they were supposed to. There's nothing for you to feel bad about." I gently grasped his hand from his side, making him look from the ground to me, and gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back gently and I could see the guilt wash away from him. I let go of his hand and turned towards the couches and pointed at Bobby, "And you! You know I could have used a little help over here," I retorted with a smile.

Bobby had a smile of his own on and shook his head, "You got those two wrapped around your finger, princess. You don't need my help."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before sitting down in the chair next to Dean and reaching across the table to get the slice of pizza I had been eating, "I swear you two fight more than an old married couple," I told Sam and Dean as Dean sat back in his chair and Sam went back to the couch and sat next to Castiel, who wasn't really paying attention to us anymore.

"Bella, do you dream about that man often?" Castiel spoke up suddenly. The entire room went silent aside from the muffled screams on the TV. Castiel turned to look at me barely taking a new bite from this slice of pizza, it seemed I would never get to finish.

"What … man?" I played dumb looking down at my pizza.

"The man you were lying in bed with in your dream," he said waiting for an answer.

"That fast huh, Bella? Love 'm and leave 'm," Dean said chuckling. "Who was it? Brad Pitt?" he said with a full mouth.

"Does Brad Pitt sparkle?" Castiel asked, "Is that normal?"

"Sparkle?" Dean's voice went flat, realizing who Cas was talking about. He turned his body in my direction while I kept looking down. "You were dreaming about that bloodsucker!" his voice was hard and rough.

"Okay, look, it's not how it sounds. In my defense it wasn't exactly a dream, it was a nightmare, so you can relax," I said bravely responding while taking another bite from my pizza and looking up to Dean. "You can't blame me for what I dream, I can't exactly control them. I'm kind of afraid that all I have right now is too good to be true and he or something will come and destroy it," I said softly. The stern look in his eye twisted to a smirk.

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetheart; if anything comes to mess with us then _we'll_ destroy _it_ ," he said in a chuckle turning towards the living room to include the guys in the joke when we both realized they were all gone. I guess they figured we needed some privacy in case it got ugly. We met each other's gaze for a second and I realized how much we both had changed. Yes we were both still stubborn but something, that in the past would have lasted days, was just resolved in minutes.

I reached across, putting my hand on his thigh; taking advantage of the fact that we were alone. "I have my dream man right here," I leaned forward kissed his cheek and traced small kisses down his neck. He let out a shallow breath when a flutter sounded from behind us. We stopped and looked at Castiel standing uncomfortably close again.

"Sam said it seemed to calm and wanted me to quietly 'check it out'," he said using the quote-y fingers.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean laughed. I pulled away from Dean and continued eating and laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Castiel questioned. Sam and Bobby came back soon after that.

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Dean told him after wiping tomato sauce off his mouth.

"Nice to see everyone getting along for a change," Bobby commented as some sort of inside joke.

It wasn't long after this that we were headed back to Bobby's. Dean insisted that I sit right next to him, and since I felt bad about taking Sam's spot, I insisted that Sam still sit in the front with us. There was plenty of room and oddly enough it wasn't too weird or awkward to be cuddling up against Dean as he drove while Sam sat beside us. He seemed happy that we were which made me start thinking that we needed to find Sam someone; he deserved it.

Dean held my hand in his, his other hand on the steering wheel, as he drove with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too before glancing at Sam to see him grinning at me. "What?" I asked with the same smile in place as a blush slowly started spreading on my cheek.

He shook his head slowly, grin still in place, "Just wondered when you two would finally make it official."

I buried my face deeper into Dean's arm as my blush deepened, "Haha. My girl," Dean laughed a deep joyful laugh, making me smile as I glanced up at him. He smiled down at me and winked before bringing our hands up and kissing the back of mine.

"What happened to no chick flick moments?" Sam asked amused.

Dean let go of my hand and reached over to the radio dial, "Bitch," he said as he turned it on.

"Jerk," Sam replied back making me smile.

I shook my head with a smile, "Dorks." Dean smiled as he fiddled with a radio and settled on a channel. To my surprise, and most likely Sam's as well, the song 'All Out of Love' by Air Supply was playing. I sat up, no longer cuddling up against him, and stared at him a little baffled as he sang along with the lyrics.

" _I'm all out of love. I'm so lost without you. I know you were right, believing for so long_ ," he sang, getting into it. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh at him lightly. " _I'm all out of love. What am I without you, I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_ ," he smiled lightly as he looked at me as he sang this.

I grinned, laughing, and shook my head before looking over at Sam to see him smiling and starting to sing along. Soon enough we were all singing; I felt so happy, my heart feeling light which was something I hadn't felt in a very long time. This was home and even though this was something I knew even before I died…this moment right here was proof of that.

* * *

Staying at Bobby's this time around was different. Not only because Dean and I were sleeping in the same room now, but because it might have something to do with the fact that I'm not cursed or dying anymore. Maybe it's because I have the reassurance that my dad is actually in heaven; I mean I saw him there, I doubt it was just for me. It could be all of it but for the first time in a long time it just felt right.

It hadn't been long since we had gotten back to Bobby's now. Dean and I had established a new spot in the junk yard in back of an old pickup truck. Dean had laid down some blankets and pillows so we could lie down and star-gaze—something we had been doing often lately. My head was lying on Dean's shoulder as I looked up at the sky; his arm wrapped around me as he reached over with his other hand and took mine in his, laying it on his stomach. I smiled before looking over at him to see that he was still looking up at the sky. I looked back up and sighed, "Have you ever wondered why _we're_ the ones that have to be fighting demons and saving the world?" I asked in a low voice.

"We're probably the only ones that could handle this without being thrown in the crazy house," Dean replied back after about a minute of silence.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought it over, "I guess so."

"Why do _you_ think we're the ones that have to deal with this?" he asked.

"I don't know. Fate maybe? Although, I actually like your theory better," I murmured. Just as I said this I watched as a star shot across the sky, "Oh, look!" I pointed out, "A shooting star! Make a wish!" I smiled as I looked over at Dean.

He was staring at me now, "I don't need a wish. I got everything I want right here," he whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

A slight blush enveloped my cheeks, "That has got to be the biggest chick flick moment yet," I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"I'm trying to be romantic here," he complained.

I reached over and gently kissed his lips before pulling away and looking at him, "I know you are. Thank you," I smiled. I looked away and back at the sky and couldn't help but think about what other changes may have happened to me because of my death. The good thing that came from it was that I wasn't covered in black spider veins anymore. I just didn't know if I still had those weird abilities I had before.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dean asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I was just wondering," I paused before looking up at him again, "Did you guys wonder what came out of the gate of hell? I mean everyone seemed so upset that night but no one ever thought to figure out what exactly got out."

Dean sighed before he started sitting up, I followed suit and sat beside him, "Bobby has been investigating that since it happened."

"He has?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, he even went to try and track something down with Rufus when you were…out," 'out' was a nice term for what I really was.

"I think Bobby mentioned him to me before," I said thoughtfully. "Did they find what they were looking for?" I asked.

He fidgeted a bit, "Not that we know of, I think Bobby knew what our focus was at the time."

I stopped and looked at him for a second as something dawned on me. I was distracting him. How long has this been going on? I didn't even realize I was distracting them. I thought I was adding to the team but have I just been a distraction this whole time?

"What?" Dean asked confused. I shook my head and slowly got off the truck bed, "Where you going?"

"I have to talk to Sam," I told him as I got to my feet and made my way towards the house. Sam would tell me the truth, right? I walked into the house and found Sam in the kitchen on his laptop, "Sam," I said as I approached him.

He glanced up at me and smiled, "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," I looked behind me to find Bobby at the desk doing research and Dean walking in from the back, "in private," I finished.

He gave me a quizzical brow before he nodded and stood up. I followed him outside towards the impala. He stopped and leaned against it and I stood in front of him. "What's going on?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked over at the front of the house to make sure Dean wasn't coming out before tucking my hair behind my ears and taking in a breath. I looked back up at Sam, "I need you to be honest with me."

"Okay," he replied back slowly.

"Have I been distracting you guys?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, "What?"

"Have-I-been-distracting-you-guys from going out to hunt and save the world. I feel like I've been a distraction. I just need to know," I told him.

"Bella, you haven't been a distraction," Sam said with a shake to his head.

"Yes, I have. Hell, the gates of _HELL_ opened up and you guys didn't even think about all the horrible things that probably came out of it, you were too focused on me. And you've been focused on me the entire time. You haven't been doing what you do, your jobs or whatever, because of me and that's not a good thing. You haven't been hunting things and saving people, just think of all the people you could have saved while I was being selfish and all the bad things that are still alive because of that. This is not good," I said getting a little hysterical as the words poured out of my mouth. My breathing sped up; I thought I might start having a panic attack any second.

He stood up straight and gently placed his hands on the sides of my arms, "Listen to me," he said coming down to my eye level. "You haven't been a distraction. We chose to help you because we care about you, and think of all you've helped with things that would have taken us longer to figure out without you. I know you believe you have been, but the truth is we had no way of knowing what the hell came out of…hell until something actually happened that we could trace."

My brows creased in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Until those things showed themselves and did something incredibly unnatural there is no way of us to track them down so we can hunt them. And they've been quiet for a while…up until you died," he informed me hesitating a little on that last part.

"Are you saying that none of those things that came out of there did anything until I died?" I asked baffled by the news.

* * *

 **So any theories on why the things that came out of hell didn't bother doing anything noticeable until Bella died? We'd love to hear them? What did you guys think about Bella's nightmare about Edward? Any thoughts? Let us know if you had anything you loved or hated about the chapter! :) Remember, if you leave a review we'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with us this long! Next update will be up February 16th** **!**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	47. No Good Without You

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Supernatural. We are just using the characters to create a story of our own.**_

 **So we're hoping we don't have to put this story on hold but our lives are so hectic and busy at the moment that we haven't even had time to talk to each other let alone write and edit this story. So if that does happen we'll be sure to post something up to let you know with an apology and everything.**

 **Here's another short chapter but that's because we're getting to the part where we stopped editing which would mean we would have to put the story on hold; which may be inevitable.**

 **Chapter 47 Playlist:**

 **(Playlist will most likely be edited in the future)**

 _ **Shape of You –Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **Love On The Brain –Rihanna**_

 **Previously on Warmness on the Soul:**

" _ **Are you saying that none of those things that came out of there did anything until I died?" I asked baffled by the news.**_

 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you**_

 _ **We push and pull like a magnet do**_

 _ **Although my heart is falling too**_

 _ **I'm in love with your body**_

"I wouldn't say they didn't do anything, just nothing obviously demonic. We haven't figured out why but Bobby and Rufus went to investigate something while you were still dead," he said giving me the same information. I wasn't sure how to process all of this. How strange it all is; going from being a 'nobody' to someone whose life actually makes an impact on the world. My phone began to buzz in my pocket snapping me out of my trance. I looked around the room blankly at the boys, barely realizing that Sam and I had walked back inside, before pulling my phone out and glancing at the unknown number with a familiar area code.

I answered, not really knowing what to expect for the sole reason that three out of five people that knew my number were in the room with me, and the others didn't live in Washington.

"Hello," I spoke as the boys went back to doing what they were before.

"Bella? Is it you?" a stern male voice rang though. "Bella Swan?"

"Uh, ye—who's this?" I stopped myself because people out there still assumed I was missing or dead.

"This is Jacob Black, I need to speak to Bella," he continued, sounding a little rushed.

"Yeah, Jake, it's me, what do you fucking want?" I blurted out remembering that he tried to kill me a few months back. Dean glanced up to my sudden outburst.

"I need help, from you and your friends," he pressed.

"So you're saying you want _my_ help when not that long ago you said you wanted me dead?" I asked glancing at Dean. "How did you even get this number?!" I snapped.

"I got your number from a woman named Ellen; I told her I needed your help. Listen, you and your friends need to get to Washington. There's something really bad going on, there's been some really strange and farfetched deaths in the area. Ever since I crossed paths with your friend back in Colorado, when you guys were hunting some creepy man eating monster, I knew there was more out there. Not only werewolves and vampires but things our worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. We need help, recently a lot of women—young girls—have been going missing. Your friend Angela went missing just 3 days ago and 2 more since then. We don't know what to do," he announced in a worry ridden, fast pace, splurge of words.

"Okay, how do I know you're not just trying to lure me there to kill me?" I asked still miffed but worried that this was all true.

"Look it up, the proof is all over the news on TV and online. I'm not sorry about trying to kill you but I can say that I'm glad it didn't happen because I didn't know then what I know now. You left Forks and no one knew where or why, everyone just thinks you were kidnapped and died," he paused for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about your dad, he was a great man."

"H-how do you know Charlie died?" I stuttered out a bit.

"I went to your house and I could smell the sulfur, the blood, and saw the pit where you cremated him. After doing my own research on the supernatural topic, I discovered that he had an encounter with a demon. I am sorry you lost him that way but unless you come here to help, a lot more people are gonna die," there was a long pause.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, but who—," the phone clicked off. He hung up.

"What the heck was that?" Dean asked as Sam walked by.

"Did either of you run into a teenage kid in the woods the day we were on the Wendigo hunt?" I asked awkwardly as I slowly brought my phone away from my face.

Sam looked up from the papers in his hand, scanned the air as if trying to remember, he shook his head and plopped down on the couch near Dean. "Nope, why?" he asked furrowing his brow a bit.

I looked over at Dean who was staring back with a quizzical look on his face. "Well, I did. It was very brief; he gave me a warning and disappeared," Dean informed.

"Oh, yeah," Sam smiled stupidly before having it fade quickly.

"How come you guys didn't tell me?" I questioned a little wounded.

He took a long pause, "Well, because he was warning me about _you_ , about how you were going to get me killed and that you were dangerous. It was a very strange short encounter; I really didn't make much of it," he shrugged a bit.

I felt a little hurt that he didn't share that with me especially after giving me so much shit about hiding things. I decided to let it go for the moment and focus on more important things, "That guy just called me to tell me, or us, about a job in Washington."

I released all the information that Jacob had given me and reminded them about my last encounter with him. They had the same concerns I did, about it being a trap or an ambush. After looking up to confirm the details Jacob had mentioned about the news reports in the Port Angeles, Washington area we decided that it was a legit case; especially after coming across Angela's missing poster online. I pressed for us to go, even with the risk at hand.

It didn't take much to convince Sam and Dean that we needed to take the case. Luckily the case was in Port Angeles, Washington, so the only real disguise I'd be using is wearing a wig and some sunglasses. We took off with Bobby following in his car; he called Rufus for backup but he was busy trying to find more on the case that he and Bobby went on.

I leafed through my great grandfather's journal reading passages and taking in the information. I hadn't noticed how long we had been driving and as I looked up at the passing sign, this sense of dread washed over me as we crossed the Washington state line. This was a place where I had lost so much and yet I gained as much in return. Unfortunately, this place reminded me more of those damn vamps than anything else.

"Bella … you okay?" Sam said breaking me free from my thoughts. I think he noticed my sudden complete silence.

"Yes, I'm alright," I responded with a smile when he threw me a concerned look. I then smoothed my hair down and quickly wrapped my hair into a low pony tail. I pulled out a packaged thick dark blonde wig with very pale highlights from my duffle and slipped it on. Dean glanced back at me and chuckled a bit as he saw me hesitating to adjust it.

"What?!" I snapped playfully, "It's not like I know how to put these on." I continued. I kept having bunches of my dark brown hair poke out the sides.

"Flip it on upside down!" Dean blurted out after 10 minutes of me making frustrated sounds. "It's how they do it in movies and junk," he added.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't think that's gonna w—,"

"Would you just try it?" he said chuckling.

I looked over at Sam for some input but he was now immersed in the case file. It was awkward to do in the car but I managed to flip the wig onto my head. It worked, no crazy tuffs of hair sticking out and it actually looked good but it was strange. I almost didn't recognize myself.

"How does it look?" I joked smoothing out the blonde strands of hair. Dean and Sam glanced back; Sam snickered.

"Not bad, Bella, maybe you should do your hair like that," he added before going back to the papers on his lap.

Dean stayed silent for a bit, it actually made me feel very self-conscious. What was he thinking, did he like it and maybe thought it would be rude to say so or did he hate it and thought I looked stupid? "Well Dean?" I asked as I fished for my glasses, it was one of those rare sunny days so I was glad to not look like an idiot in sunglasses.

"Looks good," he paused, "but your natural hair looks better on you," he smirked throwing me a flirty look through the rear view mirror. I felt kind of bad, all these young girls had gone missing and I just kept thinking about running my fingertips over Dean's chest, lips and—. Tires screeched to a halt as two half naked guys ran straight cross the road in front of the impala and then quickly disappeared into the trees again. I hit the back of Sam's seat with the side of my body since I hadn't put my seat belt back on yet.

"What the fuck," Dean huffed. "You okay, Bella? That sounded like it hurt."

"What the hell was that?" Sam added.

"It kind of looked like the kids from La Push on the reserve where Jacob was from," I responded rubbing my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're telling me those were skin walkers?" Dean asked. "Damn, those kids were fast. You sure you're okay?" he pressed.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled lightly as I leaned back into my seat and buckled myself in.

We finally arrived at the motel and unpacked, Sam went with Bobby to the library to get the recent, but old, newspapers and then volunteered to grab us all food on his way back. We picked a random motel in middle of Port Angeles, nothing fancy but it wasn't bad. It was one of those suites that had its own living room, kitchen, and dining room area, along with a closed off bedroom that had its own bathroom. Not exactly the best looking suite but it was better than having a small motel room like we usually do.

I looked over at Dean rummaging through his duffle, suddenly realizing we were alone. I slipped off the wig and released my hair as I walked over to him. I don't know why I was hesitant but before I could change my mind, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said in a low voice as I slipped my hands under his shirt. He turned to face me with a sexy smirk on his face. He kissed me softly as his hands slipped under my butt hitching me up to his level. The kiss intensified as he took a few steps and pressed me against a wall. A gasp escaped my lips as the cold wall made contact with the small of my back. I lost his lips as they explored down my neck and chest, undoing my shirt.

He released his grip on me, allowing me to put my feet on the ground. I then eased him onto the bed pulling off his shirt as I pushed him down. My lips kissed and nibbled their way down his chest and abs, down to that tender spot at the edge of his jeans. His moans of pleasure turned me on more, making my heart pound and warmth spread through me. He noticed I wanted to explore and let me do as I wished.

It had been a while since we could let ourselves get fully absorbed by these sensations. The intense feeling we caused each other or that he caused me at least. I never knew how I would react to his touch, to a look, or a light kiss. It wasn't how he 'drove me crazy' anymore it was as if he were the only thing that could make me feel secure, sane, and hopeful.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short but yeah like we said in the note before it had to be done. So any theories on what's going on in Washington? Let us know what you think and we'll give you a preview of the next chapter. We can't promise that the next chapter will be up on March 16th so if for some reason it can't be then we will post something on here to let you guys know.**

 **Heres the link to our community on Google+ : u/0/communities/106764831469952157035**

 **And here's the link to our website that's all about our story and has wallpapers and pictures that go along with the chapters: jazfia fiction. wordpress. com**


	48. BAD NEWS

So we haven't been able get together to edit or even finish writing the story and at the moment our lives are kind of busy and hectic so as of now the story will be put ON-HOLD until further notice.

We apologize! Hope you guys aren't too mad at us.


End file.
